A Dream Can Change It All
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Updated Summary: Emma sees Regina's memory in a dream, their connection results in changes in their relationship and in Storybrooke. AU SQ, follows some events of Season 2 but not exactly. TW for abuse and references to rape. Now M for smut in a later chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Content remains the same, I'm just re-uploading it so the whole story is in the same POV. Basic summary of this story is that Emma sees Regina's memories in a dream. Trigger warnings for references to rape and abuse. This chapter is Emma's POV. Hope you like it:)_

_I'm in the corner of an empty room, I have no idea what the hell is going on right now, as dreams go this one has started pretty weird. One wall keeps flickering; I walk closer towards it and see that it is made of lots of tiny pictures. I walk up to it cautiously and press my hand against the wall, I can feel a hand pushing against mine as if to keep me away from this wall but I push against it. The wall shifts beneath my hand I can't move, transfixed as the wall begins to play me the pictures._

_I see a small girl with dark hair and wide brown eyes shivering and crying in the corner of the room. "Hey, are you okay?" I call but my words don't seem to reach the girl. I see an older woman walk in, she looks fierce, I can feel the terror emanating from the small girl in waves as she whimpers "Mommy I'm sorry". "Sorry? You clumsy foolish girl" the older woman snarls. She waves her hand and the girl suddenly rises into the air wriggling and begging that she'll be good. The woman walks over and releases the girl letting her fall to the floor with a thud. The girl cradles her arm, it's obviously bruised but the other woman doesn't seem to care. She slaps the young girl across the face, I gasp and try to reach her, to stop her but I can't move. The older woman warns the young girl to behave. She turns and walks out, I see an older looking man approach the woman and ask the older woman if he can see if the young girl is alright, she tells him not to coddle her and orders him to leave the girl be. No, I think, go to her, help her! The old man doesn't though; he mouths "I'm sorry Regina" to the girl and leaves. Wait Regina? The girl is Regina? How is that possible? _

_I don't have time to figure out an answer as I watch so many, too many, similar scenes play out, the young girl hiding, saying she's sorry, her mother hurting her, her father ignoring her. I remember this sort of thing from foster care, waiting for someone to come and help me but instead just getting hurt all over again, I wouldn't have guessed that Regina had been through the same, if this is all real that is. I hope it isn't. As much as she aggravates me, part of me cares about the older woman; I hope this pain I'm seeing isn't real. The wall shifts again, I'm not sure how many more of these scenes I can watch but I stay rooted in my spot._

_The girl is older now, maybe eighteen, she looks a lot more like the Regina I know but not as angry, not as hurt. She seems more carefree, she rides a horse and her father praises her. Her mother scolds her and uses magic, says she should be married already, makes her promise to be good. I see her run off and feel her happiness as she meets with a young man in the stables, he promises her love and happiness. Part of me feels a pang of jealousy at seeing them together, another part of me is relieved that this memory is happy and not painful, but then the scene shifts, I see her save a young girl on a runaway horse. I find out that the young girl is Snow White, I see her father who is an old man propose, I feel disgust at his proposition to the young woman. Her mother accepts. I can feel Regina's panic, her terror. She runs to her stable boy, they make plans to escape, I hope she gets away. But a little girl catches them, she makes a promise and she breaks it. Her mother comes into the stable and she tricks them. She kills him. She tells the young Regina that she will marry the king, to forget the stable boy, that love is weakness. I can feel the pain of the young woman and I can do nothing about it. _

_She doesn't want to get married. She has dreams of killing Snow White. She's scared. She's angry. She tries to get away but her mother has her trapped. Her father tells her its cold feet. I want to punch him, I want him to save her but he doesn't. She steals a spell book and summons Rumpelstiltskin. She's young. She can't say his name which I find adorable. He creeps me the hell out. He promises a way out, I'm so desperate on her behalf that I find myself saying "yes" to his offer. He gives her a mirror._

_She's in her wedding dress. It looks too grand, too big. I think she should be in a far simpler gown. Her mother comes in. She taunts her. She's horrible. I want to hurt her. I can feel the anger boiling up. Regina goes to lash out but her mother stops her until she breaks out and pushes her through. The mirror smashes. She looks terrified and stares at her shaking hands until they come to take her to the wedding. _

_I see her wedding night. I wish I hadn't. I see her crying when he leaves. I feel the pain beginning to gnaw away at her. _

_I see her learn magic. I see her get manipulated and tricked by Rumpel and Jefferson. I see her try and bring the stable boy back but it fails. I feel the fresh wave of sadness hit before it twists into anger. Anger at Snow for telling, anger at Snow for trapping her in a life of pain and violence under a king who is kind to everyone but her. I want to reach out for the woman and tell her to stop the blame, to stop the anger but I have to watch. I try to pull my hand away from the wall but I can feel the hand from earlier grab onto me willing me to hold on. I stay strong and brace myself. I remember pages of Henry's book and know that if it is true then the pictures I're about to be shown will get worse. _

_I see numerous hits, numerous nights, I see her learn so much magic. I see the king lock her away, she cannot leave. I know if this were me, I couldn't handle being locked up like that, it was the reason I hated prison because there was no freedom. A genie comes, he looks like Sidney, Snow now looks like Mary Margaret and it begins to dawn on me that Henry is right. The genie falls in love with her. I see her use him to kill the king, to free herself of the misery, her father hands her the weapon which he uses, I wonder why he doesn't stop her. Why no-one tries to stop her. _

_She sends Graham after Snow White. When he lies to her, she takes his heart. She imprisons him. She sends him to her bedchamber. She stops outside. She goes in but I don't watch. I close my eyes. When I open them she has sent him away and lies in her bed, cold and empty. It didn't make her feel any better. I wonder why she thought it would. She focuses her energy on vengeance thinking it will heal her. I want to stop her but I can't. _

_She tries time and time again. She fails every time. I wonder how she doesn't just give up. Everyone hates her. She feels lonely. She feels empty. She keeps going after Snow. I want her to stop. She's stronger than me, more determined, she keeps fighting until there's nothing left. They catch her, they go to execute her and she seems relieved until Snow stops it. She's confused but she's still angry. Snow comes to give her a second chance, she doesn't take it, she's still too angry. They exile her. It's just her, her father and the genie. Rumpel visits again and offers her a curse. She takes it, thinking it will make her happy._

_I see her interrupt the wedding and make her threat. I remember this scene from the book. I feel her hurt though, her bitterness that Snow gets to be happy. I wonder when it will be her turn to be happy. Her first try doesn't work, she goes to Rumpel and he gives her that final push. Her father finally tries to reason with her but he does it for himself and not for her. I feel how conflicted she is, I feel her desperation, and I feel her sadness when she makes her decision. She casts her curse and gloats to Snow White. The scene is just like her mother and her in the stable that day and it makes I feel sad that she ended up the exact thing she didn't want to be._

_I see her wake up on the first day of the curse, so excited because she won. I see her explore her town. I smile because she seems happy. I see her grow bored. She's the only one who wakes up as if it is a brand new day, everyone else gets to forget. She wants to forget. She tires of the illusion that she made. She finds hope in a boy and his father but it doesn't work, she pushes too far, she doesn't think things through, she doesn't think of what they want, she just feels her own desperation and loneliness clawing at her. She lets the boy go. She lets the father go as well but later, too late. _

_I feel eighteen years pass in a lull of boredom. Everything is the same. She tries to make things different but every day she wakes up to the same thing. I wonder how the hell she managed to stand it. I think I would probably have gone stir crazy. She visits Gold. She wants a child. _

_I feel her happiness as she gets Henry. I smile to myself as I see all the things I missed. I see first steps, first words, drawings, illnesses, his first day at school when he clung to her and wouldn't let go, I see them play at the park, I see them laugh and smile. I wish I had been there. I're glad I're seeing this now. They both look so happy. _

_Things change. He asks and she tells him that he's adopted and that she loves him. He withdraws from her, she tries to bring him closer but it fails and she sends him to Archie. He begins to notice things about the town. She chastises herself for being so stupid; to think he wouldn't, she tries to convince him isn't true. He doesn't believe her. Mary Margaret gives him a book and once again she feels like Snow White took away her happy ending. _

_Henry doesn't come home school one night. She panics. She's a mess. She needs him back, she calls Graham to find him. I pull up and she rushes out the door to him, she missed him, she was so scared, he tells her about me and she faces me. I feel what I didn't see, her fear. She invites me in and hopes I'll go; she doesn't want me to take her son. I stay. She wants me to leave as much as she doesn't. I save Henry and she's so relieved, she smiles at me when I're not looking, almost hopeful. She knows who I are. She knows I'm the saviour. She catches me and Graham. I feel how hurt she is, I feel her sadness and her anger and I know the outcome of that rash decision already. She regrets it. I hear her cry as she does it. I cry too. _

_There's the election. She doesn't want me to be Sheriff. She wants me to leave, I feel that she's scared but I don't understand why. I save her from a fire. I feel a sense of warmth. I win, she feels strangely proud and happy which I really don't understand, she acts annoyed and warns me away from Gold. The two of us work alongside each other, antagonising each other as we do. I re-unite the twins with their father. _

_The wall starts to return to its flickering state, I realise it must be done. Part of me is glad that I don't have to witness anymore pain, anymore anger, anymore misery. I wonder if she's happy now. I can hear the beep of my alarm and know I need to wake up. I move my hand away, the hand from the other side moves to almost claw at my arm in a desperate attempt to keep me there. I whisper that I'm sorry and give that hand a squeeze before I let go._

I wake with a start. That was one hell of a dream. I shake my head because it wasn't really a dream. I look at my arm and I can see the indents from where the other hand grabbed me. The memories were real. I run my hand through my hair, the curse is real. Henry was right. I want to be mad at Regina, but after seeing what I saw last night I realise I can't. I think that had that been me, I would have done the same thing. I wonder if the curse made her happy. I want her to be happy. I need to find out if she is. I slowly get up preparing myself for the day ahead.

A storm is coming so I need to make preparations. I'm packing everything I need into the car when Regina approaches. I take a look at her, she's still insanely attractive even windswept and a little flushed from the cold, I look at her face and see that behind that anger she's still hurting. Her eyes are red rimmed; I can tell even under all that make-up, I wonder what made her so upset. I promise to look into the man outside her house. She looks up to the sky and she looks so much like the scared young girl I saw in the memory dream of last night. She turns to leave but I grab her arm, I notice her wince. I pause but move to roll her sleeve up, she struggles against me "Sheriff Swan! Let go of me this instant!" she hisses. I refuse and see her arm is bruised and her hand looks sore. I realise something.

"The dream was real, you were the hand" she looks at me trying to discern my meaning before it dawns on her that I saw everything. She tries to put her mask up but doesn't get it up before I ask "Did the curse make you happy?" Henry says I're the saviour, but I find myself thinking that if she's happy I don't want to ruin it.

"I don't know what I're talking about dear" she lies.

"Cut the crap Regina. I know what I'm talking about". I move to squeeze her hand like I did in the dream and I can feel a strange tingly warmth when I do. "Are you happy?"

I know the answer before she even says it "No"

She pulls her hand from my grasp, "You shouldn't have been able to see that"

"What?"

"The dream, my memories, there's only one person who should be able to and it's not you, it can't be you. It was him. It was him. There's no way" she's rambling to herself rather than answering me. I reach out for again but she backs away "Leave me alone Miss Swan" she mumbles before leaving me in the cold.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Okay this one is Regina's POV. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you like this chapter._

_Oh no, I think, please not this dream again. I stand in front of that wall and try to fight the pull of it but still I end up with my hand pressed against it, but this time the images don't play. I'm confused. It should be working; this is after all my own private nightmare where my mind forces me to watch my past. It doesn't work though. I stand there with my hand glued against the wall wondering what it's waiting for. It feels like I stand there for hours until suddenly I feel another hand press against mine, it starts to pull away but for some reason I grab it and pull it back in. The memories play again and I feel the other hand squeeze mine in comfort when I need it. I wonder where my mind has conjured this hand from. I feel it start to pull away but I grab it back willing it to hold onto me so hard that my entire arm hurts from the pressure I'm placing on the wall. Why do I care so much if this hand stays? It can't be real but at the same time it's nice to feel someone else there, to let someone else see all these memories. I realise that the wall is shifting back and that means the dream is coming to an end. I feel the hand beginning to leave mine, I paw at it frantically to make it stay with me, I feel the other hand squeeze mine and hear a whispered "I'm sorry"._

I wake up with a start. I'm used to that dream by now but it still upsets me every time. I move to stretch but am stopped by a sudden pain in my arm. I look down and see that my fore-arm is completely bruised. I remember the pain from the dream where I were pushing into the wall. I stare dumbstruck at my arm for a few moments before it dawns on me that it was real and that someone really was there with me, but who? I don't have time to try figure out who they were or how they got into my dream because I need to get up and get Henry to school.

There's a stranger outside my house. Talking to my son. I'm scared. Henry doesn't know who he was either. I drop him off at school, my mind plagued by the mystery of the dream and now this stranger. I think back over the dream and try to figure it out, I can hear the voice whispering that they're sorry, it sounds familiar but I can't place it. I swipe at my eyes realising that I've started to cry, not over the pain and regret from my memories but because that hand left mine. I shake my head quickly before reminding myself not to be weak. I have other things to attend to.

There's a storm coming. I hate storms. I finally track down the Sherriff as she's loading gear into the patrol car. I should hate this woman, I pretend I do, I act as if I do but for some annoying reason I can't help but care about the woman, I remember how she saved me from the fire, I wonder how long until she breaks the curse. I want her to. She grabs my arm and sees the bruise and I realise she was the other person in my dream.

No, she shouldn't have been able to see all that, I feel the warmth from her hand on my arm and I realise how she got into my dream. No. No. It can't be. There's only one reason she would have been able to get into my dreams but it can't be. It can't. I realise I've started to murmur out loud and back away from the worried looking Sheriff.

I need to think this over and talk to someone but who do I have to talk to? I walk to my vault feeling the cold from the wind. I shiver and realise I should really have warn a warmer jacket today. I enter the crypt and curse myself for not bringing flowers when I see my Daddy's coffin. "I'm sorry Daddy, I forgot" I whisper before moving to push the coffin aside. As I start though the pain in my arm suddenly flares up and I cry out stopping the push. I can't do it. I settle for leaning against the cold stone and crying softly.

I check the doors are closed before I start to speak.

"Daddy I don't know what to do. Daniel was meant to be my true love but how did Emma see into my memories if she isn't? Only your true love can do it without using dark magic and there was no dark magic last night which can only mean one thing: that I love Emma. But I can't. Daddy I can't, if I love her then what about Daniel? I loved him and if he wasn't my true love then what did I do all of this for? I'm so confused right now Daddy and I don't know what to do. It would help if that blonde weren't so insufferable, do you think she loves me back? How could she after seeing what she saw last night? She knows everything now and Snow always said I was incapable of love because I was so horrible, maybe her daughter feels the same way? I think I know a way to break the curse Daddy but if it works what will happen? They're going to come after me; they're probably going to kill me since I'm the evil queen. And Henry, what will happen to Henry? I guess Emma will look after him, he'd probably be glad, he loves her more than me anyway. Do you think it would work Daddy? Do you think it would break the curse?"

I pause for breath and settle my head onto my knees, the stone can't answer me, and it can't provide me any comfort. My mind is just too full of questions that I can't seem to make any sense of right now. I close my eyes and take a deep breath hoping to clear my head.

There's a rustle outside, the storm is getting louder, its sound echoing around the walls of the crypt. I really wish I were down in my vault right now so that I wouldn't be able to hear it. I can feel my panic increasing with each roll of thunder, so I get up and try to push again. I cry out because it hurts so much, I can feel tears brimming in my eyelids. I managed to move it about an inch, no more. I move to push again but freeze as I hear footsteps outside. I panic staying exactly where I are, hoping that whoever it is doesn't come in and witness me trying to move the stone.

The moments seem to pass in a horrible void of silence except for the thunder and wind outside. I hate being afraid but you're well aware that this is not exactly something I could explain away. I don't hear anymore footsteps so I move to push again trying to ignore the pain in my forearm. I hiss with pain as the coffin once again only moves an inch or so forward. I need to get a move on if I wish to pass this storm somewhere quiet.

I go to move it again but I can't, my arm is just too sore, I slide down to the floor pushing weakly at it with one of my hands. I close my eyes, take a breath and push again, my bruised arm searing in pain but it moves, the coffin moves with ease and I realise from the panting breaths coming from beside me that whoever was outside is most definitely inside now. I open my eyes preparing to face the music and see that it's Emma.

"What are you doing here?" I say clearing my throat to try and cover the tears and fear in my voice.

"I followed you" she replies, "Now are we going down there? I assume that's why you were trying to move this" she says gesturing to the coffin.

I nod hesitantly closing my eyes as I hear more thunder. I hope she doesn't notice but the damn woman does and grabs my arm before leading me down the stairs. "Where to?" she asks as I descend. I lead her to the room I have hidden; it's soundproof and is probably the most comfortable place in this vault, as I open it me realise that she followed me. She followed me but why?

"Why did you follow me?"

She shrugs; "I was worried, you kind of spaced out on me back at the diner so I figured I'd check if you were okay" she looks down at her feet.

I realise that if she followed me then she must have heard what I said to my father. I gulp feeling the panic rise in me again, "How much did you hear?"

She pauses before she looks at me. "All of it"


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Okay here is chapter 3, I still don't own the characters or the show. I apologise if there are any mistakes. Hope you like this part :)_

She completely spaced out when she realised that I was the one in her dream so when she turns and practically runs away I'm worried. Plus her words about how I shouldn't have been able to see all of it has got me thinking, I hadn't really considered what it means that I got in there. There was definitely a connection between you two in that dream, I can't deny it and neither can she, she pulled me closer in that dream world when I tried to escape. I pause, wondering what this means for the pair of you. I really need to find her and talk to her.

I think back over what I know about Regina and try to figure out where she would run to. It takes me a few moments as I scan through all the dreams and look for a recurring source of refuge before I find one: her father. He annoyed me in the dreams because he didn't stand up and fight for her like I would have done but she loves him. No matter the situation she was going to him for help. I get in to my patrol car with a clear destination in mind.

* * *

By the time I arrive at the cemetery it is freezing cold. I pull my coat around myself a little tighter as the wind bites at me. I don't see the Mercedes anywhere and I realise that Regina must have walked, I find myself worrying and hoping that she isn't too cold. The leaves rustle on the floor as the thunder rolls and I hope I find her soon since I'll both need somewhere to ride out the storm.

I pause at the door to the crypt and overhear Regina speaking to her father. I catch enough to know that I can break the curse, which Henry had told me but to hear it from her lips makes it seem much more real, I hear her worry about Henry, I hear her confusion about me and Daniel. Mir heart swells with happiness when I hear her talk about loving me, there's a resounding pang of fear and hurt when she questions whether or not I could love someone like her. I hear her worry about them killing her, not on my watch, I think. I would never let someone hurt her, let alone kill her even if they are my family.

I hear her suddenly cry out in what sounds like pain and I wonder what she's doing. I go to enter and see her kneeling half-heartedly crying in front of the coffin and trying to push it. Her eyes are closed so she doesn't see me at first; she doesn't really notice I're there at all until I push aside the stone coffin ignoring the pain in my hands.

I follow her down a stone staircase and into a room filled with really comfy looking furniture, mirrors and some dresses that I recognise the dreams. She asks me why I followed her and I answer honestly, that I were worried about her. She looks down at her feet so I can't see her reaction and it makes her look very small, like she did as a young woman trying to avoid her mother, I think sadly. I notice her quite visibly panicking before she asks "How much did you hear?"

"All of it" I reply. I hear the roll of thunder but it sounds very soft in this room as if the outside noise is cushioned in here. Nonetheless I see her grimace slightly at the noise. She hasn't replied to me but has merely backed away from me. I frown when she does so. I move closer to her until she backs herself into a corner. I back away immediately having seen her cower in a corner; I don't want to be a person who scares her.

"Regina, you okay?" I ask trying to keep my voice soft so as not to frighten the woman.

She sniffs and shakes her head, "What are you going to do?" she asks. I frown in confusion before I realise she's talking about the curse. I shrug, I honestly have no idea how to be the saviour Henry expects me to be. She smiles a little at my casual reaction and takes a small step forward from the wall.

I step closer to her as well, when she doesn't move away I move to stand in front of her. I can feel her eyes on me as I roll her sleeve up again and hold her hand with my own lacing my fingers together. I hold both our hands up and we both watch mesmerised as the bruises on her arm and the cuts on mine fade away. "What does this mean Regina?" I ask.

When she doesn't answer I look at her and see brown eyes staring at I with a look of wonder, I see that she's smiling a little as her gaze wanders down to our intertwined hands. "Love" she whispers so quietly that I only just catch it. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest but oddly I don't feel the overwhelming urge to flee at that word like I normally do.

She looks at me cautiously before clearing her throat. She looks at me. "How?" I ask, I need to know how she can love me, how that I got through to see her memories.

She smiles, it's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen, it seems to light up her face, her eyes sparkle from the tears of earlier, and in the lighting of this room she just seems to glow. She looks younger as well I think when she genuinely smiles. "True love is magic" she begins, "the most powerful magic of all. Only a person's true love can see into their memory dreams and only true love can heal the physical effects" she says gesturing to our now healed arms. She sighs and I frown as I see a tear run down her face, "But if you're my true love then this curse was for nothing and Daniel" she stops her voice breaking.

I cup her face in my hands; "You want to know what I think Regina?" she nods. "I don't think you have just one true love in this lifetime. In this world you can have a second chance. Love works in strange ways Regina, sometimes it takes its time in finding us but when it does it's so worth it. You can have more than one true love and just because you love me doesn't mean that Daniel doesn't hold a place in your heart. I would never try and replace him. We all have pasts Regina, we have past loves that we lost but that doesn't mean we have to live without love." I pause, "And you curse wasn't for nothing" she frowns at me, "Without it, we wouldn't have Henry" she nods. I brush a few tears off her cheeks.

"But what about everything you saw?" she asks. "How can you possibly love me?"

I pause and take a deep breath before making sure I look her in the eye, "I didn't just see your mistakes Regina, I saw what your mother did, I saw how your father didn't protect you, I saw why you became who you were. There are things I wish you hadn't done but from what I felt in that dream you regretted them to. Someone who is fully evil wouldn't feel guilty. I don't see you as some evil queen, I see you as Regina, a beautiful, infuriating, complicated pain in my ass who raised our son to be a pretty great human being."

She smiles at you, "Infuriating pain?"

I pull her a little closer to me, "You push my buttons but I like it, you keep me on my toes" I smile at her before frowning, "Why do you love me?"

She looks confused. "What?"

"Regina I've been nothing but a thorn in your side the entire time, and I'm Snow White's daughter, you should hate me"

I feel her snake her arms around my waist before she rests her head on my shoulder; I nuzzle the top of her head. "I don't hate you" she says, "I loved that you challenged me, you weren't afraid to call me on my things, you stand up for what you think is right and you saved me"

I raise a brow in question as she looks up at me, "From the fire" she says.

"Did you really think I would leave you in there?" I remember her panicked expression and the genuine terror in her eyes from that night and hold her to me a little more securely as she nods in reply to my question.

"I wouldn't have done" I reassure, "Regina" I turn her head so that you're looking at each other, I need her to know how serious I are about this next part, "I would never have left you. I will always do my best to save you and to protect you"

"I know that now" she says smiling at me. I hear another soft peal of thunder but it seems like it must be a very long way away. I smile contentedly as I hold the other woman in my arms.

"Emma" she says breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do about the curse?"

I pause uncertain, "Do I want it to be broken?"

I wait as she mulls it over, "Yes" she whispers. I remember what she said earlier about them killing her. I pull her close so that your foreheads are leaning against each other. "I won't let them hurt you"

"You may not have a choice dear"

"Everyone has a choice Regina. Do you want to be evil?"

"No" she says emphatically. "I want to do better for you and Henry"

"Good"

"It's not that simple Emma, I hurt a lot of people, your parents included"

"I know" I say, "But you want to change, you want to be better and you'll have me and Henry to help you through it"

I see her smile before she says two words that make my heart flutter, "Kiss me"

I comply, gently brushing my lips against hers at first before she pulls me in closer, I vaguely feel the rush of energy and wave of light that erupts as the two of you kiss but I don't care about that, all I care about is her mouth on mine, the love, tenderness and passion that I feel in it. She draws away first, her lips slightly swollen, her face flushed and I smile because I'm the cause. "Wow" she breathes out before kissing me again.

It's warm and sweet. It feels like happiness, I think.

"That wave" I say as the pair of you lean against each other still holding hands, "Did we break the curse?"

She nods against my forehead, "I believe so Emma" I can feel her tense up slightly.

"Don't worry" I say, "I've got your back, your majesty" I add sarcastically.

She grins, "I'm not actually a queen anymore Emma", she moves and sits on one of the plush sofas that are in this room.

"I know" I say sitting down next to her and wrapping my arm around her shoulders. She leans into my embrace, "I don't know what I am anymore, I imagine now that everyone has woken up they won't be too keen on having me as mayor"

"Well who else is going to do it? No-one else knows jack about running a town"

"That may be but I don't think people want the woman who cursed them running things"

I poke her gently on the side "Stop that"

"What?" she asks.

I poke her again and she giggles, an actual giggle which quite frankly I didn't think the badass mayor of Storybrooke was really capable of but the things you learn.

"Stop calling yourself evil and the woman who cursed them, that is your past. Who do you want to be?"

She shrugs and thinks about it, "I'd like to just be Regina, Henry's Mom and yours"

"Just mine?" I ask, "No label"

"I don't really know how to label us Emma" she says rolling her eyes.

I laugh, "How about you be Henry's mom, my true love and then just you"

She smiles, "I'd like that but I doubt other people will let that happen."

"Screw them Gina, you be who you want to be, don't let other people tell you who you are, you decide who you're going to be"

"I love you" she smiles softly, "because you're the only person who doesn't expect me to be someone else" she admits.

I grin, "How about we agree that when it's just you, me and Henry, there is none of that saviour and evil queen stuff, we're just Emma and Regina"

"I'd like that" she nods.

"Good, love you too"

She smiles and yawns. I wonder if she's as tired as I are. The shared memory dream left me more exhausted than when I went to bed.

"How secure is this place?" I ask.

She quirks her brow at me, "As long as you shut the door when we came in here, very. They won't be able to find this room unless we open it and let them in. Why?"

"Because I could do with some sleep before we have to deal with everyone else"

"That sounds an agreeable idea Emma" she looks worried.

"You scared of having the dream again?" I ask.

She nods. "Don't be Gina, I'll be right here okay?"

She nods again, "Love you Em" I smile at her words and run my fingers through her hair as she drifts off. "Love you" I whisper kissing her on the top of her head. She sighs contentedly and I lie back keeping her close to me. I know the pair of us will have a lot to answer for when we wake up, I know I'll have to deal with my parents, my son and a lot of angry townspeople, right now I couldn't care less because I have the woman of my dreams safe in my arms and as far as I're concerned that's all that matters, the here and now. I feel myself beginning to drift off to sleep as I enjoy this moment of peace between the two of you, glad that I got into her dream, I squeeze the hand in mine and feel it squeeze gently back before I fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: People wanted me to continue this so I am, I don't know exactly how many chapters this will have but it's probably going to follow the timeline of Season Two but will diverge from the canon of the show (I don't know if that makes it AU or not!) Hope you like this chapter :)_

I wake up to the feel of one hand in mine and the other resting on the small of her back; the last time I felt this safe was with Daniel. I raise my head slightly off her chest to take a look at her sleeping face. Her blonde curls splayed around her are super messy but I don't care because she looks almost angelic in her sleep. I reach up and gently begin tracing her face, the curve of her jaw, her cheeks, her soft lips, and her nose which wrinkles adorably when I graze it with my thumb. She opens her eyes at my touch, they're beautiful, a curious mix of blue and green so I can never tell exactly what shade they are. "I can feel you staring at me you know"

I can feel myself blush, "Sorry, just you're really beautiful Emma"

She smiles, "Thanks, you're not so bad yourself" she winks.

I smile back, there's something I want to ask but I don't know if I should. She seems to feel my hesitation, "What's wrong Gina?"

I sigh, "Just, you've seen all of my memories and I was wondering what your life was like before you came here"

"Oh" she says.

"If you don't want to talk about it then it's alright"

"No," she says shaking her head, "I want you to know, I know your past and I want you to know mine, just could you stay close?" the last part is whispered, almost as if she's ashamed to make the request.

I snuggle closer into her resting my head over her chest so I can her heartbeat. "I'm not going anywhere Emma" I reassure.

She takes a deep breath, "Do you think I could show you like how I saw yours?"

I frown as I think it over, "I don't know, there's no magic here"

"Didn't the curse breaking bring it back?"

"I don't think so"

"Could we try?"

I nod closing my eyes as she does the same, your hands laced tight together. I feel warmth inside my chest before I see images dance across my eyelids.

_A boy of about six or seven carrying a baby through the woods, he stumbles onto the roadside and gasps when he sees a car go past. He walks until he finds someone who asks his name, they laugh when he says Pinocchio and take the baby from his arms before calling the cops._

_A young girl of about three sits on a bed, she has bright blonde curls and big blue eyes. She sits on the bed nervously as adults pass her by. Finally one couple talks to her and they ask her questions. They seem friendly. She asks if they're going to be her mommy and daddy since she doesn't have any. They nod. _

_The mommy gets bigger and the girl is told that she has a baby in her. They take her back to the home where the bigger kids pick on her and the adults yell at her. She cries when she returns wondering what she did wrong. _I squeeze Emma's hand as I feel a tear snake its way down my cheek. 

_The girl bounces around homes never seeming to stay in one place for very long. Some of them are nice and give her food and clothes and a warm bed to sleep. Other are not so nice. In one the dad is a drunk and a mean one. In another they have too many kids to keep track. Another one has horrible mom who doesn't even bother to look after them properly. Another group home where the girl is forced to look after the younger kids since the adults won't. She gets sent to a foster family where they already have a daughter who mocks her for being a foster kid. She gets wound up and lashes out so the family send her back. After that they label her a troubled kid so families are put off. She tells herself she doesn't care._

_At seventeen the girl has had enough. The man at the group home yells at her for arriving back five minutes after curfew, he hits her. She goes to her bed seething. She leaves the next morning and doesn't go back figuring she's better on her own._

_The only money she has is what little she stole from the man's wallet, about $50. She has nowhere to sleep and nowhere to go so she simply wanders the streets for a while. She sees a car, a bright yellow VW Bug and instantly wants it. She's stolen cars before so she knows what to do and this car just calls out to her. She gets into the car and begins to drive, one of the older kids in a home she was in when she fourteen showed her how. There's a man in the backseat. _

_The man's name is Neal. He seems funny. He lies to the cop for her, he shows her how to keep out of trouble, and he doesn't hurt her. She finds herself falling hard and fast. The pair of them go from place to place stealing to survive, they make a plan to go to Tallahassee, have a family. He tells her about some watches that he stole that they can sell. She trusts him and agrees to get them for her. She waits for him but he doesn't show. A policeman does instead. _

_She goes to prison. After a couple of weeks she starts to feel sick so they send her to the infirmary. The doctor hands her a pregnancy test and she stares in shock at the result. How can she raise a kid in jail? She decides she wants this kid to have what she didn't, she wants him to have his best chance and that isn't with her. _

_The birth is long and it hurts but it feels worth it when she sees him. They give her fifteen minutes. He looks so small. He's perfect and she knows there and then that she can't keep him. He needs better she thinks and hands him away. _You let her cling to you tighter as you both think of your son for a moment.

_The rest of her time in prison passes in a blur, she studies and gets her GED and does her best to avoid the other inmates. She serves her time fairly quietly. Sometimes she thinks of the baby and wonders where he ended up but she quickly pushes those thoughts out of her mind._

_When she's released all she has is that trusty old car. She makes a necklace of the keychain and wears it so that she remembers not to trust anyone again. _

_Ten years pass in a blur of towns, jobs and one night stands. She avoids permanency. She doesn't want to form attachments so makes sure to never stay tied down for too long. Until one night when a kid shows up at her door, he has a cheeky smile and seems pretty smart. She thinks his parents must be worried sick and tells the kid that she'll take him back home. _

_The kid is the mayor's son and damn she's hot. She pushes the thought out of her mind as the woman invites her and begins to assess if she is a threat to her life. She assures the woman she's not and goes to leave._

_She wakes up behind bars. She helps the infuriating woman find Henry. The woman threatens her and does her best to get her to leave but she stays. She wants to make sure the kid is okay. She gets a job which annoys the other woman. The sheriff dies, she runs in the election against the guy from the newspaper. There's a fire and she saves the terrified mayor. She wins the election. She reunites two kids with their father. _

_She has a dream. She's approached by the mayor. There's a storm. She finds the mayor crying. She comforts her, she kisses her, she promises to protect the woman, this so called evil queen. She loves her._

"I think you knew that end part"

I smile, opening my eyes, "It worked"

"Yeah, magic?"

I shake my head and smile at her, "Love. I'm sorry" I say.

She brushes away a tear trail from my cheek, "What for?"

"That your childhood was like that. It's my fault" I say guilt-ridden.

She shakes her head, "Did you put me through the wardrobe?"

I shake my head, "If it wasn't for the curse"

She interrupts, "Yeah I know but you know what, maybe I had to go through all that crap in order to get here. If that hadn't happened we wouldn't have Henry and I wouldn't be me"

I smile "I guess so"

She leans down and captures my lips. "We have to leave here at some point don't we?"

I close my eyes and sigh. "Yes, there's something I need to do when we get out and I want to do that first if it's okay with you"

She nods, "What is it?"

I sigh, wishing I didn't have to leave this room, "I need to free someone"


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Fanfic writing once again won out over essay writing so here's another chapter. The timeline for this story means that episodes 11-22 of Season One didn't happen and so we just skip straight from 1x10 to 2x01 (In SB, the events of FTL in those episodes did happen). Okay, hope you like this chapter :)_

I stand up and stretch out my muscles, the couch may be comfy but it's not a bed. I lean over to Regina and hold out my hand to her which she takes.

"So who are we freeing?" I ask.

"Belle"

"Belle?" I think back over what I saw, "Rumpelstiltskin's Belle?"

She nods looking nervous. "Hey, you okay?"

She nods but she doesn't mean it. "Hey, tell me" I say tilting her head up.

"Are you ready for this?" she asks.

"What?"

"Emma, you've seen everything I've done, people in this town are going to be out for my blood and after we free Belle, Rumpel is going to come after me."

I cup her face in my hands, "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you Gina ever. Whatever we face when we get up there, we face together okay?"

She takes a deep breath and leans into my hands, "Okay"

* * *

It's easier than I thought it would be to sneak into the hospital. I stand guard by the door as Regina apologises to Belle and tells her where to find Mr Gold. She hands her, her own coat leaving herself in just a blazer. I raise a brow at her as I watch Belle leave, "You gave her your coat?"

"She'll be cold" she mumbles.

"Aw" I say nudging her with my elbow, "Look at you, going soft already"

"I am not Miss Swan"

"Are too. It's not a bad thing you know" I reassure her.

"If you say so dear"

"I do, where to next?" I ask.

She leans in and kisses me gently, "Let's go find our son"

"Our son?" I ask raising my brow at her since she's been quite adamant about the whole MY son argument.

She nods. I can't contain my smile at the words 'our son'. It means family. It also means I'm going to have to face my parents, who are Snow White and Prince Charming. Oh shit. I feel a panic attack coming on.

"Emma?" I can hear the worry in her voice but the sound is beginning to fade out.

I feel myself slide down to the floor, "Too much" I gasp.

"Emma?" she kneels down next to me. I feel hands on my face, "Emma everything's going to be alright, please come back to me. Emma!"

I try and control my breathing and feel a hand rubbing soothing circles on my back to comfort me, "Just calm down Em, I know it's a lot but just take a deep breath okay?"

I do as she says, I can feel her hand on my face, her thumb rubbing a small circle on my cheek, the other on your back. I can feel myself start to calm down. I grab her wrist to steady myself.

"Emma?" she asks.

I take a few more deep breaths and feel my vision come back into focus. "Regina?"

"I'm right here" she says, "Are you alright?"

I nod, "Just got a little overwhelmed I guess" I realise I'm still holding onto her wrist so release my grasp horrified when I see a red mark left by my hand, I hadn't realised I was holding her so tight.

I pull her hand from my face and start rubbing the tender flesh wincing when she hisses, "I'm sorry" I say.

"It's okay Emma, honestly it's alright"

"No it isn't, I never want to hurt you Regina"

"Emma, you didn't"

"Do you have to be so stubborn, I gave you a bruise" I say gesturing to her arm.

"Not on purpose and I let you hold onto me so it's my fault as much as yours" I frown at her response remembering the pain inflicted on her during her childhood, "Hey, never blame yourself when someone hurts you Regina"

She looks up at me, "Okay, but honestly you didn't hurt me Emma. I know you wouldn't"

I smile at her faith in me and move my hand down to hold hers. The ground is cold as hell under my knees and I move to stand the pair of us up.

"Come on, let's get out of here"

* * *

The town feels strangely devoid of people, I was expecting a lot more commotion, I guess people are busy reuniting. I leave the hospital and proceed to walk into the centre of town, I feel Regina draw closer and closer to me as I get nearer to the main street. I give her hand a reassuring squeeze, "Everything's going to be okay" I say.

She gives me a small smile and burrows a little closer to me.

"Let's go find our daughter" I overhear and see Mary Margaret and David standing with a group of dwarves and Henry, Ruby and Granny are standing a little away from them and spot us first. They both glance down at our joined hands and give me a confused look.

"So it's true" I say alerting Mary Margaret's attention to our presence. I knew it was but still it's strange to me. I grew up alone, so now to find my parents and who they turned out to be, it's new and shocking plus I know they're going to want to talk and right now I just want to take Regina and Henry and go home.

"Emma" she says going to hug me, I feel Regina's hand leave mine as me parents embrace me. Henry stays near me and calls David "Grandpa" which sounds so weird that I have to laugh.

"What is she doing here?" Leroy's voice dripping with disdain comes through the air and I know he's talking about Regina.

I pull away from my parents feeling mildly awkward at the length of the hug and move to stand next to Regina again. I reach down for her hand and feel my confidence boosted by having her near me. "She's here because I want her to be"

"But she's evil!" Henry says.

"No Henry, she isn't" I lower myself down to speak him, "It isn't that simple kid" I can't explain further because David suddenly rushes past me and presses Regina against a wall. I see an angry sneer against his face, "What the hell did you do to my daughter?!"

"David!" I yell, "Let her go!"

"Why should he?!" one of the dwarves calls, "I say kill the witch and be done with it!" another says.

I feel anger boiling up inside of me. "You can't kill her, she's my mom" I hear Henry pipe up. I hear Regina gasp for breath and in a flash I rush over to the wall and pull David off of her, I vaguely hear him hit the ground and hear Snow gasp in concern but I don't care. Regina practically falls into my arms, "Okay" I whisper into her hair, "I've got you" I feel her hands wrap around my middle practically clinging to her. "It's okay"

"Mom? Emma?" I hear Henry's confused voice.

I hold Regina close to me as I turn to face the kid whose face is scrunched up in a confused frown. "Yeah kid?" I ask.

"What's going on? How did you break the curse?"

"I would like to know that as well" Mary Margaret adds helping pull David up off the ground.

"Right, well I kissed Regina and then the curse broke"

"What?!" comes the shout from the gathered people.

I take a deep breath and calm myself, the woman in my arms giving me the strength and courage I need to face whatever insults or arguments they might hurl at us, "I love her and she loves me"

"True love's kiss" Snow practically gasps.

"Emma. She's the evil queen" Ruby says.

"No. To all of you here, she is not the evil queen anymore okay? She is just Regina and if anyone even tries to hurt her you will have to deal with me"

I see Charming smile at me proudly and nod at him, "Emma, are you sure?" he asks. I nod. "Regina" he says causing the brunette to raise her head up off my shoulder. "Do you love my daughter?"

"With all my heart" she says and I can't contain my giddy smile.

"No, you can't" Snow says, "Emma she's your step-grandmother"

"Ex step-grandmother" I say, I'm fairly certain it isn't even a relative, "We're not blood related Mary Margaret, and honestly I didn't grow up with her as a relative so I don't see how that's even relevant. Plus she didn't want to be married to him anyway"

"Still she's the reason you grew up alone" she persists.

"Oh I'm sorry, did she put me through a wardrobe?"

I regret it when I see their stunned faces, "Emma" Regina chastises, "They didn't have a choice"

"They did Regina."

"We wanted to give you your best chance" Mary Margaret says.

"You did it to save everyone else, it's what you do, fight for the greater good and all and I get it but we could have all been together."

They look down guiltily.

"Look I don't want to make you guys feel bad, just don't put all the blame on her. From what I know you both egged each other on so how about we leave that crap in the past?"

"Emma, language" Regina scolds pointing to Henry.

"Mom, I know that word" Henry says rolling her eyes.

"Fine" David agrees though Mary Margaret continues to shoot death glares at Regina. "We still need to figure out what to do with Regina"

I frown, "You're not killing her" I insist.

"We should lock her up" Mary Margaret says.

"No" I say.

"Emma, it will be safer for everyone including her" Mary Margaret tries to reason.

I don't get a chance to argue back because Leroy diverts our attention by yelling "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

I turn and see a purple cloud swarming over the town and coming closer to us. "Whoa what is that?"

"Something bad" Henry says coming closer to me and Regina. I look towards her and see that she has paled considerably, "Regina?" I ask concerned, "What is it?"

She turns to me and burrows closer into me pulling Henry close into the hug as well before whispering "Magic"

* * *

You all hold each other tight as the cloud rolls over us. I can feel Regina cling to me and Henry burrowed tight into my waist. The cloud begins to clear. "Magic?" I ask her.

She nods. "How did it get here?" one of the dwarfs asks, I think it might be Sneezy, I'm not sure.

I watch as Regina thinks it over before something clicks into place, "Rumpelstiltskin"

I nod. "Of course" Snow says, "I take it this means you have your powers" her voice is oozing anger when directed at Regina. I know it's going to take a lot of work to get the two of them to civil ground. Charming looks at me sympathetically.

I look to Regina who is trying and failing to produce magic. Her brow is furrowed and I see a small bead of sweat forming on her forehead, she finally grunts in frustration, "It's different here"

"We definitely need to lock her up Emma" Snow says.

I shake my head. "No"

"Emma, if magic is back there is no telling what could happen. Plus unless you've forgotten she cursed us all. She deserves to be locked up!" she insists.

I glare feeling that pit of rage again. I feel Regina squeeze my hand, I turn to her and she gestures for me to take a deep breath. "Mary Margaret" I say, "I think we have bigger problems, like why did Gold bring back magic in the first place?"

"He's right Snow, he can't be up to anything good" he turns to me, "But I do have to agree with Snow, it might be safer for Regina if we keep her locked up where people can't get to her. There are lots of people she's wronged"

"Emma, he's right" Regina says. I can see the fear in her eyes though. "Regina" I begin but she cuts me off, "There are plenty of people in this town who would gladly have my head Emma, Gold being one of them, lock me up"

I nod begrudgingly before heading to the station with Mary Margaret, David and Henry trailing behind.

* * *

I see her face crumble as I begin to close the cell door. I reach through the bars and grab her hand and squeeze it gently.

"Hey Regina, baby look at me" she slowly raises her face and I can see the tears forming in her eyes. I'm beginning to have second thoughts about this but David is right; I need to keep her safe and I know I won't be able to do that while I'm confronting Gold. At least in a cell people can't get to her.

I move one of my hands up and brush away one of the tears that spills out. "It's only for a little while okay? Just while I talk to Gold"

"I know, just please make sure you come back"

I feel my heart clench at her words, "I'm coming back Regina. There's no way I would just leave you in here I promise"

"Okay" she nods.

"Emma, we need to get going" I hear Mary Margaret say.

"I know" I whisper.

"Wait, before we do, answer me one question Regina, does our land still exist?" David asks.

I hear her sigh, "I think so but I don't know what kind of state it's going to be in" she admits.

"So why didn't everyone go back?" Snow asks.

"I don't know. You'll have to ask Gold"

Snow nods and begins to walk out with Charming following behind to give us a minute. Henry glances up at Regina but doesn't say anything before following his newfound grandparents out of the door. I notice Regina's eyes following him.

"Give him time Regina" I say knowing why she's upset. I love Henry, I do and I know he and Regina are going to need to sit down and have a real talk about everything soon. Hopefully he'll come around soon because I can see the pain it causes Regina to see him leave without a word.

"He's angry. He should be. I lied to him" she says.

"I know" I say, "Look later you and the kid can talk okay. I have to go deal with Gold"

"Be careful Emma" she warns.

"I will, I'm going to leave Henry with Ruby"

She nods, "Good idea"

"I love you"

She finally smiles, "I love you too"

"Emma!" I hear called from the hallway.

I give Regina's hand one final squeeze, promise her I'll be back later and slowly back out of the room keeping an eye on the brunette the whole time. I give her what I hope is a reassuring smile which she returns with a weak watery one before I leave to go find answers.


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Had a really slow day at work and spent most of it drafting this chapter in my head. I'll be honest I cannot remember the dialogue from 2x01 so I have paraphrased in a few places in this chapter. I still don't own Once or its characters. I apologise if there are any mistakes in this but its been a long day and you can attribute them to the agonising pain that is my wisdom tooth. I would also like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed and followed this story, you guys rock. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)_

I feel my courage begin to leave me as Emma slowly walks out the door. I sit down on the bed and my eyes frantically scan the cramped cell. I've never liked being trapped and although I agreed to be locked up for my own safety I'm beginning to regret that decision.

"Not trying to escape dearie?"

My head snaps up at the sound of his voice and I wonder how he managed to sneak past Emma and the Charmings. "How did you get in here?" I say trying to regain control of my voice, I have no desire to give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

"Quite easily dear, the Charming family were quite wrapped up in an argument the last time I saw them"

I remain silent not wanting to prolong this conversation with him. "You lied to me" he grits out. I know exactly what he's talking about and I really wish Emma were here right now. "Belle. For what it's worth I'm sorry" I'm surprised to realise that I mean it.

"Save it" he practically spits out. I find myself almost magnetically drawn to the bars as he speaks and I wonder if he's using magic to bring me there. "She was alive" I say, "I could have killed her and I didn't"

"No you locked her up for 28 years and left her there so you could kill her when it suited you. A fate worse than death" he snarls, "Which is what you're going to get" he sneers grabbing my arm through the bars, I try to fight him off and my eyes widen in fear as I see what he holds in his hands "Is that?" I gasp out as I struggle.

"Oh yes dearie, destiny and I can assure you, yours is particularly unpleasant" he releases me leaving me to glare at him through the bars. He turns and leaves and the second he does my resolve crumbles, I sit on the bed and stare horrified at my hand knowing full well what's going to happen to me. I feel the tears begin to slide out of my eyes, for the first time in my life I'm afraid to die, I've been brought close to the edge of death of before, people have threatened to kill me several times and I never cared before, I welcomed the end. But now? Now I have people to lose, I have Emma and Henry and I don't want to leave them, not yet.

* * *

My parents pick as we are leaving the station to ask if I want to talk about recent revelations, seriously? Could they have picked a worse time? I turn and tell them that now is really not the time, I will talk to them but you know later when we've dealt with Gold and got Regina out.

"Can we deal with this later over a glass of wine or several bottles?"

"But we have so much to talk about" Mary Margaret begins, "You must have questions"

"I do but for Gold" I say, "Are you coming or not?" I begin to walk off not checking to see if they follow me.

Gold responds to our hostility in kind, providing snarky reasons as to why I should be thanking him, thank him? Really? I'd sooner reach across the counter and throttle him but David holds me back. I'm about to reply to him when the entire shop shakes and the sky darkens. "What the hell was that?!"

"That is going to deal with the Regina problem" Gold sneers, a smug smirk on his face.

I'm about to fly off the handle when David places a hand on my shoulder, "Emma" he says, "We'll deal with him later, let's go to Regina" his words bring me back to the real issue. "You're right" I say knowing full well that she needs me. I can feel a bubble of panic welling up inside of me. I'm not losing her.

* * *

A strange howling whistle echoes through the station walls as all the lights blow out. I've been staring solemnly at the blistered mark on my hand for the past hour or so as if staring at it and wishing it gone could make it disappear. The windows rattle and I feel the fear rising in my body. "Hello? Hello, who's there?" I ask almost hoping that this is an angry mob and not what I know it is.

The wraith flies in and I stand, I'm still me, I'm still a queen and I'm not dying lying down. My mind goes to images of Emma and Henry as the creature tears the door away. I feel cold, so cold as I feel it start pulling out my soul, I try to resist and register a loud shout of "REGINA!"

* * *

I run to the station as fast as my legs will carry me, my parents hot on my heels; the air feels cold and dead as I run into my office. I see a weird flying cloak thing, I see it attacking Regina, I shout out to her but she doesn't seem to hear me, I go to hit it with the first thing I see; a chair. It briefly diverts its attention and Regina stands swaying, the creature sends a desk towards David and knocks us across the room before returning to its original task.

"Regina!" I call again not even caring how my voice cracks with fear.

I watch as Snow yells "Hey!" and uses a makeshift flamethrower which sends the creature smashing through the window. Regina falls to the floor and I rush over to her as she lies collapsed and coughing, "Regina" I breathe relieved that she's alive. I gather her in my arms on the floor as she gasps "Emma"

I forget for a moment that my parents are standing a few feet away, I forget about Gold and his tricks, I forget about whatever that creature is, all I think is how close I came to losing the brunette in my arms and I kiss her feeling the need to have her as close as possible. She kisses me back before burrowing into my arms.

I help her stand and she remains clinging to me as if I'm the only thing holding her up. I rest my hand on her back and rub soothing circles into it helping to calm her down as she starts to cry in my arms.

"It's okay" I whisper to her.

"What was that thing?" Charming asks bewildered.

Regina lifts her head from its position on my shoulder, "A wraith, a soul sucker" she rasps out.

"Did I" Snow begins before being cut off by Regina saying "Kill it? No, it's regenerating" she sniffs back a sob as she tries to regain her composure. I feel her take a deep breath as she gathers her bearings. "It can't be killed" she says, "It doesn't stop until it takes the soul of its next victim: me" she emphasises the point by raising her hand. I now see the blistered intricate mark burned into her hand and pull it into my own hand, I rub my finger over the marks, "Does it hurt?" I ask. She shakes her head, "It's fine", I can tell she's lying.

Snow clears her throat, "So if we can't kill it what do you suggest?"

"Send it through to our land"

"What?!" Snow and Charming yell in surprise.

"What about the people left in our land?" Snow asks.

Regina frowns, "If it still exists then I don't think there's anyone left over there, if there are people in our land then as long as they aren't already marked then it shouldn't be an issue"

"Why don't we just let it kill you instead of risking the lives of others?" Charming asks.

I glare at him in disgust, "She's not dying." Snow smiles at me proudly, "Besides what choice do we have unless you want a wraith roaming the town"

He thinks it over before sighing begrudgingly, "Fine, so how do we send it to our land?" he asks.

* * *

I lead Emma and her parents through to my office where I've kept Jefferson's hat. Snow and Charming leave to find weapons to ward off the wraith so it's just me and Emma left in my office. "Are you okay?" Emma asks me resting her hand on my arm.

Now we're alone, I can be honest with her, pride prevented me from admitting this in front of the Charmings, "No" I whisper. She sees the tears in my eyes and quickly embraces me in a hug, it amazes me how safe I feel in her arms.

"It's going to be okay Regina" she whispers into my hair.

I cling to her, I need to say this to her just in case, "Emma, if it doesn't"

She cuts me off, "Don't Regina"

"Emma please, I need to say this"

"Tell me when we've got rid of the wraith" she says confidently.

"I love you" I say hoping those words carry the true weight of my feelings towards the blonde. It shocks me that a few months ago I was trying to get rid of the woman but now I need her.

She smiles, "I love you too, this will work Gina"

"I hope you're right"

"So tell me what's the plan?"

"We use magic to activate the hat when the wraith comes in and it will fall through the portal" I hope this plan works.

"Are there still people back in your land?"

I honestly don't know if there are, "I don't know Emma, I don't think so, as far as I know the curse brought everyone over. Can we not call it 'my land'?" I ask.

She frowns at my last question, "Why not?"

I take a deep breath feeling a headache from the wraith's attack begin to build, "It's not my land. I wasn't happy there Emma, that land is the place where I let hatred and darkness consume me. In this land I have Henry and now I have you. That land is not my home Emma"

She smiles, "It's not mine either"

I grin at her. Snow and Charming come in interrupting your moment, "Right so what's the plan?" Snow asks.

* * *

I follow Regina into her office. David and Mary Margaret proceed to pour alcohol on the banisters and the brooms they had found, I didn't really know what to do so decided to stay close to Regina who is kneeling on the floor spinning the hat.

"Regina, why isn't it working?"

"I don't know" I hear her voice crack with a mixture of frustration and fear.

All of your heads snap up as we hear a familiar wail and the lights go dim, Charming recovers first setting fire to the bannister and slamming it shut to keep a barrier between the wraith and you guys. There's a chilling rush of air as it floats into the room.

Regina keeps spinning the hat but to no avail. I watch as Charming tries to ward it off, "Now would be the time!" he yells.

"I'm trying!" she yells back, her voice rises a little in panic and I kneel down next to her. I feel the warmth of the flames from nearby, I hear her panicked breathing coming from next to me and I can sense the despair as she says, "Magic, it's different here". She looks utterly terrified as she realises that she can't make her magic work, I don't know what to do so I place a hand on her arm to steady her and just like that the hat comes to live a purple vortex spinning out from it, Regina and I share a look, she looks both stunned and happy, confused tears streaming down her face. You both stand and hear David shout "Watch out!" and you both turn to see the wraith bearing down on us. I feel the terror oozing off the other woman in waves, no, I think, I won't let it get her again, it's this moment when I realise that I would lay down my life for the other woman and so I shove her clear out of its path.

I smile as the wraith begins to fall into the portal and I turn to face Regina before I feel something cold latch onto my foot and drag me into the swirling purple smoke, I hear a muffled cry of "I'm not losing her again!" as I fall further into the abyss.

* * *

Emma made my magic work, I couldn't channel it but one touch from her and it comes to live. For a moment I was confused before I realised true love. I felt so hopeful in that moment because love had saved me, for once it worked out well then I felt that cold tingle up my spine as David called "Watch out!"

I turned but only caught a small glimpse of it before I was shoved to the ground. She saved me. Emma saved me. Someone thinks I'm worth saving. The thought would make me smile if I wasn't so close to crying. I was still on the floor in the split seconds it took for the wraith to pull Emma in through the portal, Snow following shortly behind. It felt like a millennia. Charming jumped on top of the hat crushing it.

I gingerly stand up still shocked that Emma sacrificed herself for me and that she's now gone, what am I going to do without her by my side? I remind myself to be strong, I will get her back.

Charming suddenly rushes at me again and tries to intimidate me, "Where are they?!" he growls.

"I don't know" I force myself to control my tone, my words come out angry and clipped as I realise that Emma and Snow could be anywhere in the Enchanted Forest.

"Are they alive?" he asks seething at me.

I feel tears welling up in my eyes but I will them away, I will not lose my composure in front of Charming. "I hope so" is all I say.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance" he glares and steps closer to me. I raise my hand as a reflex to shove him out of the way but something goes haywire and vines pin him to the wall. I stare down at my hand in shock, I didn't mean to do that, I really didn't.

"Mom?" I hear a worried voice and turn to see Henry. Oh god. How am I going to explain to Henry what happened?

I barely register Charming falling to the ground as the walls let him go or Ruby running over to him. Instead I bend down to look Henry in the eyes as he asks "Where are Emma and Mary Margaret?"

I take a deep breath, "They fell through a portal to the Enchanted Forest" I will myself to stay strong for him and not cry, "I'm so sorry Henry" his face changes, "No you're not" he spits out before his tone goes soft and reminds me so much of when he was small child, "You really are the evil queen. I never want to see you again!"

"No. Don't say that!" I say trying to keep in control but inside I'm panicking, please just don't let Henry leave me too. "I love you" I say.

"Then prove it" that upsets me, he really doesn't think I love him? "Bring Emma and Mary Margaret back. Until then leave me, leave everyone alone!" he demands.

"But, where will you go?" I can feel my heart breaking at the prospect of being left all alone.

"With me" Charming says from behind me. Ruby glares at me as she Charming and Henry leave. Other than that there is no goodbye not even from Henry.

I stare after them reeling from what happened today. I don't understand what happened just now with Charming, I think that Emma must have kick-started my magic somehow but what frightens me is that I had no control over it, and it reacted based on my fear and anger. I need to rein that in and control it again.

I think of Henry's words. I wonder if he realises how much I really do love him, for the last ten years he has been the light in my heart but his words "prove it" echo in your mind. I wonder how I didn't realise how unloved he felt, I curse myself for being so selfish and feel the tears begin to slip out as my parenting failures hit me.

I think of Emma, wherever she might be. I think of what she talked about, me, her and Henry together as a family. Well that's not happening tonight. I crumple to the ground not caring if anyone comes in, I can't face going back to my empty house, not right now. I curl up on the harsh cold floor and let myself cry over the events of the day. I cry for Emma and Henry, I already miss them both so much that it feels as a piece of my heart has gone missing too.

I can feel the exhaustion creeping over me but I already know that I'm not going to sleep well. I didn't tell her this but last night on the couch in my vault was the most peaceful night's sleep I've had in years. I rest my head on my blazer sleeve and feel the tears drip onto it as I close my eyes and brace myself for the night ahead.

_AN 2: Sorry :( Don't worry the SQ separation will not be anywhere near as long as the 8 episode long hell we suffered through on the show._


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: __I meant to have this up sooner but it's been crazy busy with exams and essays recently. This could have gone on for longer but I decided to split it where I did because I didn't want the chapter to end up too long. I do not own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Huge thank to you everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited this story. Hope you like it :)_

It's an odd feeling, falling through a portal, cold and dizzying. I know Snow came through after me and I really don't know how to feel about it, it's strange to me knowing that I have parents; ones who would willingly jump through portals to god knows where just to make sure I'm not alone, it's nice if not a little overwhelming. My mind drifts to Regina, we opened a portal together, that's got to be love right? I want to smile but then realise I've unintentionally left her alone in a town fall of people who want to kill her. I need to get back. I gingerly open my eyes to see two very angry faces.

"What the hell?" Great opener Emma.

"What are you?" the woman in armour asks you suspicion clouding her tone.

"I'm Emma, where are we?"

"The Enchanted Forest" pipes up the one in the dress.

"What?!" whoa, so it really does exist, I take a quick look around, it looks a complete mess, seriously everything is broken and decayed.

I nudge the unconscious woman next to me hoping she knows how to diffuse these two women, hopefully she knows them "Mary Margaret?" I whisper.

She stirs, "Emma?"

I wait for her to sit up trying to avoid the glares of our welcome party, "Where are we?"

I point my thumb at the women, "They say the Enchanted Forest"

"So it does exist" she says gingerly looking around.

I don't have time to answer because the armoured one yanks me up from the ground and ties me to the back of a horse before doing the same to Snow and leading us off to god knows where.

* * *

"Regina?"

A voice comes through to disturb me from my fitful sleep. It's a soft voice though and it takes me a second to place it; the bug. "Regina?" he asks again clearly worried.

I blink open my eyes and look around seeing that I am indeed still on the floor of city hall, my body feels stiff and sore, tiles are not exactly the comfiest sleeping place. I stretch out my legs and slowly sit up rubbing my temples.

"Coffee?" he asks holding out a paper cup. I'm so tired and thirsty that I take it.

"Thanks" I mutter. I take a sip and the events of yesterday come back to me. Emma and Henry are both gone. My son chose his grandfather over me and Emma saved my life and paid the price for it. Everyone I love gets hurts, I sigh.

"Would you like to talk Regina?" he asks.

I'd really rather not. All I want is my family back. I need Emma and I need Henry back and then everything will be alright. I just need to figure out how. I shake my head at him and quickly get up before fleeing to my mansion hoping that it's still safe.

* * *

Snow attempted an escape plan but it didn't work so well given that she is now unconscious and we are both stuck in some weird underground prison. The women it turned out just happen to be Mulan and Aurora. I half expect animals to start singing to me in this land; I wonder which of the stories of my childhood I'm going to meet next. "Mary Margaret" I whisper trying to get the other woman to stir.

"Perhaps I can help?" a voice sounds from the darkness, a familiar voice and I can't place it until a figure steps from the shadows.

My body immediately tenses upon seeing her face, she's a little older and I only saw her in a dream but I know who she is. I can feel my anger building up since I know what she did to Regina but now is not the time for fights with magical witches, I need my mother to wake up so we can figure out a plan but there is no way in hell I'm letting Cora near anyone in my family.

"Who are you?" she asks.

I remain silent and return my attention to Snow who luckily stirs and sees Cora too throwing herself in front of me; it would seem I don't have to warn her about Cora. "You haven't said anything have you Emma?"

I shake my head. "Good, don't, no matter how bad you think Regina is, she is far worse"

I roll my eyes given I don't think Regina is all that bad, I do however know how bad Cora is. "I know Snow. We need to get out of here, I need to get back to Regina and Henry" I whisper hoping she doesn't hear.

"Ah Snow all grown up" Cora practically snarls, "And what brings you back to this land? Has my daughter's curse finally broken? And who might I ask is Henry? What are you to my daughter?" her tone is sickeningly sweet, the kind of sweet that you know is deadly.

"Henry is her son" Snow answers.

"Snow" I chastise without thinking before blurting out, "He's Regina's as well"

"You and my daughter have a son?" She asks gesturing to me before stepping closer.

"Step away from my daughter!" Snow yells before making sure I'm behind her. Damn, Snow is a protective bad-ass, who'd have guessed that?

"The Saviour" Cora muses, "Well how nice to make your acquaintance dear"

Neither have of us have time to react to her latest comment as we are dragged out by guards claiming that Lancelot wishes to see us. This excites Mary Margaret and she hugs the man as I frown in confusion before remembering that unlike me she has history in this land.

* * *

My magic isn't working. My house appeared to mostly be intact but without Henry here it's far too quiet, I swear I can almost feel the loneliness echoing around the walls. I distract myself by having a shower, changing and having some breakfast then I get to work trying to make my magic come to life again.

I'm interrupted by irksomely futile attempts by a loud knocking on the door, I feel a small bubble of fear because there's no-one to protect me now but then school myself to face whoever is on my porch today. I open the door and Charming pushes past me and brandishes the hat. "Tell me about this" he commands.

"It's that hat that took Mary Margaret and Emma away"

"Make it work" he says.

I frown, "I can't"

"Why not? Or was that trick with the vines just a one-time thing? I think you don't have magic" he smirks.

I resist the urge to snark back at him by remembering that he is Emma's father and that he is looking after Henry so I need to try. "I'm sorry" I mumble.

He looks taken aback, "You're sorry?"

"I didn't mean to pin you to that wall and I don't really know how it happened. I can't seem to access my magic. How's Henry?"

He shrugs, "He seems to be dealing with things okay. He misses Snow and Emma"

Understandable, part of me wishes he missed me as well but I guess that's too much to hope for. "Tell him I love him please."

He nods still holding the useless hat.

"Jefferson might be able to help with that" I say pointing to the hat.

"Jefferson?"

"He's the Mad Hatter"

"Well I guess I should say thank you Regina" he says before exiting.

I watch him leave hoping he gets answers before returning to my attempts to channel magic. I grow frustrated with these attempts and realise I need a kick-start for it.

I sneak into Rumple's shop quite easily but unfortunately have to deal with the imp in order to get my mother's spell book. He warns me about the spells but I don't care, I will do anything to get my family back.

I go to the bench underneath my apple tree and look at the book weighing it in my hands. Part of me is afraid of having magic again, last time it corrupted me and I'm a little scared that I won't be able to control it. I picture Henry and Emma's face and hope they will be able to keep me centred.

I inhale the magic and feel it course through me. I decide to try and something and look up to the rotting apples of my tree. I gulp back a sob at the sight of my tree in such a poor state before envisioning it in full health again and open my eyes to see bright red apples again. I smile. It worked. Now I can actually help to get Emma and Snow back.

"Mom, what are you doing?" I look up and see Henry standing across from me looking both afraid and confused by the book in my hands.

"Henry, how are you?"

"Fine Mom, what is that?"

I sigh, knowing I need to be honest with him, "It's a spell-book"

"No!" he yells.

I frown in confusion. "Mom, no more magic, promise me!" he insists.

I want to I do, but "What about Snow and Emma?" I ask.

He thinks it over chewing on his lip, "Promise me you'll only use magic to help" he says extending his hand towards you.

I gulp back tears and shake his hand, "I promise" his smile makes it worth however hard this is going to be.

"I have to go to the meeting now Mom"

"Okay bye Henry, I love you"

He nods and walks off in the direction of town hall. I rest my head in my hands before deciding to head home. I need a nap. I settle down on my couch and hope that sleep comes in easy.

* * *

_Mercifully on the way to the castle and after my first wonderfully unpleasant encounter with an ogre Snow suggested we make camp for the night. Thank god for that because I am exhausted. I close my eyes while Mulan keeps watch, we need to take it in turns in case of attack, and find myself back in an empty room. _

_I frown before seeing another form standing on the other side of the room. I grin in realisation and see that she hasn't realised I'm there yet. "Regina" I whisper and the brunette raises her head. "Emma!" she cries before running at me. _

_I wrap my arms around her and let her cling to me for a bit. It's only been a couple of days but I miss her so goddamn much. There's also a lot I need to tell her, including about her mother._

_She suddenly raises her head off of my chest, "You're alive" she whispers stroking my cheek with her finger._

"_Yeah baby I'm alive" I smile at her. I look down at her hands, "Are you still marked?"_

_She shakes her head, "No, when it went through the portal the mark disappeared"_

"_Thank god, how's Henry?" _

"_He misses you and Snow" she gulps before adding, "He went to go stay with your father"_

"_What? Why?" _

_I listen as she recounts what happened after I fell through the portal that night keeping her in my arms the whole time knowing she needs me close. "It's okay Regina, it was an accident, and I know you didn't mean it"_

"_Henry thinks I did" _

"_I know. Look just give him time"_

_She nods, "I will just as long as your father takes good care of him"_

"_He will Gina, don't worry"_

_She sniffs, "I got my magic back"_

"_How?"_

"_I went to Gold" at my horrified expression she adds, "I needed to jumpstart my magic so I could help get you and Snow back"_

"_Are you sure Gina? I want you to be careful"_

"_I will be Emma; Henry made me promise to only use it for good"_

"_Good" I say._

"_Where are you anyway?" she asks._

_I hold her close while I tell her about the enchanted forest before taking a deep breath, "Cora's here"_

_She pulls back, her eyes a myriad of shock and fear, "What?"_

"_When Snow and I were in the pit, your mother was down there too"_

"_Oh god, Emma don't let her hurt you, please" she sounds like a scared kid and I kiss the top of her hair to calm her, "Don't worry baby, I won't let her hurt me, I promise"_

_She nods still snuggled into my chest, "If you find the wardrobe intact then you'll need a compass to guide you to Storybrooke" she says, I told her about the plan hoping she might have some ideas. I nod, "Okay where can I find one of those?"_

_She shrugs, "I don't know, if Lancelot is a friend of your mother's than he might be able to help you"_

"_Okay thanks babe" I frown noticing that she's beginning to feel less solid in my arms, "Good luck with the hat Gina, I love you" I whisper before waking up just catching her "I love you"_

* * *

I wake up with a small smile because I saw Emma. I can talk to her. I grin knowing this means we have a way of contacting Snow and Emma. Part of me is terrified that my mother will find a way to get to her; I just hope that Snow keeps her safe over there. I feel mildly horrified at the idea of having to trust Snow again, I sigh knowing I don't really have a choice.

I think of Henry and my promise to him and try to think of ways I can use magic for good. Depending on what Charming finds out from Jefferson I can help there but a strange feeling hits me on realising that I want to do more than that.

I sigh, not knowing what to do, and already regretting this decision pick up the phone to call the bug for help.


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: Okay this chapter ended up longer than I thought it would be but oh well. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any grammatical/spelling errors but I've had a very long day at work and am quite tired. Hope you like this chapter :)_

I wake up with a disgruntled groan given that I'm being shaken awake by a not so friendly Mulan. "It's time to get moving" she says.

"Fine" I grumble, "the sooner we get there the better"

"Are you okay Emma?" Snow asks.

Not really because I may have been asleep but meeting Regina in a dream world is quite exhausting. It's like being awake all over again so I'm not exactly well rested but it was worth it. I just hope I get home soon.

"I'm fine"

She can tell I'm lying but lets it go giving me a small frown. I feel strangely guilty about not telling her the truth; I guess this must be what being a daughter is like. I sigh, "I saw Regina last night"

She stops dead, "What? How?"

As quickly as I can I tell her about the dream connection expecting her to be confused but all she says is "You really do love her don't you?"

I frown in confusion, "What?"

"I thought maybe she must have put a spell on you or it was just an infatuation or something like that but if you two are able to reach other in dreams you two really must love each other" she muses more to herself than me.

"I do Snow and she loves me. Are you going to be okay with this?" I realise that I really want her approval.

She sighs and frowns, "Give me some time okay Emma" at my frown she adds, "It's just weird for me given our history but if you two really do love each other I will work on getting used to it"

I smile; I guess that's better than a straight out 'no'. When we get back I ideally need the pair of them to sit down and hash it out but these things do take time.

We reach a ridge and I move to help Aurora over given that her dress isn't exactly well suited for wandering through the forest. She shivers and I hand her my jacket, she may have earlier held a knife to my mother's throat but if we're going to be stuck on this journey together I figure we may as well try and get along.

"Thank you. How do you wear this?"

I laugh before realising she's never seen anything like this before, "It's a jacket, you wear it on your arms" I help her get it on.

"Guys hurry up" I hear Snow call and realise we must be near the castle.

"Is that it?" I ask, it looks really rundown and half destroyed, I guess this must be the effect of the curse. I hear Snow hold in what sounds like a mix between a sigh and a sob and remember this did used to be her home.

"Are you okay Snow?"

She frowns, "It's just a shock seeing it like this. Let's just get to the wardrobe" she says before leading the way.

* * *

I hesitate in the corridor; I haven't seen or heard from Henry since yesterday. From what I know Charming was able to convince people to stay in town which in the long run is better for them since they won't be able to remember who they are. I wonder if anyone saw the poster I put up in the town square yet.

I take a deep breath and pause at the door, I really hate talking to people about personal stuff and I know the cricket, while he might help, is going to dig into things I'd rather not talk about right now.

As I'm about to knock Archie opens the door startling me. "Regina, you came" he sounds surprised.

I shrug, "I'm trying to be better for Henry but I don't know how"

He gives me a sympathetic smile before ushering me inside and onto the couch. I smile when I see Pongo, Henry used to like to pet him when we would see him and he's a good dog. He bounds over when he sees me and I give him a quick pet on the head.

I hear a small cough from behind me, "Regina, shall we get started?"

I take a deep breath and nod before sitting down.

"So what's the problem?" he asks.

"I told Henry I would only use magic to help but it's been difficult. It's just magic is how I've always gotten everything" I sigh.

"It's also how you've lost everything"

I frown at that statement. I know it's true since magic is what pushed Henry away, magic is how I ended up as the evil queen and magic is how I lost Emma. I sigh and am about to respond when Dr Whale barges in, "Send me back to my brother"

"I can't" I say as Archie begins to insist that he leave. I look at him surprised, I wasn't expecting to be defended here and so Archie standing up for me feels strangely nice.

He doesn't deter Whale though who insists I send him back to his brother. Seriously, what part of "I can't" does he not understand? If I could open up portals I'd have got Emma and Snow back already. I know I probably should contain the snarky comment but I can't help myself. Archie gives me a slightly disapproving look at the comment before ordering Whale out who leaves in a huff. He sighs in slight annoyance before looking at me again.

"What you said isn't true"

"I'm sorry?"

"You said you only brought the living but the tomb, your father's here"

"I brought who I wanted to"

"Anyone else?" he asks leading me straight back to thinking about the other body in my crypt. I tell Archie the story about preserving Daniel and wipe away a tear form my cheek as I finish. I feel Pongo rest his head on my knee and distract myself by petting him.

"Regina" Archie says his tone soft, "If you don't let go of the past it's doomed to haunt you"

He's right but the air suddenly feels far too tight and I need to go. I leave in a rush ignoring his attempt to get me to stay. As I practically run out of the door so I can get back to the safety of my car I bump into someone. Their name escapes me now; I believe they're one of the former maids in my castle. "I saw your poster" she says.

I nod, "Oh"

"Are you really going to give it back?"

I nod, "Yes, but we need to go somewhere to get it" I can see her hesitance and I know why, not exactly easy to trust someone who took your heart out and cursed you to another land. She eventually nods and agrees to meet me at the vault.

* * *

We're all annoyed right now and quite frankly shocked. We got to the wardrobe and I saw for the first time what my parents sacrificed to let me go. It felt very overwhelming to see the childhood I could have had and I realised that Snow was feeling the same thing. That shared feeling of what could have been made me turn and hug her very quickly. She looked confused but happy. It's nice for me to know that I, the child who was alone all the time, actually do have people willing to give up everything to keep me safe. The feeling made me happy if not overwhelmed.

I've not had much time to come to grips with it given what happened when we found the wardrobe. Turns out Lancelot is dead and was actually Cora all along. I feel insanely guilty as well since I accidentally torched the wardrobe as well so we now need another way back home to Storybrooke. We're making our way back to the haven so we can warn the others of the truth. Aurora takes a little persuading on the story we're planning to tell but it's better to soften the blow about how the villagers have basically been manipulated and ruled by an evil witch without them knowing it for the past 29 years or so.

We all stop stunned though upon reaching the village. It is littered with bodies; all of them clearly missing a certain vital organ.

"She did this" Snow mutters beside me, "Cora. She ripped their hearts out" her voice rises at the end in shock, clearly still processing the horrific scene in front of us. There's a muffled noise from beneath one of the bodies and Aurora helps Snow lift it up to reveal a man lying beneath. He looks strangely familiar but I can't place the face.

Snow and Aurora help him up and give him some water as he recounts the tale of what Cora did to the villagers. "It was horrible" he mutters. He claims to be 'humble' blacksmith and my lie detector immediately goes off. He doesn't look like a blacksmith and as meek as he's trying to be I'm not feeling a 'humble' vibe.

As we're about to leave and he continues his story I know more and more that it's a lie. I turn and hold him down before making Mulan help me tie him to a tree. Aurora protests but that princess clearly has no idea how to read people if she's buying this guy's particular brand of bullshit.

"Okay you can either tell us the truth or" I say pausing to whistle, "you can tell it to the ogres"

He pauses before sighing, "Fine yes you've bested me. The name's Killian Jones, though you might know me by my more colourful moniker; Hook"

That name. I gasp as the name brings up a flash of memory for me. Hook. The pirate. The one Regina sent to kill Cora. Clearly the man is well versed in tricking and lying to people. You vaguely hear him telling Snow where to find proof and she pulls the hook out of his satchel.

"So what are you doing here?" I ask wondering what his agenda is here.

He tells us about Cora's plan and how she stole the wardrobe ashes for herself so she can open the portal to Storybrooke. No way in hell, I think, that old bitch isn't getting anywhere near my town or my family.

He offers to help us to get the compass and betray Cora. I don't trust him but I sigh knowing that if Snow and I have any chance of getting home than we have no choice. Begrudgingly I release him and tell him to lead the way. Eventually we get to a ridge, "Just over this ridge" he says stepping over it.

My jaw drops and I gasp upon seeing a beanstalk. Seriously? All we have to do is just climb a beanstalk? Yeah, that will be no problem at all, I think hearing the sarcasm seeping through into my own mind, as long as it gets us home, I sigh.

* * *

It's been a long morning. I've been kept busy by the townspeople stopping by and it's been exhausting but they're all gone now. I feel strangely proud and happy at having done this. I stare at all the empty boxes and frown upon seeing the last one sitting there. I feel a pang of regret deep in my chest as I see it knowing that the guilt probably won't fade on that one.

I sit on the floor and use my hand to sweep away the now empty boxes since I won't need them anymore. As I rest on the cold floor I think over my appointment with Archie and sigh looking through to the other room knowing what I need to do.

I swallow down a sob before pushing the doors open and gasp upon seeing the glass coffin now empty. My shock is replaced by a familiar feeling: rage. Who the hell would have taken him? I frown knowing exactly who would do this and drive over to the hospital. That bastard Whale. He better not have done anything to Daniel, Emma may be true love but Daniel still holds a place in my heart and I would never want harm to come to him.

ooo

I found Whale in the hospital with his arm ripped clean off. He said Daniel was a "monster". I frown pacing outside Whale's room unsure of what to do now. Charming arrives clearly ready to blame me. "What happened to Whale?" he asks forcefully.

"You'll have to ask his doctors" I say.

"I'm asking you Regina"

"I came here to talk to him about something and found him injured"

He gives me a disbelieving look. "It's the truth!" I insist strangely wanting him to believe me. This time it wasn't me and I'd rather people didn't think I had.

"What were you hear to speak to him about?"

I tell him about Daniel and how Whale says he brought him back, he asks me how and I give him the answer I was told; science. I don't really understand it though; science has never been my strong suit. When the curse first brought us here I just assumed it was this world's magic and so it just confused me. He asks me where to find him so we can stop him hurting people. "He won't hurt anyone David, I promise" my tone sounds annoyingly pleading.

"Regina you can tell me or jail" wow, what a choice.

"I think it's like when you woke up from your coma, he's going to the last place he met me; the stables"

He frowns before saying "Henry" and running off. I follow as fast as I can, I'm guessing Henry must be at the stables, I frown trying to withhold my glare at the fact that Charming would leave my son unattended there. I rant at him about it during the car ride, he nods and speeds in the direction of the stables letting me yell at him. I eventually run out of steam, my panic winning out right now.

We get there and see Daniel choking Henry. No, no, no, no, no, not Henry, I'm not losing him to too. "Let him go!" I yell hoping Daniel hears me. He lets Henry go and he falls to the floor. I look to my baby boy as Charming helps him up and asks him if he's alright. Mercifully he nods and listens when David tells him to leave.

I stay rooted to the spot stunned that it really is Daniel. He begins to run over but David slams the door shut. "Regina I can't hold this, can't you use magic to subdue him?"

I frown shaking my head, "No I won't use magic on him" I can't do it. I can't use magic on someone I love, not to hurt them. I can't. David pushes me away from the door and I stumble back as he raises his gun. I see red and an alarm bell seems to go off in my brain as he threatens to stop him himself. I flail at him half screaming, half sobbing at him to not hurt Daniel and just to let me talk to him. He relents and walks out of the stables leaving me alone with my first love.

I cautiously open the door unsure of what's going to happen. I smile upon seeing Daniel, remembering how happy we were then but then he rushes forward and pins me to the wall. I panic and start clawing for breath. Images of Henry and Emma flash through my brain as I can feel the air being forced out of my lungs. "Daniel" I gasp "Please…let…me…go…I love you" I whisper as my chest begins to feel tighter.

He releases me and I wheeze and try to catch my breath willing myself to stand upright. I can see that Daniel is not in monster mode right now. "Regina" he says.

"Daniel" I say. He holds out his arms and I run into his hold. It feels weird and I start sobbing at what we could have had and how his hug doesn't feel the same anymore. We don't seem to fit together the way Emma and I do. I frown as Daniel suddenly makes this horrible croaking noise and pulls away. "Daniel?" I ask suddenly scared.

"Regina" he says trying to stop himself from turning back, "Make this stop"

"How?" I don't want him to hurt anymore.

"Let me go"

I feel my chest tighten and I hold back a cry, "I can't" I whimper.

"Regina, you have to, please"

"But I love you" I whisper because he is still a part of my heart.

"Love again. Love Emma" he says before turning and advancing on me in monster mode. I panic remembering the feeling of him choking me. My breaths come out ragged as I put up a wall of magic to keep him away. I see his face turn back into Daniel as I choke out a sobbed "Goodbye" before magicking him away. I stand frozen with my hand still up for a few minutes staring at the place he used to stand. I find myself wishing Emma were here because at least I'd have someone to talk to and hold me. I sob again, I have no-one to talk to, Henry is going to hate me for this, he'll never forgive me. I suddenly remember where I can go and hope that he'll still let me talk to him given how I stormed off earlier.

ooo

I don't know how I manage to drive my car over to Archie's and get up to the door. He opens it straightaway and gives me a sympathetic look, "I used magic" is all I can whimper out while trying not to crumble. "Okay, why don't you come in and tell me about it?" he's not judging me and I don't understand why, I make myself over to the sofa and try to stay composed but I can't remembering Daniel's face as I made him disappear. I start sobbing and vaguely feel him place a hand cautiously on my arm to comfort me.

I cry for at least forty minutes and he doesn't make me stop only occasionally interrupting to ask questions or offer a reassuring comfort. I can feel my exhaustion setting in and know I need to leave but I can feel my body given in to sleep. I vaguely hear Archie ask "Regina?" as my eyes close and I drift off to sleep hoping I see Emma again.

* * *

I volunteer to climb the beanstalk, I figure I'm more physically prepared for it than Snow and Aurora are and I need Mulan to cut the stalk down if I'm not back in time since I know she's the only one of the three who will.

Hook makes cheesy comments at me the entire climb up; I shut him out and let my mind drift back to memories. He asks me why I'm so guarded and I'm reminded of Henry's father. Of how easily I fell in love with him and how we had plans to move to Tallahassee and have a life together. Of how easily plans can fall apart. I remember the sting of betrayal as I realise he left me to rot in prison for his crime. I think of the chain around my neck and how I use it to remind me not to trust people but then I think of Regina and realise that I don't need it anymore. I know all of her past and she knows all of mine. I know already that I can trust her.

We get to the top of the beanstalk and as we hunt for the compass I trap Hook. Part of me feels bad but I can't trust him. Not knowing that he has been working with Cora, for all I know he could still be, I can't take the risk not with what's at stake here. I trap a giant and he begs me not to kill him telling me how his family were killed by humans and how the stories are normally told by the victors. His statement makes me think of Regina again and how the story in all the books got it so wrong. He gives me the compass and I let him go. He seems surprised that I would do that for him but it's not like I was going to just leave him there like that. I ask Anton to let Hook go in a few hours and he agrees before showing me a quick exit.

I get down to the bottom of the stalk just in time and feel thoroughly exhausted. I hand Snow the compass before settling down for a quick sleep. Hell I've earned it with that climb; I swear all of my muscles are screaming.

* * *

_I stand in the empty room and wait, tears still streaming down my face even though I'm asleep. Please show up Emma. I need to see her, even if it's just for a few moments, I just need to know that she's still alive, I just need to see her face._

_I hear a thudding noise and turn to see blonde curls; I don't even give her time to fully stand up before I run into her and wrap my arms around her neck still sobbing. I don't think I could even make myself stop at this point. I'm just so relieved to see her alive._

"_Regina? Baby, what happened?" she asks._

_I cling to her while I tell her about returning the hearts to people before finding Daniel's coffin empty. I tell her about Henry and the stables, I tell her about Daniel and what I did expecting her to hate me. "Oh Regina" she whispers running her fingers through my hair._

"_You don't hate me?" I whisper._

_She frowns before shaking her head, "Of course I don't, Regina, honey you did the right thing"_

"_It doesn't feel like it" I mutter._

"_Gina, you gave people back their hearts, you went to see Archie for help and as far as Daniel, you let him go, you stopped his pain"_

"_I know but it hurts"_

"_I know baby, but I'm so proud of you. You're being good and I know that it's hard but you'll be okay, I promise"_

"_Okay" I mumble, "Did you get to the wardrobe?"_

_She sighs before telling me about my mother and everything she did. She tells me about Hook and leaving him up the beanstalk, I can't help but smirk, she's right not to trust him. She tells me that they just need to get the ashes from Cora. At this I grab her tighter, "No, Emma, you can't get hurt, please I can't lose you too" _

"_Ssh Gina, I'm not going to get hurt okay, I promise, I'll be careful, everything's going to be alright" _

_I nod resting my head on her shoulder, "Just be careful_

"_I will"_

"_I'm going to talk to Gold, see if he knows anyway to help you stop Cora"_

_She stiffens, "Regina no that is way too dangerous"_

"_Emma, we need his help"_

_She sighs, "Don't go alone"_

_I nod, "I won't"_

_She rests her head against mine, "God I'm so tired" she groans._

_I chuckle, "Emma you do realise that you are asleep right now?"_

"_It doesn't feel like it though plus every muscle hurts! Climbing a beanstalk is like a year's worth of exercise"_

"_I know" I say, "I've never done it but given your steady diet of bear claws I'm surprised your fit enough to chase after Pongo" I joke. _

_She laughs, "Mean"_

"_Sorry" I mumble rolling my eyes, "I know what you mean about still feeling awake but I'd rather be here than just regular asleep" I sigh._

_She sighs as well before saying "Me too, I'm going to have to go soon so we can keep moving, are we able to schedule this dream world?"_

_I frown, "You mean like set a time to meet in this place?"_

_She nods. _

"_I guess so but it will be hard given that you and Snow need to keep moving"_

"_I know but if you get a message from Gold to give to me then we need to have some way of passing it one"_

_I nod, "Okay I'm still at Archie's right now so I probably won't be able to see Gold until tomorrow. Is it the same time here as it is there?" _

_She shrugs, "Honestly I have no idea. It's daytime here if that helps"_

_I laugh, "Okay um, about if we say we'll meet in 20 hours. That's about 1 o'clock here" _

"_Okay" she nods, "I'll see you then"_

"_I love you" I whisper to her because I can feel my body pulling me out of the dream. "Love you too" she says with a smile before her image fades._

* * *

_AN 2: Probably only one more chapter with Snow and Emma in FTL because I don't like keeping SQ apart for too long. Anyway, let me know what you think. Hope you liked the chapter :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: This took me longer than I thought to write but hopefully it has turned out alright. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited or followed this story :) I still don't own Once or it's characters. I apologise for any mistakes that might be in this. Hope you like this chapter :)_

I wake up this morning once again in a place that is most definitely not my mansion. I look around and realise I am still on Archie's couch. I groan in embarrassment as I remember crying myself to sleep right in front of him. I look down and see that at some point he must have covered me with a blanket, I smile at the gesture as it does feel strangely comforting. I go to stretch out my legs and hit something solid at my feet and smile again when I see Pongo curled up beside me. I reach over and ruffle his ears as a way of apologising for accidentally hitting him with my foot and he responds by beginning to lick me. I attempt to sternly yell at him to get off but unfortunately the licking is tickly so my authority is compromised by laughter which only seems to encourage him.

Archie enters and immediately tells Pongo to get off. His voice sounds groggy from sleep and I realise I must have woken him when I yelled. "Sorry" I say sincerely.

"It's alright Regina, it's probably about time I got up anyway. How are you feeling this morning?"

I frown and stay silent before blushing at the state he saw me yesterday. "You don't need to be embarrassed Regina" he smiles softly, "You're allowed to be upset and if you want help than you're going to have to start trusting people."

I nod knowing he's right. The problem is that I've always been wary about trusting people and what Snow did only exacerbated the problem. I sigh knowing that I would rather have help than not. The past week or so of upheaval has been pretty lonely, I've only seen Henry once or twice and the person I speak to most is Emma and I've only seen her in dreams.

"Okay" I say, "I feel a little better this morning Dr Hopper." I chew my lip, "Can I talk to you about something?"

He nods, "Would you mind if I put on a pot of tea first? I find it helps wake me up" I nod and wait for him to return so I can ask him about whether or not Charming would actually come with me to visit Rumpelstiltskin. He does after all seem like the only candidate to ask.

* * *

I wake to a rather frantic shaking of my shoulder. "Emma! Wake up!" Snow hisses shaking me again.

"Alright, ease up, I'm awake" I groan shoving her hand off.

"Good we need to get moving"

"Wait. Before we go, I talked to Regina again. Is time here the same as in Storybrooke?"

She nods, "I believe so"

"Okay, at 1 o'clock I need to go back to sleep, she's going to talk to Gold about stopping Cora so I need to meet her there so she can tell me"

"Okay. Do you think he'll help her?"

"I don't know but I know that if anyone will know how to stop her it will be Gold"

She sighs, "I guess we don't really have much choice do we?"

I shake my head.

* * *

Archie agreed that Charming was the best person to take with me to see my former mentor so after a quick shower I've come to the apartment. I look down and realise that I've put on the shirt that I lent Emma a couple of months ago. I knock a little apprehensively on the door as I haven't seen Henry or Charming since yesterday at the stables.

The door opens slowly to reveal Henry. "Mom?" he asks clearly surprised.

"Good morning Henry" I say.

"What are you doing here?" he asks. His suspicion hurts but I understand why he doesn't trust me. Doesn't mean it doesn't feel like knife twisting in my gut though.

I sigh, "I need to talk to Charming about Snow and Emma"

He nods letting me in the apartment and seating himself on one of the kitchen stools before returning to a bowl of cereal there. He watches me standing awkwardly in the apartment before saying "You can sit down"

I nod and cautiously sit down on the stool next to him. "Mom, that man at the stables yesterday, who was that?"

I turn to him knowing I need to tell him the truth and worrying that he'll hate me for it. "That was Daniel, was he in your book?" He nods. "Then you know what my mother did to him?" He nods again. "Dr Whale found a way to bring him back b-but he wasn't the same" I can feel tears creeping into my eyes. "You saw at the stables that he was violent, he was never that way when he was alive but Whale made him into a m-monster" my voice hitches at the word. "He was scary Mom." "I know sweetie but you're safe now. After Charming and you left, I let him out of the door b-but he attacked me. I tried to get through to him and it worked, he was Daniel again for a few moments" I smile remembering that before continuing onto what happened next, "H-he asked me to let him go. He was in a lot of pain. He asked me to let him go" I repeat in a whisper my voice slightly shaky.

I feel a small hand latch onto mine before Henry looks up at me, "Did you?" I nod slowly, "Henry I'm so sorry. I promised you I was only going to do magic for good but I had to stop him. I'm so sorry Henry"

He smiles at me, "It's okay Mom, you did use it for good, you were helping him. That's good"

Before I can reply Charming enters and looks shocked at my being in his apartment. We don't have much time so I quickly explain the dream world to Henry and Charming before telling them everything Emma told me about the wardrobe, the compass and my mother.

"But they're safe?" Charming asks.

I nod, "For now, but we need Gold's help to make sure they can stop Cora. I promised Emma I wouldn't go to him alone. He nods, "Understandable given the wraith incident. I'll come with you. Henry, you can stay with Ruby"

"But I want to help" he whines.

"No" you and Charming say. I kneel down so I can look him in the eye, "Henry, your grandfather and I might not agree on much, but we do agree that we can't risk your safety so please just stay with Ruby and be safe"

* * *

We've been walking through the woods now for about three hours. It's exhausting but we all agreed that it's better to keep moving so that Cora can't get to us. We here a rustling noise and freeze before seeing a group of zombies headed straight towards us. Seriously, I think, what is this? The Walking Dead? Luckily between the four of us we're able to fight them off and I'm glad Snow is a badass since I nearly had my butt kicked by a corpse.

She helps me up off the floor and we look around quickly to see if anything else is about to spring up and attack us. All clear. We check for injuries before Snow asks, "Where's Aurora?" we all look around and see that she has seemingly vanished. Cora. Clearly the zombies were a distraction.

"We have to go find her, I made a promise to Philip that I would protect her" Mulan insists. I suspect that there is more to it than that but now is not the time to open up that can of worms.

"Mulan, we don't even know where Cora has taken her or have a plan to defeat her" they argue until a large and frankly sinister looking blackbird lands atop Snow's shoulder. I stare on in shock as my mother talks to the bird. Disney eat your heart out. The bird flies away ending my mother's impromptu turn at being Dr Doolittle.

"Cora has Aurora and wants to trade her for the compass. She says we have until the end of the day"

"Well then let's go" Mulan says.

I shake my head keeping a firm grip on the compass, "No way, we need this to get home and we have no way of knowing whether or not Cora will actually hand Aurora over or simply trap us al"

"Then what do you suggest?" she asks.

I look to Snow and mouth "Time?" "12:30" she mouths back. "Give us an hour"

"What's going to change in an hour?" she asks confused.

"I'm going to sleep" she looks puzzled before Snow explains and she outrightly refuses claiming it to be a waste of time that we don't have.

"We don't have a choice here Mulan" I say before closing my eyes.

* * *

As expected Rumple was less than thrilled to see Charming and I enter his shop. He was even less pleased when we filled him in on the Cora situation. "You told me she was dead"

"Well clearly you taught her well" I reply.

He nods, "And why should I help you two anyway? Cora dearie is not my problem"

"You don't think she'll come after you?" I ask knowing full well my mother will go where the power is.

"I can handle Cora" he smirks confidently.

"Maybe before, but now you have someone you care about, someone you love and you know how vindictive my mother can be. Do you really want her loose in Storybrooke? In the same town as Belle?"

He shakes his head. "How exactly will you tell them whatever information I give you?"

"I will tell Emma" I say.

He steps closer to me, "And how exactly are you going to do that dearie?"

"She sees Emma in her dreams" Charming says before I can stop him.

"Interesting, well then, I will tell you how to stop Cora but I have conditions" he always does. "What?" I say wanting to hurry this up.

"You sleep here in the backroom so I can observe this dream connection of yours dearie and you" he says pointing to Charming "leave"

Charming looks at me with what could almost be concern, "You don't have to do this Regina." I look at him, "I do if we want to keep Emma and Snow safe, go look after Henry." He nods hesitantly, "I'll be back in an hour"

I wait for him to leave before turning back to Rumple, "Right, let's get to it"

* * *

"_Regina?" I call out hoping she turns up quickly. There's a brief shaking of the room as her form appears. "Emma. Are you alright?" she asks taking in my battle-worn appearance. _

"_I'm fine, just thought some zombies. I hate to rush you but your mother kidnapped Aurora so we really need to know how to stop her" _

_She nods, "Rumple says that you can use the squid ink in his old cell. Your mother will know where it is. He also said that to open the portal you need to go to Lake Nostos" _

"_Where?" I ask confused. _

"_Your mother will know. She's been there. Emma stay safe and be careful" she says voice hitching in concern. _

"_You too Regina" I can feel myself being tugged back into consciousness. "I have to go, thank you and I love you" _

"_I love you too. Henry misses you" she calls out._

"_Tell him I'll be home soon" I smile confidently before being pulled out of the room._

* * *

I wake and see Snow asleep next to me and prod her awake. I know she's probably as tired as I am but she knows where Rumple's cell is. She stirs as I poke her again, "Emma" she says groggily, "did she tell you what we need?"

I quickly tell her about what Rumple said about squid ink and Lake Nostos, to both things she nods so luckily Regina was right and we can get there. I stand gingerly and help pull my mother up, "Where's Mulan?" I ask.

She frowns, "She was right there." Well clearly she isn't anymore. Something in my brain clicks and my hand immediately goes into my pocket: empty. "Damn it!" I growl in frustration before turning to a confused Mary Margaret, "She took the compass, she's gone to get Aurora"

We both immediately start running through the forest in the direction of the village to where Cora is. Hopefully Mulan hasn't had time to get too far. After about twenty minutes we hear a small rustling from up ahead and cautiously draw our weapons before continuing onwards, watching out for zombies or guards or ogres or whatever else Cora can think to send at us. I see a figure up ahead and stop my mother before mouthing to her that I will sneak up on her from the front while she attacks from behind. She nods, smiling at my tactical decision making.

I run forward as quickly and quietly as I can just overtaking her. As I step forward I hear a small snap and see that my foot has trodden upon one of the many sticks lying around the forest floor. I look up to see if the other woman notices and she does quickly looking around to see who's around. While she is distracted and looking the other way I run up to her and slam into her reaching for the compass. "Give it back!" I yell as Snow comes up to us.

"No we need this to save Aurora from Cora's clutches!" she insists.

"I know how to save Aurora, but you have to trust us, give me back the compass" I yell. "Emma, calm down" Snow says approaching us, "Mulan, we know how to stop Cora, we just need to visit Rumple's old cell to get squid ink"

"Just as I thought: another quest. We're wasting time Aurora doesn't have"

As she says this we hear another rustling and all leap to our feet bracing ourselves for an attack. We all hold our breaths in this cold quiet forest as the footsteps draw nearer. I clutch my sword close, still wishing I had my gun instead, as we hold our ground. There's a final rustling and Aurora steps out. The three of us release a shared sigh of relief. "Aurora" Mulan says.

"How did you escape?" I ask confused, no offense to her but she's not exactly an action sort of princess at the moment.

"Hook" she says, her tone sounds off but my mind doesn't really register it as a big deal given we have much bigger problems, "he let me go, he said you really should have trusted him"

I roll my eyes, trust Hook? Not likely to happen. "Right, now she's back can I have the compass back?" I ask turning back to Mulan. She nods handing it over and I return it to my pocket. "So where to next?" Aurora asks.

"We're going back to my castle" Snow informs her, "We need to go down to Rumple's old cell and get the squid ink so we can immobilise Cora"

* * *

I'm finding it hard to get out of the dream world. I can feel sleep weighing down my eyelids as they battle to stay closed and keep me in here. I wonder if Rumple did something while I was asleep but I can't figure out what. I hear a muffled shout of "Mom!" before something shaking me.

The walls of the room look thicker and there's a weird haze in here that wasn't around before. It almost feels like smog. I start walking my way through it but it's heavy and it's hard, the thick grey cloud fights me as I try to return to being awake. "Mom!" "Regina!" I hear both shouts, a little clearer now as I push my way through the smog.

"What did he do to her?" that voice sounds small and worried. Henry? The smog is making things confusing but I keep pushing through. I hear the other voice, "I think he knocked her out with something Henry, I'm sure she'll wake up soon." Charming, I think. I keep pushing, my limbs are tired and I feel exhaustion dragging me down but hearing my son's worried voice forces me to keep going. With renewed determination I keep battling through this eerie fog so I can get back to my son.

It takes what feels like a lot of effort but I slowly open my eyes up, it feels like they've been glued shut with cement with the work it takes. "Mom!" this time the shout sounds relieved. "Grandpa she's waking up!"

I see Charming run into the room as I gingerly reach for Henry. "Henry" I say. "Mom. Are you okay?" he asks. I cautiously move to sit up and the room spins a little. I look around and see that I am still in the back-room of Gold's shop. "I think so Henry. What happened? Where's Gold?" I ask this time looking at Charming.

"We think Gold knocked you out with something but we don't know why. Were you able to tell Emma what she needed?" he asks.

I nod, "Yes they need to go to Rumple's old cell to get squid ink and then to Lake Nostos to open up the portal. Henry, I have a message for you from Emma" I add. He smiles at me,

"Yeah? What did she say?" his excitement makes me return his smile.

"She said to tell you that she would be home soon."

He practically beams with happiness, "Really?" I nod again.

I cautiously move to stand up and ponder what Rumple is up to this time. I notice an open box on the counter and walk over to it. Charming notices and follows as I look into spotting a missing wand. "What should be in there?" he asks.

"A wand" I say.

"Where would he be going with one of those?" he asks confused.

I frown knitting my brows together in thought. "Were you able to mine the diamonds?" I ask as an idea begins to form in my mind. He nods. I continue, more murmuring to myself as I piece it together, "He could use the wand to soak up the magical energy from the diamonds"

"To what end?" Charming interrupts. I shrug uncertain of Rumple's plans. "Okay, Henry and I will go check in at the mines and see if the diamonds are still there, you need to rest"

I shake my head, "I'm fine Charming, you and Henry go to the mines, I'm going to head out into the forest and track down where the portal will open up"

"You think it's in the forest?" he asks as Henry pipes up saying "The well!" I nod at Henry's words because he's right, the water in that well should be linked to the waters of the lake.

Charming concedes to my plan with a sigh, dropping me off at the edge of the forest before he and Henry go to the mines.

* * *

We get down to Rumple's cell and begin searching it but to no avail. "Where is it?" I ask in frustration.

"Maybe it's not down here" Snow suggests.

"Or maybe it was" Mulan contradicts whilst holding an empty jar in one hand before handing me the creepiest piece of paper I've ever seen; a scroll which just has my name written over and over.

I sigh clutching the scroll in my hand, "So how do we stop Cora now?" I ask. The last voice I wanted to hear answers; "You don't dear" Cora smirks triumphantly before slamming the cell door down effectively trapping us.

"How did you know we were here?" Snow asks her tone determined and strong.

Cora laughs, that annoying smug laugh that makes me want to punch her in the face, "Aurora"

We all turn to Aurora, betrayal evident on our faces but she looks as confused as we are before Hook chimes in from his place next to Cora.

"I took her heart." He smirks at me, "You really shouldn't have left me up at that beanstalk Swan"

"No she shouldn't have done" Cora adds before waving her hand and I feel the compass fly out of my pocket and into her hand, "And now thanks to you dear, we can go to Storybrooke. Hook has a crocodile to skin and I have a daughter and grandson to see" she smirks victoriously before she and Hook walk out of the cell.

ooo

We sit in the cell for about ten minutes before despair kicks in. I slump down on the floor next to Mary Margaret after futilely hitting at the cell bars. Mulan is busy reassuring Aurora that this isn't her fault. "Some saviour I am" I mutter as Snow looks at me, "I'm not exactly doing much saving am I? I ask at her confused look.

"Emma you broke the curse" she attempts to reassure me.

"Regina and I did. And besides what have I done since then?"

"You saved the woman you love from a wraith" that does comfort me a little, at least I did save someone, a lot of good it will do her though if her mother makes it to Storybrooke.

"I did" I smile briefly before brandishing the piece of paper again, "What does this mean?" I ask. "Clearly I had no choice in this whole saviour business did I? He must have known all along. But if he's so damn clever why did he send us down in to find ink where there isn't any?!"

My mother suddenly smiles before plucking the paper out of my hand. "The ink Emma" she says pointing at the writing. Of course. I feel a face-palm moment coming on that I didn't realise that sooner. I smile standing up as well, "So how do we make it work?"

"When I was younger I stumbled upon Cora practicing magic, I didn't say anything and luckily she didn't see me, but what she did was this" she says before blowing on the paper. I watch as the letters rise up off the page and Snow blows them towards the bars. I grin in surprise and happiness as the bars dissolve. We're free. Now we just need to get the ashes back.

Aurora makes us leave her behind so that Cora won't know where we are or be able to use her. Mulan begrudgingly ties her up promising to come back for her when we're done. The three of us walk out of the castle and I let Snow lead the way to Lake Nostos.

* * *

I trudge through the woods as I try to track down the well. It should be just around this next corner. I curse internally when it isn't. Why the hell did I make such confusing woods? I've always hated having to walk in forests without a clear path, it's far too easy to lose your bearings in such a place. I walk up through a small clearing and make note to myself of the trees I pass. As I reach the end of the clearing I finally see the well and smile in relief.

"Well, well dearie, I'm so glad you came" a voice sounds from the side. I turn and see Rumple, wand in hand, leaning up against a tree.

I look to the well but I can't see anything obviously wrong with it. Whatever he is about to do he clearly hasn't done yet. I look to the wand in his hand and see it shimmering with magic, he definitely took the diamonds. "What are you going to do Gold?" I ask trying to lace my voice with venom rather than the fear I feel.

"I'm going to stop Cora" he says before raising the wand and directing a shocking bolt of green energy straight at the well before I can stop him.

"What did you do?" I yell approaching him so I am in his face. "We can't let Cora get into Storybrooke dearie, you said so yourself"

"But what if it isn't Cora? What is that going to do to Emma and Snow?" I ask feeling the panic set in.

He smirks evilly at me before leaning in close and whispering, "No-one can survive this" before pointing at the green sparks and force-field of energy that is now swirling in the well.

* * *

We arrive at Lake Nostos just as Cora opens up the portal. "Hey!" I yell startling her brandishing my sword which luckily repels her fireballs since she keeps firing them my way. Her attention turns to Snow as Hook just about saves Aurora's heart from falling into the swirling vortex beside us. He throws it to Mulan telling her to go. I nod; Snow and I will take it from her. "Good luck!" I yell hoping she and Aurora will succeed in whatever it is they do next.

Hook brandishes his own sword at me whilst Cora and Snow face off from opposite ends of the portal. Hook knocks me to the floor but doesn't seem to realise his mistake as he slides his hook down my sword whilst uttering another one of his insanely cheesy come-ons. I smirk at him as he finishes telling me that he prefers to do other activities with a woman on her back before grabbing the fallen compass and smashing him in the face with it. He falls to the floor with an audible thud as I stand grasping the compass in my hand. "Now let's go home!" I yell.

I walk over to Snow just as Cora appears. Her hand goes towards Snow's chest and before either one can react I jump in the way feeling the older woman's hands clench around my heart. "Emma!" Snow yells in fear.

"Oh you foolish girl" Cora snickers, "Love is weakness"

I remember her cold harsh words from Regina and Daniel. I think of Snow who I just saved. I think of Henry, my son who I swore to return to and I think of Regina and how I promised I wouldn't let her lose me. As I picture her and Henry's faces I feel a warm bubble of strength building up inside of me. I recognise it instantly as the same feeling I had when I helped Regina open that portal. I turn to the old witch in front of me who looks bewildered as to why she can't rip my heart from my chest before I say, "No it's strength" and blast her away with a pulse of white light.

"Are you okay?" Snow asks quickly pulling me into a hug.

"I'm fine Snow" I say before grabbing her hand and holding out the compass. I smile at her as we both take a deep breath and launch ourselves into the portal praying it leads us back home.

* * *

I stare at the well feeling panic and anger bubbling inside of me. "What did you do?" I repeat my voice low and dangerous.

"It's quite simple dearie, I simply took the magic from the diamonds and used the dark energy to destroy anything that comes through that portal" I want to wipe the smirk off his face but that feeling is way down on the list compared to my terror at the idea of Emma and Snow being destroyed.

I hear footsteps running up towards us and see Henry and Charming, both of them stopping when they see the green energy swarming the well. "What is that?" Charming asks.

"A curse" Rumple states matter-of-factly. Charming runs up to attack him but Rumple flings him away with a flick of his wrist forcing him to land unconscious a few feet away.

I turn to Rumple, menace in my eyes, "Fix this". He tells me he can't but my focus is pulled away from him when I see a movement from the corner of my eye. Henry. I run forward and grab him before he can touch any of the poisonous magic. He struggles against me but I can't let it hurt him, I can't. He breaks free of my grasp and runs towards it again and I just catch him and turn him away from it. I can see tears begin to roll down his cheeks and feel matching ones beginning to appear on my own.

"Mom please" he pleads, "Stop this"

I nod knowing that I would move the moon and stars for him if it would make him happy. I take slow steps up to the well not knowing what this is going to do me. I vaguely register Rumple warning me but ignore it. I picture Emma's face, I picture her safe and smiling, I picture her and Henry and focus on the warm happy feeling it gives me before raising my hands and drawing in the energy from the well.

It hurts so much. It feels as if I'm being pulled apart from the inside out. I can feel tears rolling down my cheeks and I can't stop them because the pain is just too much. The energy seems to crackle and hiss as I draw in it causing painful tremors to run through my body. I feel a pulse of warm energy that I cannot place before sucking in the last wave of the green magic, the force sends me stumbling back and I lean heavily against a tree as I try and fight the effects of the magic.

I see Henry's face staring past me and at the well. He looks devastated. I hope I wasn't too late. I want to go to him but I cannot move. Every part of me hurts. Henry's face breaks out into a hopeful smile as a hand appears on the well wall. "Mom" he whispers, part of me hopes he means me but he runs straight past me and into the arms that appear from the well.

It worked. It's Emma. My heart swells in relief. It worked. She's safe. She hugs Henry and holds him to her as Snow clambers out as well hugging them both. As they reunite Rumple gives me a strange small smile before sneaking off. I watch him leave so I don't hear the footsteps besides me. I do see the blonde hair and red jacket crouch down next to me.

"Regina?" she whispers.

* * *

I climb out of the well and am immediately engulfed in a hug by my relieved son. I smile hugging him close; I had missed him so much. Snow appears next to us and draws us both into a hug. I open my eyes and see Regina collapsed against a tree and I feel both happiness at seeing her and fear at her pained state.

I pull myself quietly out of the hug leaving Snow and Henry clinging obliviously onto each other. I cast a look back at Henry who hasn't even noticed the condition of his mother and frown. I crouch down next to the other woman and reach out for her. I pinch myself. This isn't a dream. I grin. It isn't a dream. We're both really here. "Regina?" I ask.

She stares at me and smiles, "Em...ma" she croaks out obviously hurt.

I smile back reaching out to brush some hair out of her face, "Yeah it's me. What happened?"

"Rumple put a curse on the well to destroy anyone who came through. I drew in the magic" she mumbles before briefly closing her eyes.

I pull her body into my arms before shaking her, "Stay awake Regina" her eyes snap open again. "How can I make this better?" I ask.

"True Love's Kiss" Snow's voice sounds from beside the well; obviously her and Henry have noticed my absence from their hug.

I smile down at Regina before placing a gentle soft kiss on her full lips. There's a small burst of energy and she gasps before pulling me in for another kiss. "It worked" she breathes slowly sitting up in my arms. I wrap my arms around her to keep her steady as she rests in my lap. Charming appears next to us and leans down to hug me, not even caring that he is also hugging Regina.

I look at Regina; "You saved me" I smile. She smiles back at me before resting her head against my chest, "Welcome back" she grins. Henry finally walks over to us and asks "Are you okay now Mom?" She nods before holding out her free arm. He walks forward and joins in your sitting hug. "I'm glad you're better now Mom. You really have changed" he smiles softly at her. She smiles back at him before smiling at me, "I'm trying" she replies. I press a kiss to her slightly clammy forehead, "I love you." She grins at me again, "I love you too."

We sit for a few moments before my stomach growls with hunger at which both Regina and Henry laugh. I glare at them both before helping Regina to her feet. "Let's go have some food in a real building with proper technology"

"Not a fan of the Enchanted Forest dear?" she asks latching her arm onto mine so she can lean on me a little. She's a little unsteady on her feet and I'm guessing the heels aren't helping.

"No, there's no internet, there's no cars, there's no normal roads, and I don't know how you people survived there."

"Well we weren't used to the things you're accustomed to Emma" Snow chimes in. She and Charming are walking beside the three of you after having gone through another round of their "I will always find you" routine.

"Still, I'd much rather be here"

"What did you miss the most?" Henry asks holding onto your right hand since Regina has glued herself to your left side.

I pretend to think about it for the space of about five seconds. "Easy kid, you and Regina" the three of you share a smile as Regina rests her head against your shoulder murmuring "Missed you too." I lean across and kiss on the side of her head before we continue our slow walk back to the town.

_AN 2: __Okay, hope you liked this bit, there are more chapters for this planned out, I am quite busy at work the next few weeks so I shall update as soon as possible. I'm hoping either Tuesday or Wednesday. Thanks for reading :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: I was going to finish this tomorrow but while I was at work this kept writing itself in my head so here it is. This chapter is pretty fluffy. I still don't own Once or its characters. I apologise for any mistakes. Once again, thank you to the people reading, reviewing, following and favouriting this. Hope you like this chapter :)_

We head over to the diner so we can grab a quick bite to eat, don't get me wrong I'm absolutely starving but I also would just like to collapse into a bath and then sleep for days. The Enchanted Forest is not exactly up to date in the amenities department. There's a hush in the diner and several shocked people glance down at mine and Regina's entwined hands, I'm guessing that most of the people in town are unaware of how the curse was broken. I look over to Regina but she doesn't say anything, she stares impassively at them with her walls up. I sigh realising that she has clearly become used to these people gawking at and then ignoring her. I squeeze her hand as a show of support and she turns to me with a small smile before sliding into a booth ignoring the pointed glares of other occupants of the diner.

Snow, Charming and Henry all look to me before looking to Regina who is sitting alone in the booth before looking back at me again. She just saved them and they can't even sit with her? Really? I look over to Regina who is doing her very best to look indifferent but I can see the nervous twitching of her hands. I fix Henry and my parents with a disappointed look, at which Henry frowns in confusion, and slide in next to Regina before grabbing her twitching hand with mine.

"You okay?" I ask, she took in a lot of bad magic back there and I know I woke her up and my or our magic, I'm not sure how it works, fixed the problem but she was in pretty bad shape so I'm still worried.

She can clearly tell, she rolls her eyes at me but I can tell that my concern makes her at least a little happy. She squeezes my hand before looking at me properly, "I'm okay Emma, just a bit sore and tired"

"Me too, I can't wait for a nice hot bath and an actual bed"

She laughs before hesitantly looking down, "After we eat, are you going back to the apartment with Henry?"

"Henry was still staying with Charming?" I ask surprised. I knew he'd gone home with David after we fell through the portal but I didn't realise he was still there. I guess I just assumed he would return home to Regina. I feel my heart clench in my chest at the realisation that she has in fact been completely alone since I left. I quickly wrap my arm around her to keep her close to me.

She looks up at me confused, "I just wanted to have you near me" I admit. She smiles before snuggling in close to me. I hold her tight before glancing over at my parents and Henry who are still standing awkwardly nearby. "Are you guys ever going to sit down?" I ask, impatience creeping into my tone.

* * *

I feel strangely safe right now. I'm sitting in a diner with a room full of people who despise me but I don't care because she didn't leave me alone. I'd gotten used to people just ignoring me on the few times that I sat down in here since the curse broke but Emma ignored the glares burning holes in the back of my head and sat down next to me. Henry, Snow and Charming lingered near the edge of the booth clearly still uncertain as to whether or not they should actually sit down. I sigh at the fact that Henry still doesn't want to be near me. Emma sounds confused when I tell her Henry is still with her father. Henry is still mad at me and he didn't want to come home and I wasn't going to force him. I know now it was a mistake to lie him, he's a smart child and I should have known he would realise. I feel an arm wrap around me and smile at how close she is. She's real and she's here. For a moment, with her holding me I feel less alone.

Her parents and Henry finally sit across from us when Emma calls them over and I force myself to sit up, realising my current company. I have so much I want to tell Emma and I really don't want her to leave later but I know she'll go back to Henry and her parents. I gulp down a sob at the thought of being left by myself again but restrain myself, I will not cry in front of Snow and Charming.

The meal passes in awkward and stilted conversation most of it Henry rapidly asking questions to Snow and Emma about the Enchanted Forest. I smile at his excitement. Emma keeps hold of my hand under the table the entire time for which I'm very grateful. Every now and then she squeezes it when she senses I'm upset or nervous. Just having her here makes me feel safer and happier. God I missed her so much.

Eventually the food is gone and I can sense exhaustion creeping in to my body. I just want to go home to sleep but I also don't because it means I have to be away from Emma and Henry again. I'm happy right now sitting here with my family even if Snow and Charming are here as well. Henry keeps giving Emma and I weird looks, I explained our connection to him but obviously seeing us together like is weird for him. Emma finally grows tired of it before saying "Henry, come with me" and extracting her hand from mine. I look up at her feeling the familiar swell of panic.

"We'll be back in a few minutes, Henry and I need to have a talk" she says.

"About what?" he asks sounding both confused and annoyed,

"Just come with me" Emma says a little more forcefully.

He frowns before following her out of the booth and off into the backroom. I sit awkwardly unsure of what to say to Snow and Charming. A few beats of silence echo around the table before the two of them share a look. Charming looks at me before clearing his throat, "Regina, Snow and I would like to talk to you"

* * *

I stay silent until Henry and I reach the backroom. I look in to see if anyway else is in there before shutting the door behind us. He sits himself down on top of a table and I sit myself down next to him.

"Henry" I say unsure of how to say all I need to say to the kid right now. I know we don't have a lot of time and I'd really rather do this at home and not in such a public place but he keeps gawking at me and Regina so I've got to know what's going on. Luckily I don't have to figure out a segue as he looks at me curiously before asking, "Did you really break the curse by kissing my Mom?"

I nod, "We told you that when it broke"

He sighs, "I know. Do you love her?"

"Yes Henry I love her"

"Does she love you?"

I frown, "She does, why do you think she doesn't?"

"Because she's the evil queen" he says but it doesn't sound as insistent as it used to in the early days of Operation Cobra.

I sigh rubbing my face with my hands, "Henry does your book tell you what happened to your mom before she became the queen?"

He frowns shaking his head, "I know her Mom killed her fiancé because of Grandma"

I nod slowly; I guess that's all they know so how could Henry know any more? I pause unsure of how much to tell him, "Well Henry, a lot of bad stuff happened to her before and after that"

I can see his frown deepen, "Like what?" his tone sounds almost fearful and I remember that in spite of his whole 'evil queen' thing that Regina is his Mom and that he wouldn't want her hurt.

"That's not for me to tell you, when she's ready your mom can tell you"

"It was really bad wasn't it?" I can see his lip quivering a little so I pull him in for a hug, "Hey kid, come here, listen your Mom, she went through a lot but don't worry okay, she'll be alright"

He sniffs, "How do you know?"

"Do you love her?" I ask.

He nods, "She's still my Mom"

"Then she'll be okay because she's got me and she's got you"

He sniffs again, "I moved out of her house and started living in the apartment with Grandpa. I left her on her own" he mumbles.

I squeeze his shoulder a little, "Hey Henry, come on, your Mom is okay. Yes, she was hurt by being left on her own but you never meant to hurt her and she knows that"

"Emma, if you love my mom does this mean we can go and live with her?"

"I'd like that kid"

"She's trying to be better, she gave back people's hearts and she saved you and Grandma" he says proudly.

I smile at him, "I know Henry, she's trying but you know she's going to need our help and she's going to need to know that we love her no matter what, okay?" he nods. "Right, in the meantime can you stop looking at me and your mom like we're circus freaks?" I add trying to lighten the tone of our conversation.

He smiles, "Okay, it was just weird seeing my mom like that"

"Like what?" I ask puzzled.

"Happy" he frowns, "She used to be like that before I got the book but then I was mean to her and she got sad all the time. I shouldn't have been so horrible to her Emma, she was still my Mom"

"Oh Henry, don't worry, she knows that you care about her okay? But from now on, you, me and your mom, we're a family and we're going to treat each other as such, so no more calling your mom the evil queen"

He nods, "Okay, I need something to call you"

I frown, "Well I can't call you both Mom" he explains, "It would just be confusing"

"Okay, well you could call me Ma?"

He nods, "Okay Ma"

I grin, I like that, I put my arm around the kid's shoulders, "Come on, let's go back out there, make sure everyone's all in one piece"

* * *

I nod at Charming's words mildly dreading this conversation. I take a few deep breaths and remind myself to stay calm, they may be your former arch-enemies but they're Emma's parents and Henry's grandparents so losing my cool with them would not be good. "Is this about Emma?" I ask.

Snow nods, "We know you two share true love"

I blink surprised; I was expecting to be accused of bewitching her or having my love for her questioned but not an acknowledgement from them. At my silence they continue on.

"You understand that given our history this is awkward for us?" Charming adds.

I nod, "Yes, our past is very" I pause thinking of an appropriate word, "tense"

Charming smiles, "Understatement"

Snow gives him a look before turning back to you, "In light of our daughter's feelings for you and your obvious feelings for her, we are willing to give you one last chance Regina"

"Really?" I ask trying to hide the hope and surprise but failing miserably, I guess surviving a death curse will affect a woman's ability to be subtle.

Charming nods, "Yes Regina, you saved my daughter and my wife today for which I am very grateful. Thus I am prepared to offer a truce"

"A truce?" I'll admit I am curious.

This time Snow pipes up, "Yes, we put the past in the past, do you remember what I said to you after you execution? That we could have a fresh start, well I think now is the time for that"

"A fresh start" yes, I hate to agree with Snow White but still she's right about this one, a fresh start is what we all need.

"As a family?" I ask tentatively at which both Charming and Snow smile.

"Yes" Charming says, "As a family. One condition, no more magic unless sanctioned by us or Emma or unless it is used in the protection of your family"

I nod, "Those terms are agreeable for me"

"Do you have any?" Snow asks.

"Just one" I say with a smile, "If he wants it, can Henry and Emma stay at the mansion?"

"We'll let them decide that but whatever they choose we will back them" Charming replies. Snow agrees.

"Okay" I say holding out my hand which takes up a surprising amount of effort and energy, "Truce"

"Truce" they say shaking my hand.

"What's happening here?" I turn and see Emma and Henry standing next to the table with matching confused expressions.

"A truce" Snow replies.

"Awesome" Henry says before turning to me, "Hey Mom can I come back home tonight?" I can't stop the happy tears that spill out of my eyes at that before reaching out for my little boy who mercifully allows me to hug him, "Of course you can" I say. I feel Emma lean across and kiss me on the forehead, "Can I come too?" she asks a small smirk on her face. I smile and nod before leaning into her hug, Henry sandwiched between us. "Hey Mom, Ma, air please!" he laughs before we pull apart and I see the small smiles on Snow and Charming's faces.

"You can have your one condition" Snow says before standing, Charming quickly following her. They both hug Emma and Henry before standing awkwardly near me, after a few moments Snow pulls me in for a quick hug and tells me to take care of her daughter. I nod, with a small smile, it's been a long time since she hugged me and it feels surprisingly nice to have it happen again. Charming doesn't hug me but instead pats me on the arm and thanks me for saving his family.

"Oh guys before you go, Granny wants to throw you a welcome back party" Ruby says having rushed over.

"Sure" Snow says before asking, "When?"

"Uh, tomorrow night?"

Snow nods before looking at Emma who shrugs indifferently before nodding as well.

* * *

It feels good to drive the Bug again. It was still parked outside Granny's from the day before the storm, which feels so long ago even though it was only three weeks ago. I look in the backseat to see Henry fast asleep and smile about to make a comment to Regina, only to see she's asleep as well. Aw. They both look so adorable, I think as I pull into the driveway of the mansion. I pause watching the pair of them sleep as I think about tomorrow. I acted indifferent to it at the diner but that was only to hide how extremely nervous and happy I am about it. It's strange to me but a good strange, I've never had people care enough to throw a party for me, it feels nice and leaves me with this warm smiley feeling in my gut, I guess this is what being a part of a family and being a part of a community is. I look across to Henry and feel an overwhelming surge of gratitude towards him because he brought me here to Storybrooke. He is the reason I found my family, he's the reason I have a job and a home, he's the reason I have friends even if they are all fairy-tale characters now, he's the reason I got to Regina. Damn I owe the kid a lot; I guess someone's getting a lot of great birthday and Christmas gifts in the future.

I look at the sleeping duo in my car and realise that at some point I do need to get them inside. I reach over to Regina and quietly search through her pocket before fishing out a set of keys. Luckily she doesn't wake up. I walk up to her door and open the door taking sight of a boarded up window and the evidence of vandalism. She didn't tell me about that; I frown making a note to take care of this first thing tomorrow. No-one threatens my family.

I walk back to the car knowing Regina will want me to take Henry in first so I gently and slowly unbuckle him from the backseat before carrying him up the stairs. I kick open the door to his bedroom, luckily when I saw Regina's memories I did see her and Henry in this house so I know the layout. I sweep back the covers of his bed seeing that his room is basically unblemished; I guess Regina has been keeping it clean and tidy. I place him down on the bed and take his shoes off before covering him up with a blanket. I've never tucked in a kid before but I remember one of my foster moms used to kiss me on the forehead when she said goodnight so I do the same. I reach over and switch on a nightlight that is next to the bed before carefully shutting the door and making my way back to the bug.

Regina is still asleep, her head resting on her arm, she looks so vulnerable and sweet when she's asleep that I can't help but smile. I gather her into my arms careful not to wake her. With her securely in my hold I shut the doors to my car and walk back into the house locking the door behind me. The other woman is light in my arms so I carry her quite easily up the staircase, I locate her room at the end of the hall and walk in adjusting her in my arms so that I can place her in the bed. She stirs a little as I lay her down before pulling off her heels, "Emma" I hear and lean over her so she can see me. "You stay" she mutters her voice laden down with sleep. I kiss her on the forehead, "I'm just going to shower first but then I'll be right back okay?" she nods closing her eyes and resting her head back on the pillow.

ooo

That shower. Holy crap. I swear I could live in that thing. After the enchanted forest Regina's bathroom is like heaven. I never thought I could miss soap and hot water so much. And shampoo. And conditioner. And towels. I walk back out into the bedroom feeling clean again; now that I've showered I can feel the exhaustion in my muscles, hell over my entire body. It's been a long day. I look at the sleeping brunette on the bed who is now lying on her side curled up, she looks small and cute. I smile slipping in behind her and feel her scooch herself into me until she's pressed against me. I move my arm so that it wraps around her stomach and hear her sigh contentedly. I grin before kissing her gently on the shell of her ear before closing my eyes to sleep.

* * *

I wake up and feel an arm wrapped around me and smile. I don't think I've slept so well since that night in my vault, I've missed her, since that day, even though it was just one night, I found myself unable to sleep comfortable without her presence. I turn trying my best not to disturb her and study the blonde's sleeping face. She looks happy, her face free of the troubles of late, I smile tracing her features with my thumb until her eyes flutter open again, "Hm morning" she whispers.

"Good morning" I smile still looking up at her before she leans down and presses her lips to mine. She pulls back with a grin on her face and I realise my face bears a matching one. She runs her fingers through my hair, "How are you feeling this morning?" she asks. I realise that despite what I took in yesterday I feel surprisingly refreshed, it's almost as if it never happened, I smile, true love clearly has great health benefits. "I feel really good" I finally answer her.

"Really? Yesterday you sucked in a death curse?" she asks incredulously. Her face all scrunched up like that looks so adorable that I can't help but laugh, "True Love's Kiss Emma, the most powerful magic of all" I smile at her before kissing her again. "Emma" I say resting my forehead on hers, "Yeah Regina?" she asks smiling at me, "You know before we went to open the portal I just wanted to say that I'm glad you're my true love" she goes to interject but I place my finger to her lips shushing her, "Emma I thought I was going to die and you saved me, I just wanted to say thank you for showing me happiness and family and for making me feel loved. I love you so much Emma, I just hope that I can be enough for you" she pulls me in for a sweet, tender kiss before replying, "Regina, you are more than enough, I love you. As far as I am concerned, you and Henry are my family. I'm so glad I make you happy and I hope I can keep doing the same for you. I love you too" she punctuates each of the last four words with kisses to my nose which makes me laugh.

I wrap my arms around her neck, "What do you want to do today?" I ask before remembering the party tonight. I know Emma for her all attempts at indifference wants to go, people are throwing a party for her and I know that means a lot to her. I'll admit that I'm mildly nervous about it but I guess as long as Emma and Henry are there it will be okay.

She thinks for a while before sighing, "We need to do something for the party tonight so we can hit the grocery store and then make tacos?" I raise a brow, tacos? She loves at the bewildered and mildly disgusted look on my face. "You'll love my tacos Regina" she says kissing me adding on a small wink. I laugh "I bet I will." She grins back at me, "You know I still need to take you on a date." I smile, "Really Emma?" I've never really been on a date before, Daniel and I never had a chance, Leopold certainly didn't bother and no-one in Storybrooke did either. "Yes really, I love you and I want a chance to spoil you so tomorrow night I am dropping Henry off with my parents and then you and I are going out" she says it in a way which tells me I have no choice in the matter and honestly I don't mind. I smile back at her, "I'll look forward to it"

She leans in kissing me again and I reach over to brush some hairs from her face before playing with the golden strands with my fingers. I move down to kiss her neck and am about to proceed lower when our embrace is interrupted by a yell of "Moms! Breakfast!" as Henry walks in proudly holding a tray laden down with food. I roll off of Emma and sit up beside her realising that I am still in my clothes from yesterday. I hear Henry mutter something about being scarred for life, Emma laughs, "Ease up kid, I doubt seeing your moms kiss will traumatise you too much, it just means we love each other" she says before sitting up as well and pressing a kiss to my cheek. I grin at his face before patting the space next to me, "You made breakfast?" I ask.

He nods before squeezing in between the two of us before grabbing the tray full of toast, cereal, fruit, juice and coffee. "Yep, I figured you guys deserved it, Ma because you've been away from real food while you were in the forest and Mom because you saved Ma and Grandma and you deserve something nice so I've been so mean to you lately." I smile at the maturity and sweetness of our son, "Thank you Henry, this is so very sweet and you don't have to apologise to me, I lied to you Henry and I tried to tell you the curse wasn't real. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry Henry" I finish hoping he knew that all of that was true, I do regret lying to him, I wonder how different things might have been had I just told him the truth. "It's okay Mom, I know you're going to be better now, eat your breakfast" he commands. I smile at him and over his head at Emma before grabbing a piece of toast.

_AN 2: Okay, I need to do the next chapter for Being A Brother but once that's done I shall get the next chapter of this up which will be the welcome party and the first date (unless I split them, haven't decided yet). Hope you liked this chapter. Let me know your thoughts on it :)_


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: Hello again. I would like to start by thanking everyone who is reading and reviewing this, you guys are awesome. Some fluff, some angst and a moment of evil (sorry!) in this chapter. This the party at Granny's and the first date. Hope you enjoy :)_

"Henry go take a shower please" I say whilst laughing at the sight of him covered in taco mix. He frowns before trudging his way up the stairs as Regina tells him to put on smart clothes for tonight. I turn to her with a raised brow, "Smart clothes?"

"It is a party Emma"

"So? That means we can't wear casual clothes?" I ask since all the parties I've been to most people just wear jeans, t-shirts or whatever they want, admittedly they were less small town parties and more club parties whilst I was tracking someone down, but still.

She frowns and I remember that parties Enchanted Forest style typically meant balls so I guess no jeans. "It's a party Emma" she repeats, "we must look our best for a party" the way she says it tells me that this is one of the lessons Cora pushed onto her daughter. I walk over and wrap my arms around her, resting my head on her shoulder, she squirms since I like Henry am covered in taco ingredients, Regina however looks impeccable since she insisted on wearing an apron to avoid getting any mess upon her. "You may have to help me on the smart clothes front" I say to her to pull her out of whatever funk thinking of her mother puts her in.

She turns in my arms wrapping her arms around my neck, "No smart tank tops dear?" she asks with a smirk on her face.

I smirk back, "I thought I'd go for the old white one, has some lovely food stains on it, a nice hole in the back as well"

She wrinkles her nose in disgust before letting out a small laugh, "Sounds delightful dear, I'm not sure your parents would approve though"

"Damn" I mock curse "I guess I'll have to pick something else out then"

"Would you like to help me with my outfit first?" she asks, a hint of suggestion in her voice, before she kisses me passionately. I grin back at her before kissing her back, I swear I can almost feel sparks each time we do, our mouths fit together like puzzle pieces, our lips moving in subtle yet insistent exploration. I wish I'd kissed her sooner now that I know what I'm missing out on. I hear a soft moan from her lips as my teeth graze against her bottom lip. I look up to look in her eyes seeing that look of love mixed with what is undeniably desire. I smile at her before easily hoisting the woman up into my arms, her legs cinching around my waist.

"How long do you think it will take Henry to get ready?" I ask slightly out of breath.

She smirks back at me, "Enough time for a shower"

* * *

I smooth down the skirt Emma picked out as she walks up behind me a lazy smile gracing her beautiful features. "Have I mentioned that I love your shower?" she asks placing a kiss on my neck. I grin at the sensation, "Is that all you love dear?"

She smiles, "Hmm, I love your tacos" she winks at me and I laugh, "Well your tacos are pretty good as well dear"

"Well maybe we'll have to make more tacos later"

I smile before pulling her for a kiss, "I love you"

"I love you too Regina, you sure you're okay for the party tonight?" her voice is laced with concern and it's nice, after all that time stuck frozen in time I'd become used to not really having anyone care about my wellbeing. Well, Henry used to back when it was just the two of us, then he got that book and everything changed, I should have known he would learn the truth eventually but still that knowledge didn't prepare me how much it would hurt, but now he's back, I'll be better for him, for Emma.

"Hey Regina" Emma turns my head to face her own, "Where'd you go?" she asks her voice soft and I realise that in drifting off in my own thoughts I hadn't answered her question. "Nowhere, I'm fine" she raises one of brows clearly not buying the deflection, I take a deep breath, "I was just thinking about how nice it is having you care about me, but honestly Emma, I'm okay for tonight"

She nods, gently cupping my face in her hands, "Thank you for agreeing to come tonight"

I smile, "No problem dear" I say before taking a deep breath to squash down the building feeling of anxiety in my stomach. It's just one night I tell myself, and it means a lot to Emma.

She gives me another concerned look, "I know you're worried Regina but I'll be right here" she says before entwining your hand with her own, "I'll be right here" she repeats and I smile at the reassurance before squeezing her hand, "Thank you Emma" I clear my throat before catching a glimpse of the clock, "We should really leave or we'll be late"

"I'm sure they won't mind if we're a little late honey" I raise my brow at her, "Honey?"

"It's a term of endearment like how you call me dear"

"Oh okay" I smile at her explanation before remembering the time, "Emma a lady is never late"

She frowns a little at that, clearly recognising it as one of my mother's teachings, before squeezing my hand, "Okay Regina, come on then let's get going, I'll drive"

"Do we have to take your car?" I'd much rather go in the Benz.

She grins at me, "Well you were pretty comfortable in it last night"

"I was exhausted, I would have slept anywhere!"

"Admit it, you love the Bug"

"It isn't as uncomfortable as I imagined it would be."

She smiles victoriously, "The Bug it is"

* * *

As we get closer and closer to the diner I can feel Regina tensing up in her seat beside me, her hands are white from where they're digging in to the food container. Aside from that she sits regally, her pose rigid, I guess the posture gives her the confidence she needs to do this. I smile at her and she offers me a small one back but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. As we pull up outside the diner I reach over and peel her hand off the container forcing her to look at me, "Regina it's going to be fine, come on relax"

She scoffs, "So easy to relax when you're about to face a diner full of people who despise you"

I see Henry frown in the mirror before he leans forward, "Mom, it won't be full of people who hate you because Ma and I will be there"

I smile at the simplicity of the sentiment but it seems to bolster Regina's spirits enough because she turns to him with a true smile, "Thank you Henry"

He grins back, "Can we go inside now?"

* * *

I sit in the same booth as yesterday stirring absent-mindedly at a cup of tea. Emma had to defend me almost the second we entered since Grumpy was quite opposed to be presence here tonight. I can't say the threat was unexpected but it was still nice to have Emma there, fighting for me, my white knight. I smile to myself at the thought.

To start with Emma and Henry were here with me but understandably since she is the saviour and Henry being the way he is, other people gravitated towards them and pulled them into other conversations leaving me here by myself. It feels like every time she sat back down beside me someone else needed to talk to her. I frown watching Henry chatting to the dwarves and Emma engrossed in conversation with Archie. I mean it's good for them because they are a part of this town. Still it's lonely just sitting here alone watching everyone pass me by. I understand why, I mean I'm not stupid, I guess I just don't like being forced to sit on the outside again.

I watch as Ruby walks by my booth without a word before going over to Snow and Charming. I feel that small bubble of resentment at being passed over in favour of Snow White again. I push down the memories of Leopold and how he would ignore me in favour of his darling daughter but I can feel the loneliness begin to overwhelm me. No scenes, I remind myself, this is for Emma and Henry so no trouble, no scenes. I sigh staring at the empty cup of tea, I need air. I grab my coat and walk outside not expecting anyone to notice my absence.

There's a strange chill in the air and I pull my coat tighter around myself as I lean against one of the tables outside. I feel a few tears pull at the corners of my eyes and will them to stay where they are. I hear the door open behind me and swipe at my eyes bracing myself for whoever happens to be there, I'm really not in the mood for a confrontation. "Regina?" I turn and see Emma looking worriedly at me from the doorstep. She walks over to me before grabbing my hands, "What you doing out here?"

"I just needed some air" I say holding onto her hands.

She frowns, "Hey Regina, what's really going on?"

I can feel my lower lip quivering and I bite down it to stop myself from crying, I can see Emma studying my face as I remain silent, I want to tell her but I know how much this party means to her and I really hate that I've pulled her away from this to deal with my problems.

"Regina?" she asks again, "Come on, you can tell me" she says before pulling me closer to her.

I sigh taking a deep breath "It's nothing Em, really go back inside and have some fun" I feel her strong arms encircle my body and rest my head on her shoulder, "How can I have fun knowing your out here upset?" she asks.

She cares enough about me that my being upset stops her from having fun? That thought is enough for me to cling to her and a sob bubbles out of my throat. "I'm sorry" I say in between sobs. I can feel her running her fingers through my hair, "What for?" she asks.

"Taking you away from the party. I want you to have a good time and you should be in there talking to your family and friends not out here with the town pariah"

"Regina" she says pressing a kiss to the top of my head, "I'm right where I want to be, I'm sorry that people are ignoring you and that I haven't been there as much as I wanted too but I love you and I always want to be with you. Never be afraid to tell me how you feel"

I lift my head and smile at her through my tears, "I'm so lucky to love someone like you"

She smiles back at me before kissing me, "You want to come back in for cake? Archie made it, hey he said you've been going to him for help with the whole magic thing"

I pull away feeling the familiar sting of betrayal in my chest, "He told you?" I was going to tell Emma but I wanted to be the one to tell her. I thought I could trust him. Emma cups my face in her hands, "He didn't tell me anything specific, just that you went to see him. I'm so proud of you for doing that Regina"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're really trying your best to change and you willingly admitted you need help. I'll bet you any money that the you I met six months ago wouldn't have done that"

I smile at her, "You're not mad that I didn't tell you? I was going to" she cuts me off, "I know you would honey, I trust you, so cake?"

I nod at her quickly brushing the remaining tears off of my face before taking her proffered hand and following her back into the diner.

* * *

I can feel the sun pouring in through the window and gingerly open my eyes blinking at the harsh light and groaning. That groan quickly turns into a smile when I see the woman curled around me, resting her head atop my shoulder. I can feel her breath on my skin and listen to her soft sleep sounds as I ponder our date later on. After last night, which I know she didn't really enjoy, more suffered through for my benefit, I know exactly what we're going to do tonight.

I look at the clock and see it's already 8 o'clock, I know Regina won't want to sleep in much later than this even if it is Sunday. I lean down and start placing soft kisses on her shoulder, I make sure to place the kisses over spots where I can see faint scars hoping that the loving gesture can soothe them. I feel her start to stir as I continue the trail of kisses down her back. "Hmm morning" she mumbles. I smile at the sleepy voice, "Morning"

She rolls over so she's facing me before pressing a kiss to my lips, "What are we doing tonight?" she asks with that super cute smile of hers. I smile at her, "It's a secret"

"What?"

"It's a secret, you'll know what it is tonight"

"Can I have a hint?" she asks brow furrowing in confusion.

I nod, "Okay, we'll both be there" I laugh before rolling out of the bed.

She rolls her eyes at me, "I had guessed that Emma" I smile as she stresses the syllables of my name to make it sound like a mildly scornful plea.

"Well that's all the hints you're gonna get" I grin at her whilst pulling on my trousers from yesterday. She frowns still watching me from under the duvet, she sits up clutching the blanket to cover herself, "Where are you going?"

"Oh, I need to get some stuff from Snow's and then I've got to sort out some things at the station, make sure David hasn't run it into the ground" she laughs at the last part. "What are you going to do with your day?" I ask feeling insanely domestic. She cocks a brow in thought, "Hm, I might go for a walk and then I don't know" I nod knowing how she misses being mayor. "Okay have fun, I'll give you a second hint, the date starts at 7" I grin at her before kissing her and making my exit from the room so I can rouse Henry and drop him off with Snow.

* * *

After Emma leaves to drop Henry off at Snow's I mill around the kitchen for about an hour busying myself by cleaning and tidying it. Nine hours until the date. I smile in excitement over it but still feel mildly nervous, I have no idea what to expect. I do like Emma wanting to surprise me though, I wonder what she's going to do. I sigh, knowing I'm going to go crazy if I just sit around this house all day trying to figure it out, so I grab my coat and cautiously look out the door before leaving the house.

* * *

I wait for Regina to leave, my heart breaking a little as I see her cautiously peer out from behind the door before exiting, she shouldn't be afraid to leave her own house. I sigh, watching her walk out the drive before continuing on her walk. After she goes, I step out of the Sheriff's car and gesture for Marco to follow me. I watch as he fixes in the new window to replace the smashed one in the kitchen. I haven't tracked down the culprit yet but I figure the least I can do is replace the damage. Marco finishes up and turns to me, "All done Princess Emma"

I cringe at the title, "Just Emma is fine Marco, thank you for doing this" I pull out some cash to pay him but he shakes his head. "No, no, consider it a favour Emma" I smile at him before thanking him again for coming at such short notice to do this.

* * *

I walk by the pier still thinking about Emma and our mystery date when I spot Pongo in the distance. I frown when I see Archie, not really wanting to talk to him today given that he told Emma about our sessions. "Good morning Regina" he says politely.

"Why should I talk to you Bug?" I ask my tone coming out harsher than expected. I frown again biting the inside of my cheek to keep tears at bay.

"I'm just making friendly conversation Regina"

"That you'll just repeat to everyone?" I ask, how can he, of all people given what I've told him not understand how I feel about people blurting out my secrets?

He looks at me confusedly before I remind him, "You told Emma about our sessions"

I watch as realisation dawns on him, "Oh, Regina I mentioned nothing specific, merely that you had been to see me, nothing more. I would never breach doctor patient confidentiality"

"Doctor? Need I remind you, you got your PHD from a curse?" stop it, I think, knowing I need to keep calm, knowing he's not going to want to help me if I keep up like this but I can't seem to help it. I just push people away, I think, furious with myself.

"Regina?" he asks going to place his hand on my shoulder but I push him off, not now, no, I need to get away from him. From the corner of my eye I see Ruby run up, a look of accusation on her face, "Everything okay here?"

I turn my head away from her, "Private conversation, go take yourself for a walk"

I briefly register Archie tell her it's fine and she runs off again, he turns back to me, "Regina, I never meant to betray your trust"

I grit my teeth, no-one ever means to betray me yet it keeps happening anyway, "But you did, you're lucky I've changed" I say before turning and walking off as fast as I can feeling the tears begin to slide down my face.

* * *

I arrive back at the mansion at 6 o'clock and the place is deadly silent, there's no light on downstairs and I frown worried. "Regina?" I call. I run up the stairs relieved when I see her bedroom light on and walk in. I see Regina curled up in a ball on the bed, still dressed in the clothes she was wearing earlier, I can hear her quiet sobs and I quickly rush over to her, "Regina?" I ask turning her to face me "Honey, what's wrong?" I ask as she suddenly wraps her arms around me and clings to me, I catch her story about Archie through her sobs. I kiss her gently on the forehead and rub circles on her back to soothe her. Eventually her sobs subside, "Thank you Emma" she murmurs. I kiss her again, "You okay now?" she shakes her head, "I should apologise to Archie"

I grin at her, "I know, I'm proud of you, ya know?"

She looks at me in confusion. "You didn't go off the handle at him, you stopped yourself from going too far and you know you need to apologise, you're not the evil queen anymore Regina, you're doing better. Do you still want to go on our date?"

She nods vigorously. "Of course I do Emma, when do we need to get going?" I look down at my watch, "In about ten minutes"

At this she jumps up "Ten minutes?! What am I going to wear? What should I wear?" I laugh at her panic before grabbing her hands and pulling her back to join me on her bed, "You're perfect just the way you are"

* * *

I smile as Emma leads me down the stairs and into her Bug. "Am I allowed to know where we're going now?" she shakes her head before kissing me, "If I tell you, it will ruin the surprise" I laugh and settle myself in the front seat as she drives out to the edge of town. I frown as she stops at the edge of the forest utterly confused. She walks around and opens my car door before offering me her hand, I laugh at the gesture, which is so sweet, and take it.

"Okay wait here, I just need to grab something from the trunk" I nod as she hurries round to the back of the car. "No peeking!" she yells obscuring whatever it is she's picked up by placing her hand over my eyes, "Is it alright if I put this over your eyes?" she asks holding up a scarf of some sort. I nod touched that she would ask first before doing it.

She leads me over what feels like endless parts of forest helping me over sticks and holes, at one point we both stumbled but she managed to keep us steady. I am curious as to where it is that we're going. Finally she stops, "Okay, hold on two seconds" she says letting go of my arm. I stand crossing my arms to shield myself from the slight chill in the air. I hear her wander up in front of me before the scarf is pulled gently from my face. I blink adjusting my eyes to the light before seeing where we are: the well.

She's covered it in small candles which have been lit to create the perfect glow around it. There's a very comfy looking picnic blanket on the ground next to the well covered in blossom and rose petals. I turn to her, a giddy smile on my face at this insanely romantic scene. I lean over to her and pull her in for a passionate kiss hoping it conveys how grateful I am for this.

"So you like it then?" she asks smiling.

I nod vigorously remaining in her hug.

She grins, "I figured, after yesterday, you'd rather not have to deal with the judgemental people of the town, and I was trying to think of a place that's special for the two of us and I thought"

I cut her off, "The place where we reunited, where we saved each other. It's perfect Emma. Thank you for giving me the best first date I could ever possibly have imagined"

She grins before sitting on the blanket and gesturing for me to sit in front of her. I do leaning back so that I'm resting between her legs, I turn my head and kiss her before she starts rifling through the picnic blanket with a small smile on her face.

"Now, aside from tacos there really isn't much I can cook" I laugh at her sheepish expression, "It's fine darling, I'm happy just being here with you" she grins at me again before handing me a sandwich.

ooo

A few hours later the pair of us are just lying out on the blanket staring up at the night sky. It's perfect. The light from the candles is beginning to dim down but I couldn't care less not with Emma's hand in mine, the other occasionally pointing out constellations she knows. I snuggle closer to her relishing in this feeling of happiness. "I love you" I whisper to her as we rest together now near our spot. She turns and grins at me, "I love you too, so did you enjoy your first date?"

"Immensely"

"I'm glad, you deserve it honey"

I grin back at her, "You deserve it too, next time let me cook for you"

She smiles, "Deal" she leans in kissing you again before moving to fully wrap her arms around you.

We lie there in our shared bubble of happiness simply enjoying a moment away from the chaos of being the former evil queen and the saviour, away from the drama of the town, just the two of us.

* * *

Who'd have thought it would be so easy? I made sure that wolf girl spotted me entering the building. After all who will take Regina's word over hers? Maybe that irksome blonde saviour but no-one else is going to give her the benefit of a doubt. I smirk as I leave the office, the cricket now stowed away in Hook's ship and a body on the floor of the building. I make sure to leave the door open, after all I would hate for my work to go unappreciated. The cricket clearly means something to my daughter and after the argument I witnessed her have with him earlier he was the perfect choice. Now I just need to find my daughter and separate her from that pesky Emma Swan and I can get her back where she belongs, with me, ruthlessly lording over these worthless peasants. I frown thinking of how easily my daughter seems to be letting herself be swayed by Emma, you'd think by now she would have learned: Love is weakness.

* * *

I hold the brunette safely in my arms the blanket covering us both as she sleeps peacefully atop my chest. I smile to myself as we lie there beneath the stars feeling so happy that this went well. I was worried she might not like it but she loved it and I'm so glad, after the party I wanted to make her feel special and I know from the way she reacted that she feels the same way about this place. This is our spot, here is where she saved me and where I saved her, here is where I got back to my family. I smile to myself knowing full well that at some point I will need to wake the other woman so we can get dressed and head back to town but I can't bring myself to break the moment yet, so I simply lie there holding the woman I love close to me and watch the stars.


	12. Chapter 12

_AN: I meant to have this up yesterday but a combination of illness and work prevented that. Spoilers for up to 2x10 but in my version Emma is not a douche and actually retains her sense and brain cells. I do not own Once or its characters or episode ten would really have happened like this :) Also this story now has over 100 followers so thank you to all you guys for following, favouriting and reviewing. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you like this chapter :)_

The dawn light settles over us causing me to stir lightly in Emma's arms. I quickly realise that I am most definitely not in my bed. Definitely not. I look around and realise that we are in fact still outside near the well. I smile lightly upon seeing our clothes lying nearby and then look up to smile at Emma's sleeping form. As lovely as it is to have this moment I would much rather be sleeping in a bed so unfortunately I need to wake the other woman up so we can get home. I smirk to myself before placing light kisses to her collarbone before ascending up the other woman's neck and jaw before finally reaching her lips.

"Hmm morning" I hear as she kisses me back.

"Good morning" I reply.

"God if this is your way of waking people up I'm never going to be late again am I?" she grins lazily before toying with a loose strand of my hair.

I smile back at her "Nope, the Regina Mills alarm clock ensures you'll always be punctual"

"Hm" she says, "I'm glad I managed to get my hands on one, I hear they're a limited edition item"

"One of a kind" I smile at her.

"Definitely" she replies "Makes me super lucky" she leans up and kisses me again before wrapping her arms tight around me, "Why'd you wake me anyway?" she grumbles.

"I was hoping we could go home and sleep in our bed" I say resting my head back on her chest.

"Does this mean I have to move?"

I laugh at her, "Yes"

She groans before leaning across me and reaching for her jacket.

Twenty minutes later we're back in her bug, I catch sight of her clock, 5:37, I smile at her as she too sees the time. "Okay this is way too early to be up" she groans before starting the car.

"I know Em, but we'll get more sleep once we get home, plus this time of day is really rather beautiful don't you think?" I ask whilst staring at the way the early morning sun causes her curls to almost glow and her eyes to sparkle a little.

She turns to me, a matching adoring smile on her lips, "Yeah" she replies, "It's beautiful" she adds before leaning across and kissing me before running her thumb over my jaw, "Beautiful" she repeats before grinning and focussing back on the road.

* * *

I pull up outside the mansion and see that once again Regina has fallen asleep quite easily and comfortable in the Bug, I think we can safely agree that the Bug is the ultimate car. I grin at the sleeping form of the brunette before quietly slipping out of my side and opening the other door. As I open her door, I see her eyes flutter open, "Hey" she mumbles.

"Hey" I whisper back before unbuckling her seatbelt. "You getting out or are you just going to sleep in the Bug the rest of the morning?"

She gives me a tired glare matched with an adorable pout "I fell asleep in this infernal contraption again?" she asks tiredly.

"Yes honey you did, I don't think you can all it infernal anymore, it's clearly a very comfortable sleeping space" I smile at her before offering my hand which she takes with a small smile of her own. "Hey before I forget, can we set the alarm for seven? I told Henry I'd have lunch with him tomorrow before school. He apparently wants to hear all about the Enchanted Forest"

She offers me a sleepy nod, "Sure, you're not telling him all of it though right? He is only eleven after all Emma so you understand that some of your adventures over there might not be appropriate"

I laugh, "I'll give him the cliff notes version Gina"

* * *

I roll over in my sleep frowning when I realise the absence of arms around my waist to hold me still, I cautiously flicker open one eyelid grimacing at the light from the sun and see empty space beside me. Instantly I can feel the panic bubbling up inside of me, no Emma. I remind myself to take a few deep breaths as I see a post-it note on the pillow and fragments of our sleepy conversation from this morning come back to me. I let out a sigh of relief as I pick up the yellow note:

'_Good morning Gina,_

_In case you forgot I'm having breakfast with Henry this morning, I would have woken you but you look cute when you sleep! Have a good day. I'll talk to you later. Love you. Emma_

"Cute?" I blurt out upon reading her note, I was a fearsome queen and a mayor, cute does not apply, I think but then it is sort of nice to be told that, I think. Plus it was awfully sweet of her to leave this note since she knew I'd panic. I smile at the note and re-read it before grabbing my photo album and sticking it on one of the blank pages. I sit up draped in the covers of the bed-spread before grabbing my phone. _Got your note, love you too_.

* * *

"Hey kid" I say as Henry bounds out of Snow and Charming's, well I guess mine as well technically, apartment. "Hey Snow" I add upon seeing her wave from the steps to the building. "Morning Emma" she replies, "Have a good breakfast" I smile at her before looping my arm around Henry's shoulders, "So Granny's?" I ask.

"Yep" he grins in reply, "How was your date with Mom?"

I smile to myself reliving the night, "It was great Henry, really great"

He smiles up at me, "What'd you guys do anyway?"

"I took her for a picnic at the well"

"Is that it?" he asks wrinkling his nose.

I frown at him, "What do you mean kid?"

"Just figured my Mom would want something flashier"

I smile at him, "Flashier? Never underestimate the power of the romantic gesture kid"

"It was a picnic" clearly eleven year olds, even if they can figure out curses, are not the best at knowing the romantic gesture, that's fine, I think, let him stay naïve about this sort of thing for a few more years. I'd much rather he stayed a kid anyway.

"Whatever kid" I shrug before opening the door to Granny's and steering him towards a booth before I order our breakfasts from Ruby.

As we eat, Henry as expected bombards me with question after question about the Enchanted Forest, I attempt to answer his queries remembering full well that he is eleven and doesn't really need to know the story of how one his mom's evil witch of a mother tried to rip out my heart. Eventually I give in and just sum up the place the best I can, "You know kid it was mostly just ogres, people trying to kill me, magical quests and well more ogres"

"Sounds awesome"

"We've got to work on your definition of awesome kid" it most definitely was not awesome though I imagine to most kids a world of ogres and adventures probably does sound awesome, hell I would have thought that when I was his age, but quite frankly once you've done the experience you're not going to want to do it again. I look over to see Henry has finished his plate, "Okay kid, come on I'll walk you to the bus"

He rolls his eyes at me, "Ma I'm eleven, I can walk myself to a bus"

"I know you can, maybe I just want to" I missed him while I was away so who can blame me for trying to eke out some extra time with kid?

We walk out of the diner only to be greeted by a frantically barking Pongo, Henry kneels down to pet him but Pongo just barks. Ruby runs out after us before kneeling down besides Pongo as well. "Something's wrong" she says.

"How do you know that?" I ask before both Henry and Ruby give me 'duh' expressions, "Oh right the wolf thing"

I turn to Henry, if something is wrong I'd rather he not see it, "You know what kid, eleven is old enough to walk to the bus stop, go on, have a good day, I'll see you later"

He frowns, clearly more interested in what is happening here before sighing defeatedly and wandering off in the direction of the bus stop. As soon as he goes Pongo darts off in the direction of his building leaving me and Ruby to chase after him. We run up the stairs and down the hallway before he stops outside Archie's suspiciously open door with a sad whine.

"Archie?" I ask before pushing the door further open frowning when I get no response. I walk into the office, Ruby right behind me, before seeing a sight that makes my blood run call. I vaguely register Ruby crying "Archie!" besides me before stifling a sob and kneeling down next to him as well. I don't call for an ambulance, instead being forced to dial another number entirely. "Who would do this?" I ask exasperatedly as I stare upon the body of the town therapist. "I know who" Ruby practically growls, "Regina"

* * *

After getting dressed and having some breakfast I sit brooding with a cup of coffee in the kitchen, Emma never replied to my text so I guess she must be busy and Henry's at school so I currently have no-one to talk to. I also have nothing to do since I got kicked out of the mayor's office, I have no idea who's running things now, probably Snow, I'd rather her than that pompous bore King George. I look at my new window, smiling at yet another sweet gesture from Emma and wonder how I managed to get so lucky to have her be my true love. My thoughts are interrupted by a sharp knock at the door and I frown wondering who would be visiting me.

I check my hair and the face in the mirror, even if it is just another peasant come to yell at me there's no sense in looking untidy, before opening the door surprised to see Snow and Charming both wearing grave expressions.

"You need to come with us Regina" he says.

I frown, "Why? Where?"

"Down to the Sheriff's Station" he replies.

I feel that same feeling of panic from earlier, "What? Why? Is Emma okay?" I ask hearing the fear seep into my tone.

Snow shakes her head, "Emma's fine Regina, you need to come with us"

"Why?" I repeat mildly annoyed that they won't tell me what's going on.

"Emma wants to be the one to tell you" Charming says, "Now you can either come with us by choice or…"

He leaves question in the air and I sigh before pulling my door closed and letting them lead me down to his truck.

ooo

I frown as they gesture for me to go and wait in the interrogation room. I sit down in one of the cold hard chairs and rest my head in my hands trying to figure out what exactly is going on here. I don't understand why I'm in this room either, I haven't done anything, not lately anyway. I sit in silence in this room and wonder where Emma is. The door opens and I smile upon seeing her enter, though my smile soon falls when I see her uneasy expression.

"Emma?"

* * *

She has no idea why she's here. I told my parents and Ruby outright that it wasn't Regina, she was with me all night long. I get that they might not trust her, but surely they can take my word for it? Apparently not, Charming insists we question her since Ruby claims to have seen her, which I know for a fact she couldn't have done. Ruby said she saw her when she was closing up around 10pm and I could quite easily tell them that Regina definitely wasn't there, since she was doing things that I'm sure would scar my parents for life were I to give a detailed alibi.

I sigh walking into the room, Regina smiles upon seeing me but her face falls when she sees my worried expression, "Emma?" she asks, "Why am I here?"

"You know why you're here" Charming's voice rings out from behind me.

"I don't" she says before looking at me before Charming buts in, "It's about Archie"

She frowns, "Is it illegal to have an argument with someone?"

I go to tell her the truth before Charming once again remarks, "It is if you can down to their office late at night and murder them" his tone is annoyingly glib.

I see Regina's face twist into one of utter shock and disbelief, "Archie's dead?" she asks surprised before turning to me. I sit on the table and look at her face, I can see a tear snaking it's way down her cheek, I sigh before saying "Yes Regina, he was murdered late last night"

She frowns, "I was with you all night, I didn't do this!" she says insistently.

I lean over further before grabbing one of her hands, "I know you didn't, but others are going to think you did"

She sniffs, "Because I'm the evil queen" she mutters.

"And because Ruby saw you go into his office" Charmings adds with a sneer at which she looks up in shock, "Then she's lying! I wasn't there!" I can hear the frustration building in her voice, I really need him to shut up, she turns her attention to me, "After everything I've done to change for you and for Henry, do you really think I would it away by doing something like this?" she needs me to believe in her and I do, "Besides that, the fact that you were able to catch me shows sloppiness, does that sound like me?" it doesn't, I think before my father speaks again, "You've been caught before" at that she falls silent and stops looking at me instead looking down at our entwined hands. I squeeze them tight, "Regina, I know you didn't do this" is all I say before gesturing to Charming that this interview is over.

ooo

"So when do we lock her up?" Charming asks.

I frown at him, "We don't, I know her, I believe in her, the old Regina would have burned this building to ashes by now, that is a woman who is trying to change, and she just needs people to give her a chance. Besides which we have no real evidence that she did this, she's free to go"

ooo

My parents clearly do not understand the words 'real evidence', they manage to find one piece of highly circumstantial evidence; that Regina's file is missing and let's face it, anyone could have taken that. I sigh as my mother immediately jumps to the conclusion and starts speaking as if she were the prosecution at the trial. I huff at them before informing them that I'm going to Gold.

After evasion and deflection he tells me to ask the witness. I frown, "What witness?" he gives me that annoying smirk of his, "Pongo, of course".

We wait for David to go get the dog and I ask Rumple exactly how we plan to speak to a dog. He rummages around in his shop before revealing an object that is very familiar to me, "A dream catcher?" I ask confused.

"It also retrieves memories dearie"

"And what I'm supposed to just trust your magic?"

He smirks again, "No, that's why you're going to do it"

"Wait" I say, "Why don't we just use this on Regina as well so we can prove she's innocent?" he frowns before nodding, "I guess we could"

"Snow" I say, "Can you bring her over here?" at her hesitant face I add, "Now" and at that she leaves.

"Rather determined there dearie" Rumple adds in that tone that makes me want to punch him.

"I know she didn't do it, this is the only way to prove that" I say though I really do not need to explain my reasons to him of all people.

* * *

Snow practically drags me over to the last place I want to be, Gold's shop, without even a word of explanation. We get in and I see the imp, of course, his girlfriend, emphasis on the girl I think, Charming and Pongo who wags his tail excitedly before bounding over to me, I ruffle the fur on the top of his head before seeing Emma. My blood runs cold and I pale as I see what she holds in her hands, a dream-catcher. I know why she has it, I know what she's going to do with it, but I don't want her to use magic, it always comes with a price after all.

"Emma" I say, "You don't have to do this"

"I do Regina"

"But all magic comes with a price" I say and she can hear the worry in my voice because she comes up to me and places her hands on my shoulders, not in the heavy-handed method of ownership that Leopold used to but in a reassuring way, "I'll be fine Regina, let me do this"

I nod and I hear Rumple tell her what to do, I feel the feathers from the dream-catcher run over my head and a chill runs down my spine at the sensation of my memories being gathered in it.

"Now what do I do?" Emma asks holding the object in her hands.

"Will the memories to arrange themselves"

I watch as she closes her eyes and concentrates before the memories swirl into focus, I see her smile when it happens, "I did it" she gasps and we all watch on as our date from last night is played back, I blush and Snow and Charming gasps at our alibi before Emma clears her throat and drops the dream-catcher. "I think we've seen enough" she quips and I smile at her as Rumple gives us both a knowing smirk, "Nice alibi your majesty" I glare back at him.

"Let's just look at Pongo's memories" Snow says, both she and Charming wear matching horrified expressions and I can't help the smug satisfaction that rises from that. Serves them right for not believing us in the first place, I think, as Emma tries to hide her blush at what her parents have just witnessed.

She runs the dream-catcher over Pongo's head and down to the top of his spine as Rumple explained to her earlier before once again re-organising the memories. What I see causes me to frown, it's me, but colder, expressionless, I watch horrified and sickened as my form raises Archie up into the air and with a sick smile begins to choke him. I feel a gasp escape my throat and a tear run down my face that someone would do that to Archie, and it is in that moment I realise who would do that to him, who could be that heartless. I cry knowing this is my fault, he tried to help me and this is the price he paid for it.

"Regina?" I hear and Emma places her hands on my face to wipe away the tears, "How did that look like you?"

I look up at her and see that she still trusts me, she still believes in me even after seeing that, I clear my throat and attempt to regain control of my emotions but my voice still sounds shaky, "There's only one person I can think of who could take my form and who would go after Archie"

Emma looks at me confused, as do Snow and Charming, I see realisation cloud over Rumple's face and he looks as scared and horrified as I do, "Cora" he grits out.

I nod and bury my face in the arms of my saviour as she gasps upon hearing the truth and holds me tighter to her, as if that could protect us both from her wrath.


	13. Chapter 13

_AN: Okay here is Chapter 13, this takes place in the episodes of 2x11 and 2x12. I still don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you like this chapter :)_

I was ready to go after Cora all guns blazing, she framed Regina. How could she do that to her own daughter? That vile woman. I could feel my hatred for Cora bubbling in my stomach but then I felt Regina burrow into my arms, centering me and reminding me that I can't just go in half-cocked without a plan. I have too much to lose now. I hold her tight in my arms, I know I'm grounding her from her fear, I wonder if she realises she's keeping me grounded as well. I keep her in my arms and ask Rumple what we can do.

"Nothing" he says. "We don't know what she is up to though knowing Cora it will be about one or two things: power or Regina"

I hold the brunette closer to me, Cora is not getting near Regina, not if I can help it. "So what? We sit around twiddling our thumbs and wait for her to attack us?"

"Can we put up wards to prevent her entering our homes?" Snow asks.

I look to Rumple, "We can but the mansion is still too risky"

Regina lifts her head and frowns, "Why?"

"If Cora is here than she has more than likely scouted out your house dearie"

"She's right Regina, that mansion isn't safe" Charming adds.

She looks confused by his concern before realising that he is probably thinking of less of her safety and more of mine and Henry's. "So what do you suggest?" she asks.

The shop falls into an uneasy silence before an idea springs into my mind, "We hide you"

Snow and Charming look at me confused but I ignore them and look at Regina who also appears mildly sceptical of my admittedly insane sounding idea, "We hide you in the apartment, that way you're not at the mansion and I can keep you safe"

"Emma, we need a more permanent solution than that" she says with a small frown.

I sigh, "I know but it will give us time, right?"

She nods and I turn to my parents who are currently giving me disbelieving stares at the fact that I invited their former nemesis to live in our already cramped apartment. I turn to Rumple, "Will it give us enough time to think of a more solid plan?"

He pauses considering it, "It should do dearie but you do realise that unless you find out what Cora is up to than we can't really do anything except shield ourselves"

I nod, "It will have to be enough for now. Snow. Charming. Can you guys gets Henry from school? I'll get Regina to the apartment" I say all this in a tone that ensures the other three cannot argue with me, I sense they all have quarrels about this plan but quite frankly it's the only one we have.

Snow begrudgingly nods, "Okay, we'll get Blue as well, she can help with the protection spells"

"Well good luck, now if you will excuse me, you did after all interrupt mine and Belle's lunch" Rumple says behind us, effectively dismissing everyone in the room.

* * *

Emma sneaks me into the Bug and tells me to crouch down to keep myself hidden, I smile at her, "You do realise that this car is hardly inconspicuous Em? I'm not sure crouching down will help much"

She frowns at me, "Humour me" her tone is serious which troubles me, normally she retains her humour, odd as it is, in any situation. The gravity of our situation hits me harder at her controlled tone and I crouch down, a worried frown on my face. "Em" I whisper after a few minutes of sitting on the floor of her bug. She doesn't look down, instead furtively glancing around the street to make sure she isn't being watched before whispering back, "Yeah honey"

"You're worried aren't you?"

"Yes"

"About Cora?"

"Yes, aren't you?"

I run my hands through my hair, "Yes, Emma, if anything happens you'll take Henry and run right?"

She frowns, "It's not going to get to that Regina." She stops the car outside the apartment building and looks at where I'm sitting, "And I would never leave you behind"

"Emma, please if you and Henry are in danger promise me you won't let my mother get to you"

"Regina" she says seriously "You, me and Henry are a family. We are a team. No-one gets left behind so stop talking like I'm going to lose you because I will not let that happen. I love you and I refuse to lose you so stop acting like Cora is going to defeat us"

"Emma, you've seen what she's like" I warn.

"And I beat her once before." She sighs before turning to me again, "Before we jumped in the portal your mother tried to take my heart" I feel the panic swell in my chest, no, not again, I can't lose someone else like that, I can feel the tears slipping out of my eyelids before Emma pulls me up and out of the car and rushes me into the apartment building. When we get inside and into the apartment she checks the lock before cupping my face in her hands, "Regina she couldn't"

"What?" I ask thoroughly confused, I've never known my mother's signature move fail.

"She tried but when she put her hand in my chest I thought of you and Henry and this burst of light or whatever pushed her away"

I smile at her through my tears, "That was you Emma. That was your magic"

She leans and kisses me gently before kissing the tears off my face, "Exactly Regina, look we've already survived so much, I am not letting your mother ruin anything else again. Put your faith in me Regina. Put your faith in us."

I pause for a moment taking a deep breath, can I do that? It's been so long since I've had trust in myself but with Emma I know I can. I can trust her, I can do this, I think, we can do this. I grin at her before leaning up to kiss her feeling her mouth fit mine perfectly, "Okay, I can do that, we'll think of something Emma"

She smiles at me before we hear the locks turning on the front door, we both tense up immediately and I can feel Emma pushing me behind her while she reaches for her gun. The moments tick by painfully slowly. The door opens and we both exhale in relief as our son runs up and hugs us both, "Moms! Is everything okay?" he asks picking up on our tension.

I kneel down to face him, Emma's hand resting on the small of my back, I can register that insufferable overly preachy Blue fairy flitting around placing the spell on. She may never answered any of my wishes for help but I know her magic is reliable and strong so hopefully her ward will be enough. I look down at Henry's worried expression, "Henry, my mother is in town"

"Cora?!" his eyes widen in surprise and fear, Emma and I gave him the brief rundown of what Cora was like, well omitting some details, he knows she's the one who killed Daniel. I can see the panic etching across his small features and I can feel my heart clenching in pain at his worried expression, no child should have to endure this much worry and trouble at such a young age. "Henry" I begin, "Don't worry. Emma and I will keep you safe, Blue is putting up wards around the apartment so Cora won't get in and either I or Emma will be with you all the time"

He sighs, "What about you two? Will you be safe?" he asks. He's clearly concerned about the pair of us and part of me swells with happiness and pride at our caring a child he is. "Henry, we'll all be okay, we will all be safe" I can feel Emma nodding behind me before she kneels down as well and wraps one arm around me and the other around Henry. "Your mom's right kid. I'm the Saviour right? So I'll keep you guys safe"

He nods and hugs us both. We all revel in this moment of safety and happiness for a few moments before a growl emanates from both Emma and Henry's stomachs. I chuckle lightly and as Snow moves to the kitchen I stop her, "It's okay Snow, I owe Emma dinner anyway" she frowns but lets me into her kitchen anyway. Emma mouths "Just trust her" at Snow when she thinks I can't see and Snow nods but that doesn't stop her coming in every few minutes to check what I'm doing. Well I suppose it's better than her being in here the whole time as I know she would have done had Emma not warned her.

I smile politely at her before adding the finishing touches to my lasagne and walking out to see the dinner table set. I pause seeing them all already in their seats looking oh so much like a family on their own and I realise that they are. I can feel the doubt creep into my mind but then Emma smiles at me and gestures for me to sit down next to her and that doubt goes away as I remember that that family sitting around the table is now mine as well.

* * *

When I came up with my plan I may have forgotten about the space issue in the apartment which means that Regina and I are now both stuck sharing the tiny sofa in the living room since we gave my bed to Henry, it's probably not fair to force a kid to sleep on a sofa right? I can feel Regina trying to turn in her sleep but I steady her into staying where she is because I know if she rolls then we're both going to go flying off the sofa and I'd rather stay on it, even if it is mildly uncomfortable. Regina shifts and groans in my arms before trying to stretch out her muscles again. "Regina" I whisper. No answer. She fidgets again so I wrap my arms tighter around her, "Regina. Stay still" I whisper to her. She stills a little in her movements which is a relief, maybe now I can get some sleep. That thought is irksomely interrupted by my ringing cell phone. "Urgh" I hear Regina groan, "Em turn it off"

"Ssh, it's the Sheriff's line" I say to her before reaching for my phone, "Hey, it's Emma, what's going on?" I see Regina rolling her eyes before I poke her lightly in the side. I hear Charming and Snow come in to the living room as well having also been woken by the phone ringing. "Miss Swan" the other voice says.

"Mr Gold?" I ask confused as to why he would call me at this hour.

"We have a problem at the town line" his voice sounds panicked and I realise that whatever happened it can't be good.

"Okay I'll be right down"

I can see Regina, Snow and Charming all stare at me, "You're not going alone Emma" Regina says sternly but I can hear the underlying worry in her tone. I frown at her before kissing her gently. "Don't worry Regina, I won't go alone" I look to my parents and see they are already getting dressed, she follows my line of vision and nods, "Okay, just be careful"

"You too, look after Henry, call me if there are any problems"

She nods and I quickly get ready before heading to the town line hoping that this problem isn't anything major.

* * *

I stay awake after Snow, Charming and Emma leave. Without Emma beside me I can't sleep anyway and I feel the need to stay extra alert to make sure nothing happens. I go upstairs and check on Henry who is still sleeping soundly, I smile at seeing that he is still a deep enough sleeper that a phone won't wake him up.

I linger in his doorway for a while before going back downstairs. I see a framed photo on the table of Emma and Henry and smile. I'm guessing that Snow took it back when she was just Miss Blanchard but I find myself no longer angered by their sneaking around. It doesn't really matter nowadays, given I have no qualms about letting Emma and Henry spend time with each other now. After all we're family.

I am pulled out of my thoughts by a knocking at the door. I go to open the door before pausing since I don't know who is on the other side. There are only a few people in this town who I trust and none of them would be knocking at the door at this hour. I stand at the door and hesitantly open it just popping my head around to see who is in the hallway. Straightaway my heart falls in my chest and I can hear it thudding loudly in panic, I compose my voice, "Mother" I say tersely.

"Regina" she replies before going to step closer to me, "Not going to invite me in dear?"

"No" I say coldly.

She frowns, "I guess those lessons in being a lady were a complete waste of time" she mutters coldly.

I feel a shudder run up my spine as I remember the lessons from my childhood. The etiquette ones were by far the most painful ones.

"What do you want mother?"

"Can't a mother just pop by and see how her daughter is doing?" her tone is sweet but I remind myself to stay strong and not be swayed by her tones.

"You're not welcome here mother"

"Now, now darling is that anyway to treat one's mother, I just came here to tell you that I know why you pushed me through that mirror and I forgive you"

She forgives me?! I feel sick to my stomach, she has the nerve to come here and offer _me_ forgiveness. I frown knowing that she's trying to push my buttons to get a rise out of me so I school my voice keeping the anger and fear out of it.

"You forgive me? Well I don't forgive you."

"Regina I know I've hurt you in the past but I can change and we can move forward"

"You framed me for the cricket today!" I say my voice rising at her insincere offer.

"Necessary dear, I didn't know how you would react to me"

"I don't want you here mother, so please just stop whatever your plans are and leave me alone" I hate how my voice comes out pleadingly.

I see her features freeze into the hard mask I recognise from childhood, "Oh Regina darling, we could share in the power and rule this town"

"I don't want power"

She glares at me before stepping into my personal space, "This isn't over dear. Enjoy the gift" she whispers before vanishing in a puff of smoke. Another appears and Archie stumbles out of it, very much alive if not a little banged up.

"Archie?" I ask stunned.

"Regina, your mother, I don't know why, but she kidnapped me, but she let me go"

I feel tears rush into my eyes before I usher him into the apartment and hug him, "I'm sorry" I say sobbing, "She took you to get to me"

"Regina, this wasn't your fault" he says reassuringly.

I pull back ashamed of myself for sobbing into him when he's clearly still injured and move to get the first aid kit. I tend to his wounds and reunite him with Pongo. "What did she want?" I ask him when I finish.

"She wanted to know about your life here in Storybrooke but rest assured Regina I told her nothing"

I smile gratefully at him, "Really, even after they hurt you?"

He places a hand over mine, "I told you I wouldn't betray your trust and I certainly wouldn't do so to someone like your mother"

"Well thank you Dr Hopper"

He smiles at before sipping his coffee. We sit in a comfortable silence before I remember that his arrival distracted me from my mother's impromptu visit, I need to call Emma. I quickly dial the phone and hope she picks up, mercifully she does, I really needed to hear her voice, "Emma?"

"Regina, did something happen?"

* * *

We rush over to the town line to find complete chaos, Rumple is leaning over a clearly confused Belle and my mother goes to investigate what is happening over there whilst my father and I go over to the larger problems: Hook on the road clearly injured and a strange car crashed on the side of the road.

"Do any of you recognise him?" I ask mildly worried.

They all shake their hands as we all realise that Storybrooke is not as secure as it once was.

ooo

At the hospital things just get worse. Belle, who was shot by Hook, is fine physically but has no memory and freaks out whenever Rumple goes near her. Rumple in turn storms out of the hospital and flat out refuses to help us with our other problems. I feel angry at him for being so selfish for a few moments before my sympathy kicks in and I can't blame the man for not wanting to have to stick around this place able to help everyone except his true love. I wonder briefly if Regina is okay but know if anything was wrong then she would have called.

I go into see Hook who according to the doctors will survive his injuries. His presence though certainly answers my question about how Cora came into town. As expected he offers some cheesy innuendo my way at which I quickly shut him down, I mean seriously does he really think I would fall for that crap? "Pretty cocky for a guy who pissed off the most powerful man in town" I say.

He shrugs, "I'm sure the crocodile has greater concerns"

"I doubt it, shooting his true love was a stupid move, even for you"

"He needed to feel what it was like to lose his love, just like I lost mine" he says gruffly and I decide to let the topic go for now.

"Why is Cora here?" I ask.

"Ah yes your true reason for the visit comes clear Swan. Come to protect your dear queen?" he smirks knowingly.

I don't dignify him with a response, there's no need for one. I would go to the ends of the earth for Regina and he already knows that. "What is she planning Hook?" I ask lightly pressing down on one of his injured ribs. I see him grimace in pain, "She didn't tell me her plan" he chokes out hissing in pain, "All I know is that she wanted to reunite with Regina. She told me she would help me with my revenge but she has yet to deliver"

I look him in the eyes and see that he is telling the truth about not knowing Cora's plan and see his bitterness at having his own plans pushed to the side so she can fulfil her own agendas. I sigh and exit the room leaving him alone with just his injuries and his misery and thirst for vengeance. I wonder if the last two go hand in hand. Certainly of everyone I've met who has fulfilled their vengeance or tried to, not a single one was happy. I sigh once again thinking of Regina and her past full of revenge and sorrow and hope I can keep her away from that life.

I walk out into the waiting room. Earlier things had been a complete mess, apparently after his evil trick with Daniel, Dr Whale had gone off the deep end. Part of me upon seeing him wanted to punch him in the face but luckily I remembered that we need him to fix the stranger in our hospital and punching him probably wouldn't be the best method of convincing him.

While we were waiting for Ruby to find him there was actually debate about just letting this guy die. I was momentarily stunned by this, did they not realise they were talking about a man's life? I understand the need to protect Storybrooke but do they not realise that we can't just let a man die? He clearly has connections in his life judging from the 'her' calling him. And even if he didn't, they're meant to be the good guys, yet they'd let a man die just to fulfil their own purpose. Doesn't sound all that good to me. Luckily I was able to convince them to actually save the guy's life, something I never thought I'd have to do in a hospital.

Thankfully Whale came through and stabilised the man, his injuries should heal in a few weeks and hopefully then he will leave Storybrooke and we can avoid any problems. Once he goes I can just ask Regina or the fairies or something to fix the border and hopefully crisis averted. I sigh outside his hospital room, I really just want to go home.

I enter his room and find out his name is Greg Mendel. He claims he can't remember anything about his accident but at that my lie detector alarm bell goes off, he's lying but why? I don't have time to ponder this though because my phone rings and it's Regina. I immediately worry, I excuse myself from Greg's room and answer her call.

"Emma?"

"Regina, did something happen?"

"Archie's alive"

"WHAT?!"

"My mother came by and when she left she poofed Archie here"

"Cora was there? Are you alright? Is Henry? Is Archie?"

"Henry slept through the whole thing. Archie has a few cuts and bruises but he'll be fine"

"And you?"

"I'm fine. She told me she forgives me for pushing her through the mirror, I think she was trying to get me to join in on her plan. She told me it wasn't over"

I can hear the waver of her voice and can tell that there is fear hiding in there, "I'll be right home Regina" I grab Snow and Charming quickly telling them what is going on before running to the car. I ignore their questions determined just to get home to Regina and make sure she's alright.

* * *

Archie had insisted he could get home on his own despite my request that he wait until Emma returns so that Snow or Charming could accompany him. He refused assuring me he would be fine. After he leaves I make sure to lock the door and quickly run up the stairs to check on Henry who is just now stirring. He wakes up as I'm leaving "Mom?" he asks clearly seeing the residual panic from my mother's visit on my face, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing to worry about Henry." I know I need to tell him the good news first, "Archie's alive" at this he beams, "Really?"

"Yes" I smile back at him, "He was just here"

"Something else happened though right?"

My smile falters and he notices frowning as well, "I'll explain over some breakfast" I say excusing myself.

As I enter the kitchen I feel a body collide with mine and arms wrap around me, "Regina" a voice breathes out from above me. I smile, "I'm fine Emma." She pulls back briefly and looks me over, "She didn't hurt you?" I shake my head. "Oh thank god" she says before pulling me back into her arms, I relax into her touch feeling my fear start to ebb away at her hug. "What happened at the town line?" I ask. She quickly runs through the fiasco with Hook, Belle and Rumple before telling me about a stranger in town. I frown at that, no-one should have been able to get in to Storybrooke, it's not even meant to be visible to outsiders. I know that whoever this Greg Mendel is, he isn't simply a tourist, Emma agrees.

Henry comes down the stairs to see Emma and I in a tight hug. "Mom? Ma? Seriously what's going on?"

I gesture for him to sit down and busy myself with preparing some breakfast items whilst I speak, "Cora was here"

"What?" he asks, "What does she want? Did she hurt you?"

I look at his worried expression, "She wanted me to join her in whatever it is she's planning and no Henry she didn't hurt me"

"Did she let anything slip about her plan?" he asks.

"She's too clever for that Henry, she just mentioned something about ruling the town and having complete power but nothing about how she aims to get that"

"Do you want power?" Charming asks and my head snaps up at his voice given that there's no accusation there, just curiosity.

I shake my head, "No, I never really did. I just want my family to be safe"

He smiles at me and nods in acknowledgment. I smile back knowing that after the events of yesterday that this is a step forward. Emma walks up behind me as I'm serving the pancakes and rests her head on my shoulder. Our peaceful moment though once again is wrecked by a knock at the door. The five of us share a collective frown before Charming moves to open the door.

"Rumpelstiltskin?" he asks in surprise.

"Don't worry, I won't ruin this little family breakfast for long. I've just come to inform Miss Swan that it is time to cash in my favour"

I turn to her, "Favour?"

"Oh yes dearie, she owes me a favour"

"What do you want Gold?" she asks head lifting from its resting place on my shoulder. I find myself immediately missing the contact.

"I wish to find my son. He is in New York. You will accompany me there and will help me find him"

"You have a son" Charming splutters out in shock.

"Yes, Miss Swan we leave in the morning"

She frowns, "Only if Regina and Henry come as well"

He frowns back, "Absolutely not Miss Swan"

She steps forward, "Look with Cora in town it isn't safe and I'm not leaving them behind so either they come or I don't" I see Charming and Snow smiling proudly at their daughter's bravery in facing up against Rumpelstiltskin of all people.

He sighs, "Fine, be ready tomorrow morning" and with that he leaves.

She shuts the door behind him before looking to me and Henry, "Well I guess we're going to New York"


	14. Chapter 14

_AN: Sorry this took so long, life has been lifey and thus this went up later than I expected. For those of you reading Decisions please bear with me, the next chapter of that will hopefully be up over the weekend, Being A Brother I shall maybe have updated next week. It does depend on how lifey life decides to get. This chapter is very fluffy, I ended up splitting this because otherwise it would just be far too long and so the bulk of the New York trip will be in the next chapter. I would like to point that out that I am terrified of flying and as such have only flown 6 times and thus my knowledge of how planes and airports work is limited. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you like this chapter :)_

Emma and I eventually get Henry to calm down about the trip tomorrow, he has spent most of the day excitedly asking questions about the city and what it will be like as well as going online and looking up information about New York. I smile at his excitement, I know he's been out of Storybrooke before to get Emma but for him this is a chance to see more of the world, a holiday, an adventure. His excitement though does not quite rub off on Emma and I, she sees it as a mission to repay Rumple and nothing more, she sees it as a chance to avoid Cora for a little while longer, I do too, if we are elsewhere we will at least be safe but at the same time I find myself worrying about this town I've created. There's no telling what my mother might do but I know I must trust Snow and Charming to keep everyone protected, I just hope they can.

There's also the fact that in the twenty-eight years that we have been in this land I have never set foot outside of Storybrooke. I know that it's safe for me to cross the line since I don't have a cursed identity but still I'm nervous, this town is small and familiar and from the pictures Henry was showing me earlier this New York place looks very big, busy and confusing. Emma leaves Henry to pack before coming over to where I'm standing in the kitchen staring at pictures of planes. She walks up behind me and wraps her arms around me resting her head on my shoulder, "You okay?" she asks clearly picking up on my tension.

I nod, "Are you?"

"I'd rather not leave now given the Cora situation but I guess we have no choice" she sighs.

"No my dear we don't, thank you for fighting to take Henry and I with you"

She smiles at me, "I would never leave you alone here, family sticks together Gina"

I grin at her, "I love you my white knight"

She smiles at the title, "I love you too" she points to the computer screen, "You're nervous about tomorrow" she doesn't make it a question since she knows she's right.

I nod, "A little, these plane things, they are safe right?"

She chuckles a little, "Yeah honey, it will be fine"

"How does it work? Is it magic?"

"No it isn't magic, the plane has engines inside of it to power it and then there's a whole load of other sciencey stuff that keeps it in the air"

I frown still confused as to how it works, "Is it like a robot?"

She smiles again, "No honey, it has a pilot who runs the plane and makes sure it's going in the right direction. Trust me okay, it will be fine"

I relax into her hold but I'm still mildly worried, "What about when we get there?"

"What do you mean?"

I sigh, "It's just I've never been out of Storybrooke and in the pictures Henry showed me earlier this New York place looks very busy and big. What if we get lost? What if Henry runs off again?" the questions start to fall out of my mouth unwanted as my worries begin to get the better of me. Emma moves so she can stand in front of me rather than behind and pulls me in for a hug.

"Regina, I know you're used to this small town but everything will be fine in New York okay? I know it looks big but we won't get lost, if you want we can even get you a map" she smiles before continuing, "And as for Henry we'll keep him close by, I won't let him, or you" she adds quickly, "get lost in the city" I smile up at her feeling a little more reassured. "Okay" I say, "I trust you" I look over to the clock, "We should probably get some rest in before tomorrow" I am exhausted since I didn't go back to sleep after Emma and the others left and I know she stayed up as well.

"Yeah, I'm insanely tired anyway, let's get the kid to go to sleep as well"

"That will be fun, when he gets excited like this it takes him hours to get to sleep"

"Really?"

"Yes, I remember when he became aware of Christmas, he was four and he refused to go to sleep because he wanted to see Santa and get his gifts"

"Aw" she says with a laugh. "I wish I could have seen that" she says wistfully.

I offer her a small smile before entwining my hand with hers, "Maybe I can show you later"

At that she grins before kissing me, "I'd like that"

* * *

I may have had to bribe Henry to go to bed, admittedly I made sure Regina was out of the room, she may love me but I'm not sure she's appreciate the whole 'if you go to sleep I will buy you cake at the airport' method of parenting, but hey at least it worked. I smile from my position on the couch as Regina comes down the stairs from saying goodnight to Henry dressed in one of my long sleeve tops and a pair of my sweats. We should probably have picked up some of her clothes before we came over yesterday but I was in a bit of a rush to get her here plus she looks adorable in my clothes anyway. She saunters her way down to sofa and snuggles into me.

"Is he asleep?" I ask.

She nods, "He told me that you promised him cake" she says with a small smile.

"What? He ratted me out?"

She smiles and nods, "Em-ma" she says stretching out the syllables, "You don't think I can tell when my son is hiding secrets from me?"

I tap her gently on the nose, "Fine you busted us. If I buy you cake too am I forgiven?"

She smiles back at me, "I don't want cake but I hear this New York place has good bagels. You can get me one of those"

I grin at her before kissing her gorgeous lips, "Sure thing honey" I carefully pull the blanket around both of us and hope we can actually get a comfortable night's sleep tonight before Regina sighs and says, "Do you want to see that Christmas I was telling you about?" her voice is all sleepy and I smile at it, "You sure Regina? You look tired"

She looks at me through sleepy lids, "I'm fine Em" she mumbles before lacing her hand with mine and closing her eyes gesturing for me to do the same.

_We both land in the room again still holding hands, I squeeze her hand and she looks at me with a pleased grin on her face because this time there is no wall between us. She leads me over to the picture glass again and concentrates before landing on a memory. I smile as I watch a toddler Henry bouncing around the mansion babbling about Santa and presents as Regina runs after him to try and get him to sleep. It takes her two hours and the promise of cookies in the morning for her to get him to go to bed. _At that I turn and give her a knowing look as she avoids my gaze with a suitably sheepish expression._ I watch as Regina tells our son not one but four different stories about reindeer before he eventually falls asleep with a yawn. _

_She watches him sleep for a few minutes before creeping quietly out of the door and fetching a stocking full of small gifts from her own room. I smile to myself as she tiptoes down the hallway and into his bedroom before surreptitiously placing the item at the end of his bed. She leans over and kisses the sleeping toddler on the forehead before whispering "Night night Henry, see you in the morning time" _I give Regina's hand a small squeeze as I see a few tears slipping out of her eyes upon watching this scene play out_. _

_We keep watching as Regina carries the presents for Henry out of a hiding place in her room and under the most magnificent tree I've ever seen. Seriously, it is the kind of tree I only ever dreamed of having in my childhood, it's clearly been decorated by the both of them as some parts are beautifully coordinated and tidy whilst others have tinsel strewn messily and are more cluttered. She eventually walks up the stairs after staring up at the tree for a few minutes in wonder. The scene quickly flashes to the next morning when a giggling yelling Henry comes running into Regina's room and launches himself onto her bed excitedly shouting for her to come look at all the toys Santa put in his stocking and boy did Santa spoil him that year. I watch as they go downstairs and he opens toy cars, a teddy bear, more books than I have ever actually owned, clothes and superhero figures. _The memory begins to fade out and I see that Regina is beginning to properly drift off to sleep,I shake her gently and she groggily opens her eyes, "Sorry Em" she mumbles. "Sh" I whisper running my hands through her hair, "Don't apologise, that was amazing" and it was, it makes me feel so unbelievably happy that I can see those memories that I missed and that the woman I love is able to give those to me. "Get some sleep" I whisper to her knowing that tomorrow is going to be a long day.

* * *

The next morning after checking once again that Henry and Emma both have all their luggage packed and ensuring that Snow and Charming are not going to run Storybrooke into the ground, Emma eventually comes up and silences me with a kiss. "Stop fussing Regina, I'm sure they can take care of the town, they did after all run a kingdom. Everything is fine, we're all packed and ready so calm down" she says before gesturing for me to take a deep breath. I smile and do feeling her hands on my arms which helps a little in calming me down. My mind though is still racing with questions, what is Cora gets here before we go? What if she gets to us while we're in the car? What if she tricks Snow and Charming? What if she follows us out of town? My panic filled mind is stopped when Emma puts her hands on my jaw and tells me to stop worrying, I wish it were that easy but it's just that when so many things can go wrong it's difficult to not feel nervous. I nod to her anyway and sit down on the arm of one of the small sofa in the apartment hoping it eases the pit of tension in my stomach. Henry sits down next to me and begins to distract me by babbling on about planes and how exciting a road trip to New York is going to be. She thinks I don't notice but I see Emma smile as I begin to relax.

There's a sharp knock on the door and I stand along with Henry as we know it's time to go. Emma places her hand on the small of my back, "Ready?" she asks. I nod, "As I'll ever be" she flashes me a small but reassuring smile before repeating her mantra to me of "Everything will be fine" for about the hundredth time. I smile back as she does, "I know" I overhear Charming warning Rumple to take care of his family and I resist the urge to roll my eyes at his behaviour, threatening the dark one is after all a great plan but then again the shepherd prince will do what he must to protect his family I think. I hear Rumple tell Charming that nothing will happen to his family and to make sure that Belle is at least protected.

"Can I get started on this journey now or do you have more to add?" Rumple asks impatiently. Charming sighs before nodding clearly hesitant about letting his daughter and grandson leave with the imp. He needn't worry, I wouldn't let Rumple harm Henry or Emma. I watch as Snow hugs Henry and Emma, though she is more awkward at receiving it then he is. She nods at me, "I'm going to trust you Regina to look after them. Don't make me regret that" I nod at her statement, "I won't" I reply hoping she understands the sincerity in my tone. Who would ever have thought that I would be vowing to protect the family of Snow White? Certainly not me, I never expected to be family with her again but now I find myself able to at least partially overlook our past for Emma's sake. Charming hugs Emma and Henry before wishing them a safe trip, he pauses as I walk past him before placing a hand on my arm which I stare at, blinking in surprise, "Stay safe" he says to me and I offer him a tiny hesitant smile. I don't really know how to respond to his concern or kindness, "You too" I eventually reply finding myself hoping that my mother does not get to them.

Rumple nods at me as we make our way to his car, shockingly he too vetoed Emma's beloved bug as our means of transport. I smile remembering her pleas that we take that garish vehicle before she was quickly shot down by myself and Rumple. Even Henry voiced his doubts that the car would make it to the airport and back. I laugh before an argument emerges about who will drive and who gets to sit up front. I sigh and roll my eyes at the squabble.

"Rumple, Emma should drive as a precaution, if your memories do not remain intact then it would be unwise to have you drive. I will sit up front with her because I am a queen and thus outrank you all" I add that last part with a smirk before sliding into the passenger seat with as much grace as I can muster. Emma just grins seating herself into the driver's seat, "You are amazing" she smiles before kissing me, an impromptu make-out session beginning before we hear two throat clears from behind us and we separate both feeling the mild flush on our faces and wearing satisfied grins. "If you two are done" Rumple utters coldly, "Can we get going?"

* * *

The drive to the airport is a tense one, after checking that the scarf did work and that Rumple was indeed still his joyous self the journey was tense and I can sense that Rumpelstiltskin was getting more and more annoyed by Henry's incessant questioning. Eventually Regina asked him to stop and so our drive continued in silence.

I breathe out a sigh of relief as we pull up outside the airport before turning to look at Regina who is staring awestruck at the building and watching the planes with an almost childish excitement. I smile at her before looking at Henry who is also watching amazed. Rumpelstiltskin however looks a mixture of indifference and mild fear. It still amazes and mildly amuses me that I'm travelling with three people who have never actually seen planes before. Long journeys in the enchanted forest must have been a real pain in the ass, I think upon realising that aside from magical poofing or whatever they call it that they basically just walked or rode everywhere.

ooo

We eventually get through all the security check-ins and are through to the waiting lounge. Between both Rumpelstiltskin and Regina's indignant attitude at having to remove their shoes, Rumple's refusal to remove the scarf and both Henry and Regina's questions about how these machines worked it took us far longer than expected to get through. Henry has run off to the Cinnabon with a handful of my money and Gold is off in the bathroom so it's just Regina and I in these uncomfortable seats watching planes go past. I smile as my girlfriend, lover, whatever continues to laugh at Rumple's expression when I called him my father as an excuse to the security guard. I marvel at the unguarded innocent look of amazement she has on her face as she watches the planes take-off through the large window. This trip has been worth it just for this, it may have come at an inconvenient time, but it's given me this window into Regina, one who is entranced by these new things and who is looking at everything with a dizzying look of wonder.

Henry runs over to us already clearly on his way to a sugar high, which will be fun to deal with on the plane, and hands his mother one of the buns from the four pack he brought. They both sit and laugh as they discuss the pastry and the planes. I smile at the pair of them before excusing myself quickly to go find Rumpelstiltskin.

I make my way into the bathroom and quickly shout to him that we're going to need to board soon. He emerges clearly shaking, "You alright?" I ask mildly concerned. "Fine dearie" he mutters in his usual tone but from the slightly bloody hand he's now brandishing I can tell that's a lie. Somehow I doubt Rumpelstiltskin is going to be willing to share his innermost thoughts and feelings with me so I let this slide so I can return to my family.

* * *

The planes are all so big, much larger than they looked in the pictures on Emma's computer. I know I probably look ridiculous staring wide-eyed at these things flying off into the air but I can't help it. I've never seen anything like this before, my brain can't quite figure out how they are propelling these devices, between me and Henry, Emma is probably bored of having to answer questions. I wonder briefly sitting in this waiting room with Henry as we eat cinnamon flavour cakes what life would have been like had I grown up in this land instead of the enchanted forest.

I smile wishing I had had one of these planes back in my kingdom, would certainly have made long distance travel much easier, maybe the plane is this lands version of portal jumping? I frown in confusion making a note to ask Emma later. "Mom" Henry chimes from next to me, I should probably stop him before he wolfs down another one of these insanely delicious pastries, "Are you nervous about flying?"

I look at my son and take in his bouncing fidgety figure, which could easily be ascribed to the intake of three cakes, however I know that he has never been on one of these flying devices either. "A little" I say, "But Emma assures me that it will be fine so don't worry Henry"

He nods, "Okay, what do you think it's like?"

"What is what like?"

"Being up in the air in a plane?"

"I don't know" truth be told, that is one of the parts I'm scared of, does it feel like floating? Or is it scarier than that? I honestly have no idea what to tell him but part of being a mother is comforting your child even if you're terrified, "I'm sure it's fine Henry, people do this all the time right?" he nods, "So it can't be that bad can it?" again he nods before hugging me tightly around the waist.

Emma returns with Rumple and leans down over our hug to kiss me on the forehead, I notice some people giving us an odd stare which confuses me, but I don't have time to ponder it because Emma informs us that we have to get on the plane now. Despite my words to Henry I can feel the bubble of nerves building up in my stomach again and the stares that I can feel from some of the other passengers are beginning to make me feel uncomfortable. Emma picks up on this and reaches for my hand squeezing it lovingly, I'm glad that Emma is here, she seems to know me inside-out, I've never had a connection with a person like this before who can pick up on everything I'm feeling and instantly make it better. I smile, I guess that's what true love is, knowing each other so well that you can tell in an instant when the other needs you.

* * *

We find our seats relatively easily and Henry immediately occupies himself looking out the window and marvelling at the view immediately. Rumple sits down next to Regina and I and settles for sitting still with his eyes closed. Regina sits rigid and holding my hand occasionally looking around with a nervous expression on her face. I frown, "Regina, what's wrong?"

"Why do people keep looking at us?"

I frown before noticing that she is indeed right. I hadn't really noticed. Being in Storybrooke, especially post curse, I had become used to people looking at me and Regina. I mean who doesn't pay attention to the Saviour and the former Evil Queen. Outside of Storybrooke though we are among strangers and I'm guessing that Regina had thought that no-one would really pay much attention to us and that we would just blend in. I sigh wishing we could be right. I take a deep breath before gesturing to our linked hands, "It's because we're together"

She frowns clearly understanding their displeasure, "Oh, there are people like that in this land too?"

"People like what honey?"

"People who step in the way of true love if they disagree with it" I can tell she's thinking about her mother. I wrap my arm around her shoulders and she rests her head in the crook of my neck as I hold her close.

"Yes honey there are but nobody is ever going to step in our way. No matter what happens you will always have me and I, you" I say to reassure her knowing full well what happened the last time she fell in love.

"I know Em" she mumbles into my neck, "You're my white knight and a knight never abandons her queen"

I smile at her sentiment, "That's right, now get your seatbelt on, you too Henry" I say making sure they're both in safely.

After the stewardess gives her safety speech and performs a final check on everyone in their seats we take off. At the sudden noise I hear Regina gasp beside me and suddenly clutch at my hand so hard that I'm almost worried she might break it. I smile at her before pulling her as close to me as I can, I turn to check that Henry's okay but he's far too excited to be scared, Rumple is simply sitting stoically in his seat so I turn my attention back to Regina who is virtually shaking, I run my fingers through her hair and shush her. I feel her eventually calm down in my grasp and as soon as the seatbelt light goes out I push my armrest up and gather in my arms for a proper hug. She melts into my embrace and clings to me, "Sh it's alright" I whisper while drawing patterns on her back knowing that that helps soothe her. After about ten minutes I look down and see that she has fallen asleep hands clenched in my coat, I place gently kiss to the top of her hair before looking up at Henry who is watching on concerned. "Is Mom okay?" he asks inching closer to sit nearer her other side. I smile in a way that I hope is comforting for him, "Yeah kid, she was just a bit frightened but she's okay, let her sleep" he nods and turns his attention back to his window before excitedly rambling on to me about how small everything looks and how much he can see. I grin at his amazement and excitement glad that he can still have moments where he is just a kid.

ooo

As the plane begins to land I gently shake Regina and Henry awake. They both stir groggily wearing matching looks of disgruntlement at having been awoken. I smile at how adorable they both look. The four of us tiredly make our way off the plan and I hear both Regina and Henry gasp as we exit the airport and catch our first glimpse of the city. "Welcome to New York" I say with a grin before guiding everyone into a cab.


	15. Chapter 15

_AN: Second part of their trip to NY. Again I had to cut this one off as it was getting too long so the end of their visit to NY will be next chapter. Hopefully I will get it up during the week but I can't guarantee that. Thank you to everyone who has followed and favourited this fic and a huge thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you like this chapter._

It all looks so much bigger than it did in the pictures. I honestly cannot figure out how Rumple plans on hunting down his son in this place, I'm trying to figure out where we are but it looks like a labyrinth to me, just one big bustle of people and buildings whizzing past from the car window. Henry is rabbiting on about magic and I worry about him talking about it in a place that isn't Storybrooke but the taxi driver laughs clearly thinking he just has an overactive interaction. Emma however turns from her position in the front seat and motions for him to shush so as not to arouse suspicion. I peel myself away from the window and the passing cityscape to return Emma's bemused smile.

"You okay honey?" she asks.

I grin back at her, "Yes Emma" before returning my gaze back to the strange city. I briefly catch her amused look at my amazement but I can't help it. I feel transfixed by the sight of it all, everything just looks so grand and busy. Rumple on the other hand is not as fascinated by this new world as I am, he merely sits stoically as we journey towards the hotel he has picked.

We pull up outside and Emma helps myself and Henry out of the taxi before paying our driver. I take the chance to look over the hotel where we shall be residing for the next few days. It's not my mansion but it will do, it looks like a fairly respectable building. Emma lets out a small whistle at seeing it, "Whoa, swanky place"

I give her a look, "This is swanky?"

She rolls her eyes, "Not all of us grew up in mansions and palaces honey, normally when I stayed in hotels they were less 4 star buildings and more 1 star motels."

I frown feeling guilty now at my earlier comment, "Sorry Em" I say wrapping my arms around her neck, "You deserve some luxury and I'm sorry you didn't have that before"

She smiles at drawing me in for a gentle kiss, "Hey don't apologise, it's not your fault that people who jump bail choose to hideout in crappy motels" I smile a little at her attempt at humour, "It's my fault that you didn't get to grow up in a palace" I say apologetically genuinely feeling guilty about the fact that I am the reason she didn't get a chance to be a reason. She sighs seeing my guilt-ridden expression before drawing me closer, "Gina honey, sometimes yeah I wonder what it might have been like to grow up in that luxury and have been a princess but you know had I done so I might not be who I am today and we wouldn't have Henry so quit apologising already"

I smile at her, "Okay, I just wish I wasn't the reason for the childhood you had"

She gives me a small smile, "I know honey but you weren't the only reason. We've been over this before Regina, do you believe in fate?"

I nod and so she continues, "I do as well and so I believe that we both went through all the crap from our past so we could get to each other"

At that I grin before leaning up and kissing her hoping I can convey just how much I love her in the motion. She smiles before whispering "I love you too" into my lips.

She grabs my hand and we walk back over to where Henry and Rumple are standing impatiently so we can check in and begin our latest mission.

* * *

Our room is amazing, well to Regina it is adequate but this is by far the fanciest place I've ever stayed at. Regina chooses to let my excitement at staying in such a high-class hotel slide since she still feels guilty over my childhood. I sigh wishing she would stop blaming herself, quite frankly from what I've been told about the place I don't think I would have enjoyed the enchanted forest life anyway. Don't get me wrong it would have been great to grow up with parents but it's not like I can go back in time and change it. Plus as I told Regina earlier had I not gone through my childhood and my crappy relationship with Neal, we wouldn't have our son and to me he is more than worth the things I went through in my past.

I exit our en-suite bathroom and re-enter the bedroom to see Henry sitting on his bed leafing through his well-worn fairytale book. "Hey kid, where's your mom?"

"Balcony" he says pointing in the general direction of it before turning with rapt attention back to his book.

I smile at his concentration, "You're focussing on that book pretty hard kid"

"I found something new" he says excitedly.

I quirk my brow, "Really? Can I see?"

He frowns, "Hm. Not yet"

"Why?" before he was quite eager for me to read every inch of that book. I'll admit that I've only really skimmed through it, I've read Regina's story, and boy is that missing pieces, and my parents' story but that's about it.

He offer me his thoughtful smile, "I'll show you when it's finished"

"When it's finished?" I ask confused.

"Yeah, it's updating itself"

Fair enough, I think, I don't know why I'm surprised. With all the magic in Storybrooke a book updating itself is really the least strange thing that has happened in the past couple of months. I leave Henry to his book, "Well enjoy your reading kid" before exiting the room and onto the balcony where I find Regina staring open-mouthed in amazement at the city before her. As I walk out I see her taking a picture with her phone. I can't imagine what it must be like to be seeing a city like this for the very first time, I grew up used to this sort of place so it just seems banal and ordinary to me but for Regina everything seems to captivate her attention.

I smile cinching my arm around her waist and she jumps a little in surprise before seeing it's me and resting her head on my shoulder. "This place is amazing Emma. It's like it never stops moving" she smiles, genuinely smiles before continuing to watch as the world moves below her. I understand a little how this might fascinate a person, admittedly Storybrooke hasn't exactly been its typical quiet self, but I imagine after twenty eight years in a sleep coastal town, seeing a place like New York must be quite intense. "I know baby" I say resting my head on top of hers.

"How is Gold planning to find his son in all of this?" she asks gesturing to the city with her hand.

I shrug, "No idea, I imagine he has some trick up his sleeve"

She smirks, "True even in a place without magic he still know how to get what he needs"

"Hey if anyone could harness magic right?"

"Exactly. When do we have to start looking?" she asks with a small yawn.

"Gold says first thing tomorrow morning. I think he wants to scour his collection of maps before we start" I smile thinking back to when Gold decided to clear out the airport's selection of street maps.

"Okay" she says quietly. I look down at her face, she looks so peaceful resting against my shoulder watching the city with quiet fascination. I wish our life could be this serene but I'm not stupid, I know what awaits when we get back to Storybrooke. I know tomorrow will be a frustrating day but at least we have tonight where we can just be two people in love enjoying the view.

* * *

I groan at the loud knocking side and stir from my position in Emma's arms, it takes me a couple of minutes to extract myself from her hold, somehow the loud knocking on the door doesn't wake her or Henry. I yawn before pulling the door open. "Nice outfit your Majesty" Rumple smirks looking over my choice to open the door in a pair of pyjama shorts and one of Emma's tanks.

I roll my eyes at him before leaning against the doorjamb, "What do you want Rumple?" I ask tiredly, I'm not normally one for sleeping in but it's been a long few days and I'd rather be back in Emma's sleep hug than conversing with my main associate/adversary in a hallway. "I wish to get started on that search for my son and soon so if you and Miss Swan could join me downstairs in the next hour we can begin"

I sigh, it will be fun trying to get Emma up this early in the morning but the sooner we get this over with the better, "Fine, by the way Gold, may I ask how you plan on pinpointing the location of your boy in a city this large?"

He smirks, "The scarf dearie, the magic in it will guide us in the right direction"

"Does it work here?" I frown since there isn't magic in this city.

"Yes, the magic is contained within the scarf so still functions. Be downstairs soon" he finishes curtly before leaving.

I shut the door behind him before moving to shake Emma by the shoulder until she begins to stir with a grumpy expression on her face. "Gina" she whines sleepily, "Why are you waking me up so early?" she groans upon seeing that it's 7 o'clock. I smile at her before leaning down and kissing her, "Gold wants to go find his son, he wants us downstairs within the next hour" I say before getting up and sauntering to the bathroom making sure to add an extra sway to my hips to make sure she actually gets up.

Forty minutes later we are all assembled in varying degrees of alertness, well we are at least all dressed and look reasonably presentable. Henry yawns stuffing his book into his bag before grouchily walking down the stairs. It seems both he and Emma are not morning people as they both slump their way into the hotel foyer. Rumple is standing there leaning on his cane and looking at a painting hanging in the entranceway. "Ah, it's about time" he mutters impatiently as he spots us.

"Can it Gold. It's not even 8. Plus I haven't had coffee yet"

He sighs, "Fine, but make it quick"

After a quick stop at a coffee and doughnut cart, I wrinkle my nose at such an unhealthy breakfast, Rumple proceeds to lead us down a number of streets. I make sure Henry stays close by and grab Emma's hand tight, she seems to sense my fear of being lost and stranded in this strange place and squeezes my hand as we walk behind Gold who stops every now and then to double-check a street name but who otherwise sets a surprisingly quick pace. I don't understand how he's doing this, all of these streets look the same to me, plus in the throng of people it's hard to distinguish one place from the other. Henry is quite happy to walk along besides myself and Emma and simply take in the view around him, as long as he stays close, I think.

Finally we stop outside of a non-descript apartment building. It looks similar to a lot of the ones we've passed right down to the railing and iron staircase attached to the outside of it. "This is the one" he declares.

"You sure?" Emma asks disbelief clouding her tone.

"The magic doesn't lie Miss Swan, this is the one"

Emma looks to me and part of me is relieved that we are at least stopping, my feet have begun to ache from all the walking around and I'm already confused enough as to where we are. I have no idea how we're going to get back to the hotel from here, I'm just hoping Emma knows the way. "You okay Regina?" she asks still holding onto my hand. I nod, "A little lost as to where we are. You will be able to find the way back to the hotel right?" I ask nervously.

She smiles at me, "Relax Regina, we can get a cab"

I nod, "Are we going into the building?"

She doesn't answer and instead looks to Rumple, "Well are we?"

* * *

Rumple leads us into the unmanned apartment building, clearly security is not that big a concern here since anyone can just wander into the entranceway. There is a gate though stopping us getting to the actual apartments, Henry quickly scans the list of names, "No Baelfire" he mutters. I can't say I was expecting him to be listed under that name, it's not exactly your typical this realm name. "Do you know what name he's going under?" I ask Rumple.

He shakes his head. Well that's helpful, I think as Regina stands with her hands on Henry's shoulders. I note that he doesn't shrug her off, I smile glad they're making progress before thinking back through my bounty hunter bag of tricks. I look back over the one blank apartment, well if our guy's here then he will be in that one, if there's anything I know it's that when you don't want to be found you don't leave your name where anyone can see it. "He'll be in this one" I say pointing to the white strip.

"How do you know?" Rumple asks.

"Those who don't want to be found don't put their names"

"It could just be empty" Regina voices.

I look to her, "Could be, but if the guy is here he'll be in this apartment. I can guarantee it" I say confidently.

"So how do we get in?" Henry asks keen for adventure.

I smile before pressing the buzzer, "UPS package for 407"

At my words we hear a loud clanging that sounds very much like someone fleeing the building, clearly this guy doesn't want to be found, "Perhaps you should have said Fedex" Henry quips in a way that clearly shows who raised him. I see Regina smile proudly at his remark. We all go make our way outside to see the figure, hood up, jump down from the fire escape before beginning to run.

"Well Miss Swan, go after him" Rumple says and I see Regina's eyes widen with panic. I nod at him, "I'll be back in a minute Regina. Henry stay with your mom" I instruct before chasing through the crowd of people.

I push through several annoyed people and rush dangerously across a road ignoring the angry honks of car horns as I barrel down the streets, eyes focussed on my target. He turns down a side-street and I grin knowing I've got him, I run round the other side so I can cut the guy off essentially trapping him. I slide in front of the hooded figure and he runs into me sending us both to the ground with a thud. I roll over and lean up onto my hands to face the guy.

I lift my head and immediately gasp in shock upon seeing a man who I hoped I would never see again.

"Emma?" the stunned voice asks.

"Neal?"

No way, no, this isn't happening.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

"Your father" I spit out the words, "Is looking for you" I can't believe this, the man who betrayed me and fathered my son is Rumpelstiltskin's son. Rumpelstiltskin's son. I feel sick to my stomach. Clearly it's not enough that he sent me off to prison for his crime but now this. I wonder if he knew. I feel anger boiling in my gut at the mere thought of this. I'm so sick and tired of being a pawn in whatever game Gold is playing.

I can see Neal's horror at the prospect of seeing his father again. "Did you know?" I ask angrily cutting off whatever he was about to say to me.

"What?"

"Did you know who I was?"

"I think this is a conversation that needs a beer" he says before walking off in the direction of a pub clearly expecting me to follow. I huff throwing my hands up in frustration. I need to know if he knew. I'm not telling him about Henry though. Not if I can avoid it.

ooo

I follow Neal, Baelfire whoever he is into the bar and watch as he orders himself a beer. "Want one?" he asks with a shrug. I shake my head wanting this conversation to be done so I can get back to Henry and Regina.

"Did you know?" I repeat.

"Not when we got together" he replies before sighing, "When you went to go pick up those watches I got a visit from August"

"August?" I ask confused as to what the writer has to do with all of this.

"Yeah he's Pinocchio"

Great, I should have guessed that for someone to visit Storybrooke they must have been a fairytale character.

"Anyway he stopped me and told me about your destiny and how you needed to be the saviour. Emma, he knew who I was and told me that I couldn't stand in your way."

I cut him off my voice rising in anger and betrayal, "So you sent me to prison for your crime because Pinocchio told you to" if it weren't quite so painful I might laugh.

"Em, not a day has gone by that I haven't thought about what I did. If I could go back now I wouldn't have abandoned you"

I sneer at him, "It's a bit late for that Neal" I spit, "And you don't call me Em" Regina calls me Em, only Regina.

"Emma I'm sorry"

"Screw you, I'm only here because I owe your father a favour"

"What?" he asks horrified.

"Yep, his favour was that I help him find you"

"Emma, please, there's a reason why I have been running from that man, I have spent my entire life trying to forget my life with him. Can you just let me get away from him?" I pause considering his request, I don't owe him anything but I can't force him to reconcile with Gold if he doesn't want to. Plus it would mean I don't have to spend any more time with Neal. I know some of my reasons there might be selfish but I don't want him in my life and clearly Neal doesn't want his father back in his.

I sigh, "I can say that you gave me the slip"

"Thanks Em, I knew I could count on you" he says with a smile.

I'm quick to put him down, I may have loved him once but I'm not swayed by his charm any more. "I'm not doing this for you Neal"

"You still care about me a little" he smirks, "Otherwise you wouldn't still be wearing the chain" he adds pointing to my necklace.

At his words I rip it from my neck, "I kept as a reminder not to trust anyone again but I don't need it anymore because I have someone who I can actually trust and who won't betray me and decide my fate for me just because Pinocchio tells them to" I add the last part bitterly and throw the necklace at him before storming out of the bar.

* * *

I fidget nervously watching Emma run off in pursuit of the mysterious hooded figure. I stay rooted to where I stand outside the apartment building almost afraid to move in case I get swept away in the crowd moving oblivious to our situation. I make sure Henry stays nearby, I really don't want him to get lost here. I hope Emma gets back soon, I worry that she won't be able to make it back, what if she gets lost?

I remember one of the techniques Archie taught me about deep breathing and take several deep breaths to calm myself whilst I remind myself that Emma knows where she is and where's she going, she will come back to us. Henry asks Gold if he's nervous. I smile, he's such a mature boy and he always seems to know what's bothering someone.

"A little" Gold begrudgingly admits.

"I'm sure it will be fine, I mean I was nervous about going to find Emma and that worked out well" Henry says with a smile.

"Well this situation is a tad more complicated than that Henry"

"Are you sorry about letting him go?" I remember that Henry must have read the story in his book. "Yes" Rumple admits.

"Then surely it will be okay. Family forgives each other" he adds reassuringly.

I smile at my son's words hoping that this means that one day he will fully forgive me even if I don't deserve it.

"You're a good kid Henry, you were clearly raised well" he turns to me at the last part and nods. I offer a small nod back still not moving from my leaning position against the building.

"I'm hungry" Henry says breaking our silent moment.

"There's a hotdog stand up there" Rumple says, "Would you like one?"

"You don't have to do that" I say nervously.

"It's fine dearie, I can provide lunch on this little excursion, will you be joining us for a hotdog?"

Henry smiles at me knowing full well why I don't want to move and so he runs up to me and grabs my hand before whispering, "I won't let you get lost"

I smile, "You're a good son Henry, let's eat" I say to Rumple.

We stand outside the building eating our hotdogs, I'm seriously beginning to wonder why this street vendors can't at least have a stand for salad or fruit to provide some chance of a healthy snack. I look down at my phone and wonder what is taking Emma so long.

Finally I spot her head of blonde hair come round the corner and I grin in relief. I knew she'd come back to us, she comes over and smiles at me and Henry before facing an already angry Rumple. "Well where is he?" he asks annoyed.

"He got away" she replies panting a little. I look at her face and I can tell that she's lying but I'm not sure why.

"Well then, we'll just have to wait for him to get back won't we?" Rumple sneers before walking back inside the building. Henry follows but I stop Emma as she's about to enter.

"What's going on?" I ask in a whisper just to make sure Rumple and Henry can't hear us.

"What do you mean?" she asks nervously.

I fix her with my best mayoral look of disbelief, "I know he didn't get away"

She sighs with a small smile, "You know me well Gina"

"So what happened?" I ask leaning up against her, I can sense she wants me close by so I give into her need for physical comfort by resting my hand on her back.

"He's Neal"

I lean back a little to look at her face. She's deadly serious, "Rumple's son is Neal?"

"Yeah, he sent me to prison for him because August told him about how I was the Saviour and so he couldn't stand in the way of that"

"And that's his excuse for abandoning you?!" I can hear the anger creeping into my tone but I can't help it. Just the thought of how this man hurt Emma is enough to make my blood boil but I try to keep myself calm knowing that losing my temper right now will help no-one.

"So where is he?"

"I let him get away"

"Why?"

"I said it was because I could tell he didn't want to reunite with Gold in there but really I don't want to be near him and I don't want Henry near him"

"Because Henry doesn't know"

"I don't want him to. He deserves better than a man who would abandon me because someone told him to. Does it make me a bad person?" she asks worriedly.

I shake my head and move to hold her hand, "You're not a bad person Em, you just want what's best for your son, he won't be happy about it if he finds out the truth but you're trying to protect him"

She smiles exhaling a little in relief. "We should get in there" I nod and we walk in just in time to see Rumple forcing his way through the gate that leads to the apartments.

* * *

We run in after Rumple, "What are you doing?" I ask as Regina and Henry run up to stand beside me, "I'm going in to his apartment" Rumple states as if it's perfectly fine to just go around breaking into people's homes.

"You can't do that. There are things called laws" I remind him. We are after all not in Storybrooke, if we get caught we are in fact screwed.

"Then you better be a good lookout" Rumple mutters before opening the door to Neal's apartment.

I see Regina wrinkle her nose up at the state of the place and even I'll admit it's untidy and very cluttered. I spot something familiar and walk over to the object as Rumple eyes me suspiciously: it's the dream-catcher. I lift it up remembering why I bought this initially and how young and naïve I was back then. Rumple continues to watch me as I look at it, "What's that?" he asks.

"Oh it's nothing" I say quickly putting it down.

He doesn't believe me, he steps closer to me before examining my face, "You're hiding something" he hisses. I see Regina tense up and quickly mouth to her that I'm fine but her face does not shift from a worried expression. Henry stands in front of her, his face mirroring hers.

"What do you know?" Rumple asks his tone low and dangerous. I can feel a chill run down my spine but I don't back down, careful not to give anything away, "Nothing" I reply.

"Liar!" he shouts angrily, "What aren't you telling me?!" he yells right before the door burst open to reveal Neal. "Step away from her" he warns Rumple.

"Emma you okay?" he asks.

I nod, "I'm fine"

"Bae" Rumple says his voice now quiet and surprised.

I look to Henry not wanting him in the room for what will undoubtedly be a tense conversation. "Hey kid, why don't you go wait in the other room for a while?" I make sure to voice the question in a tone that says, "Go wait next door" so he knows he has no choice. He sighs before looking to Regina who nods and says, "Why don't you read your book some more?" I nod to her in thanks as Henry goes next door.

"Who's this?" Neal asks pointing to Regina.

As a reflex I see Regina's fists clench and so immediately wrap my arm around her to steady her, "She is my one true love" I say.

He looks at me, "The one you trust" he mutters echoing our earlier conversation.

I nod. Rumple catches our interaction, "You two know each other"

I shake my head in denial but Neal just shrugs in defeat, "Yeah we do and that's why I came back here, to make sure you didn't hurt her"

"How do you know her?"

"Eleven years ago, we had a relationship" he begins.

"He's the one who sent her to prison" Regina cuts in levelling Neal with an icy glare.

"You and her?" Rumple asks stunned.

I nod, clearly there's no sense in denying it now.

"Eleven years ago?" Rumple asks before fixing me and Regina with a knowing look. It is now that Henry chooses to make his reappearance. Crap. He couldn't have just stayed hidden for a little while longer?

"Who's the kid?" Neal asks.

"I'm their son" Henry replies pointing to me and Regina.

"What?" Neal asks turning to look at me clearly demanding answers. "How old are you?" he asks Henry when I remain silent.

"I just turned eleven"

"Eleven huh?"

"What's going on Ma?" Henry asks me now suspicious.

I kneel down to him knowing I'm about to break his heart. I sigh wishing I didn't have to do this but I can't lie to him anymore not with the truth standing feet away, "Henry, about your father"

"Yeah you said he was a hero"

I gulp knowing this will hurt, "I lied" I say quietly, "This is your father" he steps back from me a look of shock and utter devastation on his face before he suddenly runs out of the window and up the staircase. Regina moves to go after him but I stop her, "Please Gina, let me" I say hearing my voice wobble and feeling a tear run down my cheek. She moves to wipe it away before nodding. I exit through the window just noticing Neal's look of utter shock and a look of horror and realisation on Rumple's.

* * *

I watch as she leaves to go talk to Henry uncertain of what I'm supposed to do now. I don't really want to stay in here with Rumple and I have a feeling that if I stay in this room with Neal for too long without Emma or Henry to ground me I'm likely to end up punching him right in the face. I sigh, "I'll give you two a chance to talk" I say, Rumple nods his thanks to me as I gingerly climb out of the window and onto the fire escape.

I don't go up the staircase knowing Emma needs this time alone with Henry to explain her decision. I just hope he understands that she wanted him to have a hero for a father rather than what he actually has. I know Henry is going to want to at the very least talk to Neal. I sigh, another parent in Henry's life. Another person for him to choose over me I think bitterly. But this is not about me and if he wants Neal in his life, I can't fight him on that, I tried that with Emma and it just pushed him away. I know Emma would rather never see Neal again but I have a feeling that we won't have a choice.

Then there's the whole issue of Rumplestiltskin. Of all the people in the world, Neal had to turn out to be Baelfire? I let loose a small mildly hysterical laugh wondering what else fate can throw at me, my son is related to both Snow White and Rumplestiltskin. My two main adversaries and I end up linked to both of them because of the one's I love. Sometimes I wonder if the cosmos just enjoys screwing with me. I think back to the peaceful moment I had yesterday with Emma on the balcony and close my eyes wishing that we could just be happy like in that moment rather than having to deal with one family crisis after another. Admittedly at the rate that our family seems to be expanding we could end up with a family crisis a day, I smile to myself wondering just how many people my son is going to turn out to be related to.

I sigh looking through the window, I don't think Rumple's reunion with his son is going as he expected. I feel a moment of pity for him, I know all too well how it feels to be rejected by one's child, I understand the look of desperation on his face as he pleads with his son who just looks more and more exasperated. I turn away knowing I shouldn't be looking at such a private moment. I shift my gaze upwards and stare at the clouds hoping they can soothe me.

* * *

I race up the steps after Henry who eventually stops at the very top stair. I take a few deep breaths before facing his angry crestfallen face. "Henry" I say kneeling down in front of him wondering how I'm going to explain this to him.

"You lied to me" he says bitterly. "That's what she always did. You're just like her" he means Regina, I feel a double shot of pain, he sees both of us as liars.

"Kid I'm sorry, I was just trying to give you a hero"

"By lying to me?" he asks angrily. "Why can't you two just tell the truth?"

I take a deep breath reminding myself why the kid is so annoyed, he just wants people to be honest with him and between me and Regina we have a lot of lies to make up for.

"Henry, please, look your Mom is sorry and she's been honest with you lately right?"

He nods, "She still lied in the first place and so did you"

I sigh, "Henry, you have to understand, Neal hurt me and pretty badly, I didn't want you to have the man who abandoned me for a father. I wanted to give you a hero"

He frowns, "I could have taken the truth"

"I know. I know that now Henry and I'm so sorry. I guess I was just trying to protect you"

"I don't need protecting" he says bitterly.

"Henry, you're my kid, I will always try to protect you"

"You're still a liar" he says angrily, I wonder if this cold pang of pain is how Regina used to feel whenever Henry would reject her in favour of me. "Can I talk to him?"

"Who? Neal?"

"Well he is my Dad" Henry says.

Technically yes he is Henry's biological father but if you ask me he has not earned the right to be 'Dad' but then I remember how Henry outrightly called me his 'Mom' when he only just met me. I wish he'd see that being a parent isn't about blood but is about what Regina gave him, she raised him, she loves him and gave him everything. She was there. She was there when Neal and I certainly weren't. I sigh knowing that even though I've told him this before Henry is typically adamant in his black and white view of the world, he's still a kid and he can't understand the complexities of what being a parent actually means.

"So can I talk to him?" he asks again, the implied message, that he doesn't want to talk to me, is clear.

I frown before giving a dejected nod. He quickly brushes past me without another word, just a disappointed glare. I can feel tears inching into my eyelids and I hope he can forgive me soon. I know I betrayed him by lying but I really didn't mean to hurt him. I sit at the top of these steps and let a few tears out, giving myself a few moments to compose myself before having to face Neal.

* * *

I hear Henry run down the fire escape stairs, "Be careful" I say, all we need is for him to trip on one of these. He nods but doesn't say anything instead just leaning against the railing. We both stare out at the cityscape. "Did you know?" he asks.

I turn to him, "Did I know what?"

"Who my Dad was?" I can tell this answer is very important to him and I know that I cannot lie to him, "When I saw Emma's memories I saw who your father was"

"And you didn't tell me? Figures, you're both liars" he mutters bitterly.

I kneel down to his level before tilting his chin up, "Henry, it wasn't my place to tell you and Emma she wanted to give you a father to look up to. She wanted to protect you"

"She still shouldn't have lied"

Part of me is proud that he believes so strongly in honesty, another part of me wishes he could be more lenient, both Emma and I have lied to him but at least her lie was to shield him from a painful truth. I wish I could say the same.

"Henry, I'm sorry I lied to you, I shouldn't have done that. I made you feel like you were crazy because I was protecting myself and that was wrong. But Emma, she didn't lie to protect herself, she did it to protect you. We aren't the same, her and I. Please just don't stay mad at her for trying to give you the best" I plead.

He nods before turning back to look at the city. "I want to talk to my Dad now"

I sigh and see Emma coming down the stairs, evidence of tears fresh on her cheeks. We both enter the apartment to find Rumple and Neal in a terse silence before informing Neal that Henry wishes to meet him properly. We both stand by the window until Neal exits through it to talk to our son who is now angry at both of us.

We don't say a word to Rumple, instead Emma wordlessly sits down on the sofa and I join her. She quickly clasps my hand in hers, "We'll get through this right?" she asks. I can hear the fear in her voice. This is new to me, normally in our relationship she is the strong one but I'm learning that in good relationships you have to be strong for each other so I give her a reassuring smile and squeeze her hand gently, "We'll get through this".

_AN 2: I would just like to point out that I have never actually been to New York so my knowledge of what it's like is heavily based off what I have seen on television._


	16. Chapter 16

_AN: Okay here is Chapter 16, I probably won't be able to update again until over the weekend due to moving back home for the summer and visiting family etc. We shall be returning to SB in the next part of this, this chapter however is some more NYC fluff/drama. Friendly reminder that I have never been to NY so if this isn't what it's like than I apologise. Thank you to everyone who is reading, reviewing etc this story, you guys rock :) I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you like this chapter_ :)

Our hotel room has been tense since yesterday, Henry has decided that he is no longer speaking to me or Regina which has been horrible. I understand why he's angry, I do, but still I wish he could understand why I chose not to tell him the truth in this instance. I should have known it would come back to bite me. I sigh, feeling Regina shift in her sleep against me, snuggling herself close against my chest. Since the Neal revelation I've noticed that she has been clinging to me a little more, not that I mind because it helps her feel closer to me, plus when she gets koala bear clingy she is adorable.

I hear the slight click of our balcony door and realise it must be Henry, I imagine he wants to be alone given the newest revelation about his family. Geez, poor kid, I wonder if life will stop throwing him curveballs like this. I sigh knowing that I need to talk to him, I need to try at least. I just have to figure out how to escape Regina's hold without waking her. I lie there for a few moments before gradually wriggling my way free and moving her arms to encircle a pillow. I wait a couple of seconds to check she stays asleep watching as she sighs and curls into the pillow, I smile and move an errant curl away from her face before moving the blanket to cover her better.

I stretch out my muscles feeling the strain in them from sleeping on the hotel bed, it may be a nice place but the bed is nothing like the one at home. I suppress a yawn before wandering over to the door and carefully slipping it open so as to not make a noise. I step out onto the balcony gasping a little at the cold floor under my bare feet. Henry turns at the sound but doesn't say anything instead quickly switching his attention back to the sun rising over the city.

"Hey kid" I say casually hoping he might be open to listening. He doesn't reply and I sigh settling instead for sitting next to him.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I ask looking across to see the colours of the sun dancing across the city sky.

Silence. I sigh.

"Look Henry, I don't know how to explain to you what I did. I understand why you're mad at me and your mom but I never meant to hurt you."

"Then you shouldn't have lied" he mutters.

"I know kid. It's just at the time you were so insistent that I was this big hero who would save everyone and back then I didn't believe it. I knew how important having a hero was to you and I was scared that I wouldn't be able to live up to that for you." I pause for breath running my hand through my hair, "I wanted you to have a hero in case I let you down so I didn't tell you about Neal. You have to understand Henry that Neal hurt me really badly, he sent me to prison to take the fall for a crime he committed, and I didn't want you to have a father like that. But you have to believe me kid when I tell you how sorry I am that I lied. I promise you that from here on in, I will always do my best to be honest with you okay?"

I see that he's looking down with a super serious expression, "Okay" he mutters before sighing, "I'm still mad though"

"I know kid and I'm sorry. But do you understand why I did it?" I ask needing to know if he does.

"I guess so, Mom kind of explained it to me yesterday. I just wish you two would stop lying to me all the time"

I take a chance and sling my arm around his shoulder and am relieved when he doesn't shrug it off, "We won't, not anymore, I promise kid"

He nods before giving me that serious expression again, "Is it okay if I want to get to know him?" he asks cautiously.

I nod, "If that's what you want Henry then yes. Your mom and I were thinking that if you wanted to, we could stay here for a couple more days so we can all spend some time together"

He smiles, "I'd like that" his face suddenly turns contemplative again, "so it's okay for to like someone even if other people think they're a bad person?"

I frown at his question and I'm just guessing but I have the feeling that he's not just talking about Neal. I sigh, "Henry, if you want to get to know him then that's fine, you form your own opinion of Neal kid. You can love someone even if they do bad things in the past"

"So it doesn't make me a bad person if I still love Mom?" his voice sounds so young and innocent that I can't help but hold him closer.

"Henry you are not a bad person. Trust me. I've met a lot of bad people and you could never be one, not to me anyway. Your mom raised you and she loves you so much, you're allowed to love her back, you're allowed to give her another chance, you just have to see the good in her kid. You never have to feel bad for loving your family Henry"

He nods again, "Okay"

"You're a good kid Henry, I'm so very proud of you" I say as we sit and watch the sun rise over the city, "Can I join you two?" we turn and see Regina. I feel my heart catch in my chest as the sunlight hits her face almost making her glow, even if she is still sleep-ruffled. I smile at her and remind myself to take a breath. Henry grins at her and gestures to his other side. She smiles back at him before placing a quick kiss to my forehead and then his before sitting down next to him. She cautiously goes to put her arm around him as well, clearly still nervous about pushing too far but he just smiles and lets her. I see her breathe out a sigh of relief and quickly place my hand over hers feeling my heart swell with joy as she full on beams at me over his head.

Despite the drama of yesterday, I feel surprisingly peaceful sitting here with my son and my girl as we watch the sun rise over the city. I just hope Neal doesn't let Henry down, he doesn't need any more disappointment, I meant what I said to him earlier, I won't lie to him again if I can help it and I know Regina wants to be honest with him as well. I hope this morning is a step forward for all of us, Henry's a good mature kid and all but still I know forgiveness takes time.

* * *

We spend a good hour sitting together watching the sun rise over the city, it's a beautiful sight and I wish I hadn't left my camera back in the room but I don't want to move from this spot. It feels so safe, even with Henry still annoyed at us both, I can't help but feel happy, this moment with our son sandwiched between us feels so much like family. It's what I've always wanted. Part of me is dreading the fact that we will have to leave here and join Rumple and Neal again. I lace my hand tighter with Emma's but she doesn't seem to mind, I think she knows why I keep inching closer towards her. It sounds weak and silly I know to be this insecure with the re-surfacing of Neal but still I just want to keep Emma close to me. I've become so used to losing the ones I love that a small part of me is constantly fearful that I'm going to lose Emma and Henry. I don't think I could stand losing someone else.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by Emma lightly shaking my hand, I turn to her smiling at how beautiful she looks in the morning light. She smiles peacefully at me as Henry slides out from his position between us and re-enters our suite. Emma shakes my hand again, "Come on honey, let's get dressed, we have a long day ahead of us" I nod, "Can we just have a few more minutes?" I ask hearing the pleading tone in my voice. She smiles and nods before looping her arm around my waist and pulling me close to her. I rest my head over her chest so I can listen to the soothing beat of her heart as she runs her fingers through my hair.

ooo

We assemble downstairs in the hotel lobby so we can wait for Rumple. The reunion with his son did not go as he expected it yesterday and so last night when we returned to the hotel he retreated to his room without a word to any of us. Can't say I blame him, I know what it's like to be rejected by your child, I know what it's like for things to spiral badly even if all you wanted was a good thing. I sigh holding onto Emma's hand. I feel her give it a gentle squeeze before she brushes up beside me, "You sure you're okay with staying for a couple more days?" I can hear the concern in her voice and I turn quickly to reassure her that I'm fine. "Yes Em, it's what Henry wants and as long as Neal doesn't disappoint him then I guess I have to get used to the idea"

She leans over and kisses my forehead, "I know its hard honey but don't worry, we'll work it out remember?"

I nod with a small smile, "Together"

She swings our joined hands before kissing me on the lips, "Yep you are stuck with me" she says it jokingly but I can hear an underlying tinge of fear in her sentence. I remind myself that whilst I am used to losing people, she is used to them leaving her behind. I sidestep closer to her before kissing her back, "I wouldn't have it any other way"

She smiles back and I feel a flutter in my chest, I hope she knows that I would never leave her, I don't think I could survive if I did. We both look over to Henry who is leafing through various tourist leaflets and asking the concierge a thousand and one questions. Emma chuckles and the sound reverberates through my shoulder as she rests her head atop it, "Look at our son"

I don't answer instead just staring proudly at our son who is so curious about everything. Our blissful little bubble though is soon popped by Rumple who enters the lobby with a thoroughly cold and disgruntled look on his face. I guess this is our cue to leave.

* * *

Henry practically runs out of the cab to hug his father without even looking at Regina and I. A feel a pang of jealousy in my gut as well as a sadness that he's choosing Neal over me. It's going to take time to get used to that feeling, I think, and I really hope I don't have to. My heart aches for Regina who has to feel this rejection from Henry for the second time running, I know he's a kid but I really wish he would choose her, just once. I wish he would understand what that would mean.

I make sure to keep Regina extra close to me hoping that the fact that she isn't alone this time might make it a little better. I feel her shiver slightly in my arm, apparently when I said pack warm clothes, she decided this meant, pack business suits and a thin jacket. I sigh before shrugging off my coat and holding it out to her. She looks at me as if I'm grown an extra head. "Put it on Regina"

"I don't need it" an argument that is somewhat defeated by the way her arms wrap around her middle as she shivers.

"Regina, please just wear it"

"You'll be cold"

I won't because I'm wearing a long-sleeved top and a jumper whereas she is wearing a blouse and her light grey jacket, Belle having returned it to her a few weeks ago, "Honey, I'm fine, you however are clearly cold." She sighs before giving in and extending her arm out for the coat, "Thank you" she mutters. I smile at her reluctance to take help and walk over to her so I can do the buttons up on the coat, she gives me a bemused smirk at this before I kiss her, "It works better buttoned up" I say with a small smile before looping my arm through hers at the elbow and lacing our hands together again.

ooo

Henry is so Regina's kid, when Neal asked him what he wanted to do he didn't say the movies or Central Park like I would have done, he wanted to hit the museums. I groan internally, the only museums I've been to were on the occasional school trip and they were normally boring as hell. Regina practically drags me around the art museum as she oohs and ahs at various paintings. I'll admit some of them do indeed look quite nice and all but I just can't get as excited over them as Regina and Henry are. I can put up with being forced around every inch of this building though especially when I see how captivated and enthusiastic Regina and Henry are about certain exhibits. Part of me is so glad that I gave Henry to Regina since she actually encouraged him to take interest in cultural stuff like this, hell the most cultural I get is old movies, but luckily Regina loves those too.

After what feels like hours of my life pass in a museum we leave and Neal leads us down the streets of New York, I can tell that Regina is still nervous about being in a city this big and being lost, which I think is just super-duper cute, so I make sure to keep her as close to me as is physically possible. Henry declared he was hungry so Neal asks if he can get him a slice of the best pizza. I know what place he's talking about, they do make a fairly decent pizza but it's not as good as Regina's.

Neither Regina, Rumple nor I are invited to join them for pizza so the three of us stand in a relatively awkward silence outside as we wait. Rumple has been fairly quiet all day but then again Neal has barely said two words to him. It is Rumple who clears his throat to break the silence, "Miss Swan if I could have a word" he levels his gaze at Regina, "In private"

I feel Regina clutch my hand tighter with her anxiety at being separated from me so I shake my head, "Anything you want to say to me you can say in front of Regina"

He sighs but continues nonetheless, "Our deal isn't done dearie"

I frown, "Yes it is, you wanted me to help find your son, and I helped find him"

He smirks, "So why are you still here? Harbouring a flame for your ex?" he spits bitterly throwing a twisted smirk at Regina who I can see is blinking back tears and fear at the thought of me leaving her with Neal. I shudder, that is never going to happen. Even if I weren't with Regina, Neal abandoned me and let me take the fall for him, he may have been first love but he's not my true love.

I glare at Rumple, "No flames harboured Rumple, in case you hadn't noticed I already have a true love and it isn't Neal. We're here because Henry wanted to spend some time with Neal" I make sure to emphasise the Henry part, he is the only reason why we are still here in this city.

He smirks, "If you say so dearie" he ignores my eye-roll and Regina's glare as he continues, "You may have found him but he will not talk to me. I'm sure you both know what that's like, right Your Majesty?" he asks cruelly. I hear Regina's sharp intake of breath, even for Rumple that was a low blow.

"Get on with it Rumple before I punch you" I grit out through clenched teeth, as far as I am concerned our deal is done and him taking shots at Regina like this isn't exactly convincing me to do him any favours.

"Convince Neal to come back to Storybrooke" he says definitively as if that's something I can really do.

"I'll talk to him but I can't exactly force him to come back with us" I reply wanting this conversation to be over.

"I'm sure you'll try, wouldn't want to let down your son. Again" he emphasises the last word and all it does is cause my anger levels to rise. I can feel my fists beginning to clench before Regina gasps, "Em, please calm down" she pleads and I turn to her realising that in one of my fists is her hand. I immediately unclench and she flexes her hand. I ignore Rumple's surprised look and gingerly move to touch her hand, oh god, I never meant to hurt her, I can feel tears coming unbidden to my eyes, "I'm so sorry Regina" I whisper before placing gentle kisses on her hand and immediately drawing back when she hisses.

I rear back from her before she cries out "Emma!" and latches her hand back onto mine before wrapping her other arm around me in a makeshift hug, "Don't let go" she says forcefully but I can hear the panic. I place a gentle kiss to the top of her hair as she rests it on my shoulder. "I'm sorry" I whisper, "I just didn't want to hurt you"

"You didn't mean it Em, it's just a bruise. You've just got to learn to control your temper" I nod knowing full well she's right, my temper has led to a lot of trouble in the past but I would never let it intentionally hurt the ones I love. "I will honey"

It is at this moment that Henry comes out of the store, Neal following close behind. Neal gives me a concerned glance when he sees Regina practically buried in my arms. I clear my throat hoping my earlier anger and panic doesn't show, "How's the pizza kid?"

"It's delicious, cheesy and doesn't lie" he quips still bitter over the lie. I'm hoping his attempt at a joke, well I hope it was a joke, means that he's slowly getting over his anger. Regina raises her face at his comment as she stifles a half sob, half laugh, she's trying to look like she's fine but that's difficult with her slightly reddened hand and the fact that her face has tear-tracks over it. I carefully wipe them away with my thumb but she still looks quite clearly as if she's been crying.

Even Henry doesn't miss it, "Mom? Are you okay?" he asks walking over to her and pointing at her hand.

She kneels down pulling me down with her so she can be at his level, I've noticed that she does this when she wants to talk to him, I smile, I like it that she doesn't want to talk down to him. "I'm okay sweetheart, I just got a little panicked but I'm fine now" she clears her throat, "Where do you want to go next?" he looks a little wary but seems to accept her answer, "You sure Mom? We can just go back to the hotel" he suggests and I smile proudly at him wanting to put her first. I can tell Regina is as touched by it as him by the smile on her face, "It's okay Henry, really I'm fine. Besides how often do you get to explore New York?"

At her smile he nods, "Okay Mom" he still looks worried but he turns to Neal anyway, "Where should we go then Dad?" Regina and I both stiffen at the title and I can see Neal is shocked as well. He recovers from his surprise first, "Uh, let's go back to the apartment first, I think I have an old map of tourist sites or something there"

I pull Regina up from where we're still half crouched on the ground so we can follow, as we stand she wipes away the evidence of her tears as best she can before smoothing her hair away from where the tears had stuck it to her cheeks. She leans her head against my shoulder as we follow Henry and Neal back to his apartment. As long as it isn't another museum, I think with a heavy hearted sigh.

* * *

Luckily the walk back to Neal's tiny apartment is not a long one, I'm glad Emma gave me her coat as well, though pride prevents me from admitting it out loud I didn't exactly dress for the weather. Or for that matter comfort when walking around for a lengthy amount of time. Part of me wonders if I should have accepted Henry's offer to just go back to the hotel but as touched as I was by his concern I couldn't. He's been having a good time today and I'm not going to be the one to ruin that even if it hurts to see him tag around with Neal and hear him call the man he just met Dad. I remind myself though that I can put up with that pain, that aching sorrow in my heart, I can put up with Neal and I can put up with Rumple's cruel cutting jibes, as long as Henry's happy. For Henry, I can do this.

Neal and Henry run up to his apartment to get the map once again leaving the three of us behind in his building's sorry excuse for a foyer. "Should we get used to not being invited?" Rumple asks bitterly. Neither of us answer him, I think we're both far too annoyed at him for his earlier comments to express any form of sympathy for him at this point. Emma busies herself looking at her shoes and I turn to scan the relatively small building.

This means that when Emma and I are suddenly knocked out of the way and onto the ground, her weight collapsing on top of me, I do not actually see why. It's only when Emma gets up and rolls off me before grabbing a trashcan that I see the cause of the commotion. Hook, I wonder briefly how he managed to get here, has his hook in Rumple's chest. I gasp and see Henry and Neal run down to the other side of the gate. Luckily Neal is quick to push Henry behind him so he doesn't see anything else. As I push myself up onto my hands, wincing at the pain from my still slightly tender left one, Hook raises his hand again, he doesn't see what I do. He doesn't see Emma running up behind him and hitting him in the head with the trashcan. The pirate falls hard, hitting the floor with a thud. I hear the gate open and Neal rushes out calling "Papa", as he examines an injured Rumple, Emma runs over to me and helps me up off the floor. "You okay?" she ask worriedly quickly looking up and down my body to check for any sign of injury. "I'm fine" I say, "You?" she nods. At that I quickly wrap her up in a hug, relieved that she is alright. She holds me steadily in her arms, "Neal, what's going on?"

"He stabbed Papa and with some sort of poison. I'm going to take him upstairs. Can you deal with Hook?" I frown wondering how he knows who Hook is. Emma releases me from her grasp. "Gina, go with them"

"No" I start wanting to stay with her but she cuts me off, "Gina please go with them, I'll know you're safe if you're up there with them" I nod seeing how serious she is about this. "Em, be careful" I warn as I move to help Neal get Rumple up the stairs. There may be bad blood between Rumple and I, but he is Henry's grandfather, I suppose. Plus I know what it's like to lose a parent, even if it was at my own hand I think solemnly, no-one should have to go with it so this once I can put aside my past with Rumple and try and help.

* * *

After securing Hook to a radiator in the basement I trudge my way up the stairs to the basement hoping that he is the only surprise to show up today. I enter the apartment to a tense and pained silence. Rumple is clearly injured and badly, Henry and Neal are staring worriedly on as Regina sits next to the couch trying to assess the damage. "Can't you just heal it with magic?" Henry asks.

She turns to him with a pained expression, "Not here Henry, I don't have magic outside of Storybrooke"

"So we need to get back to Storybrooke" he mumbles.

"And fast" Rumple adds though his words come out slightly pained, "The poison he used means that we need to get back to Storybrooke in the next day or two"

"We won't be able to get a flight" I say.

"Hook" Neal says suddenly.

I give him a confused look, "Hook" he repeats, "How did he get here?"

I see the light-bulb go off in Regina's brain as she gasps, "His ship"

"Well who's going to steer it?" I ask.

"I will" Neal replies definitively.

"You know how to steer a ship?" I ask mildly stunned.

"Yes"

"How and while we're on it how do you know Hook?"

He frowns, "Let's just say this world wasn't my only stop after the Enchanted Forest, otherwise I would be a good few hundred years older"

I nod guessing that that is all I'm going to get on the subject for now. "So now all we have to do is track down Hook's ship, sail it to Storybrooke and find the antidote for the poison" I say running it all through my head. And to think today started off so peacefully. Can we not just have one day without drama and chaos I think bitterly as Neal begins to phone someone he knows so we can get a lift to wherever Hook has stowed away his boat. I catch Regina's exasperated expression and know that she's thinking the same thing as I am. I reach across and hold her hand again as if it could create some tether of stability in our lives.

_AN 2: The museum they visit in this chapter is purely because if I do ever get to visit NY I am so hitting the art museums. Anyway let me know what you thought about this chapter :)_


	17. Chapter 17

_AN: It's Father's Day tomorrow and I'm joining a gym on Monday (:O) so I probably won't be updating until Tuesday (when my muscles will have stopped screaming). I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you like this chapter :)_

Emma elected to go with Neal when he told us he had a method of transport to the ship, unsurprisingly she doesn't trust him to go alone. Can't say I blame her for that one. Rumple's wound itself is not too bad, it seems fairly superficial, the poison is our true problem. It isn't one I've seen before which has caused me some confusion in thinking of ways to suppress its effects. Despite our differences in the past he is Henry's grandfather and part of me would, I'll begrudgingly admit, would be sad to see him die.

"Do you know what it is?" my former mentor asks as I replace the bandage over the wound.

I frown shaking my head, "No, sorry" I add chewing my lip, the fear of being a disappointment still heavily instilled in me, especially in the face of one of the people who ensured that fear.

He frowns at my expression and I'm slightly confused when he looks at me with what could be concern for a moment. As quick as the moment comes it disappears. He coughs and I hand him some water which he takes with a small nod. "I think it's one of your mother's"

I nod, "Do you know how to fix it?"

He nods, "When we get back to Storybrooke Regina, I won't be strong enough to do it. I'll need you to make the antidote for me"

I nod, though I can feel a small bubble of uncertainty in my chest, what if I can't do it? He seems to sense my insecurity, "You can do it Regina"

"How can you be so sure?"

He smiles, "I taught you well. You're good at the mixing of potions dearie, you can do this" he pauses before adding, "You're strong enough now dearie"

At my confused frown he continues, "Before your magic was controlled by your anger, by your sadness. Now you have your family and your connection to Miss Swan. True Love dearie has strengthened you. You can cure me, you can defeat your mother, just think of who you're protecting"

I nod with a small smile, between us two a look can be enough and so he can sense my gratitude. He coughs again, "Regina if I don't make it, I need to tell you something" he's cut off though as Henry enters the room again. I frown confused, Rumple must know whether or not he'll make it and what could he have to tell me. "Mom?" I realise I zoned out on Henry, "Sorry dear, could you repeat what you said?"

He nods, "I asked when Emma would be back"

"I don't know Henry, she and Neal said they'll be back once they get the car"

He frowns looking over at Rumple, "I hope they get here soon"

I offer him a reassuring smile before grabbing his hands in my own, "They will Henry" I turn briefly to Rumple before returning my gaze to Henry, "He's going to be okay"

"You sure Mom?" he asks hopefully.

I nod, "I promise. I will make sure of it"

At that he smiles and wraps his arms around me, I rest my head atop his and look at Rumple, hoping that this is a promise I can keep.

* * *

I'm torn, part of me wants to stay here with Regina and Henry to make sure nothing else happens to them, the other part of me doesn't trust Neal at all, and so when he says he's going to sort out transport to the boat, I want to make sure that's what he's actually doing. I take a deep breath knowing that I trust Regina to take care of Henry and Rumple, and that I need to show her this anyway. I give her one last cautious smile before following Neal out of his building knowing that Henry is secure in the other room and that Rumple is safely under Regina's care. I just hope he doesn't try and antagonise her any more, she may act tough but I can tell his comments earlier about Neal and I hit right where her insecurities lie.

Neal leads us directly to a fairly nice silver car, it will certainly do the job but I have my suspicions as to how he has access to a car like this.

"We're not stealing this are we?"

He rolls his eyes at me and scoffs, "It belongs to a friend, she said we could borrow it"

I quirk my eyebrow up at him, somewhat sceptical of his story, "It's true Emma" he says. "Look I know you don't trust me and you're still angry but we need to work together here"

I nod, "I know and you're right, I don't trust you. However, Henry wants to know you so Regina and I have agreed that as long as he wants that we can make the effort to be civil"

He nods, "You and Regina, huh, so who is she?"

"What do you mean who is she?"

He drops his voice to a whisper, "In that land"

I nod in understanding, "She was the evil queen, she adopted Henry when he was three weeks old, she's a good mom Neal and she loves Henry so much"

"She was the evil queen?" he questions.

"She isn't like that anymore Neal. She's a good person, she just needs people to actually give her a chance"

"You really do love her, don't you?"

I smile, picturing her face, "I really do"

"I'm glad you're happy Em"

I'm about to tell him not to call me that when a woman comes up to his and greets Neal with a kiss. I blink in surprise, "Tamara" he says, "What are you doing here?"

"You said you were leaving town for a few days so I thought I'd come say goodbye"

I notice him smile a little at that, clearly whoever this woman is, she is more than just a fling. She turns noticing me, "Who's this?"

"An old friend" Neal replies, well that's certainly one way of describing our relationship, I think with a smirk before extending my hand with a polite smile, "Emma"

"Tamara, Neal's fiancée" she shakes my hand and I feel an odd feeling in my gut like I shouldn't trust this woman. I frown confusedly unsure as to why my sense are pinging on her, I have no reason to suspect her but something just seems off. I have more pressing matters to deal with so I wait patiently by the car for him to say goodbye to her.

We get in the car and I turn to him, "Fiancée huh?"

He smiles, "Yeah, she's really great Em, I'm sure that if you get to know her you'll like her"

I don't answer instead just nodding and fixing my attention on New York as we make our way back to his place.

* * *

Luckily between Emma and Neal it isn't too difficult to manoeuvre Rumple into the car, which apparently belongs to Neal's fiancée, and we set off in the docks with Henry and I sandwiching Rumple in the backseat so we can keep an eye on his wound.

We have to work quite carefully once we get to the dock where the ship is since it is still cloaked and it wouldn't do us much good for people to see our little group suddenly disappear. After several furtive glances to check for passers-by we step onto Hook's boat. The captain himself is still attached quite securely to the radiator so will not be a hindrance here.

Emma and I get Rumple settled on a bed in one of the cabins whilst Neal started making preparations to start sailing, alongside a very excited Henry. I smile thinking of my son, who even in this turbulent time, still hold the dreams of a young boy such as wanting to sail a pirate ship. As long as Neal teaches him properly and doesn't let him get hurt then he and I won't have a problem.

I watch as Rumple shifts uncomfortably on the small mattress, I can tell he's getting weaker and I am curious as to what he wanted to tell me earlier. Emma wanders over to where I'm sitting and squeezes my shoulder, "Are you going to be okay here for a few minutes? I just want to check in with Snow and Charming, let them know we're coming back" the unspoken mention of my mother lingers in her voice. I nod, "Go talk to them, we'll need their help when we get back"

I watch as she leaves the room before turning to Rumple, "How are you feeling?"

Even with a poisoned stab wound the imp retains his knack for the sarcastic, "Just peachy"

I roll my eyes, "What did you want to tell me earlier?"

He shakes his head, "Not here"

I frown before sighing, "Fine, how do I cure this?"

He runs through the ingredients and the method of it and I nod, it doesn't sound overly complex and as long as we have the time I should be able to make it. I am writing down his instructions under his careful watch when Emma bursts into the room "We have a problem"

* * *

It only takes two rings for Snow to pick up, "Emma!" she exclaims in surprise and relief.

"Snow, I have to make this quick, we're coming back to Storybrooke"

"I thought you were staying there a few extra days to sort out the whole Neal situation?"

"We were going to but Hook showed and stabbed Rumple with some sort of poison so we need to come back to where there's magic so Regina can fix it"

"Oh no" I hear Snow say panic evident in her tone.

"Snow? What's going on?"

"We know Cora's plan"

"What is it?"

"She wants Rumple's dagger so she can control him. Em, sweetie, we really need to know where it is so we can keep it out of Cora's hands"

I nod, "Give me a second"

I quickly jog back to the cabin, I throw the door open, "We have a problem" I see Regina's face turn to one of concern and panic at my words. I look to Rumple, "Where's your dagger?"

"Why should I disclose such information?"

"Because otherwise Cora will get her hands on it" I hear Regina gasp.

"She won't be able to find it"

I sigh at the man's stubbornness, "Look, Rumple, whether you like it or not we are family now and that means you need to extend some trust here. Do you really want to risk everything on Cora not finding it?"

He sighs, clearly deliberating with himself as to whether or not he should give this information over, "The clock tower, tell your parents to look in the minute hand. Miss Swan, they better be careful with it, in the wrong hands it is very dangerous" he warns with a struggled breath.

I turn to leave so I can relay this information to my parents, after telling Snow I hang up and go to the deck so I can check on Henry. As I reach the top I hear footsteps behind me. She moves to stand beside me and I slide my hand into hers. We stand there together watching Henry laugh and learn how to steer a ship with his newfound dad for a few moments until Regina speaks up, "Do we have to kill her?"

I can hear the tears in her voice and I remind myself that despite all of the pain and suffering Cora has caused, a small part of Regina will always see her as her mother, "I don't know" I reply pulling her closer and I honestly don't.

"If she gets Rumple's dagger she can take his power"

"I thought she would just control him?"

"Not if she kills Rumple, then his power becomes hers"

I frown, Cora is bad enough as it is, give her the powers of the dark one? I shudder at the thought of what she could do with that. Whatever it would result in would not be good. "So what do we do?" I ask stroking her shoulder with my hand.

I hear her sigh, "We have to stop her"

I nod "How?"

I watch as her gaze focuses on Henry, "I don't know but we need to protect Henry Em, I won't lose him or you. I can't"

I turn to encircle her in a hug, "You won't" I say, knowing that I will do everything in my power to stop this woman having to lose someone else.

We stand there like that for several minutes, in the comfort of each other's arms with just the sound of our excited son and the choppy waves to surround us.

* * *

I stand in Emma's embrace until I can feel myself calm down, I find she has a very soothing effect on me. I sigh in her arms, knowing I need a plan to protect her. I love her. I know she's meant to be the saviour and all but I don't want her to do something rash or be involved in anything that could lead to her being injured or worse. I gulp thinking of my mother's powers. I know full well what she can do already and trying to imagine her with Rumple's powers is honestly and truly terrifying.

After a few minutes of silence and closeness I pull away from Emma's arms already missing her warmth. "You okay?" she asks brushing back hairs from my face.

I shake my head, no sense in lying and pretending I'm fine, "I'm worried"

"Me too but we'll work this out Gina"

I nod thinking, "Maybe Rumple has a plan?" I ask almost afraid to hope that he can help.

Emma smiles, looking dazzling in the sun, "Maybe" she grabs my hand, "Let's ask him" at my confused expression she smiles again and gives my hand a little tug, "Come on Gina, we're going together"

I smile at her, "You don't have to do that"

"I know but I want to. You aren't alone in this anymore honey, I will be by your side whenever you need me and probably when you don't"

I smile at her taking hold of her other hand, "I think I'll always need you or at least I'll always want you next to me"

At my words she gives me a goofy grin before pulling me in for a kiss, "I love you so much"

"I love you too"

ooo

We descend to Rumple's cabin, hand in hand, both of our faiths renewed by being near the other. I push the door open and we sit down beside his bed. I can tell that the poison is beginning to have more and more of an effect, "Rumple" I call hoping he responds. Fortunately he does, "Your Majesty" he replies saying the title as he always does with a slightly mocking tone. I find myself strangely not minding, before I hated the title, I hated it being ridiculed, I had always considered it to be the case that being queen meant respect. Emma has reminded me that there is so much more to life than power.

"We need your help"

"Cora" he states.

I nod, "I don't want to kill her" I mumble slightly still mildly uncertain at revealing this to him but knowing it is a necessary evil.

He nods, "You want to know if you can defeat her while sparing her life" I nod again feeling Emma squeeze my hand.

"Her heart" he says. I blink in confusion, I can tell Emma is as lost as I am, "Your mother doesn't have her heart. If you can get in back in her body then you might be able to stop her quest for power"

"So how exactly are we supposed to find her heart and get it back in her body without noticing?" Emma asks.

"Cora will come looking for me. When that fight happens we need someone to sneak out and get the heart"

"It will be in my vault" I say with a flash of realisation that my mother does not know a lot of places in Storybrooke and would likely be storing her things there.

He nods, "How do you know?" Emma asks. I turn to her, "Where else would she store her stuff?" she nods in understanding, "So who goes and gets the heart?"

"Not one of you two" he insists. We both share a confused look before turning back to Rumple, "Why not?" I ask.

He gestures to our joined hands, "Remember when I observed your dream?" I nod, "Well dearie, what I saw confirmed something very important, that the two of your share the strongest bond of all: true love. As such in a battle against someone like Cora the pair of you are more powerful together. Our best chance at defeating her is not by separating the pair of you. When apart your individual magic is weakened as it is searching for its other half, when joined you are far stronger."

I cut in, "That's why we can share dreams?"

He nods, "Yes, your magic is connected on a spiritual level, essentially your love bound you two to each other on every level"

"So together we can stop Cora?" Emma asks.

He nods again, "Yes, have one of your parents gather the heart, Cora will likely be focussed on you and Regina anyway so hopefully won't notice one of them slip out"

I nod before turning to Emma, "Your mother would be better, she's smaller and quieter" Emma nods clearly processing the plan and what we just learned from Rumple. I knew we were each other's true loves and that we were connected to each other but I thought I was imagining that I was weaker magically without her. It certainly explains why I needed her to kick-start my magic. I smile slightly to myself knowing that with Emma I can be strong because my magic is not controlled by darkness but by light, together, I repeat to myself, we can do this.

* * *

I run over Rumple's plan in my head and it makes sense. I just hope it works. I think Snow will be able to sneak out, I saw her in the enchanted forest and she's pretty stealthy, much more so than Mary Margaret I think smiling to myself at how clutzy my former roommate/mother was. Luckily her fairytale counterpart is much quieter and hopefully good at heart finding.

The other information Rumple gave us made me smile. I knew we were strong together. I didn't know about all that magical bond stuff but since I entered that dream-world of Regina's I've felt different, more complete. I look to Regina and see she's clearly thinking about our connection too, I squeeze her hand and catch her beautiful smile, I mouth one word at her "Together"

She grins at me before squeezing my hand back and mouthing "Together" back at me. I nod unable to keep the smile off my face. This battle with Cora won't be easy I know. Our hopes are lying on Cora literally having a change of heart here.

This plan has to work, I think, or at least I hope it does. There's no way I'm letting down Henry or Regina, it's taken me long enough to find my family, to find my other half, I remind myself feeling that warm happiness fill my stomach again, there's not a snowball's chance in hell that I'm losing this. I stare down at our hands, together. Together we can do this.


	18. Chapter 18

_AN: This would have been up yesterday but by the time I finished writing it up I had just missed my Dad's internet cut-off time so I had to wait until today. I'm at my mother's house this wekend so I won't be able to get any writing done so the next chapter probably won't be until next week. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you like this chapter :)_

The ride to shore is not an easy one. We have split into two distinct groups: the first being Neal and Henry who are focussing on getting us to Storybrooke and then myself and Emma who are looking after Rumple. The three of us who have been relegated to this rocking cabin spend most of the trip rehashing the plan and making sure we each know what part we must play in it.

I don't know about Emma but I have also been ruminating on Rumple's words, I understand how our love is power and that our magic is combined but how did this happen? I've never heard of a magical bond like our one. I think this is probably the first time I've ever been grateful to be the first to experience this level of connection with someone. I may not understand how we managed to create such powerful love between us but I'm so glad it was her got into my dreams. I reach across to slip my hand into hers knowing the gesture comforts us both.

At the moment though I am hoping we get back to Maine soon. I know that we have a battle ahead of us and only a slim chance of its success but the water in Storybrooke is far calmer than the one we're currently travelling on. I hate boats, always have, the constant swaying tends to make me nauseous and the constant discussion of having to face my mother again isn't helping matters.

We hit a particularly choppy wave and the boat tips up slightly, Emma rises from her place to keep Rumple still so as to not aggravate his injury any further. Whilst she keeps him steady I lower myself to the ground and begin taking deep breaths in the hopes that it quells the churning feeling in my stomach. I close my eyes only to see a flashing image of Emma smoothing hair off my sleeping clammy forehead, I frown upon seeing myself so pale, this certainly isn't anything from our past so it must be our future but how is that possible. I open my eyes with a surprised gasp and make a note to ask Rumple about this once our current situation is dealt with.

The boat rocks again and I groan feeling the familiar rise of the reason I hate boats coming. Emma has heard my pained groan and looks over from where she is trying to find a way to secure the bed down, "Honey?" she asks looking over my hunched over form, "You okay?"

I'm about to reply when we hit another wave and so whatever I'm about to say is cut off by me unceremoniously vomiting over the cabin floor. The effort brings tears to my eyes and I cough from the pain of it, I hate boats. I hear footsteps cross the cabin and a soothing hand on my back and the feeling begins to subside. I turn to look at my saviour who wipes away the few tears that inched their way out before resting her hand on my cheek, "Seasickness?" I nod, "I hate boats" I reply with a weak smile. She grins keeping her hand on my back whilst ensuring she steers clear of the horrible mess on the floor nearby. "Can't say I blame you"

* * *

Barring really choppy waves and gross vomit we get to shore with relatively few problems, hopefully Snow and Charming were able to keep the dagger out of Cora's hands, this plan is going to be tricky enough as it is, if Cora has the knife already it will only make things more difficult. As the ship pulls to a stop Regina gingerly pulls herself up to a stand with a sigh of relief. She really hates boats, I wish I could just take her home right now and we could just snuggle up in bed together until she felts better. I walk over to her so I can steady her.

"You feeling any better honey?" I ask placing my hand over her forehead, she isn't as clammy as earlier so take it as a good sign. She nods but I can tell she's tired too. Unfortunately we both know that we don't have time to rest, not today. Rumple is getting weaker and weaker and I doubt Cora will just sit on her ass and let us have a happy reunion.

Henry and Neal come bounding down into the cabin, Henry still bouncing with excitement over the fact that he just sailed a ship, Neal however looks far graver and moves to help Rumple off. With a squeeze of Regina's arm I go over and help him get Rumple off this boat. I called Charming a little while ago so hopefully they'll be waiting for us at the docks.

Between Neal and myself getting Rumple off the boat is easier to do than expected. We all descend slowly off the boat well except for Henry who excitedly runs up to Charming to tell him that his dad taught him how to sail a ship, at the word 'dad' Charming looks surprised until Neal smiles weakly and says "Hey." My father nods luckily understanding the situation. He takes in the sight of the injured Rumple and the slightly swaying Regina. He pulls me aside as Rumple leans against the car.

"Emma we have a problem" he says urgently.

Oh great, another problem, I gesture for him to continue. "Cora has the dagger"

"What?!" I ask shocked, "How did you let her get it?" at my words Rumple, Neal and Regina all turn and look in our direction, "My m-mother has the knife?" I can hear the fear in her voice as she stammers over the word 'mother'. Rumple is more practical, "We better get to the shop as soon as possible, I'm going to need to you to cure me quickly if we are to defeat Cora" he says pretty much just to Regina. "But she has the dagger now, how will our plan work?"

"Look I have a ruse in mind but we need to work fast, I'll explain as we go" we all nod and pile into the car, well except for Henry who we once again had to leave with Ruby. Henry wasn't impressed by this but when facing the united front of both of his mothers informing him that he was NOT going to be near any battle any time soon he realised he had no choice in the matter.

* * *

During the ride to Rumple's shop Charming fills us in on the town events, I feel saddened and shocked that my mother killed Johanna. I don't why I'm surprised, I should have known she would stop at nothing to get that dagger but still Johanna couldn't have done anything wrong. I remember her from the castle, she was one of the few maids who was nice to me and didn't hold me to the spectre of Queen Eva like everyone else did. Emma notices my reflective gaze and reaches up to pull me into her side before whisper asking me if I'm alright, I don't even need to verbally answer, I just shake my head and allow her presence to soothe my sorrows. I feel her press a tender kiss to the top of my hair before she begins drawing on my back again. I can feel myself calming down as Emma and Rumple tell Charming the plan.

We enter the shop and quickly get Rumple over to the bed in the back of the shop, we're expecting my mother to attack from the front so this is the safest place for him. I start gathering up the ingredients for the cure and prepare mixing them. He sends Emma, Neal and Charming out to the front to safeguard the rest of the building. I feel a whoosh of energy and know that Emma has put the shield up, it won't keep Cora out but it should buy us enough time.

As I begin setting up the apparatus I decide now is the time to ask about his elusive plan, "What is your plan now my mother controls your power?"

I don't face him, knowing I need to be looking at what I'm doing here, "We need your mother to think I'm dying, once you cure me I can perform a spell to deceive into thinking that I am still at death's door"

I frown, "How?"

"As I grow weaker my name will begin to disappear from the blade, knowing your mother her plan is to kill me before all the letters fade. Once I am cured the letters will stop disappearing, however with an illusion spell I can ensure that it looks like those letters are still forming"

"Thus keeping her motive for coming here and making her think you are a weak enemy" I nod understanding his ruse here. If my mother thinks Rumple is weak we might be able to blindside her. I watch as the ingredients for the antidote begin to mix, "Should it be going purple?" I ask needing to check that I am getting this right, now is definitely not the time to screw up.

"Step to the side and let me see" he orders slightly out of breath.

I do so chewing my lip slightly, feeling very much like the nervous student trying to impress her wise teacher again. As he nods I exhale in relief, he looks up at me and gives a small smile, "Perfect dearie" I smile before extracting the vial from the apparatus and walking over to him. "So what do we do with it now?" he gestures for me to hand him the potion and I do, watching as he pours the drops over the wound. I gasp pleased to see that it did indeed work as the wound begins to suture itself off. He releases a shaky gasp before sitting up, "Did it work? How do you feel?"

He gives me a tight-lipped smile, "I'm fine dearie" I watch as he closes his eyes and a swirl of his pink magic sparks about his fingertips, I'm guessing he's performing the illusion spell he told me about earlier. As he does so the shop shakes and I end up grabbing his arm to steady us both. I hear him gasp before withdrawing from my touch as if it burned him. "What?" I ask concerned.

"Your magic dearie intensified my own"

I frown confused before he quickly explains, "The magic you and Emma share is the most powerful kind of all, it can be used to strengthen anyone's powers" I nod before Emma comes in, "She's here"

* * *

We leave Rumple in the back room as he puts on his best deathbed acting impression. The four of us walk out into the shop floor and Snow stands near the side door so she can make her exit. I hold a sword in one hand and Regina's hand in the other, time to put our magic to the test.

It doesn't take long for Cora to come strutting into the shop wearing a smirk. "Oh a welcome party, how nice" she smiles bitterly, her tone that kind of sweet acidic that you know is layered with poison, she frowns upon noticing Regina, "Regina, my dear, will you never learn that by my side is where you belong?"

"No it isn't mother" I can feel her grip on my hand tightening.

Cora begins forming a fireball in her hand, "So be it" she says throwing it in our direction, she stares stunned as it deflects off a shield, I look around surprised before seeing the white magic seeping from our hands and keeping us in a bubble. Whoa, Rumple really wasn't kidding.

Charming and Neal raise their swords at her but Cora just smirks and flings them out the shop before sealing the doors shut behind them, I look to the side door and see that my mother is nowhere to be seen. I smile knowing that our plan is falling into place. Now it's just up to me and Regina to deflect Cora as long as possible.

"Just my daughter and the saviour left, I'd have thought Rumple would have much better defences" she tuts before inching closer to us, "You know Regina, my darling, it isn't too late to choose power"

"I don't want power" I turn to Regina surprised by how meek her tone is, I can see in her eyes that she is thinking of a different time, a different confrontation. I squeeze her hand hoping I can bring her back to the present.

Cora looks down to our entwined hands, "Power is everything my dear, you will learn that one way or another" she smirks and before either of us can react sends a beam of magic our way causing us both to fly apart. I see Regina's face fall in panic as her mother stalks over to me, a lioness catching a gazelle in its trap.

I hear her sobs and scream as she watches her mother's hand raise, "We meet again saviour" Cora says her voice dripping with malice. Her hand extends but the coldness of her grip never comes. I blink surprised before seeing the warm body in front of mine. "REGINA!" I scream feeling my world come crashing down around my ears.

* * *

I don't even think about it, I just see my mother's hand going to Emma's chest and I know from past experience what she is going to do. No, I think, feeling the tears stream down my face, I won't lose anyone else like that. I can't run there in time so I shut my eyes and think of our love, I think of who I'm protecting.

I hear my mother gasp and Emma's scream as I materialise between them. I gasp, feeling my breath catch in my throat, it's an odd feeling to have her hand in my chest. I don't feel like it's even there, I can see it but all I feel is this horrible cold sensation rippling through my body. "Regina! What the hell are you doing?" Emma calls from behind me.

I turn to her seeing her distraught expression and my heart clenches, this time nothing to do with the cold hand gripping my heart. "I'm saving you" I whisper.

"How touching" my mother sneers, "You really do never learn. Love is weakness" she punctuates each word to emphasise her point but it doesn't matter. I know she's wrong. I know that now. I shake my head at her before looking to Emma who smiles in understanding before reaching for my hand. Together we channel our magic and this time I can feel our magic mixing and it feels good, it isn't being born of darkness but of love and it is at this thought that my mother is suddenly thrown across the room. I clutch my hands to my chest still holding one of Emma's. I don't have time to process what just happened though as Emma quickly drags me into the backroom and pulls out the chalk Rumple gave her.

Once the shield is up I feel her arms envelop me her our tears begin to mingle together, she pulls back before eying me sternly, "Never do that again" I nod understanding her command completely, "You saved me" I whisper to her. She shakes her head, "We saved each other"

* * *

Unfortunately Rumple ruins our nice little moment, "It's not over yet dearies but I will admit your impressive display of magic has brought us some time" well I think there was a compliment buried in there somewhere, "So what do we do?" I ask still holding Regina close to me. I know I would have done the same thing had the situation been reversed but still, the thought of losing her scares me so damn much. Rumple sighs, "We wait"

Regina clears her throat, "While we wait can I ask you something about our connection?" at his nod she continues, "Would I be able to get flashes of our future?" he frowns in confusion before resting his head in his hands as he thinks it over. After a few moments of contemplation he gives a slow nod, "I suppose it is possible but I would need to examine the magic"

I frown, "And just how do you expect to do that?"

"You've both been crying, let me use a sample of both of your tears" Regina shakes her head against my chest, "You want us to hand our magic over to you?" her tone is aghast, she doesn't trust him, not with our magic.

"Gina honey, he might be our only way to get answers"

"You don't know what he wants that magic for Em"

"I'd love to let you continue this debate dearies but it's only a matter of time before Cora gets through that shield so if we could make this decision a quick one"

I shoot him a glare before looking into those honey brown eyes I adore so much, "Regina, I know you don't trust him but we need his help."

She sighs returning my gaze before nodding, "Okay but you can't use our magic without our permission" she says to Rumple, "Do we have a deal?"

He nods and moves over to the two of us and collecting a tear from each of us, I flinch when he holds the vial up to my face and I can tell Regina is uneasy too. I just hope that he only uses it to find answers and not for some other plan of his.

* * *

After he secures the vial away in one of his chests Rumple lies back down again resuming his guise of injury, I'll admit it's a pretty convincing performance but then again Rumple always was good at deception. I turn to Emma, "Are you ready for this Em?" she nods, "Are you?" I nod weakly, I want this plan to work which means I need to rely on Snow White to get here in time and do as we asked her to and well I don't have the best history with her in terms of trust. I don't even want to think of the ramifications of failure today, one assumes that with Rumple's power and mine and Emma's we could defeat her but I can't help that small voice in my mind reminding me that she is my mother. I don't want her to die, I want her to give up this quest for power and for once choose me.

I know Emma senses my internal debate because she moves to hug me from behind and rests her head on my shoulder, I instantly smile upon seeing how we fit together so well, it's like those two puzzle pieces that you can't fit into any puzzle before realising that they are meant to fall into place side by side. "It's going to be okay" she whispers into my ear to reassure me. I nod, "I know" I move to place my hands on the arm that she has slung around my front, "Trying to escape?" she asks with a wink, I smile, "Just holding on" she smiles back before turning to plant a kiss on my lips. As she does so we all see the shield flicker.

Emma tightens her hold and I'm grateful, if there's ever a time when I need her strength to give me courage this is it. I turn my head so I can face her quickly, "I love you" I whisper to her, she smiles, "I love you too, we're going be okay Gina, I promise" I nod and rest my forehead against hers feeling my own strength returning to me. I can be brave and I can be strong, I know who I am protecting, Emma and Henry, my family, my home.

The shield flickers one last time and my mother stalks in, "Really Rumple? Hiding behind a shield? Rather cowardly isn't it?" she smiles cockily. He looks to her and I swear if I didn't know that he was cured I would think he were dying, his voice even comes out faint and croaky, "A vision told me about you" he pauses before looking at me quickly then turning back to my mother, "But it didn't tell me everything" I frown and share a confused stare with Emma neither one of us understanding why he looked at me just now. I shrug slightly wondering if it's connected to what he wanted to tell me on the boat.

We both turn with rapt attention to the other two in the room, "Just answer me one question Cora, did you ever love me?"

She smiles before placing a hand on his cheek, "Why do you think I ripped my heart out? Love is weakness Rumple and I loved you" I feel tears sliding out of my eyes as reality crushes down on me. I knew she didn't have her heart but hearing it from her mouth just makes it seem so much worse. She never loved me I think to myself as my chest begins to heave with sobs.

At that moment I see her raise her arm and I panic, tears still streaming their way down my cheeks I open my mouth to speak, "Mommy please don't"

* * *

I frown trying to keep Regina in my grasp, since Cora mentioned taking her own heart out she began squirming and sobbing. I wish there were some way I could get to calm down or to make this right for her but I don't know, all I can do is be here and keep her safe which means holding onto her and letting her know that she does have someone who loves her.

"Mommy please don't" she pleads, her whimper causes her mother to turn to her.

"Regina dear I must, if I do this I have his power" I stay solid behind Regina knowing she needs our shared strength just to face her mother.

"You don't need power. Please. Mother. Please just don't do this" her sobbing is making me cry as well, I feel salty droplets beginning to inch their way down my cheeks. I hate seeing people cry, I really do, I keep hold of her in my arms moving one of my hands to stroke gently up her right arm. I hope it helps comfort her, it's one of the rare soothing things I remember from my own childhood but at least the pain I endured didn't come from my own mother.

As it stands Regina's pleas are having no effect on her heartless mother. "Regina you'll see, love is a weakness but power, true power it endures for ever" I see Regina's face contort into an even more crestfallen look of agonising despair as she realises that once again her mother picked power over her.

We freeze upon seeing Cora move forward again unaware of the presence creeping up behind her. I don't see her. I see Cora suddenly gasp, drop the dagger, which Rumple is quick to grab, and clutch at her chest. Damn my mother is actually a freaking ninja. I grin and nod at Snow giving her a thumbs-up as Rumple rises holding onto his dagger.

I slowly release Regina from our death grip koala bear hug and settle instead for rubbing her back and letting her head rest on my shoulder, "It's okay Regina, we did it, we all did it, everyone's okay" I whisper to her feeling her sobs gradually subside.

"Regina" a voice breathes from the other side of the shop. We turn and see Cora looking at her daughter as if seeing her for the first time. The woman smiles, the first time I've seen her do it without it being a sinister smirk, and judging from the open-mouthed expression on Regina's face she's never seen it either. I look to my love's face and see a mixture of things but mostly a happy smile and still fear.

It's a fear I recognise from my days in the system: the fear that even though you're happy right now something will ruin it. It's a fear I lived with in each new home I went to until eventually I tamped it down by refusing to get comfortable anywhere. I gave into the fear, I hope Regina doesn't.

Her mother begins to walk forward still smiling at Regina unable to look at anyone else, no-one else notices it but I'm right beside her so I see the small flinch as Cora approaches. A flinch one gains from years of abuse and fear. "My baby" Cora whispers, I can see tears brimming in her eyelids, she gives a half smile, half laugh, "Look at you" she says, she reaches up to touch Regina's jaw resting her hand there, "You would have been enough" she says her tone now serious. "Regina I'm so sorry" she begins but is cut off by a loud sob and Regina frantically shaking her head, I turn concerned, "Gina, honey?" she doesn't reply instead running from the shop.

I ignore the confused and concerned looks of everyone else inside Gold's pawn shop and run off after her knowing I would follow her to the ends of the earth if I had to. I understand why she ran. I recognise that feeling of being too overwhelmed and needing to escape and I know Regina, I know she isn't ready yet for a big confrontation or apology from her mother. I have to stop to catch my breath and I realise that I don't know where she has run to. Regina is a damn fast runner I think as I hold my hand to my side.

I hear footsteps approach besides me, "Emma honey are you okay?" it's Snow, her voice littered with worry. I nod, "I'm fine, thank you" I say.

"For what?"

"For getting Cora's heart and replacing it"

"No problem" she replies with a small smile.

"Though I gotta ask, are you a ninja or something?"

She laughs, "Not a ninja just stealthy. How's Regina?"

I blink for a moment caught off guard by her apparent concern for my girl, "Here's the thing, I can't find her and I know she's upset and overwhelmed and I just need to get to her so I can take her home and we can just rest and maybe, I don't know, have a day where we don't have a massive crisis to deal with all the time!" I hear my voice rise in frustration at the end part, it's been too long a day and I just want to curl up with Regina and sleep.

I feel arms wrap around me as my mother pulls me in for a hug, "Emma, I know things are hectic at the moment but they will get better"

I scoff, "How do you know?"

She smiles, "I have faith and I've seen you and Regina together, you're strong enough to get through anything. You guys will be okay"

I nod, "Yeah I just have to find her" I reply bitterly.

Snow smiles at me again, "Emma, you know where she'll have gone, just use your heart"

At her words I realise how to find her and internally facepalm myself for not thinking of it sooner, "Thanks Snow, I have to go" I say before shutting my eyes and dematerialising. I open my eyes again at the docks and smile upon seeing my target sitting on a bench and staring at the water as if it holds the key to all her problems.

I kneel down in front of her and take note of how red her face is from tear tracks. I rub her knee with my thumb, "Do you want to talk about it or just go home?" I ask softly.

She propels herself off the bench and flings her arms around my neck before mumbling into my neck "Home please"

_AN 2: Next chapter will probably be quite fluffy methinks before I deal with what Rumple's agenda is. Hopefully the next chapter will be up either Monday or Tuesday. Hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading :)_


	19. Chapter 19

_AN: Updated all three fics in one day *30 second dance party*. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Thanks for all the reviews, follow and favourites. Hope you like this chapter :)_

I know she won't want to walk home after the day we've had and since we came to Storybrooke by boat I know I have to do that teleporting trick again. Only problem is that I don't really know how I managed to do it last time. All I did was focus on Regina and my want to find her and it just happened. I frown feeing Regina's hair tickling my chin as she continues to cry softly into my neck. I rub circles on her back as I gather my thoughts. After a few minutes out by the waves the answer comes to me, magic is about emotion, I realise this means I need to use the energy our love provides and focus it on getting home. It's times like these I wish I was better at handling my emotions. I take a deep breath and remind myself that with Regina it's different, she won't hurt me, I would never hurt her, our love actually makes me feel happy and secure, a feeling I haven't had in a long time.

I think back to all the times when I ran. I think back to all those houses I had when I was a kid that never felt like homes. I remember running away from those places and living in a car with Neal. I think back to how I ran from every situation that came close to being anything resembling a relationship after that. Then I think of Regina and how she chipped my wall down brick by brick without either of us even realising it. I think of the night Snow and I came back from Storybrooke and the feeling of holding her in my arms as we slept curled together. I think of the night in her vault, the night under the stairs and our time in New York. I think of sleeping soundly for the first time in years, I think of safety and peace, I squeeze my eyes shut and wrap my arms tighter around Regina's form and think of our bed, I know technically I don't live there yet but I hope to soon, I picture the room and the softness of the room before feeling that hum of magic around us.

I open my eyes again and feel that the cold hard deck has disappeared and that the ground beneath us is now the plush soft carpet of Regina's bedroom. "I did it" I mumble with a smile, at that Regina lifts her head and offers me a proud smile, "You sure did Em." I lean down and place a gentle peck on the top of her hair as she snuggles back into her place on my chest, "Do you want to talk about today?" I ask uncertain knowing that a lot has gone down today. Our souls are bound as is our magic, Rumple has a secret regarding Regina or at the very least an agenda and her mother has her heart back. It's a lot to deal with in one day. I hear her sigh deeply, "Can we just forget for one night? Just have one night where we don't have to deal with all that?" I hear and feel her desperation for just one night without drama, I nod before lifting her head up and pressing my lips to hers, "Sounds good to me. I'll call Ruby and have her drop Henry off and we can just have a family night in?" I feel her nod again. She slowly begins to extricate herself from my arms so she can go into the bathroom.

* * *

I leave Emma to go call Ruby so that we can have Henry back home as well. After today all I want is him and Emma close to me. I know Emma wants me to know that she isn't running any more, I could sense that when she teleported us, I want her to know that I what her here, all the time. At the same time I'm scared to ask her to move in, it's a big step and one I've never undertaken with anyone willingly before. I gulp down a sob, they keep bubbling up after my mother looked at me like that. It was a look I'd never seen before, one full of love and concern. I knew she had no heart but to see her look at me like that realised it was true, until that moment she had never loved me. Everyone was looking at me in that shop, it felt like I was suffocating, I had to get out of there so I ran but Emma found me. A small smile works its way into my face, Emma came after me. I know were our situations reversed I would have done the same.

I stare at my reflection in the mirror, I feel exhausted and I feel angry. So angry. My mother never loved me. Never. All that abuse, all that pain and she never loved me. I can feel something bubbling inside of me, something I can't control, I feel hot tears streaming down the face before a loud angry scream bursts out of my throat.

I don't feel or see myself doing it. I just see the cracked glass and blood running down my hand. I see my reflection split into many pieces and I start sobbing at the sight of my fractured face. "Regina?" I hear Emma's voice filled with concern ringing through the air. I'm guessing she heard the noise. I panic, I don't want her to see me like this, I think. I must look a mess. But at the same time I want her here, I know she'll make me feel better even if she doesn't do anything, just as long as she's there.

* * *

I hang up the phone after Ruby agrees to bring Henry back here. I know we'll have to tell him what happened but hopefully together we'll be able to help him handle the truth. I hope Regina's okay, I know she needs tonight to just be a distraction from everything but I know she's upset. Hell, who wouldn't be?

I jump upon hearing a loud smashing noise. Immediately I panic, what if something happened to her? I run up the stairs, "Regina?" there doesn't seem to be any sign of an intruder anywhere. She doesn't answer but I hear sobs coming from the bathroom. "Regina?" I ask again a little quieter not wanting to scare her. I cautiously push the door open and let out a stunned gasp at seeing the cracked mirror. My eyes zoom straight to the blood on her fist, I may not be the best detective around but even I can put the pieces together on this one. I recognise the scene, one of uncontrolled anger, her face screams of rage and sadness. It's an expression I understand well having seen it in the mirror.

She finally notices me, "Em-ma" her voice breaks on my name and my heart breaks a little for her. I walk over to and carefully lower her clenched fist, "Oh honey" I hear myself whisper as I stroke my thumb across the tears strolling down her jaw. I look at her hand again and focus on making it better gently placing my hand over hers, I can't fix everything but I know I can fix this. She winces a little as the glass comes out and the cuts begin to scissor themselves together. It takes several moments and I concentrate as hard as I can before I see the glow of magic diminish. I take her now clean hand and place gentle kisses to each of the knuckles as she stares at me intently.

"Y-you're not mad?" she asks, her voice sounding frighteningly timid. I shake my head, "No I'm not mad, I understand how this happened okay?"

"I-I'm just so angry" she mutters more to herself than me. I grab her hands again and pull her close, "I know honey but you need to let it go and I know that's hard and it's going to take a lot of work but I'll be here okay, every step of the way" my words seem to have the desired effect as she leans close into me, "Thank you Emma. I love you so much. I-I don't want to hurt you" I frown at that, "Regina, you won't"

"My mother hurt me" is all she whispers and the reasons for her fear click into place.

"You're not your mother Gina, you won't hurt me. I trust you" I say making sure to look her in the eye so she understands. She nods slowly but I can tell she's still upset, I know she needs to talk to someone. I clear my throat, "Regina, have you considered going back to Archie?"

She stiffens a little, "Why?"

"I'm just thinking he helped you before. He might be able to help you now, if you let him" I look to her to see how she's reacting to that idea, I know how much she hates letting others in even if they do wind up helping her. She looks uncertain for a few moments, chewing on her bottom lip, "After what my mother did he won't want to help me"

I shake my head and tilt her chin up, "Of course he will Regina"

"You sure?"

"Of course"

"Okay, I'll give it a try" she pauses before speaking again, "Do you think my Mom can get better?"

I frown unsure, "If she tries she could. Now she has her heart things will probably be different"

She nods slowly clearly still processing the fact that her mother has resurfaced and now actually has a heart. I know she wants a mother who loves her but like myself she doesn't know how to deal with actually having one. Admittedly for Snow and I, it was a little different. She never directly, physically hurt me. Abandonment did screw me up massively but I never went through the scale of abuse Regina did, and not from my own mother. Plus with me and Snow we at least had some things we could talk about and since our connection was revealed she has done her best to support me, as had Charming. Regina cannot say the same, she had parents, one who failed to protect her and the other who she needed protection from. Now though I know we can be each other's safe place, we are each other's family. Both of us need to heal, both of us are new at this but together we're learning how to be family and so far it's the only education I've actually enjoyed.

I feel her snuggle closer to me, "When's Henry getting here?" I smile, "Ruby will drop him off soon"

"He's going to want to know what happened" she sighs. I understand her worries, he's a curious precocious child and he's going to ask questions. Ones we won't be able to avoid. I can tell she knows this as well. The problem being that Henry might not understand that Regina isn't ready to talk about this yet and probably won't want to talk about Cora yet.

* * *

Henry will be coming soon and I know I need to clean myself up. Emma fixed my hand but we still need to get rid of the glass and I'd like to change, these are after all the clothes I threw up in earlier and I'd rather get out of them. Part of me fears Henry's arrival knowing he'll ask questions I don't want to answer. I know Emma senses my reluctance, maybe we can convince him to leave it for one night and just distract ourselves with movies and junk food. I didn't use to understand the appeal of such nights before, seeing them to be a waste of time, but now with Emma and Henry I understand. It's just a nice excuse to be together as a family, something that my parents never exactly taught me how to do.

I sigh trying to push thoughts of my mother out of mind. Tomorrow, I think, tomorrow I'll face that. I wriggle my way out of Emma's hold before waving a hand at the glass to fix the mirror. It's not much but it's at least one problem I can fix so I'll take that for now. I pull out of Emma's hold knowing that pushing my problems aside from night is not exactly the healthiest thing to do but I just need one night to pretend. I look into the depths of Emma's eyes seeing everything I want in those beautiful swirling pools of emerald and blue before taking a calming breath and turning to her with a smile, "Shower?" I ask smirking a little, I know that neither of us really want what we might normally do in a shower together but I just want her presence as much as I can. She smiles sensing my need before slowly stripping off my clothes and hers.

My eyes rake over her freshly revealed skin and I can feel her eyes do the same sending a shiver up my spine. I blush slightly as I catch her gaze as well, "I love you" I say across the room and she grins lighting up her face, "Love you too." I walk over to and gently trace over the small scars on her body leaving goosepimples lingering from my touch. I feel her breath hitch as I ghost my fingers over her stomach. She begins to mimic my actions and begins tracing the scarred patterns on my back. "You're perfect Emma" I whisper into her ear as we slowly walk over to the shower still holding each other close.

She moves to stand behind me and reaches up to turn on the shower letting the stream cover our bodies. I gasp in relief as the water caresses our sore muscles and tired bodies. I feel Emma rest her head on my shoulder as she begins to slowly wash my body, "You're beautiful" she whispers to me and I smile for once believing those words. I can hear the truth in her voice and unlike other people who would tell me that so it could be used as a weapon, she says it with a tone of awe and reverence. I lean into her touch feeling it begin to soothe me. I turn around and she begins to wash my back. I grab the bodywash and begin to wash over her body as well, our hands mapping each other's skin as we try to wash away the events of the day.

* * *

We emerge from the shower both feeling a lot calmer. Regina certainly seems to be more at ease and I know she just wants to push all her problems away until tomorrow and I can't blame her for that. We both change into pyjamas knowing that to fully relieve the stress of the day we just need a comfy night in front of a TV. I can feel Regina gravitating towards me even though we are only a few feet away from each other. I used to hate clingy people but I understand her need to have me close and for her I am happy to oblige.

I move in and place a gentle kiss on her lips and brush away her damp hair which is curling slightly around my fingers. She kisses me back, our tongues slowly and gently brushing against each other. It's not a battle, it's not sloppy or fuelled with lust, it's just love, pure and simple the pair of us being there for each other, neither one of us needing to beat the other but simply wanting to be on equal ground. This feels somehow more intimate that our passion fuelled make out sessions, this is something I've never had with anyone else, something that I am happy is unique to Regina. This is a kiss that feels like forever.

The doorbell rings pulling us away from our moment. We descend the stairs and greet Henry at the door. Ruby smiles in surprise at seeing us both in comfy pyjamas, "Thank you for watching Henry today Ruby, I hope he didn't give you too much trouble" I stifle a chuckle at how, even in comfy clothes the woman tries to be formal. Ruby smiles, "No problem Regina, Snow filled me in on the situation, are you okay?"

Regina falters at the concern, her features softening in surprise, "I'll be fine Ruby, thank you", "See ya later Rubes" I chime in so we can get on with our evening, Henry already having run upstairs to put his jamas on.

Regina shuts the door before turning to me with a shaky smile, "Time to tell Henry, I guess" I walk over and enfold her in my arms, "I'm right here"

* * *

The three of us sat down upon the duvets and blankets Emma had laid out earlier, Henry had immediately turned to us, "What happened?"

I take a deep breath before clasping Emma's hand in my own, she squeezes it in support. "Well I was able to cure Rumplestiltskin"

"Good job Mom" he practically beams and I feel my heart flood with warmth at his lopsided grin.

"After that Cora came, she threw your father and grandfather out but don't worry they're fine. Snow slipped out and got her heart whilst Emma and I kept her away from Rumple. Luckily Snow came through in time and put her heart in so everyone is okay now" I say preparing myself for questions.

"So your mother has her heart now?"

I nod.

"So that means you can have a proper relationship with her?" he asks optimistically.

I look down at the hands in my lap, "It's not that simple Henry"

"Why not?" he frowns.

I gulp and Emma senses my hesitance so speaks up, "Well Henry, Cora hurt your mom a lot and it's going to take a lot of time and work for her to try and get past that."

He nods, "But you're going to try?"

I nod, "I'm going to go see Archie tomorrow"

"There's more kid. It's about me and your mom"

"We're connected in a very powerful way Henry" I say, "Our magic and love is bound together"

He frowns before something clicks in his head, "Because you're each other's true loves! That's why you could see each other when Ma was in the forest"

I nod, "Exactly Henry. Rumple has a vial with our tears though so he can examine our magic"

He frowns again, "What if he uses it for something bad?"

"He can't, he needs our permission to do anything with it" he breathes a sigh of relief. "Cool, are you okay Mom?"

"I will be, tonight though I would just like a nice family night in with you and Emma. What do you say to that?"

He grins and nods enthusiastically, "As long as we can watch Despicable Me"

Emma looks confused, "Despicable Me? Why?"

Henry and I share a grin before saying "Minions"

_Saw Despicable Me 2 this weekend. It was awesome, I want evil minions! Thanks for reading. Let me know what you thought :)_


	20. Chapter 20

_AN: Another chapter, I don't know when the next one will be up because I think it will be quite long and I need to finish up Decisions first. I'm thinking it will be on Sunday but don't hold me to that! Spoilers for 2x18. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you like it :)  
_

I blink my eyes open and am met by a cascade of blonde curls. I slowly roll my neck to avoid the crick that normally forms in it after a night sleeping on the sofa. With careful movements I begin to disentangle myself from her doing my best not to disturb her or Henry. I smile upon seeing my son curled up under a blanket with a goofy grin on his slumbering face. I watch over him for a few moments having seen these expression of his so many times during his childhood, I've missed it. I know in a few years he'll hit puberty and decide he's far too old for movie night with his mothers so I need to take advantage of these moments where they come.

My thoughts begin to drift towards my own mother. I sigh knowing that I'm going to have to deal with her sooner rather than later. Last night was a really good distraction and I loved that both Emma and Henry were willing to just forget everything else for the night as well. Unfortunately as usual reality has hit this morning, but no matter what drama or issues arise they're both still here on this couch with me. I wonder where my mother went last night. I'm still conflicted. Part of me really does wish we could move on and have a relationship but at the same time I'm still so angry with her. Most of the memories I have of her are one of pain and I'm still scared to open myself up to her, what if she hurts me again? Subconsciously I snuggle back closer to Emma seeking her warmth and safety.

"Hey" her sleepy voice mumbles, "That's a very serious face for this early in the morning. What's up Regina?"

I sigh against her chest, "Just thinking"

"About your mom?"

I nod, "I don't know what to do Em. I've always wanted to have a mother who loves me but now that she has her heart back I don't know what I'm supposed to do"

"I understand that. For all of my childhood the only thing I wanted was a family and then I came here and suddenly I had one. You and Henry I chose and I love you guys so much. But then with Snow and Charming it was different, all my life I had wanted parents but I had no idea how I was supposed to act around them"

I stifle a sob knowing I was the cause, "How do you do it now?"

"Well when I was back in FTL with Snow I got a chance to see how much they gave up to save me and I realised that they really did care for me. We don't force it Gina. We keep the lines of communication open, you know have weekly dinners and stuff. We still mostly just talk about basic stuff like what we did at work but it works. Just go one day at a time"

I nod, "What if" I stop myself biting on my lip. Emma tilts my chin up, "Whatever it is you can ask me. I'm always going to be here to support you"

I smile and place a grateful kiss on her lips, "I know. It's just what if I'm not ready yet?"

She lets me settle my head back down on her chest, "You'll get there" she says confidently.

I smile at her confidence, "How do you know?"

"You have a strong heart. You're a better, stronger person than you think you are Gina. Believe in yourself as much as I do honey"

I can feel tears beginning to build in my eyes, the only other person who made me believe I was worth anything was Daniel. Emma's words send a surge of confidence through my body, I can do this, I just need to have faith. If only it were easier to have that. I smile up at Emma before pulling her up for a kiss which I hope conveys to her how much I love her and appreciate her. "I love you so much" I say resting my forehead on hers.

"I love you too"

"I'm going to talk to Archie today"

"Good, it might do you good to talk about your mom, you know get everything out in the open" I nod, the cricket I know will ask questions but they do tend to end cathartically.

"What are you up to today?"

"I need to check on the progress of our mystery guest in town," I frown, I thought he'd left already, "Then I need to talk to Neal, he wants to know when he can see Henry"

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"You don't have to do that" she says it as if it's no big deal but I can tell from looking into her eyes that she'd appreciate the support but is afraid to ask for it. It's something I know well from my life but I know she'll always be there for me and I'll do the same for her. I reach down and clasp her hand in mine, "I know I don't have to but I want to. I'm here for you too Em"

She smiles, "I know. Thank you Gina. How about after I swing by the hospital I pick you up from Archie's and we can meet Neal at the diner?"

I nod, "Sounds good but you know if we want to do any of this we do need to get off the couch first" at that she whines "nooooooo" and buries us both under the blankets. I laugh before pulling the cover back over and pulling her up, "Come on Em"

* * *

I drop Regina off outside of Archie's building watching as she lingers nervously by the door. I smile as she wrings her hands together and chews her lips, god she's so cute. She'd probably kill me if I told her that but still, adorable. I get out of the bug and walk over to her before cupping her face in my hands, "I'm no expert but I believe therapy only works if you go inside" she smiles back. "I know"

"You'll be fine honey. Go inside."

"But"

"No buts. It's just Archie, just listen to him and talk about what you want to talk about. It'll be fine. I'll pick you up in an hour"

She takes a deep breath and nods, "Okay. I love you. Good luck with the mystery guy"

I grin, "You too"

I walk back to the car and see her watching me, "Go inside Gina" I call with a smile on my lips. My grin broadens as she blows a kiss at me. It's kind of dorky but I catch it anyway before waving. I wait for her to finally enter the building before heading to the hospital.

ooo

Luckily it doesn't take too long to find Whale, "Emma, you're back from New York?" apparently he hasn't heard about the events of yesterday. I nod, "Yeah, I just wanted an update on Mendel"

He nods, "He recovered well from surgery and we released him this morning. I overheard him telling a nurse that he was going to get a room at Granny's if you need to speak to him yourself"

I blink in surprise, "He's still in town?"

"So I heard"

"Do you know why?"

"No Miss Swan, I just heard he needed a room"

His pager goes off a few seconds later and he excuses himself. The alarm bells are going off in my brain, why is he still here? I know I need to try and get to the bottom of this but how do I so without creeping the guy out? I can't put my finger on it but something just seems odd about him randomly staying here.

I look down at my watch and see that I need to head back into town to get Regina before we have lunch with Neal and boy am I looking forward to that I think with a roll of my eyes. I just hope Regina's session went well.

* * *

The walk down the hallway feels a lot longer as I practically drag myself down there. I know I need to do this but I haven't been here since before my mother kidnapped him, I pause at the door fist raised to knock and then freeze. What if he just turns me away? What if he doesn't want to help me? I vaguely hear a bark from behind the door and it opens. I instinctively back away with my hand still raised. "Regina?" he asks concerned but his voice feels distant.

I can feel my breaths coming faster and the world feels like it's beginning to spin. This is too much. Too much. I practically crumple to the ground and feel like a fool, I should have known this would be a bad idea, I can't do this. "Regina. Would you like to come in?" I shake my head. I hear him sigh. "Okay. Regina, do you remember that deep breathing technique I told you about?" I nod through my panted breaths and begin doing them. After a few minutes the building seems to level out, his face and the room comes into better focus and I can feel the panic inside of me beginning to dissipate.

He smiles when he hears my breaths beginning to even out, "Better?" I nod. "Sorry"

"That's perfectly alright Regina. Can you tell me what that was all about?"

I sigh, "I panicked"

He nods, "About what?"

"Coming here. I was worried you wouldn't want to help me after what my mother did to you"

He chuckles and I can feel my cheeks burn with embarrassment, "Regina, I told you I was here if you needed to talk. The actions of your mother do not affect that. If you need my help you can come to me"

I nod, "Thank you Dr Hopper"

"Anytime Regina, do you want to come in now?"

I smile and nod letting him lead me inside.

ooo

After my minor utterly embarrassing meltdown in the corridor we only have forty-five minutes left of the session, most of which we spend talking about my mother and what my next step should be. I'll admit that despite of my apprehension about coming here it has been helpful to talk through the pain my mother caused. We both agreed that ideally I do need to talk about this with my mother but not yet. I don't feel ready yet but he agrees to help me which makes me feel much better.

He passes me a tissue at the end of the session with a reassuring smile and I do my best to wipe away the tears though I imagine Emma will probably still notice since she seems to know my moods better than I do these days. I smile thinking of her, I look down at my watch knowing she'll be here soon. Admittedly we're about to have a lunch with Mr Cassidy which I'm sure will be unpleasant but at least I'll be with her.

"What are you thinking about?" Archie's question snaps me out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry"

"You just looked very happy and peaceful, I was wondering what you were thinking about"

"Emma" I reply.

He smiles, "I see, have you considered asking Emma to be there when you speak with your mother? You might find it easier with her there"

I think about it for a few moments, Emma does have a calming effect on me and I imagine she'll stop me from getting hurt as well. Plus I know I can rely on her support. I suppose it doesn't hurt to ask her to do this with me. I nod at Dr Hopper, "I'll ask her"

"Good, do you want to have this session at the same time next week?"

"Please" he nods, "Okay then Regina, our time is up for today, I'll see you next week"

I nod, "Thank you Dr Hopper, bye Pongo" I say patting him on the head. I leave hoping Emma agrees to come with me, I think she will but I don't want her to feel like she has to come. I mean I know she has other things to do, unlike myself she currently has a job. I take a deep breath knowing that asking her to do this with me is still the right thing to do. I'm never been good at asking for help but for Emma I feel I can do it.

I exit the building and spot a familiar yellow car. A smile graces my features upon seeing it and the figure inside. I quickly slide into the passenger seat at which Emma turns to me, "Hi Regina, how did it go?" she says tracing the tear tracks.

"A bit of a bumpy start but it was helpful"

"A bumpy start?" she questions.

"I might have panicked"

"Might have?" she asks with a smirk.

"Shut up" I reply playfully, "I panicked but I'm alright. We talked about my mom and Archie suggested something that I think is a good idea"

"Yeah?"

"He suggested that it might go better if you come with me to speak to Cora." I pause, "Can you come with me?" I ask hopefully.

She grins at me before placing a gentle kiss on my lips, "Of course I will honey, just let me know a date and time"

"Thank you"

"Anytime, my parents called, they want to see us tonight. You up for dinner with my parents?"

I chuckle, "Sure why not?"

She sputters, "Really?"

"Em, we're about to have lunch with Neal, why not dinner with your parents as well?"

She laughs at me, "I love you"

"Love you too"

* * *

We arrive at the diner a few minutes later, I look over to Regina who looks mildly apprehensive about being here. I could tell she was nervous about asking me to come with her to see her mom and that she's clearly nervous about this lunch but it means the world and so much more to me that she would come anyway just to support me. I smile feeling truly like part of a couple knowing that she'll support me and I'll happily support her.

"You ready?" I ask squeezing her hand lightly. Part of me is dreading this lunch, I know Neal is Henry's father, technically, and that Henry wants to see him but I guess I'm scared we'll lose him to his father. Then I think of last night and our impromptu movie night and I know he'll always be our son so I suppose we can let Neal see him every now and then.

She nods and we get out of the car before entering Granny's. I smile upon noticing that the hushed silence and pointed glares we used to get here seems to have stopped. Granny greets us both with a smile and a wave before beckoning us over. "Good afternoon Granny" Regina says. "Hello Regina. I just wanted to let you know that your mother is in a room upstairs"

"Thank you" she says though she's paled a little.

"We don't have to see her today" I whisper to her. She nods before excusing herself to go to the bathroom. I watch her go mildly worried. Granny notices my concern, "How is she doing?"

"I think she'll be okay. She just needs a bit of time"

"Understandable"

"While I'm here did you rent a room out to Greg Mendel?"

She nods, "Sure did."

"Did he say why he was sticking around town?"

"No, just that he wanted to stay in town for a bit"

"Okay thanks Granny" I say before leaving to go find Regina.

I notice Neal enter and am surprised to see Tamara here as well. "Emma" he calls waving before sliding into a booth with her. I wave back before heading into the bathroom. Tamara's here too? I hope Neal is prepared to either shield her from the truth of this town or is going to explain the situation. I push open the door to find Regina sitting on the floor, a contemplative look on her face.

I crouch down in front of her, "Hey"

"Hey" she smiles.

"You okay?"

She sighs, "No"

"Do you want to go?"

"No. We need to do this lunch Em. Can we just make it quick?"

"Sure thing honey. One thing his fiancée is here"

She blinks, "Here? In Storybrooke?"

"Yeah, clearly we're becoming quite the tourist hotspot"

* * *

Lunch goes surprisingly amicably. Mr Cassidy agreed to mine and Emma's terms that he gets to have Henry for dinner once a week and may spend time with him after school or on the weekend if he agrees it with us first. If he follows through in his idea to remain in this town then we shall figure out a more fixed custody agreement but this one will do given the current situation. Hopefully this arrangement will work for everyone, it will enable Henry to see his father and vice versa. I will admit that in spite of being Rumple's son Mr Cassidy does seem rather friendly. I just hope he doesn't desert Henry.

The rest of the meal was filled by small talk and silence. I can tell he has not yet informed his fiancée of the unique circumstances of Storybrooke so hopefully we did not give anything away though if she is to remain in his life and thus in my son's he will need to tell her. Speaking of Tamara something about her just seems suspicious. I can't figure out what it is but being a queen I learned quickly who was an enemy and who was an ally and quite frankly she seems like an enemy especially given the odd looks she was subtly throwing my way when Neal wasn't looking.

Emma and I leave hand in hand, her expression very serious, "Emma are you alright?" I ask concerned.

She sighs, "Here's the thing and I know it sounds crazy but there's just something about Tamara"

"You're not crazy" I interrupt immediately chastising myself for doing so.

"I'm not? There's a first" she laughs and I smile back, "No you're not, I felt it too, something just seems odd about her"

"I don't trust her" Emma says and I have to agree.

"Me neither. I don't know why though"

"I'm sure between us we'll figure it out"

"How?"

"We shall do some detecting, it can be an operation and we'll recruit Henry. He likes missions"

"So you're turning us into a family of spies?" I ask with a small laugh.

"Gina admit it, a family of spies would be awesome"

"Bizarre"

"You're a fairytale character honey"

I smile, "Doesn't stop us becoming a rogue outfit of spies bizarre"

"I think compared to some of the stuff that goes on around here, a family of spies is probably nothing"

"If you say so dear. Do you need to go back to the station?" I ask as we near her car.

She sighs, "Yeah wish I didn't have to, I'd rather have a duvet day with you"

I smile, "I could just sit around your office and bother you the rest of the afternoon?"

She laughs, "You can be my deputy"

"Deputy?! I used to be your boss"

She laughs before mock-curtseying, "My apologies my dear Regina, I shall remain your humble knight"

I laugh back before grabbing her arm, "I'm going to pester you now, you forget I know what paperwork you need to do"

She groans slinging her arm round my shoulders as we walk, "Don't remind me. Nobody did any while we were in New York so there's loads of backlog to get done"

"I'll help you out and we'll get it done quicker"

"Thank you honey. We can be a paperwork detective duo, Swan and Mills"

"Why is your name first?"

* * *

We laugh most of our way to the station until we reach there and see a crumpled body on the floor, a wooden one. "August?!" I call out running over to him pulling Regina along with me. Snow, Charming, Henry and Marco come running round the corner.

"Emma, don't trust" August croaks out clearly trying to warn us.

"She's dangerous" he says before his eyes slip shut.

"August?" I ask shaking him but I know it's no good, "My boy" Marco cries, "My boy"

Out of nowhere the blue fairy appears, I feel Regina leave my grasp to go comfort Henry. "It's not fair" he says, "he was trying to be good, he was trying to warn us about someone. Can't you do something?" he asks Blue as Regina tries to calm him.

"I can" she replies waving her wand over him, I gasp shocked as a small boy appears, well apparently Pinocchio was actually quite an adorable kid. "Henry you're right, he was selfless, brave and true and so I shall give him one more chance"

"My boy" Marco cries this time happily pulling the young child into his arms. I hate to interrupt their moment but I need to know who he was trying to warn us about. "Pinocchio" I say as he stands, "Before the blue fairy turned you back you were trying to warn us about someone. Do you remember who it was?"

He thinks it over for a few moments before frowning, "I don't remember, I'm sorry"

I smile at him, "It's okay kid" I leave him and Marco to reunite, they've been separated long enough after all and walk back over to my family.

"Who was he trying to warn us against Emma?" Snow asks.

I shrug, "He doesn't remember."

"So what do we do?" Charming asks.

"Just keep an eye out I guess. Without knowing who he meant there isn't much we can do"

I sigh feeling as if I am missing a key piece to this puzzle, I just have this niggling feeling in the back of my mind that I know who did this. If I can just figure this out then I can protect this town, I can protect my friends and I can protect my family.

* * *

Emma remained distracted most of the day, I can't really blame her. She and Mr Booth were sort of friends after all and all of us are now on high alert since there is once again unknown danger lurking in our midst.

"Emma, we need to go" I say reminding her of our dinner with the Charmings.

"I know" she says curtly.

"Are you okay Em?"

She shakes her head. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She sighs in frustration slamming her pen down on the desk, "I'm angry that someone is once again coming after this town and I have no idea who it is or how to stop them. I'm angry that everyone expects me to save them. I'm upset and I have no idea why"

I wait until she vents completely before I circle her desk and wrap my arms around her, "Em, you're upset because you lost a friend today. It's okay to be frustrated Emma, everyone puts a lot on you and expects so much of you but just know that with me you can just be you and we can share the load"

She sighs tears leaking out of her eyes, "I love you. Thank you for working this out for me"

"It's okay. You can lean on me Em"

"I know" she says resting against me as I hold her trying my best to comfort her.

We sit like that for a few minutes before she finally sighs again and pulls slightly away so she can raise her head off, "We've done well on the emotional front today" she laughs bitterly.

I smile back, "I know Em but how about after we have dinner with your parents we just have another distraction evening?"

She grins, "I'd like that"

* * *

Dinner with my parents actually goes pretty smoothly, conversation flowed well, Regina actually complimented my mother on her cooking which earned several shocked gasps and everyone was polite. At last a dinner with my parents without threats and simmering tension. I had wondered if such a feat was even possible.

It was as we were eating dessert, cherry pie – apparently apple would not have been appreciated, that my parents turned to Regina. I immediately worried knowing that normally conversations between my parents and her do tend to be well a little fraught.

"Regina, we would like to talk to you about something" Snow begins. At this Regina raises her gaze from her pie, "Yes dear?"

"Well Snow and I have been talking to people around the town and well the general consensus is that we'd like you to return to the post of Mayor"

Regina actually drops her fork with surprise, I can see her eyes shining over with stunned tears, "Really?"

They smile, "Yes so do you accept?"

Her face suddenly cracks into the most beautiful beaming smile, I know she's missed being the mayor, "Yes. Thank you" she adds quietly.

"You're welcome" they say before pouring glasses of wine so we can toast.

I nudge her after the toast, with juice for Henry, "You know what this means though right?"

She frowns, "What?"

"You're the mayor, I'm the Sheriff. We're a power couple honey" at that she laughs, "I like the sound of that"

ooo

We arrive home thoroughly exhausted, I want to just collapse into bed but it appears that I am not that lucky. We pull into the drive of the house that I have sort of very unofficially moved in too, we seem to have some sort of silent agreement where both of us are too chicken to ask but it is a given that I will be here. "Henry, put your jamas on please" I say as I stop the car.

He nods and runs into the house. Regina and I get out of the car, I move to take a hand, "Mayor Mills" I say with a small grin.

She smiles back, "Sheriff Swan"

"Wanna celebrate?" I ask with a wink"

She smiles, "Of course"

"Hate to interrupt dearies" Damn Rumple. What a cockblock, I curse silently.

"We need to talk urgently" his tone is grave and I groan internally wondering what the hell has gone wrong now.

_If you haven't seen the Swan and Mills videos on YouTube check them out, they are awesome. Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think :)_


	21. Chapter 21

_AN: Quite a bit goes down in this chapters. I'll say spoilers for 2x18 but in a very different way to the way it happened on the show. Thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows and well for reading. Apologies for any mistakes. I don't own Once or its characters. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)_

It's amazing how fast we can go from celebration to drama I think bitterly as Rumple appears on our driveway. Were it not for the grave expression plastered across his features I'd tell him to leave but I can tell that whatever this is it's not good. I sigh before gesturing for him to follow us inside.

We ask him to wait in the kitchen so we can say goodnight to Henry. "Why is Mr Gold here?" he asks as I adjust the covers over him.

"I don't know Henry. He has something really important to tell us. Don't worry though sweetheart, I'm sure it's nothing your ma and me can't handle"

"Okay. Will you tell me in the morning?"

I nod, "Yes, good night Henry, sleep tight. Love you"

"Love you too Mom, good night"

I smile at him one last time before Emma quickly says "Night kid, love you, see ya in the morning" I smile at her casualness. "Night Ma. Love you too"

We both wave at him as we close the door. Once out in the hallway Emma sighs and slumps against the wall, "Do you think Rumple would notice if we didn't come downstairs and just went to bed?"

I walk over and lean on the wall next to her, "He might"

"Urgh. Is it too much to ask to just go to bed with my super hot girlfriend and not be bothered by everyone?!" she huffs in frustration.

"I know Em, believe me I understand. Let's just get this over with quickly and then we can head straight to bed"

"Fine" she says but I can tell she really does not want to deal with this right now.

We re-enter the kitchen to see Rumple still standing exactly where we left him. "Right Rumple what is it?" Emma asks impatiently eager for this day to just be over.

"I know why the barrier isn't working"

"What is it?" I ask curiously.

"Your kiss not only broke the curse but it also weakened the barrier until the point where it just disappeared. If we're not careful then pretty soon Storybrooke is going to appear on the maps and people will start questioning how a town came out of nowhere. We need to act fast."

"What can we do?" Emma asks.

"You two have to seal this town off again, nobody in, nobody out and sooner rather than later dearie. We already have enough outsiders in this town."

"Wait." Emma says, "What about Greg and Tamara? If we put this up they're stuck here too right?"

"Precisely dearie, it's why we need them to either leave or choose to stay here indefinitely"

"Tamara will be up to Neal. Can we wait a few days for Greg to leave?" she asks.

"We could but every day that barrier is down we open ourselves up to more threat"

"Em" I cut in, "Do you think there's any way we can convince him to leave sooner?"

"Not without raising suspicion. I think any attempts to force him out will probably just encourage him to stay"

I nod, "What about a cloaking spell?"

Rumple thinks this over, "It will do as a temporary measure. The power of your combined magic should be enough to keep us shielded for maybe a week no more"

I nod, "So we have a week"

He nods. Fantastic, I think, so we have a week to subtly convince Greg to vacate the town and then there's the Tamara issue. Both Emma and I agree that there is something suspicious with her and I'm not certain how comfortable I am with the idea of her in town forever. I guess this means we have a week to figure out what her agenda is as well.

"There's more" Rumple says this time is tone less urgent.

"Can it wait?" Emma asks.

"It's about your magic"

She nods, "Fine, be quick."

He blinks at the terse nature of her voice but carries on regardless, "I examined your magic as you requested and it is a remarkable thing. It is the kind of magic the fates create by connecting the child borne of light and the one borne of darkness. To put it simply your individual powers are combined by the forces of destiny to create the perfect levels of unity, love, hope, sorrow, anger and pain that are necessary to form the purest form of magic – in your case manifesting as true love and connected souls"

"So we're like yin and yang or something?" Emma asks confusedly.

He smirks, "Essentially"

I run through his explanation in my head and frown, "I understand how Emma is the child borne of light given her parents, but how am I the one borne of darkness? My father was a good man"

At this he sighs, "He may have raised you but in blood he was not your father" he looks me right in the eye and I catch his meaning. It feels like the room suddenly spins around me, my mind is clouded by shock. I don't understand. No. He can't be. "You?" I ask quietly before the room suddenly fades to black and gravity seems to disappear.

* * *

"Regina?!" I call out as she practically crumbles to the floor. Luckily I am standing close enough to her that I catch her before her head hits the ground. She is out-cold. I'm not surprised. "You're her father?" I ask Rumple who is looking on with concern. He nods. "So it would seem"

"And you say she's darkness and I'm light?"

"Not exactly, you are borne of light and she borne of darkness but both are you contain aspects of both light and dark, it's why you are able to understand each other. Love is a powerful force Miss Swan, yours and Regina's in such a way that you were only able to be your best selves once you admitted your connection"

I hold the brunette in my arms and realise that this is true, she does bring out the best in me and I know that I want to be stay for her. I smile feeling more at peace in spite of the angst of the day, I know my mistakes and my life led me to her and for her the same. Before coming to this town I'll admit I was always very cynical about the whole soul-mate crap thing but now I know it makes sense. My soul matches hers perfectly. It feels like we were made for each other and I know she might be upset about the whole darkness and light opposites but to me it's perfect, it means we form a grey area. We are neither one nor the other, instead a perfect mixture of both and to me that is ideal since life is not about absolutes. It's about finding the one person who accepts you for you, good and bad, because they understand you, because they just want you, because they build you up and make you feel like you are worth loving. I smile still staring down at Regina's peaceful face and know that all that spiel Rumple just gave us about destiny and souls is right. I know that she is where I'm meant to be.

It's only when Rumple clears his throat that I remember he's still there. "You're right" I say, "We fit. Do you need anything else?" I ask.

He shakes his head, "Tell Regina that I know it's a shock, believe me I had no idea Cora had deceived me in such a way, and that I know she has a father but if she needs me I'm around"

I nod, "I'll pass it on" I say before scooping my love up in my arms and following to see him out. I carefully manoeuvre down the steps so I can lock the door behind him before navigating the stairs up to the bedroom. I kick back the covers with my foot, knowing that were Regina awake she'd scold me, but hey I'm sure she'd rather be under a warm duvet than not. I lay her down on the bed slowly before sliding off her boots. I tuck one of the strands of her beautiful hair back around her ear and slide my fingers over her smooth skin, god she looks perfect in her sleep I think wondering how I got so lucky to be matched up with her when the fates were deciding things on their little Guess Who? of love and relationships, or however else they decide it. I quickly shed my jacket and shoes before sliding into the bed next to her and draping my arm over her waist. I watch her for a few moments unsure of her whether or not to wake her up, she seems to be breathing okay and I'm fairly certain that passed out has now just drifted its way into being asleep. Hopefully she'll be alright in the morning. I sigh thinking of tomorrow when we're going to have to talk to Cora, I imagine given tonight's revelation that is going to go well and then I need to talk to Neal and then Greg to try and deal with our barrier issue. Eventually the pull of sleep becomes too much to fight and so I allow myself to succumb to its tempting pull.

* * *

_It's cold. So very cold. I open my eyes and am met with darkness. I know this is not a glimpse of my past nor is it part of Emma's. Emma. Is she here? "Emma?" I call but am met with nothing but silence. I hear a vaguely familiar voice but I can't make out their words. I realise this must be a flash to the future. I gulp feeling a sudden chill run up my spine. Whatever this is I don't think it's going to be pleasant. I still can't see my surroundings, I just feel the cold. For some reason I'm afraid but I don't know what of. The fear creeps into my body like an unwanted nuisance. I think of Emma to try and push it away and it works until I hear a clicking noise. I don't know what it is. The cold turns to ice and suddenly everything hurts. Agony sears through my body. It's still so dark._

I wake up screaming, my throat hoarse, "Gina?!" I hear Emma's panicked voice and I open my eyes, gasping for breath as I do so, relieved to see that I am in my bed with her. I can feel tears rolling down my cheeks as the memory of the pain lingers. What was that? I wish I had seen who that voice belonged to because if that dream was meant to be a warning than it was practically useless. "Gina?" Emma asks again and I turn to face her before burying my face in her shoulder desperate for warmth and safety after the cold fear.

She rubs circles in my back, "Regina? Honey, seriously you're scaring me. What happened?"

I take a deep breath wiping the tears off of my face before moving to sit so we're face to face. "I had a dream"

"Seemed like a pretty bad one"

"I think it was a flash from the future like I had on the boat"

I see her face turn more serious, though I can see a momentary flash of panic as well, "The future?"

I nod, "It wasn't either of our pasts and it felt far too real to be an ordinary dream"

"What happened in the dream?" she asks her voice laced with concern.

"I don't know exactly. It was just so cold. I felt afraid. There was a voice than a click then pain. Just so much pain" I say shuddering just thinking about it. She spots the movement and wraps and arm around my shoulders so she can pull me close to her. I shift so I can lean against her shoulder. "I won't let anyone hurt you Gina"

"I know that Emma"

"Did you recognise the voice?"

I shake my head, "It sounded vaguely familiar but I couldn't place it"

"Could you see anything?"

I shake my head again, "No there was just darkness. All I could get were the sounds and what I felt"

She holds me a little tighter, "We'll figure this out Gina but I promise you I will always protect you"

I smile weakly, "You can't protect me against something if we don't know what it is Em"

She looks at me seriously, "Regina. I will try anyway. No matter what happens I will be there to save you and protect you"

I nod, "I believe in you Em. Sorry if I scared you. I know you've already had a rough day and I don't want to add to that"

She presses a kiss to both of my cheeks, then my nose before kissing me on the lips, I smile against her mouth feeling the gentle caress of her mouth on mine. She pulls away after a few blissful moments and rests her head on my forehead, "I think we've both had pretty rough days honey and I honestly feel better just knowing you're with me"

I nod, "Me too. What do you think of what Rumple said?"

"What? About us balancing each other out and such?" I nod, she smiles, "I think he was spot on, here's the thing Gina, I never used to believe in all that destiny stuff but now with you it just feels as if I was meant to be by your side"

"You really mean that?" I ask happily.

She nods matching my smile.

"In that case, would you like to move in here? I mean I know you're here every night and all but officially live here with me and Henry"

She wraps her arms around my neck pulling me in for another breath-taking kiss that leaves us both panting for breath a little, "I guess that's a yes?" I ask with a grin. She nods, "It's a hell yes"

We both laugh. I play with her blonde curls, twirling them around my fingers as she suddenly looks up at me again, "Are you ready to do the barrier spell tomorrow?"

I nod, "I think with both of us there it shouldn't be too difficult to do. We'll do it first thing in the morning if it's alright with you?"

She nods, "Then I was thinking we'll go to talk to your Mom then I need to talk to Neal about the Tamara thing"

Oh yes, my mother, that will be an interesting conversation, "She lied to me" I mutter, "What am I supposed to do about Rumple?" I ask knowing that she understands full well what it's like to suddenly have parents when you previously had none.

"I don't know honey. He told me to tell you that he knows it's a shock, that he didn't know either, that he knows you already have a dad but if you need him then he's around. I think the ball's in your court on this one"

I nod, "I'll see how I feel after we talk to my mother. I need to set up my office again as well"

"Oh joy, another busy day" Emma mutters. I smile at her, "I know honey but I can make it up to you"

She raises a brow, "How?"

"I believe we still have some celebrating to do" I reply before beginning to slowly undo the buttons of my blouse.

* * *

I wake up bright and early and realise I cannot really move. In spite of her thinly veiled attempt at bravado I can tell that dream Regina had really did rattle her so after our blissfully amazing celebration I let her wrap herself around me. I look down and see that our legs are basically a big tangle, one of her arms is wrapped snuggly around my waist and the other goes under my right shoulder before looping slightly over the top of it whilst her head rests atop my heart. I smile at her sleeping form entwined with my own body knowing that not only does it comfort her but it also means I can sleep peacefully through the night as well. I grin again thinking about our agreement about moving in together, we didn't technically set a date to do it but it won't take me long to pack up my stuff and most of Henry's gear is here anyway, hell if she wants I could move in today. I bend my arm up slightly so I can reach my phone and check the time, 7:10. For me that is quite early anyway but I know Regina likes being up early and we have a lot to do today so I need to wake her up.

I smile before leaning down, I place my free hand on her lower back and slowly begin to tickle up and down the side. She fidgets and I begin placing kisses across her back whilst my fingers dance across her sides. From my position I can see her trying to stifle giggles and keep her eyes shut, I smirk keeping up the tickling before moving my kisses to her ear, "I know you're awake" I whisper as my hand snakes around her front and tickles her stomach. I know I've reached one of her super ticklish zones because her eyes snap open as she lets loose a giggle and a "Stop it" before placing a kiss on my lips, "Good morning Em" she mutters still half asleep.

"Morning Regina" I smile before my concern gets the better of me, "Anymore dreams?"

She shakes her head "None that I remember"

"Good" I say running my fingers through her hair, she sighs contentedly, "I wish we could just lie here the rest of the day"

"Me too but alas duty calls"

She sighs again, "Ugh I guess it does, would you like to take a shower with me? You know to save water?" she smirks before slowly disentangling herself from her position which given the contortionistesque way she vined herself around me takes a few minutes. Eventually we are both able to move off the bed and off to the bathroom we go.

* * *

After briefly explaining the Rumple situation, the barrier and the basics of our connection to Henry we dropped him off at school. Naturally he had questions but unfortunately for him school is compulsory so we did not have time to answer them all. I have a feeling this means more later on but I don't mind, at least it means he wants to soak up all knowledge he can which bodes well for his future education.

I stay fairly quiet during our ride to the borderline. I'll admit that the dream last night unnerved me more than I thought, is that really what the future holds? The dream itself annoys me, it was little more than a fragment and if I'm to get warnings of the future I'd like them to be clearer. Emma has picked up on my fear of the pain and cold and thus has let be clingier than I think I've ever been with anyone else before. I feel slightly foolish for letting myself get so worked up about it since I don't even know what that dream meant or really what it was about but that pain, it just felt so real.

I'm also mildly apprehensive about today. I have used this barrier spell in the past so it should work but magic can be unpredictable at times, hopefully though if Rumple's assumption is correct, we should be able to keep our town safer for a little while longer. I'd be fine if it was just that today but I know I also have to face my mother and probably Rumple too. I have no idea what to say to either one of them. At least Emma says she'll move in today so we both have something to look forward to after today.

"We're here" Emma says as she pulls her Bug up next to the line, I nod before turning to her, "Are you ready?"

She nods, "Sure, lead the way Regina"

I smile at her before reaching for her hand, I gasp upon feeling our magic spring to life, "Do you feel that?" she nods, "Good, what we need to do is focus that on shrouding the town"

"Uh, how do we that?"

"Think about making it so the outside world can't see Storybrooke"

"What if I accidentally start turning buildings invisible or something?"

I smile, "You won't Em. Believe in yourself, believe in us. Magic is about emotion, we are protecting our family, our friends and our town. Use that. Keep us safe" I urge. I feel her focussing and I do the same, both of us concentrating on keeping our loved ones protected. A white wave of energy washes over the town and I can just about make out a sheer bubble extending from the town line.

"Did we do it?" Emma asks looking around for a sign of the magic.

I nod, "We did it" we kiss beside the results of our magic, both of us swept up in the afterglow of the magic.

* * *

After a long make-out session, boy is magic awesome, we knew we had to get on with the rest of today. Regina went silent again during the drive back to town, she's nervous about facing her mother, I can tell. I wish I knew how to make it all okay but I know that you can't fix everything that simply. "Do you know what you're gonna say?" I ask hoping to pull her out of her internal funk. I know her worriedness is also a lot to do with that dream she had. I might ask Rumple for help about that later actually. She sighs heavily, "I don't know"

"Okay. Winging it works as well" I say making sure to keep my tone light, hopefully she'll find the humour intended in that sentence. I smile nervously as she goes quiet and fidgets with her hands. Okay lightening the mood really didn't work. Think Swan. I reach out and carefully reach for one her hand making sure to keep one on the wheel of the Bug. I rub circles in her palm with my thumb, "Everything will be okay Regina. I'm not sure Cora is even going to care what you talk about. She'll just be happy to see you"

She smiles a little at that, "You think so?"

I nod, "Of course, who wouldn't be happy to see you?"

She laughs, "That was mushy as hell Emma"

I smile back, "Well at least it made you laugh"

She smiles gratefully at me, "Thank you Em, not just for trying to cheer me up but for coming as well. It means a lot to me"

"I love you Regina. I'll be here whenever you need me"

She nods, "I know. I'm not used to having people care and support me the way you do. It's" she pauses looking for the word, "It's very comforting and it makes me know that you really do love me. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm glad you're in my life Emma. I love you too"

I smile at her words, "I'll always be in your life now Gina. I promise"

She nods, "I'll be with you as well"

"I know. Okay honey we're here. You ready?"

"Not even a little bit"

"You'll be fine Regina, as soon as you want to go just say the word and we go. I'm right here" I say squeezing her hand. She nods and takes a deep breath before staring at the Bed and Breakfast before us. "Okay, well I guess this is it"

I wait for her to get out of the car before following suit and immediately coming to her side. She smiles gratefully at me again as I hold her hand knowing she needs me support on this. We walk slowly up the path to the building before entering, Granny is at the desk, "Hey Granny" I say, "Good morning Granny" Regina greets.

Granny smiles kindly at us both, "Morning ladies. You here to see your mother?"

Regina nods slowly.

The older woman suddenly comes round the desk and engulfs Regina in a hug, her initial look of surprise is utterly priceless before she relaxes into the hold. Granny pulls away after a few moments before patting her on the back, "You'll be fine Regina. Room 216"

Regina nods, "Thank you Granny" she smiles sincerely at the woman and I smile at Granny too, glad that other people are warming up to her.

We walk up the stairs hand in hand, a smile lingering on her face from the surprise act of kindness downstairs. She pauses at the door to her mother's room. I squeeze her hand in support, "You can do this Regina" she nods before knocking on the door.

To say Cora is surprised to see us on the other side of her door is a huge understatement. She gets over her initial shock before greeting her daughter with a beaming smile clearly pleased to see her again. "Mother" Regina nods shyly before walking in. I linger in the doorway unsure of where to be in this room for what I imagine is going to be a very personal mother/daughter moment. I almost feel like an intruder until Regina waves me over to sit next to her on the bed. I smile and do so. Cora moves the chair in the room to face us both.

"Regina how are you?" Cora asks first clearly uncertain as to where to begin with her daughter. I switch my gaze between Regina and Cora so I can make sure the older woman won't hurt her again. Regina blinks surprised at having her mother show concern for her wellbeing, "I'm fine mother, and you?"

"I'm alright. It's been an adjustment" she says gesturing to where her heart resides in her chest.

Regina nods, "Why did you take it out?"

Cora sighs, "I had a choice between love or power. I regretfully chose power and I knew that doing so meant no room for weakness"

"And love is weakness" Regina cuts in, sarcasm and bitterness lacing her tone.

Cora blinks, "I was wrong Regina. It isn't"

"I know. It's strength"

"I know that now Regina and I'm so sorry that I couldn't see that before"

Regina doesn't reply clearly expecting her mother to go on and I can tell why, there's a lot of things to apologise for.

Luckily Cora realises this, "I truly am sorry for hurting you Regina. You didn't deserve a mother like me. I'm sorry about what I did to Daniel and for pushing you to marry the king. I'm just sorry for every time I hurt you Regina. I really am"

I can see tears burning in Regina's eyes, she's conflicted because all those things Cora just listed were essentially Regina's life and as much as she wants an apology it still doesn't stop her life from being one of pain and regret. All that apology does is remind her of all the abuse and the agony she endured because of her mother. I see her sniff back a sob before she turns to me, "Please" I nod cutting off anything else she might say because I know what she wants. We both stand, "Goodbye mother" Regina says clearly trying not to cry in front of Cora.

"Wait" Cora says rising from her chair, "Will I see you again?"

Regina sighs before nodding, "Yes" at that we leave without another word. Regina practically makes us run to the car outside. I stop her before we get inside of it. "Regina. Come here" I say extending my arms, she falls into them seamlessly as we fit together with ease. I hold her while she sobs for all those things her mother did to her. She clings to me as if I am the only thing tethering her to safety and I realise I am and that I am okay with that. I'm her rock, she's mine.

Eventually her sobs subside but I keep her in my arms, "What do you want to do now?" I ask softly. She raises her head slowly and even with red cheeks and tears still dotted about her face she still looks absolutely perfect. She sighs before running her hands through her hair, "I think I'll just sort out my office"

I nod, "Okay, I'll drop you off then I need to go visit Neal"

ooo

I drop Regina off outside of her building and wait for her to go inside. I realise we didn't even ask her mother about Rumple but I can tell Regina had taken all she could from Cora earlier. I'm proud of her though, at least she could tell when it was enough. I know that were it me I'd be totally overwhelmed, hell I was overwhelmed for ages. Going from no parents to two isn't exactly easy.

I pull up outside the diner already feeling exhausted. I enter hoping Neal is inside and he is. Hopefully this will be a quick conversation so I can grab my stuff, get Henry, get Regina and go home. I sit down opposite him "Hey Emma" he says, "What's up?"

"We need to talk about Tamara"

"What about her?" he asks confused.

"Does she know about the whole fairytale thing yet?"

He shakes his head, "No"

"You may have to tell her"

"Why?"

"Because the spell that kept this town invisible is gone, Regina and I put up a temporary barrier which gives us a week but then we need to recast the spell"

"Wait. What does that mean?"

"It means no-one in, no-one out so you and Tamara have a week to decide whether you want to leave or whether or not you'll be staying here permanently"

He nods, "Well you know I want to stay here for Henry but I'll have to talk to Tamara"

"Okay, let me know how it goes"

He nods and waves as I leave again to go grab my things from the apartment.

* * *

Emma drops me off at the town hall, a place I haven't been in since the wraith incident barring the sheriff station. I walk up the stairs before entering the double doors. I sigh in relief at seeing my old office. I really did love this place and still do. I'm surprised and glad that people actually wanted me back, maybe this is the beginning of a new start I think hopefully. I don't have to be the evil queen, I can just be the mayor.

I sit down in my office chair and know there's going to be a lot to sort out regarding paperwork and budgets immediately. I wonder if anyone would be willing to be my secretary. It would certainly help matters. Charming and Snow did do their best at running this town but their management style definitely lacks organisation. I pull out my phone seeing a missed call from Rumple. I'll deal with him later I think. After the aborted talk with my mother this morning I'm not in the mood for another heavy confrontation. I had wanted my mother to apologise for so long but now that she has it didn't help anything. I think that relationship is certainly going to take a lot more time. As for Rumple I don't even know what kind of relationship he wants nor do I know what kind I want. I wonder if Archie would mind squeezing in an earlier session. I dial quickly so as to not lose my nerve,

"Dr Hopper's office"

"Hello Dr Hopper it's Regina"

"Hello Regina, I hear congratulations are in order. You're Mayor again"

"I am. Thank you. Um, I was wondering if I could have an earlier session with you, something else has come up and I need to talk about it"

"Oh, uh certainly, can you come in tomorrow"

"Yes, is around 9 okay?"

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow Mayor Mills"

I smile at my old title, "Thank you Dr Hopper, I will see you in the morning"

Now that that is sorted I need to begin the stack of paperwork that has been dumped on the desk. I sigh looking at the mess. As I'm about to start attempting to organise this all someone comes in through the double doors. I don't recognise him straight off. This must be Greg Mendel, I think. "Hello, I'm Regina Mills, I don't think we've met"

He smiles, I frown on catching something oddly sinister in his smirk, "I'm Greg Mendel and we've met before"

I rack my brain, I don't know any Greg Mendel. "When?"

"I've been to Storybrooke before"

"Oh? May I ask what business you have here now?"

"Just visiting again, thought I'd revisit the town. Doesn't seem to have changed much"

I gasp upon realising who he is, there's only two people I know of aside from Emma and ensuing people who have come to Storybrooke. He's too young to be Kurt who I should have let go earlier, I know that now, back then I was just so keen to hold onto any chance of a happy ending and all I did was end up screwing up both of their lives. "Owen" I say in surprise.

He smiles, "Ah, you remember me. Good because I remembered you. It's like you haven't aged a day"

I smile weekly, "Monthly juice cleanse" hoping he buys the joke. He doesn't. "I'm sure" he's stepping closer towards me. On instinct I back away only realising my mistake when my back hits the wall. "Why are you in town?"

He steps right into my personal space before grabbing my jaw, "I came looking for my father"

I struggle instinctively against his hold before freezing, his father? I let Kurt go, why didn't he go after his son? "Your father left town shortly after you did"

He doesn't believe me even though it's true, "Liar. Why didn't he come looking for me?"

His grip is beginning to hurt. I feel fear beginning to creep in and I remind myself to restrain the magic that tries to flare up, "I don't know"

He finally releases me and I fall back rubbing my hand up and down my jaw, "I will find out what happened to him. Have a good day Regina" he smiles sinisterly again before walking out the door.

As soon as he leaves I rush to where my phone lays on the desk. I hurriedly find Emma's number knowing I need to warn her about who Greg is. I have a feeling he will be more of a threat than we first thought.

_The Rumple thing is based on my headcanon about Regina's parentage plus it was that or make Henry Sr turn out to have been super evil and I didn't really feel that work. I changed the way Greg/Owen is because I feel he would be angrier at her, in the show it felt a bit put on to me, I never really felt the personal revenge mission that they were trying to do so hopefully this works. Thanks for reading. Let me know your thoughts :)_


	22. Chapter 22

_AN: This chapter is a bit shorter than the other's but it's necessary to set up the next chapter. Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favourites. I don't own Once or its characters. Next chapter will hopefully be up on Monday or Tuesday. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you like this part :)_

I'm packing up the few boxes of my stuff at the apartment when my phone rings. I ease myself up off my knees hoping it isn't a Sheriff emergency and by that I mean I really cannot be bothered to hunt for Pongo today. I smile upon seeing the caller ID, "Hey honey, did ya miss me?" I ask casually.

"Em-ma" her voice is doing that stuttery panicky thing and my worry kicks in immediately.

"Regina? Are you okay?"

"I'm … just a bit shaken up … can you come get me please?" I can hear the need in her voice.

"Okay honey, I'll be right there"

"Em, can you hurry?" my mind throws up a warning light at that, for her to need me to rush something bad has happened. Already my brain is going haywire with suggestions of what could have happened to her, "Regina are you hurt?"

I hear silence and smile slightly, "You know I can't see you if you're shaking her head"

I hear something that sounds half like a laugh and half like a breathy sob as I close the door and start walking down the stairs. "I know Emma. I'm okay. I just need you" she admits softly.

"Okay, I'm on my way, I'll be there in five minutes Gina"

"Emma, could you stay on the line … please?" her request only serves to worry me further. I know the dream she had last night really unsettled her and I can tell whatever has gone down at the mayor's office has clearly just shaken her up even more. "I'll stay on the line" I say hoping that reassures her a little, here's the thing – Regina may not be great at asking others for help like this but I know she'll ask me and that is a big deal to her. I also know that her asking for things like this means she really does need me.

I speed through the town telling Regina where I am the whole time, I pull quickly to a halt in front of the town hall and shut the door of the Bug. "Okay honey I'm outside"

"I'm in your office" she says. I nod and walk in the direction of the station rather than upstairs to the Mayor's office. I hang up my phone as I walk down the hallway to my office and hear a quick clicking of heels before Regina barrels into me. I hurriedly catch her and embrace her in my arms, "What are you doing down here?" I ask with a small smile hoping to settle her unease before getting to what's wrong.

She blushes a little before smiling sheepishly, "It's your office"

"So?" I ask a little cockily.

"So, I guess I just wanted to feel closer to you after earlier" it's then she looks up and I can see a purpling mark across her jaw. I look closer and can make out the distinct shapes of fingers from where someone has clearly grabbed her. With a gentle touch I brush my own fingers over her bruised jaw wincing when she grimaces slightly in pain. "What happened?" I ask softly. She tilts her jaw into my touch, "I know who Greg Mendel is"

I frown now kind of confused, "Greg? What's he got to do with this?"

"Do you remember the little boy and his father who came to town in the first week of the curse?"

I nod, the ones she let go though the father a few a days later than the kid. "Greg is Owen" I say in realisation.

She nods.

"Why did he attack you?"

"He wants to know where his father is." Her face is grim and I can see the guilt etched across her face, I wish there were some way I could relieve it but I know she still feels the weight of her past actions especially the ones she can't undo.

"You let him go. He didn't go looking for his son?"

She frowns, "Apparently not. I don't know why though. His memory should have been intact. He should have gone after Owen"

"Maybe something went wrong?" I suggest still new to this whole magic thing.

"Maybe but why him and not Owen?"

I shrug, "No idea. So what happened exactly today?"

She sighs, "He came in, said we'd met before and that he was revisiting the town. I remembered who he was and then he started asking about his father. He grabbed me, he thinks I was lying. He didn't exactly threaten me, just said he would find out what happened but the way he said just I don't know Emma, I probably sound crazy but it sounded like a threat"

I smile half-heartedly at her, "You're not crazy Regina" I run my hair through my hair, "The thing is we don't know why Kurt didn't go after him so it's not like we give him an answer"

She sighs again placing her hands in her the pockets of her coat before rocking on her heels slightly, "I know." She pauses chewing on her lip for a second, a sure sign she has an idea but is uncertain about it, "We could ask Rumple"

"Yeah?" I'm not sure he'd help since he was cursed at the time but then again he knows about magic and such. I just didn't think she'd want to face him so soon, "You ready to see him?"

"Do we have a choice?" she asks defeatedly and I frown before pulling her back closer to me, "We need him to find answers but I can ask by myself, you don't have to come if you don't have to"

She shakes her head, "No, this is my fault this situation Emma and if we do this, we do it together. Besides I feel safer with you anyway" she adds with a small smile.

I sigh in relief, "I'd feel better if you stayed near me as well. I told you I'd protect you Regina and I think I can do that better if we're together"

She smiles but still looks worried, "We're not together all the time Emma. We both have jobs and besides we need to think of Henry"

I rub my hands up and down her arms to try and still her nerves even though I do share them, "Honey, you work just above me, if something happens I will be there. And yeah we're not together every second of every day but I'll always come for you and protect you if you need me. As far as Henry is concerned he's always either at school with Snow, at the diner with Granny and Ruby or with us, he'll be safe as well Gina. Trust me, we're all going to be safe"

She smiles before kissing me deeply on the lips, "I trust you" she whispers against my mouth, "I hope you're right"

_Me too_, I think remembering her dream. I hold her a little closer as if that will keep her shielded from any danger that might befall her. Regina is basically the glue that holds my world together and I honestly don't know what will happen is something happens to her, I don't even want to think about it, after all when you take the glue out of anything it's bound to fall to pieces and I will not let what we have fall apart. I will keep her safe.

* * *

After a few minutes of revelling in the safe haven of her embrace I pull away from Emma knowing that if we need answers it's better to try and get them sooner rather than later. Normally I know I would just brush off that incident with Owen or Greg, but after that dream I had I can't help but feel threatened. I just hope Rumple provides us with answers that will solve the matter. Owen clearly didn't believe me when I told him about his father and I don't know how to convince him otherwise. I notice Emma looking at me concernedly, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I nod, if it were for me letting Kurt go too late this wouldn't be happening in the first place and I know that despite her willingness to do so I can't let her shoulder the results of my past errors even if it means facing Rumple.

I take her hand and we head out to her car, I'll admit despite my initial distaste for the vehicle her Bug is growing on me. I slide into the passenger seat knowing I'm far too preoccupied to drive us there safely.

The ride is short and silent both of us wondering what life has in store for us next. I just hope we're prepared for whatever it is. We pull up outside the shop and I take a deep breath knowing that he'll want to have a conversation that I am far from ready for.

I barely notice Emma getting out of the car until she opens my door and proffers a hand, I smile weakly before taking it. She squeezes it lightly as a show of support before we walk into the shop, the annoying little bell announcing our entrance. Rumple raises his head up as we enter and I see a nervous smile grace his features.

"We need to talk to you about something" Emma announces, her tone steady and serious. At this his smile fades.

He looks past her to me, "Regina, I was hoping we could talk"

I shake my head apologetically, "I can't, not yet"

He nods sadly, "So why are you here?"

"We need information" Emma states.

"About?"

"In the first week of the curse there were two outsiders here, Owen and Kurt Flynn, father and son. I tried to keep them here but failed, I let Owen go and then let his father go a few days later but for some reason he did not go after his son. We need to know what happened to him after he left" I explain.

"Why such concern over two people who were here nearly thirty years ago?"

This time Emma replies, "Because the son is Mendel and he attacked Regina before sort of threatening him. We need to get answers about his father"

At her words I feel his gaze on my face before, like Emma's earlier, it lands on my still sore jaw. He approaches slowly before raising his fingers to the mark with a look of concern, "He did this to you?"

I can only nod, beginning to feel overwhelmed by the show of concern, I'm not ready for this, not yet. I can feel Emma's hand move up my arm to steady me.

"Gold" she says startling him from his observation, "Kurt Flynn"

"The barrier won't have affected his memory but I might have some way of finding out if you'll give me a few moments"

We both nod and he goes out to the back of his shop to rummage through his various magical items. Emma turns to me, "Are you okay?"

I nod slowly but she doesn't buy it so I sigh and shake my head, "I'm not ready for him to be the concerned father yet Em. It's just too soon. I don't want I'm supposed to say to him. A few months ago he set a wraith on me. I can't deal with the whole thing yet" I whisper out quickly so Rumple can't hear.

She nods, "You don't have to deal with it yet Regina, not if you don't want to. I think he was just worried because you got hurt"

I nod, I know that, it just felt well weird to have Rumplestiltskin, a man who caused me so much pain, look so worried about me. It's pretty much the complete opposite of what I've come to expect from the man, maybe down the line it won't feel so strange but now it just feels too soon. I've barely even had time to process the news regarding my parentage let alone figure out how I feel about it so to have him look at me with such concern even if it is small just feels like too much pressure. The air in the shop suddenly feels stifling and I feel like the only thing grounding me in this place is Emma. I've got to get out of here, I think.

"Em" I say urgently and she turns back to me looking worried, "Gina? What's wrong?"

"I need to go"

"Honey we need to know about Kurt"

Damn. For a moment I forgot about our other problem. I can feel frustration building inside of me as hot tears begin prickling the corners of my eyes, can't I just have one problem at a time rather than having to deal with three at once? I just wish I had the luxury of time to be able to deal with them one at a time but no, instead I have my mother, Rumple, Greg/Owen and the barrier issue all being thrown at me in under twenty four hours. I clench my fists together and start taking deep breaths trying to compose myself, you're a mayor, I think, you were a queen, you can deal with this, you're stronger than this, I think feeling Emma's hand move to my back as I continue my internal pep talk. I feel her begin kissing the tears off of my face and slowly begin to calm down. The shop comes back into focus and unclench my fists, Emma moves to my side again and wraps her arm around my waist holding me snugly to her, "You okay?" she asks quietly having seen movement from the back of the shop.

I smile in what I hope is a reassuring manner before nodding, "I think so, I just freaked out for a moment"

She smiles back at me, "Understandable. There have been times where I've been wondering how much more crap life could possibly throw at us"

I laugh a little at her oh so eloquent way of putting it, "Apparently more Em"

She kisses me on the cheek, "Well it better stop soon, I could do with a break"

"Well you've probably earned the vacation time"

She laughs at my reply, "I don't know, I might have used up my holiday days on a jaunt to the enchanted forest. I'll have to ask the mayor for some more"

I grin at her before wrapping my arms round my neck, "I'm sure you'll find a way to convince her"

A throat clear behind us interrupts our moment and we pull apart slowly, "I found out what happened" he says gravely.

We both gulp at his serious tone, "How?" Emma asks.

He holds up a clear glass ball and beckons us closer, "This sphere is very special dearies, it has the power to show distinct parts of the past. This can actually take you to any part of any person's life, it certainly isn't to be used lightly but since this was most definitely an emergency case" he pauses looking at me again and on instinct I shrink back into Emma "I used it to locate this Kurt Flynn"

"And?" Emma asks holding me steady.

"Watch" he says causing images to ripple across the surface of the glass.

_I blink upon seeing my past self driving Kurt to the line. "You're letting me go?" he asks shocked. I nod remembering the look on Owen's face when he returned to the line. For the first time in a long while I had actually felt the pain of someone else, I saw his devastated expression and realised I couldn't keep either one of them here. I might not be able to be happy here but these two, they are not of this land, I need not inflict my misery on them as well. I get out of the car and wait for him to do the same. I made sure to come in his car. "Go, find your son. Don't come back here" I say calmly holding out the keys to the still new vehicle. He nods warily before taking them and setting off. I stand at the line a while longer after that looking at the barrier and thinking of the world I'll never see before making the long walk back into Storybrooke. _

_Across the line Kurt drives off and thinks of his young son. He needs to find him and fast. He needs to find the next nearest local Sheriff's office, Owen's a smart kid and he'll have known where to get help. He keeps one hand on the wheel as he fumbles for his map. In his distracted state he doesn't notice the other car until the last second. He looks up and swerves just avoiding the other vehicle. The motion sends his car flying off the road and straight into the edge of the bridge. The driver of the other car gets out and runs over to the now crumpled truck. He gasps in shock at seeing the mangled vehicle before calling 911 but it's too late. _

I gasp before turning and walking out the shop. He died. He died. I should have left them leave together I think and maybe they both would have been fine but no I was selfish and angry and now he's dead. I'm so caught up in my thoughts that I don't notice the figure coming up behind me until something heavy smacks the back of my head. I fall to the ground just catching a glimpse of their faces before everything fades to black.

* * *

She runs out the shop before I can stop her. I know why she left so fast, she thinks this was her fault and when she feels this guilty she likes having space to think. I think back over what we just watched and yeah she should have let him go sooner but hindsight is a bitch so she didn't see that at the time. At the end of the day sometimes fate is a bastard and even if we do try our best things go wrong. I wonder if there's any way I can get Regina to see that she didn't cause this accident since I know she'll blame herself anyway. I don't bother saying goodbye to Rumple, I'd rather go see to Regina as quickly as possible. Even if she needs space to think through her guilt I don't want to leave her too long and I know she needs me. I can feel a tugging ache form in my heart which I don't understand. I step out the shop and frown when I don't see her. She only left a few minutes ago and I have the keys to the Bug so she should be out here.

Maybe she just teleported home, I think hopefully, though I know after today's magic she doesn't have the strength for that. I can feel that pain in my chest again and in spite of it my mind still tries to think of reasons for her until I see something that destroys any pretence. I kneel down next to the Bug seeing the small stain of fresh blood. I don't need tests, I don't need evidence for this one, this I can feel in my heart, Regina. I whirl around in a panic hoping for any sign but nothing. She's gone. I sink to my knees on the pavement staring transfixed at that small red mark. He got her, I think choking back a sob as my each beat of my heart sends a resounding ache through my body.

_With Kurt I knew he wouldn't lose his memory and the only reason I could think of that he wouldn't look for Owen is that he died trying to find him. Hopefully I won't leave you hanging for too long with the next chapter. Hope you all have a nice weekend and thank you for reading :)_


	23. Chapter 23

**Warning - I'm going to say this chapter is rated M just in case due to violence, electroshock torture and swearing. **

_AN: Okay I got my ass in gear and wrote this chapter up. Did take me a while as I had to keep pausing just because it was hard to write at points. I still don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)_**  
**

Blackness swims across my eyelids. There's a dull throbbing at the back of my head. Why? I feel tired. And sore, really sore. I search my brain trying to figure out what's going on. I remember watching what happened to Kurt. I remember leaving the shop. Then pain. Then darkness. I feel panic welling up inside of me, where am I? I've got to get through the darkness, _come on just open your eyes!_ It takes what feels like a herculean effort before I slowly blink my eyes open.

The room is fairly nondescript. I see a strange machine in the corner and frown confusedly. The rest of it is grey. It's cold. It smells weird, sort of fishy I think. _Get out of here_ my mind screams urgently but when I try to move I realise I'm strapped down on a cold table. _Oh no, oh no, oh no, please no_ I can feel the panic rising inside of me at being restrained. _Come on Regina, free yourself_ I think trying to channel my magic. I frown again upon realising that it just isn't coming to me. I look down and see some sort of weird cuff on my arm, I can feel my magic hitting it sending a sharp jolt of pain through my arm when I try to summon my powers.

"Ah you're finally up" a familiar voice says.

I turn my head and his face comes into focus. Owen, no Greg I think. Owen was an innocent young child. This man wears an evil sneer and seems to be delighting in my fear. I suppress the tears rising in my eyes upon realising that it's my fault that he turned from Owen to Greg but I will not cry. Not in front of him. "So what are we going to do to her?" a female voice sounds and Tamara's face swims into vision. We were right, I think bitterly, she was up to something. Clearly she has a connection to Greg.

"We're going to get the answer to one simple question" he leans over me coming far too close for my liking, "Now you can answer a question can't you your majesty?" he asks with a cruel mocking expression.

I gulp but nod wondering where he's going with this. "Where is my father?" he asks punctuating each word with the venom I recognise from where my evil queen days. It's that tone that is filled with anger but if you listen closely enough is fuelled by sorrow.

I think of what I saw back in Rumple's shop. "I let him go three days after you but there was an accident" I pause my throat feeling unnaturally dry, I take a shuddering breath, "He died" I say quietly feeling the weight of guilt and regret pushing down on me.

I watch Greg's expression as he processes what I've said, at first he goes blank before a cold angry mask appears, "Liar" he grits out suddenly smacking me across the face. I blink shocked feeling the sting rolling through my cheek. The feeling is horrifically familiar of punishments from my childhood. A pressure on my chest pulls me from that memory, "Tell the truth" he grits out as Tamara looks on, a twisted smile on her face. "I did" my words only serve to anger him further as he pushes his elbow down on my ribs. I restrain myself so my scream of agony comes out as merely a sharp gasp. _Never let them see your pain_ the lesson comes floating through my mind.

Tamara suddenly comes over, "What next?" she asks Greg sweetly.

He smiles linking his hand with hers, "Well my love, we will get the truth out of her, one way or another" he sneers at me again before pushing his elbow back down into my chest. I see Tamara smirk again before her fist connects with my face and the darkness takes over once more.

* * *

I don't know how long I stare at that bloodstain, it feels like hours until I come to my senses. Rage takes over and I clench my fists, _come on Emma, pull yourself together_. Now is not the time for wallowing in guilt and sadness, it's time to be the fucking saviour, I think bitterly. Greg. He's the only I can think of who would do this. I feel the fury building inside of me. I will get Regina back, no matter what I have to do, I think resolutely before turning back into the shop. Hell if anyone can help it's got to be Rumplestiltskin.

As I walk in I feel an odd sensation on my ribs. _What the hell?_ I wince rubbing over my ribs as I enter the shop. Rumple notices my devastated angry expression and looks over confused. "Back so soon Miss Swan?"

I waste no time since there isn't any to waste. "Regina's been taken"

He drops the book he's holding, "What?"

"There's blood outside the shop. He took her"

"Greg" he says his lips forming into an angry sneer before he composes himself. He's doing a better job than I am, "He took her. If he harms one hair on her head Miss Swan" he leaves his threat hanging in the air.

"You'll have to wait behind me Gold. I'm taking this bastard down. I need your help to find her"

As I say it a sharp pain radiates through my chest as another stinging sensation floats through my face. I gasp in pain as the pressure on my ribs increases before it suddenly stops. I take a few deep breaths to steady myself before rising back to see Gold's stunned expression, "You don't need me dearie"

"How else am I supposed to find her?"

"That pain you're feeling Miss Swan. It's hers. Think about it. Use your connection"

A small smile appears. I can find her. That's my final thought before I feel a sudden icy pain shoot through my body before I crumple to the floor just seeing Rumple's panicked expression.

* * *

I blink into consciousness once more and feel something sticky on the sides of my head. I turn as best I can and see I'm connected to the machine in the corner. The fragments of my dream return to me. The voice. The fear. The cold. The darkness. Oh god. It's all here. _I can't escape_ I think desolately as I try once more to access my magic and failing.

I hear a laugh, "Trying to use magic?" the female voice sounds. "I wouldn't bother Your Majesty" she spits out the title, "See that cuff on your arm? It restrains it. You can't get out of this one"

She smiles again before walking over to the machine, "Do you know what this does?"

I roll my eyes determined to keep her talking as long as I can. I tried the truth and it failed. Now I just need to stall long enough for Emma to find me. I know she will. She promised. I just hope Henry is safe. Once again I find myself having to trust Snow White to take care of my family. Oh how far we've come I think to myself before my current predicament takes over and swamps everything else with the dread that I will lose my happiness once more. I take a deep breath feeling a sharp pain in my chest as I do so before steeling myself to face Tamara, "Let me guess it's meant to scare me?"

"It most definitely should. Since our previous attempts to get the truth out of you failed we decided we'd try a different approach"

"I told you the truth. Your partner in crime just didn't believe me." a though occurs to me on how to stall her, "Quite the couple you make dear, what exactly does this make Neal?"

She scowls, "A method of getting to you. Do you have any idea how long Greg has spent searching for his father and the woman who took him? Twenty-eight years. Then one day we hit a spot of luck, the curse breaks and Neal gets a visit from the puppet and thus our plan fell into place"

I frown, "How did you know?"

"What? That Neal was Rumple's son or who the puppet was?"

"Both"

"Well we tracked down a Regina Mills living in Maine with her son Henry. One day that boy took a trip to Boston. He had a book. He took a bus. He didn't spot the people who followed him and looked at his book. Your son should really be more careful where he reads things of such importance"

My blood boils as she discusses my son so casually. I fail to suppress a shiver. They were so close to Henry. They could have hurt him so easily I think. Oh god. My Henry. I feel a tear slide down my cheek thinking of my precious baby boy as she continues talking. "We tried to follow your son and saviour but we couldn't get into this damn town. Not until the curse broke so we tracked down Baelfire knowing Rumple would come after him once he could leave"

"How did you know Neal was Henry's father?"

She smiles, "I didn't. I'll admit it was a rather convenient surprise. Luckily it meant Greg and I could observe your precious little family Regina. I hope you've protected them well." Her smile turns and I feel a shiver run down my spine. Greg reappears beside her, "Have you got anything out of her yet?"

"No, I was just filling our dear fallen queen in on our plan to find her"

"Ah good so she knows that if she continues to lie to us we know who to go after" at that he grins wickedly and the fear seeps back into my mind. _They're going to go after your family_. Henry. Emma. My mother. Hell maybe even my father, Snow and Charming. I have so much to lose now. No. I can't let them hurt my family. I won't. I steel myself knowing I have to last this out. I will protect my family no matter what.

"So, Regina, where is my father?"

"I already told you"

He shakes his head. "Wrong answer" he replies coldly before turning a switch. It feels like a million ice-cold needles driving into every inch of my skin. Once again I try to restrain my reactions as my fingernails dig into my palms. This is the worst pain I've ever felt, it's somewhat familiar to the curse at the well except this doesn't end. The cold agony runs like a current through my entire system. The pain throbs through my muscles as I fall back into darkness.

* * *

_I land in the familiar dream world of ours but it's different this time. The walls are flickering and fading and the whole dream itself seems to be shaking. I may not know much about magic but I know this is bad. I walk cautiously over the floor as it splits beneath my footsteps with each shake of the dream. I can feel pain. The whole room screams with it. I see a hunched figure on the floor and my heart skips a beat as I try to crawl my way over to her. _

"_Regina!" I call and she tries to raise her head. _

_I gasp upon seeing a purpling bruise over her cheek. She's cradling her chest and my hand instinctively goes to where I'd felt that phantom pain earlier. I can see her skin is slightly paler than usual, her teeth are clenched as all her muscles seem to contract at once before she collapses limp on the ground again. _

_I finally reach her, "Regina?" I ask feeling tears cracking into my voice. The air of the dream is sparking with some unknown presence or force. "Regina?" I call again until her eyes slowly open. "Em" she croaks out. _

_I choke back a sob, "Yeah honey." I pause taking note of our shaky crumbling surroundings and see the cuff on her wrist, "Why is it so flickery in here?" _

"_My magic isn't working" she whimpers clutching her chest. _

"_Honey?" I ask concerned, "How did we get here then?"_

"_It hurts" she whimpers clearly in too much pain to answer my question. I feel my own heart clench seeing her discomfort._

_I run my fingers through her hair, "I know Regina and I'm so sorry but you've got to hold on okay? I'm coming to get you. Where are you?"_

"_I don't know" she whispers defeatedly. _

_I pull her form up and cradle her in my arms, "What's the place like?"_

"_Cold. Dark. Fishy"_

"_Fishy?"_

"_It smells like fish" she clarifies._

_I smile, "I know where you are. I'm going to find you Regina, I promise"_

"_I know. Em be careful"_

"_I will" she suddenly grabs my arm with as much force as she can manage, "No Em be careful. Don't let them hurt you or Henry. Please" her words come out in a mad rush and I can feel the panic emanating from her trembling form. I brush my fingers over her shoulder, "Henry is safe. He's with Snow and I'm not going to get hurt"_

"_Em I love you" she whispers as her form suddenly vanishes from my grasp. As she does so the floor of the room gives way completely and I fall through. _

I come to on the floor of Gold's shop, him hovering over me. "Miss Swan" he says, I can hear surprise and concern in his voice, "What happened?"

"I was in the dream world with Regina"

"You saw her?" he asks hopefully.

I nod, "Yeah but here's the thing – she doesn't have magic so how were we there?"

He sighs, thinking it over, "You. Your heart and magic wanted to find Regina so it found a way. I'm guessing the dream world was not as clear this time?"

I shake my head, "It almost looked like it was falling apart"

He nods, "That is because it needs both of your magic to sustain it properly. If we could get back to the more important business of my daughter, where is she?"

"The cannery. I'm heading there now"

"Alone? Miss Swan, you don't know what you're about to walk into. I would suggest back-up" as much as I hate to admit he is right. I nod. "I will" I pause, "Do you want to come?"

He nods gratefully, "Thank you Miss Swan but I'm not sure how much help I would be. Just please get her back" he says the last part sincerely and in that moment all I can see is a parent who wants their child to be okay. All I can do is nod, "I'll get her back Gold"

* * *

I don't even want to open my eyes knowing what awaits me is two cruel faces enjoying my fear and pain but I have to hold on so Emma can save me. I can't give into their sadistic joy, just keep fighting I think, give her time to find you. Come on Regina, just open your eyes! I fight through the searing pain in my eyelids to blink my eyes open and as I expected their watching.

"Ah good, you're up" Greg mutters, "You really do think Emma is coming for you, don't you?" his tone is mocking, maliciously so. _Ignore him. She's coming_. I stay silent and he continues, "Did you think we wouldn't hear you calling 'Em! Emma!'" he laughs again, "Very sweet stuff indeed. Well guess what Regina, you are going to tell me the truth or I flick this switch again" he offers the choice as a taunt.

"I let him go" I begin hoarsely.

"No. Try again" he says flicking the switch and sending that shooting current back through my body again. My back arches off the table again until my muscles give in and flop onto the cold steel beneath me. Most of me feels so cold but my head, my head feels like it's on fire. I try to take deep breaths to ease the pain but it just sends crippling agony through my ribs causing me to gasp and loll back onto the table.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Tamara asks sweetly as she saunters over wielding a pipe. I don't answer knowing she's goading me. She raises the pipe and I wince as she brings it down on her hand. "Now I believe Greg here asked you a question, did you not dear?" she asks him.

"I did" he replies numbly.

"Answer him" she commands swinging the pipe again. This time is connects with my shin. I cry out feeling the sharp blunt pain radiating through my lower leg. I instinctively go to move my hand to soothe it but my arm remains trapped by restraints. Each passing second reminds me that I'm trapped. She raises the pipe again as a threat looking me in the eye, "Answer him"

"I let Kurt go. When he left he had a car accident, he died" I repeat. "Still sticking to that story are we Regina?" Kurt asks. "I believe I asked for the truth. Maybe you'll be more willing later" he smirks before leaning in and flicking that switch again. This time the shock sends further pain through my ribs and lower leg. I hear the sound of something snapping before I fall back down into the hazy darkness of pain.

* * *

I leave Gold in the shop giving him my promise of bringing Regina back. It's a promise I'm determined to keep. He's right, I need back-up. I quickly get into my trusty Bug and send an emergency call out to Charming to meet me at the pier. I feel a sharp pain shoot up my leg and I wince both from the phantom pain in my own limb and from knowing that whatever Regina's feeling is about 100x worse than this. I've got to get her out of this and fast.

I speed through town and arrive at the pier. My phone rings. "Hello"

"Emma, it's me" good, Charming. He better be on his way.

"Hey, where are you?"

"I'm on my way down to the pier. What's the emergency?" he asks.

"Regina's been kidnapped. They're hurting her Dad, really badly. Please hurry" I can hear the desperation in my own voice not even realising that I slipped and called him Dad but right now I need him. I need his help.

"Okay Emma. Just stay calm. We'll get her out" he says evenly and I nod running my hand through my hair, "Okay just please get here fast"

"I will" and with that he hangs up.

It feels like hours pass as I stand next to my car resisting the urge to just run into that building. God I want to. I just want to get Regina out there but I know I can't go in there half-cocked. I've got to save her and get us both out alive and right now on my own with the random shooting phantom pains running through various parts of my body I need help to make sure Henry gets to see both of his mothers tonight.

Finally I spot Charming's car approach and I run over to him. "Emma!" he calls to me seeing me run. "Right, I'm here, what's the plan?"

I think to myself, "Save Regina"

He smiles weakly at my half-plan, "Emma, we need an action plan here"

I nod, "Okay, I know, just give me a minute"

He nods letting me organise my thoughts until clarity descends, "We need to search through the building quietly so that they can't spot us then we arrest the perps and get Regina to a hospital and fast" I say wincing as I rub my head feeling a slow ache building there.

"Who took her?" he asks as we sneak over to the cannery.

"I think it was Greg Mendel but I doubt he's working alone"

He nods quietly as we slowly and cautiously enter the building which looms above us.

* * *

"Greg this isn't working" Tamara's voice sinks in through my barely conscious state.

"It will work. It has to" the insistent male voice replies.

"What if she's telling the truth?"

"Then she needs to pay for what she did to my father" he replies harshly.

I feel my eyes begin to flutter open against my will knowing that more pain awaits. My leg is throbbing in pain now and I can tell I'm bleeding from somewhere. I can feel it on my palms, sticky and wet. My chest feels as if I've just run a marathon, I can't seem to catch my breath, it hurts too much. Each wheeze sends more pain through those ribs.

A hand connects with my face, "Wakey wakey Regina" the male voice says mockingly before striking me again. My eyes groggily open the whole way and his face swims into view. "So shall we try the question again Regina or are you going to keep lying?"

It takes all my energy just to make my mouth move, I'm just so tired, my voice is a dry rasp, "Telling the truth" my eyes begin to close again until another jab on my ribs causes them to snap back open as my chest heaves with muted sobs of pain. _Don't scream. Don't give him the satisfaction. Just hold on. Wait for Emma_.

"Why should I believe you Regina?" he asks leaning back over the table. I try to squirm away from his face as it looms over mine, a twisted maniacal grin painting his features. He notices the slight movement placing his hands firmly on my shoulders, "You can't get away Regina so tell me, why should I believe you?"

"Because it's the truth"

"So you let my father go and he died in an accident?" he asks almost robotically.

I nod, "Yes"

"Why couldn't you just let us go together?" he asks suddenly sounding like the young child he was.

"I'm sorry" I begin but it turns out to be the wrong thing to say as his face turns again into an angry snarl. "No" he growls, "You don't get to apologise. You're going to suffer you evil witch. Don't worry though, I won't kill you yet. Let's wait for your saviour to arrive then I'll let you watch as she dies, then I'll kill you" he whispers the last words in my ears in an evil hush that sends pinpricks of fear rushing through my entire body. _No. Not Emma. Please just don't hurt Emma. _I can feel the tears beginning to track down my face as I think of Emma. She said she was coming. She can't. He'll hurt her. He'll kill her. I try to tell my mind to ignore his cruel words and that everything will be alright but I can't help but feel the effect of his words. I need to warn her. _Emma, I think please just be careful. Don't let them hurt you._ I realise Tamara has wandered over to a small screen.

"Oh how nice" she mutters sarcastically. "Greg, look who decided to join us" she says gesturing to the screen.

Greg joins her and I crane my head to try and see what has captured their attention, "Would you like me to deal with them?"

He nods, "Yes give me a few more moments with our dear queen. If you could make sure to bring the Saviour here alive that would be beneficial" he replies before noticing my attempt to look over.

"Oh Regina, have a look, your Saviour and her father have come to save the day. Well that is good timing isn't it?"

She's here, I think. She came for me. My relief is quickly mixed with a bone-chilling fear knowing what Greg has planned. "Please don't hurt her" I whisper.

* * *

The air is ice cold and reeks of fish. I wrinkle my nose at the smell. I move quietly through the building keeping an eye out for any signs of movement around us. My senses seem to have heightened themselves to the point where I can hear and see everything. I stop causing Charming to bump into me, "What is it?" he whispers.

"I can hear something, I think there's someone round the corner" I keep my voice to a low hush to avoid attention as we creep forward.

I edge around the corner seeing my breath come out in thick puffs of air. I suddenly feel a deep pang in my chest as a quiet cold fear rampages through my body. It is not my own fear. I've never felt panic like this. My own fear seems to mix with this new fear causing both to intensify. I stop feeling myself paralyse with terror. "Emma" Charming whispers, "Come on, keep going, she needs you"

I nod letting his words seep in. She needs you. I take a deep breath. Now is not the time to let fear take over. She needs me. I take another deep breath before rising back to my full height. "Let's do this" I say more confidently than I feel.

We round the corner and come face to face with Tamara, "Going somewhere Princess?" she asks mockingly, a sick smirk on her face.

"Where is she?" I ask brandishing my gun.

She laughs, "I'll take you to her if you like" her tone suggests to me that that would be an immensely stupid idea.

"No tell me where she is"

"Have it your way Princess" she replies before pulling out her own gun.

"Why are you doing this?" Charming asks, clearly confused as to her involvement in the matter.

"Why? I'm helping Greg find his father. It'd be a lot easier if that damn witch would just tell us the truth" she smirks seeing her words have their effect on my as my blood boils and I can hear ringing in my ears. I catch her off guard as I charge slamming my full body weight into her. She topples to the ground, me on top of her. Her gun flies clear and I see Charming grab it. I pin her down before grabbing her by the collar, "Where. Is. She?" I grit out.

Her only response is to laugh, "Find her yourself. If she's still alive" she adds mockingly. I know she's still alive. I'd feel it if she wasn't. "She's not dead" I reply still holding onto her.

"Not yet" she smiles again.

That smile taunts me and I can't stop the anger bubbling inside of me, my fist moves as if on its own suddenly connecting with her face with a loud smack. The punch knocks her unconscious. "Deal with her" I order Charming who is staring stunned at the woman on the ground, her blood smearing with my knuckles. He nods before handcuffing her, "Emma, be careful"

I nod before proceeding down the hallway.

* * *

"Please don't hurt her" I whisper again.

Greg leans over again cupping his ear, "Sorry I didn't quite catch that"

"Please don't hurt her" I know I sound desperate but I don't care. I won't let Emma die because of me. Henry needs both of us and if I can't give him that then I at least will not leave him motherless.

"How sweet, why should I spare her?"

"She hasn't done anything wrong" I plead weakly feeling my voice growing hoarser.

"Neither did I. Neither did my father" he replies sadly.

Remorse bubbles up in me. There are so many things I should not have done and what I did to him and his father was one of them. Archie once told me that I cannot undo the past, I can regret it, I can feel guilty but I cannot change what I already did. He also made me realise I wouldn't because if I hadn't done those things then I might not have the family I do now. "I know, I'm sorry" I say quietly.

"I should have let you go together. I can't change that now but please don't punish Emma for my mistakes"

He smirks, "Okay I won't kill her. I think you seeing her devastated face as you die will be punishment enough, don't you think? I wonder if she'll cry. I did Regina. For months, wondering where my father was, wondering if I could have done something to get us both out of there. Do you have any idea what that's like?"

I wish I didn't. "Yes"

"Good then you know how much pain you'll cause her and your little family" he replies sadistically, with those he flicks that switch again, this time it feels so much worse. Images swim across my fading vision, _my mother smiles at me in Gold's shop, my father buying me my first horse, Daniel teaching me to ride, holding Henry for the first time, the times he surprised me at work with his drawings, Rumple's concerned face swims into view – the father I won't get a chance to have, I think sadly and Emma. Emma. Her face, every detail in perfect picture clarity, her blonde curls, her eyes constantly switching between blue and green, my mind thinks of every inch of her body committing it all to my final memories, I see our movie night with Henry, I see our date at the well, I see her smile. That beautiful happy smile. I wish I could see it one last time_. Another flood of pain rattles through my body causing my whole body to shake, this time I scream. It's too much to stop coming out. My throat burns in protest but every muscle aches, my ribs and shin feel like they're being torn from my body, my face stings and my skin feels clammy and hot. I feel both icy cold and like I'm on fire. Both sensations causing stinging pain to needle through my sore limbs.

I barely see his smile, "One more should do it. Do you feel scared Regina? You should because this is the end of you. You won't hurt anyone else ever again" his words float through my mind but barely register, all I can sense is the cold and the darkness threating to overwhelm my brain._ Stay awake! You can't sleep yet. Just hang on._

His hand moves to the dial when all of a sudden he stops and another smile appears, "Ah you finally decided to join us"

My head lolls to the side and I see her angelic face swim into focus. My white knight. "Em-ma" I whisper out before succumbing to the darkness.

* * *

I hear a scream as I creep down the hallway, my blood runs cold knowing it can only be one person. I forget all about stealth for the moment and run down the hallway. I skid into the doorway of a room and my breath catches in my throat. There's a bruise over one side of her face, her left shin is purple, one of the bones clearly broken, her chest is shaking from the effort of breathing, she looks sweaty and I can see burns, but she's alive.

"Ah you finally decided to join us" Greg's voice pulls my vision from her to his smirking cruel face as his hand lingers on a dial.

"Em-ma" a hoarse whisper comes from Regina before she suddenly falls unconscious. I can tell she doesn't have much time. She needs a doctor and fast.

"Step away" I order, my tone harsh in spite of the tears that threaten to creep. My father comes up behind me. "Tamara?" I ask as he does.

"Unconscious, handcuffed in my car and being watched by Leroy"

I nod, "Your partner in crime is already out for the count. Step away"

"She's the reason my father's dead" he argues back, I can see the anger in his eyes.

"No she isn't. His death was an accident"

"An accident he only had because of HER!" the last two words he emphasises by jabbing his thumb in Regina's direction.

I try a different tactic, "Do you think your father would have wanted you to do this?"

He glares at me but I see his hand waver, "Don't talk about him"

"He seemed like a good man, a good father" I continue and take a subtle step closer.

"He was" he says quietly.

"He wouldn't want you to do this" I say hoping I can speed this up, I need him to get away from Regina.

"She needs to pay" he says bitterly.

Another step forward, "Look at her Greg" he does and I move forward again, "I think you've done enough"

"No" he shakes his head, "No. You're just trying to protect her. To save her. She deserves this" he grits out clearly trying to convince himself, to hold onto his anger. I've seen Regina do the same thing. Hell, I've done it too. The thing is that it is a hell of a lot easier to be angry than sad. Being sad means hurting on a much deeper level, anger is just a good mask to protect yourself from that persistent pain.

I step closer again and pull his arm away from the machine, "She doesn't. Your father wouldn't want you to be a murderer Greg."

He nods and a sob chokes out of his throat, "I just wanted to know what happened" I turn twisting his arm slightly. I would be gentle but I look at Regina where Charming is carefully removing the restraints holding her down and I have to breathe and focus just to stop from hitting him. "Dad, can you take him please?" he hears the tears in my voice and moves away from Regina so he can take Greg into custody as well.

"Emma, get her to hospital. I'll put these two in the jail cells and call everyone else. Just take care of her okay?" I nod gently pulling her into my arms careful not to jostle any of her broken bones. The skin around the cuff on her arm is purple as well. She's still breathing. I brush some sweaty hair away from her forehead, "You're going to be okay Regina. I've got you" I whisper placing a tender kiss to the skin on her head before thinking of the hospital and channelling my magic.

ooo

I appear in a cloud of smoke to the gasps of several shocked nurses, "Please help her" I plead holding Regina in my arms. Whale comes round a corner, "She's in safe hands Sheriff"

I pause when he brings out a stretcher wary of placing her in his care. Whale notices my hesitation, "You can stay with her Emma"

"Thank you" I say gratefully laying her cautiously onto the stretcher.

"Okay, tell me what happened" he says as he tries and fails to remove the cuff with a frown.

"Greg Mendel kidnapped her, he and Tamara beat her and shocked her" my last words come out as a gasped sob, I see him shudder as I describe what happened to Regina.

"I'll take good care of her Emma. This cuff though seems to be attached magically so I can't remove it"

I nod, "Okay, can you fix everything else?" I ask feeling exhausted yet knowing I won't sleep until she wakes up.

He hesitates, "We need to do X-rays and a CT to assess the damage but I promise you I will do my best. It's the least I can do after what happened with Daniel" he explains guiltily.

Together we wheel her in to the test machines where I can spot nurses hovering ready to put in IVs and to check her vitals.

I don't know where to stand so end up sitting in a chair in the corner just watching, keeping my eyes glued to Regina's frame which now seems so fragile in a hospital gown. I can feel tears prickling at the edges of my eyes, she looks so small beneath all the doctors and nurses. I fail to suppress a sob as they start pointing things out on the X-Ray _"Bruised zygomatic bone, fracture to the left humerus and radius, bimalleolar fracture on right tibia and fibula" _they keep saying these things and I have no idea what they're talking about. A nurse spots my confused crying and leads me out into the corridor. I fight her determined to stay with Regina.

A pair of strong arms pull me away from the stunned nurse, "Emma, it's alright, she'll be okay" I recognise Charming's voice pulling me back to reality and not just panic. I suddenly bury my face in his chest feeling the need for comfort. I cling to his shirt and cry for a while as he shushes me and tells me everything will be alright. I hope he's right. Eventually my tears subside and I pull back from him, "Thank you"

"That's okay Emma, it's what fathers are for. Greg and Tamara are safely locked up"

I nod, "Okay can we just deal with them later?" I ask.

He nods, "Sure, how's Regina?"

"They're running tests now" we move to sit in the uncomfortable plastic chairs of the waiting room. "I called Rumple and Cora, they're on the way. Henry wanted to come but I thought it might be better if he stayed with Snow"

I nod, he doesn't need to see her like this, "Yes, she can bring him by when we know she's okay"

Whale eventually comes out from the test room, "Emma?" he calls and I stand immediately rushing up to him, "Is she okay?"

"She has a sorely bruised zygo" he stops upon seeing my confused expression, "Her cheekbone is bruised so it will hurt for a few days, she has fractures to both the bones of her fore-arm which we need to set but we can't until we find a way to remove the cuff, she has a severe fracture to both her left tibia and fibula, she'll need surgery so that those two bones will heal properly. Then she has two rib fractures which will heal with rest and time. We've done a CT but we ultimately won't know if there's any lasting damage until she wakes up"

I nod digesting all that information, she has a lot of broken bones I think. My mind conjures up a picture of her looking half like a mummy. A poor broken mummy. Then there's whether or not she'll be mentally okay when she wakes up. God I hope she will. I'll get her through this, I think, we will get through this together. She will be okay. I just need to get that cuff off her.

"Can I see her?" I ask, an idea springing to mind.

Whale nods, "Briefly, we need to prep her for the surgery"

"She will be alright though?" I ask again, in my mind I know she will, but my heart needs the confirmation. "Given time, rest and support she will be fine, she's going to need to be here for a few days and the first few weeks will be a struggle but I know Regina. She's tough Miss Swan, she'll make it"

"Thank you" I say sincerely to the man, I'll admit he's done a good enough job of convincing me that she'll be okay. I remind myself that Regina is strong, she can get through this and she'll have me and our family to help her. She'll be okay, I repeat to myself, those three words becoming a mantra that keeps me going.

We walk into a prep room where they are sorting things out for the surgery on her leg. I wince when I see the deep purple on her shin. The X-Ray hangs on a screen in the corner and even I can clearly see the harsh break separating both bones. The break is long but according to Whale they can stitch it back together. Looking at that X-Ray though it seems impossible. I hold back my tears knowing I need to be positive. I move over to her right side and gently move her arm so to not aggravate the fractures there.

What a word. Fracture. When I hear it I get this image of split mirrors and broken glass, it makes me think of fragility and shattering. Fractures make me think of things so broken up that they can't be put together again. The X-Rays don't look like that, they make me think of windows with splinters running along the panes and those splinters can be fixed, I think.

I hold my hands out over the cuff and focus all my thoughts on removing it. _With it gone they can fix her. This is stopping Regina getting better. You love her, you fix her. Come on Emma. Feel it. She needs to get better_. I feel tears sliding down my face and notice pink magic covering the cuff and causing it to dissipate. I suppress a choked laugh of success. I did it. I did it.

I lean over and place a kiss on her forehead, "Hey Regina. You gave me a real scare today honey but you're going to be okay. I promise. You've got several broken bones and I know that what they did to you was horrible but I'll be here, your family's coming Gina and we're all going to help you. Keep fighting honey because I need you, Henry needs you, your family needs you. Without you our family isn't complete so keep fighting Regina. Get better. I will see you later" I place a kiss on each of the knuckles on her right hand as the doctors and nurses come back in.

"We need to take her through now Emma" Whale says gently placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I nod before going out to the waiting room so I can call Henry. Regina will want to see him when she wakes up. He'll want to see her. Plus after today I want him here. I need my family here.

ooo

After phoning Snow and quickly explaining the situation she agrees to come over with Henry. I hang up the hospital wall phone and settle myself in the chair next to Charming leaning my head on his shoulder.

"How is she?" he asks quietly.

"She looks really banged up, she has so many broken bones Dad, so many. I got the cuff off so they can set those breaks at least. Physically she'll be fine" I leave the question of her psychological state unspoken since that is so uncertain. I close my eyes and just hope she'll be alright.

_I fell asleep? I can't believe I fell asleep. I open my arms and see that our dream world room is back to normal. I smile seeing all the parts where bits had broken and faded stitched back together. I run my hands over one of the seams. "Apt isn't it?" a familiar honey voice rings through the air. _

_My head whips round at her voice, "Regina" I breathe running up and sweeping her gently into my arms. I look over her and see she looks tired, there's a cast on her arm and one on her leg, her cheek is bruised and one of her hands is holding her sore ribs but she's here. "You're here" I say with a smile kissing her gently on her soft lips._

"_I'm here" she whispers resting her head on my shoulder. _

"_How do you feel?" I ask cautiously sitting down on the floor with her in my arms. She snuggles into me. "Better" she replies._

_I hold her gently, "I was so scared Gina. I really need you back" I admit softly._

_She looks up at me, "Em, I'm right here, you saved me. You saved me" she repeats caressing my jaw, "I'll be alright. You're here now" _

"_That's right honey. I'm here"_

"_You won't leave will you?" I can hear the fear in her voice and I wonder yet again what kind of things Greg told her while he held her captive._

"_No Regina, I'm right here. I won't leave you I promise"_

"_Did he hurt you?" she asks worriedly clinging to the lapels of my jacket._

_I run my fingers through her hair, "No he didn't hurt me. Everyone is safe now Regina" _

"Ma?!"

"_Hey Regina, Henry's here"_

"_He is?"_

"_Yeah, everyone's here, Cora and Rumple, my parents and our son. We're all here honey. We're just waiting for you"_

"_I'll try not to keep you waiting long" she says with a smile. _

_I kiss her again, "just promise me you'll keep fighting okay?"_

_She leans up as best she can before kissing me as well, "I promise, be there when I wake up?"_

"_Always"_

"Ma?"

I blink groggily, "Henry? Hey Snow" I mumble with a yawn as I stretch out my limbs. "Is she still in there?" I ask Charming who nods.

I look at the clock and see that it's been an hour already. I think back to the dream with a smile on my face knowing she'll be alright.

"Ma, what happened?" Henry asks his face plastered with concern. I gesture for him to sit next to me before I pull him into a hug. He surprises me by crawling onto my lap. I'd have thought he'd be too big for this now but I can see how he is not the mature eleven year old who is far too wise for age but a scared kid who's worried about his mom. I take a deep breath before speaking, "Henry, Tamara and Greg took your Mom, they hurt her kid but she'll be okay I promise" I say squeezing one of his little hands.

He stares up at me hopefully, "Did you talk to her?"

I wink at him, "In our dream world"

"And she was okay?"

"She was alright, she says she'll try not to keep us waiting too long"

He smiles, "I hope not"

"So she'll be okay?" I turn my head towards the voice and see both Cora and Rumple looking at me. Both of them seem to have put aside whatever animosity they have in favour of being concerned about Regina. I nod at both of them, "She'll be okay"

They both let out a relieved sigh and we all settle in to wait for the doctor to confirm what I know in my heart. The pang and ache of earlier has disappeared, now replaced by warmth and happiness. We all look up as Doctor Whale walks in with a smile on his face. He turns to face all of us in the room but his eyes are on me and Henry, "The surgery went well, she's in recovery now but given rest and time she will be alright. She's still asleep but one of you can go in there"

All eyes turn on me and Henry looks up at me, "It should be you Ma. Go be with her. I'll be alright out here with my grandparents"

I place a kiss on my son's forehead, "I love you kid, I'll let you know when she wakes up"

I follow Whale out of the room and down a hallway before he opens a door, "Let me know when she wakes up so we can test her neurological functions" I nod before he smiles, "She fought hard Emma. You two will be just fine"

"Thank you" I say with a truly happy smile before I walk over to the bed. I barely register him leaving the room. My gaze is locked on my love, she's covered in small bruises and I see the nurses have put small bandages on her burns, there are casts on her arm and leg but she still looks absolutely beautiful. My heart swells with joy at just seeing her face. I pull the chair as close to the bed as I can before I take her hand in mine, "Hey honey, I'm going to stay right here Gina. If you could wake up soon I'd appreciate it. I know you're the queen and all so you need to build up the drama and all but I'd feel better if you bypassed that and let me see your gorgeous eyes again"

I place another kiss on her forehead and settle in to watch her sleep. Might sound creepy but here's the thing – awake Regina is gorgeous, asleep she's absolutely angelic. She looks perfect even banged up, when she sleeps she just looks so serene and happy that it makes me feel as if my entire world is at peace.

* * *

I blink my eyes open again and see the white tile floor of the hospital. I smile in relief at seeing it. It was real. She saved me. The dream did confirm to me that Emma was really there and that he didn't hurt her but it sure is nice to see it in reality. I can hear the beeps of a machine and I feel panic rise up inside of me until I turn and see it's just a heart monitor. It won't hurt me.

I feel a light pressure on my hand and see another holding mine, my face breaks out into a grin and I ignore the slight pain that causes in my bruised cheek – I'm sure that looks lovely – and stare down at my saviour. My voice is still raspy and my throat dry but I don't care, "Emma"

Her head snaps up and her face is covered in a beatific smile, "Hey" she says before tears start running down her face. I frown leaning up slightly grimacing with the effort.

"Take it easy Gina" she says softly.

"I will but I want a hug"

At my stubborn imperious tone she laughs before leaning over and gently obliging. I rest my head on her shoulder and take a breath. "Thank you"

"For the hug? You don't have to thank me for those" she says jokily.

"No, for saving me"

"I always will Gina, I promise"

I smile, "Thank you. I love you so much Em"

"I love you too"

I rest in her arms happy that I'm finishing today in a much better place than I started it.

_Thank you for reading. Oh and I noticed that this fic has 95 reviews so 100th reviewer can have a prompt. Hope you liked this chapter, next will be a lot fluffier (I think)_


	24. Chapter 24

_AN: I meant to get this up yesterday so apologies for the delay. This is slightly fluffier than the last chapter with a teensy smidge of angst. Sorry for any mistakes. I don't own Once or its characters. Hope you like this chapter :) _

Regina falls asleep again pretty quickly, the effort of sitting up having exhausted her already. I carefully lay her back down on the hospital bed so she can sleep in a way that is at least semi-comfortable. I scan my eyes over her leg which is currently in traction so that the bones will heal properly, my gaze drifts up to the other cast covering her left forearm which rests limply at her side. The other hand lays carefully over her chest, just where I know two broken ribs are, I can see the small bandage on one of her finger-tips where a burn is hiding, my eyes travel up to her face with it's now purple cheek and two bandages either side of her head. I can feel tears burning in my eyelids, god she went through so much. I slowly move to get off the bed so as not to disturb, she needs her rest. In the brief minutes she was awake she seemed okay and in the dream she did as well but I know enough to know we have a long road ahead.

I sit back down in the chair from earlier and see her eyes flutter open, "Em-ma" she stutters sleepily her free hand moving from her chest and searching for mine. I lean over and take it gently, "I'm right here Gina, go back to sleep"

"Don't let them hurt me"

My heart breaks a little at her whimpered plea, I can tell by the slightly glazed look in her eyes that she's half-dreaming, that in her mind she's back in that horrible cannery. I quickly wipe away my own tears before squeezing her hand lightly so as not to hurt her, "No-one is going to hurt you Regina. You're safe. I promise honey."

"But the machine" she begins before trailing off, a pained expression on her face.

I stand so I can lean over, I brush my hand lightly over her jaw careful to avoid the bruise on her cheek before I settle it on the other side of her face, "Regina you're not there, you're in the hospital"

She shakes her head, "No"

I feel a lone tear begin to trail down my face, "Yes. Charming and I, we got you out. The machine can't hurt you again"

"Promise?" she asks quietly her eyes already closing.

I place a quick kiss on our joined hands before kissing her lips, "I promise"

She nods before drifting back into a full sleep. Only then do I let myself cry, knowing that we're both going to be haunted by what happened for a long time. I know I should get some sleep as well but the second I close my eyes I see her on that table, pale, bruised, looking lifeless and it scares me so much that I immediately snap my eyes back open so I can check that yes, she is still alive.

* * *

After that first flash back to the cannery I slept surprisingly peacefully though I suspect that had more to do with Emma's hand in my own reminding me that I'm safe than anything else. I look over at the hunched figure in the chair. I can tell she hasn't been asleep long, I wonder how much time she spent just watching over me. I know I'd do the same for her were the situation reversed but I can tell she's exhausted and it's not good for her. She needs her rest. My saviour, I think as I trace the lines of her palm with my good hand. I look down at my left arm as a moment of panic overtakes me before I see that the cuff is off. I blink in confusion, how did that happen?

"I took it off with magic" I turn to her sleepy voice.

She groggily raises her head off her arm, she clearly hasn't slept enough, "Thank you Emma"

"S'okay. You up for more visitors?" she asks casting a glance down the hallway.

"Only if you go home and get some sleep"

She looks at me worriedly, "I can sleep here"

I understand her fear, "You won't though. Emma, trust me, our entire family is out there, nothing is going to happen to me and you need to rest"

"Last time I left you by yourself this happened" she whispers guiltily perching on the edge of the bed.

I reach out and tip her chin up with my finger, "That wasn't your fault Em. Plus you're the one who saved me. Don't exhaust yourself Emma. There's plenty of people here to keep an eye on me"

"I want to be the one to keep you safe"

I smile up at her, "I know and you do but you can't keep us safe if you're running on no sleep"

She sighs before looking me dead in the eye, "I sleep better with you near me"

I nod in understanding, "I know. Me too. Okay, how about you sleep in the waiting room? That way you'll be nearby, people can visit me, Henry will be able to see both of us and your family can make sure you actually sleep"

She thinks it over before nodding begrudgingly, "Okay, just stay safe"

"Nothing's going to happen" I reply flashing her what I hope is a reassuring smile. She smiles back clearly still wary about leaving me but we both have to keep our faith that we'll be safe even if we aren't in the same room all the time. She finally nods before pulling me in for a deep kiss, "I love you so much Gina"

"I love you too Em. Get some rest"

We both linger holding hands for a few minutes, "You sure you'll be okay?"

I nod half-heartedly knowing I have to let her get some sleep, "I'll be fine Emma"

"If you need me I'm just outside"

"I know, Em?" I pause chewing my lip for a few moments, "Yeah honey?"

"When you wake up can you come straight back?"

She nods kissing me on the forehead, her lips a soothing balm on the sore area up there, "I will Regina. You won't be alone I promise, Whale's going to come check on you and then he'll send everyone else in"

Immediately I begin to panic, they're my family I know but the room is so small and the only people I think I can stand having close to me are Emma and Henry. Greg leered in far too close to me. I can feel the fear creeping in at the thought of too many people, crowding me while I can't run.

"Gina? Honey, hey come back, come back to me Gina, you're okay" I hear Emma whisper as she gently strokes up and down my arm to soothe me. "Not all at once Regina, they'll come in one at a time okay?"

I nod, "Okay"

"Who d'ya want first?"

I smile broadly back at her, "Henry" I need to see him, make sure he's alright. She nods, still dawdling in the doorway, "I'll be fine Em"

"I know, do you want me in here while Whale is here?"

I nod glad she offered. Yes, he helped me yesterday but the last time I saw him was after Daniel so I'm reluctant to be in the room alone with him. Plus at least I know that if Emma is in here with me then I'll be safe.

* * *

I could see her reluctance at being left alone with Whale, given the history between the pair of them I can't blame her, unfortunately there aren't a lot of doctors in Storybrooke so we must make do with him. After all he did come through earlier, I think, so hopefully he won't do anything stupid.

Part of me is also glad she said yes. Don't get me wrong I am pretty much running on empty here yet I don't feel like I can leave her alone just yet.

Eventually I convince my legs to take me to the doctor, as much as I don't want to leave Regina by herself we do need to check if she's okay. Okay, I think, I know that no matter what he says she's a long way from being that. Hell we both are.

"Whale" I call upon seeing the doctor chatting to a nurse, "She's awake"

He turns to me with a smile, "Excellent, let's go check on the patient then shall we?"

I nod leading him to the room knowing Regina will be calmer if I go in first. "You ready?" I ask her as I step in. She gives a tentative nod but I look into her eyes and I can see the unspoken plea to stay close. I move to stand by the bed as Whale comes in behind me, "I'm here" I whisper so only she can here and she smiles in response.

"Regina, how are you feeling this evening?" Whale asks, I notice that he's keeping his tone light and friendly for which I'm grateful. It certainly seems to be putting her ease.

"Sore, my head hurts and my throat is dry" she replies.

"That's to be expected" he says, "Has Emma had the chance to run through your injuries with you?"

She shakes her head, "I know my ribs are broken and the casts are a bit of a giveaway Whale"

He smiles in response at her 'duh' tone, "Yes, you've broken two ribs, they'll heal with time and rest. You've broken the two bones in your left forearm but the cast will deal with that"

"And my leg?" she cuts in impatiently.

I notice his smile is smaller this time, "Your tibia and fibula were both severely fractured. We performed surgery to repair the breaks. You'll need this cast on for at least six weeks, after which you will need some physical therapy to regain full function in the leg."

I see a tear working its way down her cheek and move to brush it off her face. Whale notices as well and moves a little closer to her. She flinches and squeezes my hand a little tighter but she allows it. "I'm not going to lie to you Regina. It will be hard work but you're a strong woman and you'll get through it fine"

She nods though her stare is trained on the bandaged leg, I can tell from the distant look in her eye that she's thinking about what caused that injury. I can see the rising panic building in her chest. "Whale, can you give us a minute?"

"I need to check neurological functions Emma" he says before he looks at Regina and sees what I see. He nods, "I'll be outside"

I don't acknowledge him, instead moving so I'm hovering just above Regina. I move her head up so that her gaze moves from where it is locked on her leg. A whimper bubbles out of her throat. "Regina" I call to her hoping to bring her out of this.

She only whimpers again before crying out in pain and reaching out for her leg. I catch her good wrist in my own and move her gently so she sits leaning forward into my chest. I use my free hand to rub circles into her back, "Regina, come on honey, you're okay, you're okay" I whisper until her whimpers stop and a sob bursts out of her, "Em-ma" she cries.

"I'm here, I've got you"

"It hurt so much"

"I know"

"She hit me with a pipe"

I tighten my grip slightly, "She did what?" I grit out feeling anger rise at me.

"What if it doesn't work again?" she gets out between sobs and I can see her anguish here is twofold, both in the memory of how she was injured and in the fear that it won't be fixed.

I move my hands to cup her face gently, "Regina, it will"

"You don't know that" she replies shaking her head.

"I do. You heard Whale. You're strong. Hell, you're one of the bravest, most determined people I know. If anyone can ace physical therapy it's you"

She flashes me a small watery smile, "Yeah?"

"Definitely and if not I'll just have to carry you everywhere" I suggest with a smile.

She laughs again and my smile grows wider hearing the melodic sound, "How about for just the six weeks I have this cast?"

"Deal" I reply sealing it with a kiss to her slightly chapped lips. I can taste the slight saltiness from her tears mingling with the sweet taste of her lips. I pull away from her brushing the tears away with my thumbs, "You ready for Whale to come back in?"

She nods, "What else does he need?"

"He needs to test your brain functions"

"Okay"

"Whale" I call into the hallway as I let Regina cling to me for a few more seconds. We pull away slightly as he enters though I shift so I can perch on the bed next to her whilst he waves lights in her eyes and asks her questions before finally finishing with a smile, "Okay, neurological functions are fine"

"So when can I go home?"

"Well I'd like to keep you here for a few more days just so we can monitor your condition. After that I'd recommend weekly appointments just so we can check how the breaks are healing." He pauses, "I would also suggest therapy to deal with any likely after effects of what happened to you"

She scowls, "What do you mean?"

"Regina" he says softly so as not to aggravate her, "You went through a highly traumatic event, there's a good chance that you may suffer nightmares or fear"

She falls silent knowing she's already had both before nodding, "Only a few more days here though?"

"Yes"

"Thank you Whale"

"That's alright Regina, I'll come back and check in on you later."

She nods before turning to me as he leaves, "A few more days?" she asks clearly not pleased about the idea of having to stay here.

"Don't worry, I'll be here all the time. You'll get bored of me bugging you"

"Never" she says with a smile as I yawn.

"Get some sleep Emma"

* * *

After Emma leaves I'm alone for a few seconds. I don't like it. All I can hear is my own heartbeat and the beep of that machine. I breathe deeply ignoring the slight twinge in my ribs as I do so and remind myself that this is a good machine, one designed to heal and not to hurt. Luckily I'm not left alone for too long as a small figure hidden by a giant gift basket stumbles into the room.

I ease myself up into a sitting position making sure to keep my leg still. Six weeks of not being able to use it, I think, god I might go stir-crazy after all that time. I wonder if I can still have my mayoral paperwork sent home to do. I shake away the thought as my son carefully places the basket down and turns to me.

My heart catches in my chest as I see Henry again. I press my hand to my mouth to prevent a sob falling out. I really thought I'd never see him again but here he is. I see his face fall as he takes in the casts and I can see his lower lip wobble as he tries not to cry. I hold up my uninjured arm, "Henry, come here"

He nods and clambers onto the bed as carefully as he can before wrapping me in a hug. I place a kiss on his hair and rest my chin on top of his head for a few seconds revelling in the weight of him in my arms. "I love you" I whisper to him hoping my voice conveys to him how much that is true.

"I love you too" he mumbles, "Mom, are you okay?"

"I will be"

"What happened?"

I can feel tears gathering in my eyes, "Greg and Tamara hurt me pretty badly Henry but you don't have to worry because Emma and your Grandpa saved me"

"So you'll be alright?"

I nod, "It's going to take some time though Henry"

"I don't care, just as long as you get better"

"I will Henry"

"Promise?" he says holding out his little finger. I smile remembering how we used to do this when he was younger, "Promise" I reply hooking my own little finger around his own. Mine no longer dwarfs his though and I'm reminded of just how much he's grown.

"Can I give you the basket now?" he asks still holding onto me.

"Depends, are there presents in there?"

He laughs, "Nope, full of booby traps and really boring paperwork"

"Yay, my favourite"

He smiles again before bringing the basket over and placing it on the small table that Whale left out before glancing over at my arm. "Can you open it?" he asks cautiously.

I frown looking at the intricate bow and plastic wrap around it, I'll admit he's presented it beautifully. "I think you better open it for me"

He nods and sits back down next to me on the bed, "I picked out the stuff and Grandma helped me wrap it"

I nod, "I'll be sure to thank her later"

He smiles back at me before stripping off the plastic, "Well first, I brought your comfy jumper because I figured hospital clothes weren't very comfortable"

I take the jumper and slowly put it on, it takes longer than normal and Henry has to help pull it over my head due to my ribs but it's worth it. The jumper feels like home and warmth and serves as a reminder of snuggling up on rainy days in front of the TV.

"Okay next I got you some magazines I know you like and that book from your bedside table so you don't get bored" he places those down on the small chest of drawers next to the bed, "Oh I also brought your reading glasses so you can actually read them and not just squint at the squiggly lines"

I laugh at that knowing that he has seen me doing that just to avoid putting the things on.

"I also brought you some chocolates because you're in the hospital so you get chocolate. I also got you a few apples from your tree as well. I checked with Grandma, she says they're good to eat so you should be fine"

He rummages around for a few minutes before getting up and pulling out the blanket, I watch tears gathering in my eyes as I see that he brought along the blanket from the sofa, he places it carefully over my lower half, "I thought you'd want it" he smiles sheepishly and I grin back at him before pulling him in for another hug. "I love you Henry, thank you for all this"

"No problem Mom, glad you like it"

"I love it"

"I also brought your laptop so we can still have movie night tonight"

"Did you pick a movie?"

He nods before pulling out our very used copy of _Finding Nemo_. I smile happily upon seeing it glad that he still wants to do movie night even if we are in the hospital.

We spend the next thirty minutes or so talking and eating the chocolates after he double-checked with a nurse that I was indeed allowed to have them. A grin lingers on my face the whole time, my son and the creature comforts of our home boosting my spirits considerably. As he stands to leave he hugs me again, "Get better soon Mom"

"I'll be fine Henry, make sure your Ma stays sleeping for a bit"

"I will"

"Do your homework as well"

"But you're in the hospital and Grandma's my teacher, surely I have a good excuse not to do it?"

"Henry" I say in a singsong warning and he smiles, "Fine I'll do it."

He leans up and places a kiss on my cheek, "I'll see you later Mom"

I smile as he leaves my hand travelling up to my cheek so glad that I got to see my son again.

ooo

Charming enters as soon as Henry leaves. "Is there a queue at the door?" I ask.

He laughs, "Not quite, I just wanted to get in here before Snow and your parents"

"She's not going to cry is she?"

"She might"

"Well that will be fun. I believe I owe you a thank you"

He looks at me confusedly. "You helped Emma save me" I clarify.

He smiles, "Well you are family"

I blink in surprise feeling a tear slide out of my eye unbidden. "We are?"

He smiles at me again, "Of course, Emma loves you and your Henry's mother. By my standards that makes you family"

I give him a weak smile "Thank you"

He leans over and carefully squeezes my shoulder, "So how are you feeling anyway?"

"I've been better" I say jokily.

He smiles before his tone goes serious, "How are you Regina?"

"Sore, a little tired but I'll be okay. My leg is going to take a while to heal"

"You'll get there"

"I better, I need to fix the shambles that is the Mayor's office"

He laughs, "I don't see you making it to the office just yet"

"Why not? All I need is someone to Sherpa carry me up to the office and it will be fine"

"I think Emma can have that job"

"She did agree to carry me around everywhere"

"She really loves you Regina."

"I know"

"I hope you do. In all the time I've known her Regina, I've never seen her as scared as she was yesterday. Don't put our family through that again"

I find myself touched by both his sincerity and the "our family" comment. I nod at him seriously, "I won't."

"Good"

"I really do love her as well"

"I know"

"You'll make sure she's okay while I'm in here though?" I ask, I know he will being her father and all but I need to be sure that Emma's being looked after. I know she's worried and when she worries she doesn't always take the best care of herself.

"I will. Take care of yourself as well. I'll be in again soon Regina" he says with a smile surprising me as he leans down to give me a small hug. I hug him back slowly, this being new territory for both of us. "Okay, I'll see you later then"

He nods, "Who should I send in next?"

"Send in your wife" I need to work my way up to my parents since I have a lot I need to say to both of them.

ooo

Snow enters quietly bearing a bouquet of lilies. I smile upon seeing them, "You remembered?" I ask to the surprisingly silent woman.

She smiles weakly before her smile drops upon seeing the various bandages and casts on my body, "Of course I did"

Her gaze lingers on my face and I realise exactly what she's looking at. I flinch suddenly feeling self-conscious so turn my head to the side hoping to hide the bruise until her fingers turn my head back round.

"There's no need to do that Regina"

"You were staring" I mumble.

"Sorry, I was just surprised"

"Oh"

"I've never seen you look this injured Regina. Despite all of our battles I never saw the result of those fights."

"Well in all fairness dear, I was usually in hiding or plotting vengeance" I smile at her hoping she too sees those acts as I do, in the past.

She smiles back, "Well you can't hide in here and unless your next vengeance plot is giving me whatever the Cosmo quiz I think I'm safe"

I find myself laughing, "You might not be dear" I say reaching for the new magazine with a wicked grin.

I turn and see tears gathering in her eyes, "Charming warned me you might cry"

"I have good reason Regina"

"You do?"

She takes my hand in her eyes, "We aren't enemies anymore Regina." She leans over and places a small kiss on my forehead much like she used to do when I was ill at the palace, "I'm glad they found you in time"

I half-groan, half-laugh. "What? Did I hurt you?" Snow asks pulling back with a worried expression.

"No, I just realised that I was found by a Charming"

ooo

I do a mental coin flip when Snow asks who I want to see next, I choose my mother in the hopes it might go smoother this time around. Snow also hugs me before she leaves and I reciprocate finding myself surprisingly happy to keep getting this hugs from my former enemies. They had claimed to view me as family, I just had never felt that way before until they were here. I guess that's what family is, the ones who come to your rescue and wait for you to return to them. They're the ones who support you no matter what and I realise that is what all of them in that waiting room have done. I feel happy tears begin sliding down my face as I begin to feel safer and happier knowing I have a family to support me. My mother comes in and sees the tears and immediately assumes the worst. She rushes over to the bed a concerned look on her face which only makes more happy tears flow, I have a mother I think looking up at her worried expression.

"Regina, what's wrong?" she asks hovering over my side.

"They're happy tears Mother" I explain. She looks confused, "Happy tears?"

"Yes, I was just thinking about family"

"You're very lucky sweetheart" she says gently brushing her fingers through my hair, I find myself leaning into the touch, "You're so very lucky" she repeats and I can see she's on the brink of tears.

"Mother?" I ask wiping away the one that falls.

"You scared me so much" she whispers. I shift slightly to hug her. I realise as she moves to hold me close to her that I can only remember a handful of times when we hugged like this, except this time it feels right. During my childhood those few embraces felt cold and harsh, this is soft and loving. "I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry sweetheart, I'm the one who should be sorry. I could have lost you and you would never have known how sorry I am for hurting you all those times and for causing you so much pain. I'm sorry that you could have d" she stops upon that word not able to bring herself to say, "You could have without ever having known how much I love you"

"I know that" I reply quietly.

"I never showed it in the right way Regina and I wish I'd known how to. I really do but I promise I'll be there for you from now on"

I almost can't believe it's true. This is what I've always wanted from her, a mother who wants to do the best for me. I smile back at her, "Do you really promise?"

"I do. For you I can be better"

I hope that's true. I chose to be better for Emma and Henry and it worked, so maybe I can be enough for her as well.

"Okay"

"Okay?" she says surprised.

"Yes, but we still have a lot to talk about mother"

"I know but I'm willing to work on them Regina"

"Would you go to therapy with me?" I ask.

"Therapy?"

"Yes, go see Archie with me and he can help us talk through our problems" I hold my breath hoping she says yes.

"The Cricket?"

I nod. I watch as she thinks it over before cautiously placing her hand over mine, "I'll try it"

I smile at her, "Thank you"

"For you anything" she says as a promise before looking over at my casts. "Those will heal won't they?"

I nod leaning into her, "Yes mother they'll heal"

"Why don't you use magic to heal yourself?"

I shake my head, "I'm too tired right now mother and I'd rather not"

"Why?"

"I'm trying to not use it as much. I promised Henry a while ago that I'd only use it if I need it and I don't need it for this. I can heal with time and work"

"Are you sure sweetheart?"

"Yes, don't worry mother, I can do this without magic"

"Okay, I trust you Regina, just be careful for me please" she says the last part quietly clearly uncertain as to whether or not she can ask me that. "I'll be careful" I promise letting myself be held by my mother for the first real time.

ooo

My mother reluctantly leaves but promises to come in again soon so we can begin to talk about the more serious matters relating to our past. A nurse comes in quickly to check my vitals, seemingly satisfied she leaves with a polite smile, well that's better than outright hatred I guess. Rumplestiltskin knocks before entering and I raise my head at the sound.

"Hello dearie"

I offer up a small smile, "Hello"

"Can I come in?"

I nod, "Sure, Emma said you've been here all day"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright" he says before also looking over my casts and bruises. "How are you feeling?"

"A little tired and achy but I'll be fine"

He nods, "I uh got you something"

I look up curiously not seeing anything. He pulls his hand out from behind his back revealing a small bear wearing a Sheriff's uniform, "They were out of doctor bears but I felt this would be appropriate anyway"

I smile taking the bear, "Thank you" I've never actually had one before. I got some for Henry but I was never allowed them as a child myself. I wonder if it would have been different had Rumple been there or if my mother had had her heart. I sigh knowing it doesn't matter now, after all my childhood was what it was and I can't change that.

"Are you alright dearie?" Rumple asks concernedly.

"I was just thinking" I reply before gesturing to the chair, "You can sit if you'd like"

He nods slowly crossing over to sit beside me, "I suppose we have a lot to talk about"

I nod, "That we do. I don't really know where to start"

He gives a small smile, "Me neither, I understand that you already had a father Regina so I'm not going to try and replace him. This can go wherever you'd like it to, just know that if you need me I'm here"

I nod digesting his words, "Before Greg started up that machine" I shudder at the memory, "a lot went through my mind. I thought about the people in my life, I thought about my family and you were there."

He looks at me surprised, "I was"

I nod, "I realised I could have died without ever having properly spoken to you about well everything and I don't want that."

"I don't either"

I shift slightly so I can move into a more comfortable position for my ribs. "If you had known back then, would it have changed things?"

He stares at me then as he thinks over his answer, "I think it would have done yes. I certainly would never have made you enact the curse."

"What about Bae?"

"I'd have found another way to get here Regina"

I nod still holding the bear, "Do you regret it?"

"Do I regret what?"

"All of it, the magic, the curse, everything?"

He shakes his head, "No I don't. I know that it caused you a lot of pain but without it I wouldn't have found Bae and I wouldn't have known about you. Without the curse there's a lot I wouldn't have so ultimately I can't regret it"

I nod in understanding, "Neither do I"

That seems to take him by surprise, "But it caused you such heartache"

"I know but look what it gave me"

He smiles before nodding. I yawn slightly trying to keep it small because my face hurts. It's been a long day. Luckily he notices, "If it's alright I'll come back again?"

I nod, "I'd like that"

"Get some rest. I'm really glad you're alive" he says as he leaves.

"Me too" I say with a small smile hoping we can talk some more. I know we have a lot of ground to cover but at least we've started.

* * *

I watch as her father leaves the room, I did get a few hours of sleep but I'd rather get back in there. I can tell Henry wants to go back in as well. Rumple offers Cora a lift back to Granny's and Snow and Charming decide to leave too.

"We can keep Henry with us tonight if you're planning to stay here" Snow suggests seeing my vision trained on Regina's room.

"No" Henry cuts in before I can answer, "It's movie night" he says resolutely.

"You heard the kid" I say before moving to hug both my parents, "Thank you for being here"

"You're all family Emma, if you need us call, we'll come back in the morning" I nod at both of them before turning to Cora and Rumple who have approached behind me.

"We both just wanted to say thank you for saving our daughter" Rumple says as Cora nods.

I nod cordially at both of them unsure of where they stand with Regina and vice versa. They both smile at Henry before leaving as well.

Once they all go I turn to Henry, "You ready to go back in kid?"

"Yes" he replies already at the door.

I laugh following him before he shushes me and I peer my head in seeing why. My heart does a little rhumba at seeing the brunette sleeping peacefully in her comfy sweater with a small bear in her arm. I smile before tiptoeing over and covering her with the blanket Henry brought earlier. She stirs slightly as I do, "Hey Em"

"Hey Gina, how you feeling?"

"Tired" she mumbles.

I smile, "Go to sleep honey"

"Movie night"

I grin again shaking my head, "Budge up then"

She smiles sleepily before shifting to make room for me and Henry on the bed, "Don't hog the covers Mom" Henry whispers as he cuddles gently into her side. I set the laptop up on the table and slide in the DVD. I settle in on Regina's other side and she rests her injured wrist over my stomach to draw me closer. I smile again placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Night Gina. Love you"

"Love you too Mom"

"Love you both"

_Thank you for reading :) Also thank you for all your reviews for the last chapter._


	25. Chapter 25

_AN: I realised whilst writing this chapter that I'm actually coming to the end of this story soon :( There's probably going to be one or two more chapters than an epilogue and then done. Thank you to everyone who has read, followed, favourited and reviewed it so far. I still don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you like it :)_

After three days in the hospital, which trust me after the first day was monotonous enough to drive anyone up the wall, Whale finally clears me to go home under the proviso that I rest and have someone to take care of me. I nod to all his instructions whilst Emma hovers nervously nearby, "Are you sure she's ready?" she asks Whale the concern radiating off of her in waves.

"Don't question Emma, he's sure, I can leave" I say sliding into the wheelchair that a nurse left earlier. Unfortunately due to my broken arm using crutches for an extended period of time is somewhat difficult so I've been told I must travel in the chair and gradually wean myself onto the crutches.

"I'm just making sure Regina"

"I know Emma but he says I'm clear to go"

"I know, just are you ready?" she asks but I can tell from her tone she's not talking about coming home but about what we have to do tomorrow.

I nod, "We'll be able to do it Emma, I can feel my magic is working again"

She nods though keeps frowning, "It's not just that Gina, are you sure you're ready to face them?"

I flinch at the thought of seeing the pair of them. Honestly yes part of me is scared to see Greg and Tamara again but we have to do this. They can't stay in Storybrooke especially not once Emma and I put the barrier up. I realise Emma is still waiting for an answer, "You'll be there" I say in response.

She flashes me a sad smile, "Yeah I'll be there"

"Exactly so they can't do anything to hurt us" I say thinking back to my nightmares over the past few days. I wish I could make them stop but as Archie explained to me yesterday when he visited I might be stuck with them for quite some time. I do what he advised, take a deep breath and remind myself that neither one of them can hurt my family again.

"I won't let them Regina, plus my Dad and Grumpy will be there to help escort them to the town line. All we have to do is put the barrier up once they're over"

I nod, "Okay. Can we go now?"

She smiles, "Yeah" instead of going to the handles of the chair though Emma comes round and kneels in front of me. I give her a lopsided confused smile before she leans forward and kisses me, "I'm so happy you're coming home" she says resting her lips on mine. I smile back before kissing her again, "Me too"

"I suppose I best get you of here honey, your carriage awaits"

"My carriage?"

"Yep"

"I thought you agreed not to drive my Benz?"

"I did but that is not your carriage m'lady, the bug is"

"M'lady? And how is the bug my carriage?"

She avoids my first question, "The bug is your carriage because you were a queen and are a mayor so really you should be chauffeured around."

"Oh. The chauffeur being you my dear?" I ask happily.

"At your service" she replies with a mock bow.

I laugh, "I believe you mentioned something about just carrying me around everywhere, I think that would be much more comfortable then this chair"

"I'll make you a deal, use the chair and your crutches outside but at home I'll carry you"

I can't help but laugh again, "Fine. Deal"

* * *

Despite my attempts at making her laugh, which luckily succeeded, I can't help but feel nervous about bringing Regina home. Don't get me wrong I'm beyond glad to get her out of the hospital and I know she's happy to be released but I can't help but worry. I mean what if I screw up taking care of her or injure her worse or something? It's not like I have much experience at taking care of people after all plus I know in spite of Regina's assurance that she's fine that she isn't. Over the past three days I've had to wake her from several nightmares and I know there's more to come. Each time I've had to gently shake her awake and remind her that I got her out of that awful place breaks my heart for her a little more. I should have protected her better.

I'm distracted from my guilty reverie by Regina shaking my arm, "Em" I turn unblinking to face her still bruised face, the burns are no longer quite so severe having been soothed with cool cloths for the past few days, "Emma?" she asks again concernedly.

Before I can help it a sob bubbles out of my chest. "Em? What's wrong? Emma? Please talk to me" at the sound of her slightly panicked tone I choke out an answer, "It's my fault"

"What is?"

I reach out and lightly trace my fingers over the purple of her cheek before trailing down to her chest and arm before finishing at her leg. She gasps in realisation, "Emma, honey this is not your fault"

I shake my head, "I should have protected you better"

Her hand suddenly cups my face and with a slight shifting in her seat she cups the other side with her plastered arm. Her beautiful brown eyes stare fixedly into mine. I watch as she takes a deep breath before speaking, I look into her eyes and see love and compassion, not blame. "Emma, you did everything you could possibly have done to protect me and when I needed you, you came. You saved me remember? You got me out"

"What if I can't take care of you? What if you get hurt even more?" I ask the tears still trailing down my face and landing in her palms.

"I won't get hurt Emma. I'll be careful and as for not being able to take care of me? Since the day of the storm you've done nothing but take care of me. Even when we were apart when you were in the Enchanted Forest you still take care of me. You don't need to put on a brave face for me Emma. You're allowed to be scared and nervous. I am too but we have each other. Have faith in us Emma. We can do this"

I smile at her as her words soothe me like a beautiful lullaby. Carefully I place my hands over hers, "I love you so goddamn much you know?"

She grins back, "I'm aware. I love you too Emma"

I quickly wipe the tears off my face before reaching over and putting her seatbelt in place ignoring her insistence that she can do it herself. I simply roll my eyes at her stubbornness. "Hey, what do you say to going to Granny's tonight?"

I see the flash of hesitation as she looks at her face in the mirror of the car, "You look beautiful honey and besides do you really want to eat my cooking?"

She smiles at the joke but she chews her bottom lip nervously, "Emma I look" she begins but I cut her off as we navigate through the streets of Storybrooke, "Regina no-one's going to care"

"I care"

"I think people will just be happier to see you're alive"

"You think so?"

"I know so" I gesture back towards the backseat full of cards, flowers and various gift baskets she received in the few days she was in the hospital.

"I'm not going in the chair" she says resolutely.

I chuckle at her stubbornness, "You heard Whale"

"He says I can use the crutches"

"But not for too long"

"It's only from the car to the restaurant and then we'll be sitting down"

"Just take it easy okay Gina?"

She nods, "I will, besides we're not doing anything for the rest of the day so it's not exactly like I'll be running the marathon in them"

"Okay honey you can go in on your crutches but if you get tired I'm carrying you out of there"

A small laugh bubbles out of her lips which even without lipstick look insanely perfect, "Fine"

"So what do you what do when we get in?" I ask as I pull up into the driveway.

She wrinkles her nose in an adorable fashion before replying, "Shower"

* * *

The shower becomes a bath especially when both Emma and I realised that I'm not supposed to get my leg cast wet so that took some manoeuvring. In the end we had to half fill the tub, balance my right leg on the lip of the tub and rest my left arm on the edge whilst Emma washed me which I'm not about to complain about. The position itself was uncomfortable but her feather light touches ghosting across me skin as she made sure to scrub my body made it bearable.

She helps me out of the tub and into our bedroom, "Uh can you handle getting dressed?" she asks needing to take a shower herself since she too has been at the hospital with me for the majority of the three days. I nod but ask her to lay out some clothes for me first, luckily she chooses well.

It's when I look at my underwear and realise that the combination of my ribs and my arm makes putting the bra on myself basically impossible that I feel the tears beginning to leak out of my eyes as I pull my robe around myself. I look to the bathroom door knowing I need to wait for Emma whilst cursing myself for having to be this reliant. I know she says she doesn't mind but what if she does?

"Gina? Honey?" Emma is immediately at my side as she enters the room and sees me crying. She tenderly brushes some errant strands of hair from my face before she asks, "What's wrong?"

I point helplessly to the offending garment before letting out a wail of "I can't". I can feel my frustration building as she wordlessly helps me put it on. "I should be able to do this by myself" I grumble feeling ridiculous in this moment.

Emma pulls me from the feeling of self-pity by kissing the top of my hair as she pulls my jumper over my head, "No you shouldn't, you've got broken ribs and two pretty bad breaks in your arm as well. You're allowed to need help Gina"

"I don't want to be a burden" I whisper.

She slides my underwear and a pair of sweats over my legs, well half over one of them, before sitting down next to me and looping her arm around my shoulders, "Regina Mills, I love you to the moon and back and when you love someone they aren't a burden to you"

I smile at her words, "You really mean that?"

"Yes"

"I love you too my white knight. Can I apologise in advance if I'm too much of a whiny pain over the next few weeks?"

She laughs, "You don't need to apologise but if it makes you feel better then apology accepted"

"Thank you, now get dressed, Granny's might not have a formal dress code but I'm sure she'd frown upon the birthday suit look"

She leans in and kisses me and I kiss back feeling passion mounting between us knowing that if let her keep kissing me like this then we are most certainly not getting to Granny's tonight. I smile against her soft lips before pushing her away gently with my good arm, "Later Emma"

She pouts and I giggle before catching her lips in mine, "I want to celebrate my return from the hospital as much as you but if we start now then we're not going to make it to dinner"

With a small sigh she gets up off the bed, "Fine but we better be having dessert" her voice drops with a seductive wink on the last word and I smile back at her. "We will Emma" I say confidently in spite of my insecurities. I'm not an idiot, I know how I look covered in these bandages and bruises.

Emma comes back in noticing my pensive expression before plopping ungracefully back down on the bed next to me, "Come here" she says laying down and extending her hand. I smile before taking it and carefully laying down in her arms.

"If you're not ready we don't have to you know" she says as she starts running her fingers through my hair.

I look up at her sincere expression and smile knowing that she'll love me even I can't make love to her just yet. I pause trying to figure out how to word what I want to say to the blonde, "Emma, I want to. It's just I'm not sure if I can just yet" I hold my breath as I wait for her response.

"That's alright Regina. Don't get me wrong, you are like a sex goddess and all but our relationship is about a hell of a lot more than that so if you're not ready or you don't feel like you can just yet that's fine. Don't worry about it Regina, we'll wait as long as you need"

I smile in relief before nestling down further onto her chest, "You sure?"

She nods, "Of course"

I smile again before placing a gentle kiss on her lips, "You are an amazing woman you know that right?"

She grins cockily, "I do, never hurts to be told"

"Thank you for being patient with me" I say seriously.

"Never a problem. After what happened I'm happy to hold you in my arms again"

"I'm happy to be here" I reply before resting back on her chest content to just be here with her.

* * *

We lie peacefully together for about an hour before my stomach grumbles. I've spent most of that time just looking at the woman before me and our earlier conversation. I understand her reluctance to have sex, she doesn't feel attractive and is scared that she can't. I don't think she has anything to worry about, beauty is not skin deep, even with all those bruises and casts to me she is the most gorgeous woman in the world. I smile pressing soft kisses into her hair and hear her hum contentedly. I meant every word I said to her earlier, after seeing certain memories of hers I would never pressure her into doing anything she wasn't ready for, after all you don't do that to someone you love.

My stomach growls again and I hear Regina laugh as she pokes it, "I think we should get you to Granny's"

"What makes you say that?" I ask with a small smile.

"Well you're either hungry or there's a mysterious beast living in our bedroom"

I laugh back before getting off the bed and scooping the woman up into my arms. She lets out a gasp of shock and I pause quickly afraid that I hurt her somehow, "You okay?"

She smiles at my overly panicked expression, "Relax Em I was just surprised"

"I said I'd carry you around everywhere" I shrug in response.

She wraps her arms around my neck, "I thought you were joking"

"Nope, deadly serious me, all the time"

She laughs, "Oh yes indeed dear, you are known for being the serious one in our relationship"

000

Surprisingly she actually does let me carry her all the way to the car, she may have acted surprised and all but I think she secretly enjoys being Sherpa carried everywhere judging by the lingering smile on her face as we make the drive to Granny's.

I go round to open her car door and hand her the crutches as she carefully puts them down on the ground, I steady her on one side having asked the nurse at the hospital to show me how to do it so we don't put too much pressure on her arm breaks and we make our way into the finest – and only – eatery of Storybrooke.

A cheer erupts through the Diner as we enter and I see Regina blush in acknowledgement as we head over to a booth. I slide in before letting her sit down beside me. As soon as we touch the seats Henry slides in across from us with a beaming smile on his face. "It's about time you guys showed up"

Regina laughs, "Blame Emma, she needs to work on speed while carrying people" she says with a jokey smile in my direction.

I nudge her lightly, "Next time I'll run" I say with a small smirk as she gives me a disapproving look.

Dinner passes me in a blur of people coming up to talk to Regina and wish her well. I can tell she's both surprised and grateful at this outpouring of kindness from the people she cursed. Eventually she turns to me with a confused look, "Emma, I don't get it" she whispers.

"You don't get what?"

"Why are they all being so nice to me?" she asks. In that moment I want to just pull her in for a hug and never let go. No-one I think should be this confused by people being nice to her. I realise that for a long time she got used to being treated with disdain or indifference but not anymore. Lately people have begun to see Regina the way I do, as a person who is trying their best to redeem themselves, one who knows they've made mistakes and done terrible things but is trying to be good now. The majority of people in town seem to have accepted this now. At the town meeting yesterday no-one objected to her being mayor again, once she's fit and ready for it that is, I know Regina would probably go back tomorrow if I let her but there's no chance of that.

I smile kindly at her before squeezing her hand, "They care about you Gina"

She blinks, "They do?"

"Yeah honey, you're part of the town Regina and I think people are beginning to see that now. And after what happened most realised they didn't want to see you get hurt like that"

"So they're being nice to be because they want to be?"

"Yes"

At that she leans back with a small smile on her face at being accepted by others. I know that she might pretend it's just a town and she doesn't care but I can tell being treated like a part of the community and not a pariah has touched her more than she'll admit.

* * *

I wake up the next morning still in my jumper and sweats wrapped in Emma's arms. I smile happily at the sight of her splayed out in my bed cocooning me. I'm glad I get to see this every morning. I look down at my outfit and realise I must have fallen asleep in that irksomely comfortable Bug of hers. Damn, it really is my carriage I think as I shift from her arms and grab hold of the crutches so I can get into the bathroom without having to wake her up.

Whilst yesterday's shower spruced her up again I can see the exhaustion from having been in the hospital with me for three days. I can tell that in spite of my discomfort and nightmares that I still had more rest than she did. After today I think we should just hibernate for a few days, hey if anybody deserves it I think it's us. I smile briefly at thought of being able to just sleep and avoid the incessant drama of Storybrooke.

"It's creepy to watch people sleep" she murmurs from the pillow.

"Is it my fault you look adorable when you sleep?"

She smiles, "Still"

"You love it"

"No I love you so I tolerate the creepy watching thing, why are you up so early anyway?"

"I needed the bathroom"

"No nightmares?"

I grin back, "No nightmares"

Her smile widens too, "That's great honey" she leans up as I sit back down on the bed so she can pull me in for a kiss.

"How do you feel about today?"

"Nervous"

"About the barrier or they who will not be named?"

"They who will not be named?" I ask.

"I thought it sounded nicer than the evil bastards"

"It does but we can just call them Greg and Tamara, besides after today we don't have to worry about them ever again" I say hoping that what I say is right. Once the barrier is up they won't be able to enter Storybrooke but I have a feeling their actions will plague us all for a long time yet.

000

We arrive at the town line a little before noon, the others aren't here yet so we decide to wait in the car. "Are you sure the town is on board with this?" I ask needing to be sure, I don't really want to do something to make myself an outcast again.

She nods, "I was at the meeting Gina, it was an unanimous decision. I think after what happened to you the people of this town thought it was better to keep outsiders out than be able to leave"

"The world out there is a dangerous one Emma, you know that once we do this you can't leave either"

She smiles at me before holding my gloved hand, "Luckily I wasn't planning on going anywhere"

I spot Charming's wagon before Emma does and move to open my door whilst she goes to help me out. No crutches today, instead I'm going to be balanced between her and my father whilst we perform the spell. I flinch as I see Greg and Tamara sitting in the back of the wagon and instinctively cling closer to Emma. She follows my gaze and holds me closer to her as well "Remember Regina, they can't hurt you" I nod feeling safer ensconced in her arms.

Charming, Leroy and Rumple walk over to us, "Regina, how are you feeling?" Rumple asks taking in my position against Emma.  
"I'll be better once this is done"

"Are you ready for this sister?"

I blink in surprise at the word 'sister' and that feeling of being a part of the town comes back to him. I smile at him in reply, "I'm ready"

I spot Charming looking at me in concern before looking at Emma who nods, "Right let's get this show on the road guys" she says. Since she is Sheriff and I am technically Mayor we are in charge here after all. I force myself to stand a little straighter as Greg and Tamara exit the vehicle. I feel Emma's grip on my arm tighten a little and I steady my balance before reaching for Rumple's wrist. He looks at me in surprise before I nod and he takes hold of my other hand.

Greg I notice looks guiltily over my injuries, Tamara looks wholly indifferent. As they are about to cross the line he turns, "Regina before we leave I just want to apologise for what I did. It wasn't right and I'm sorry"

I nod, "I'm sorry about your father"

He nods again before crossing the line to join his smirking girlfriend. As a unit the three of us move to the boundary. "Now" Rumple says.

Emma and I both close our eyes to concentrate. We think of this town and all who we desire to protect. The same faces I saw on that table swim through my vision. I have a family and a town to keep safe and I will happily use magic to do so. I feel the magical energy beginning to stem from out of entwined hands before a white glow emanates from both of us. This magic feels warm and cold at the same time, like ice and fire, good and bad, it is clearly the product of both our light and dark magic. The energy courses through both of us like a comforting and exhilarating cloud. I feel Emma's hand squeeze mine as the magic expands before sweeping over Storybrooke. The spell comes to a conclusion and I can feel the magic disappearing from the air. I open my eyes and they feel heavy. The use of that much magic has taken a lot out of me.

I smile at Emma seeing the flecks of gold in her irises knowing that there's a matching hint of purple in my own. She grins at me taking note of my exhaustion before she scoops me up in her arms regardless of the stunned looks of the three others nearby. "We did it" she says with a beaming smile. The afterglow of the magic surrounds us making her almost look ethereal. I snuggle into my white knight as she places me gently into the car.

"Home?" she asks with a small smile.

"Home" I say closing my eyes with a contented grin as I fall asleep.

_I shall hopefully get the next few chapters up soon, my aim is to wrap this up in the next couple of weeks. We'll see how the chapters end up. Thanks for reading :)_


	26. Chapter 26

_AN: Hello again! This took me three days to write up purely because halfway through writing it I changed my mind about how I wanted to do it so had to start again. I would like to thank all of you for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting this story so far. Next chapter will be the last one. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)_

(Week One)

"Regina please get up" I say sitting down on the bed next to her as she lies curled up the best she can with her current injuries. We cast the protection spell a few days ago which pretty much wiped us both out but since then aside from the mandatory trip to the hospital and a therapy session where from what I can gather she didn't say a word she had barely moved from this bed.

She doesn't answer me. "Regina, come on honey, just come downstairs for breakfast"

At that she speaks and I can hear the mixture of frustration and devastation in her voice, "I can't"

I sigh and wish I knew what to say to her at this moment. The despair seems to radiate off of her and clouds the room but I can't just let her hole up in here all day. It won't help. I pull the covers off of her and she glares up at me.

"Get up" I command but not too harshly.

She stares at me before shaking her head. "I can't" she whispers before burying her face in her pillow so I can't look at her.

"Regina, don't shut me out"

Silence.

"Regina" I repeat gently shaking her good shoulder until she turns to face me, "Talk to me, what's wrong?" I ask.

"What's wrong?" she parrots back in a scarily empty tone, "How about everything? Emma I can't do anything by myself! I can't sleep because I have bad dreams. It takes me forever to eat a meal. I can't shower by myself. I can't dress myself. I can't brush my own hair. For Christ's sake Emma I can't even brush my teeth on my own! That's what's wrong! I am" she adds the last part in a low mutter before pulling the cover back on herself and turning away.

I blink taking in her frustrated speech. I know full well that a woman so used to independence must hate suddenly needing help for everything and I wish I could just snap my fingers and make it better for her but I know she doesn't want that. She already promised Henry that she was going to heal without magic and I won't be the one to make her break that promise. I take a deep breath as her last two words ring in my ears sending a shiver through my entire body. I know immediately that this is what Archie meant by a bad day, he said not to push her and just support her in what she needs but I won't let her wallow in that kind of self-pity.

I get up and cross over to the other side of the bed before slipping in across from her, "Regina, look at me" she slowly raises her head up so she can see me and I notice the tears slipping from her eyes. "Listen to me. I know you're beyond frustrated because you feel you can't do anything but you can't just give up on yourself Regina. The Regina Mills I know wouldn't let anyone defeat her or make it so she couldn't do something. You have to keep fighting for me and Henry, hell for this entire family. I know right now you feel like total crap but let me tell you honey, you are far from being "wrong", you are only the problem if you let yourself be. Don't stand in your own way Regina. Let me help you. Let your family help you. And yeah I know you're not used to depending on others and all that jazz but I'm afraid honey you're going to have to learn. Either way I'm not going to let you stay in here and wallow in self-pity and depression. I love you Regina Mills and so does Henry, we both want to have breakfast with you so get up and come downstairs"

I roll off the bed leaving her to think over my words before walking over to the doorway. I can feel her eyes on me as I step over the threshold whilst I silently hold my breath. "Emma wait" I hear the hoarse whisper and whirl back round to face Regina who's staring at me resolutely, "Can you pass me my crutches?" she asks.

As I hand them over to her I can see the fire back in her eyes. I smile glad to see the light back in those eyes after three days of vacant emptiness haunting her face. She takes the crutches with a small nod which I know is her way of thanking me. I let her lead as she awkwardly makes her way off the bed and to the doorway. She's panting slightly from the effort by the time we reach the top of the stairs and I know it's enough for now. I can see her chewing her bottom lip before turning to me with hopeful eyes. I nod at her unspoken request before picking her up and carrying her down to the end of the stairs.

"Thank you. I love you too Emma." As we round the corner still dressed scruffily in our pyjamas to the amusement of our son in his smart school uniform she whispers to me, "I'm glad you kicked my ass out of bed Emma Swan"

* * *

(Week Two)

"So let's begin shall we?" Archie asks kindly once my father arrives to the session as well choosing to sit on my other side so as to avoid sitting next to my mother.

I nod. "Well first off Regina, how are you feeling?"

I smile, after Emma's pep talk last week she reminded me who I am. She made me see that I was basically just wallowing in my own self-pity which certainly wasn't helping. The whole experience has made me realise just how grateful I am to have Emma and Henry around to encourage me to at the very least try and do things. "A little better, I'm getting around easier and according to Whale the bones are healing as planned"

He nods, "What about emotionally?"

I falter then. There have been nightmares. So many nightmares. All of which feel so real that I could almost be back on that table. I can count on one hand the number of nights where Emma and I have been able to sleep uninterrupted. "I have nightmares" I begin, "And I get scared"

"Would you care to elaborate on that?"

I pause chewing my lip, "It's more that when Emma and Henry go I just get nervous"

"Because of what happens in the nightmares?" I nod in response and feel my mother place her hand on my back. The action feels reassuring whereas in my childhood it normally meant I was about to be punished. Now she means it in support. I offer her a small smile before turning back to Archie who has made note of the exchange I'm sure.

"Just remember Regina that the nightmares are unfortunately to be expected after experiencing something like you did. When you feel those moments of panic coming on I want you to try taking deep breaths to calm yourself and remind yourself that Emma and Henry will be alright out at school or work. Greg and Tamara cannot get into town and so they can't hurt your family anymore"

I nod, "I know, can we move on to something else?" I ask, I know I do need to talk about this particular issue some more but this session is not for that. He nods, "Next time, right where do you want to begin Regina?"

I shrug half-heartedly, "I don't really know"

"Okay, Mr Gold how about you?"

"I'd like to know why Cora never told me the truth"

"Cora, do you have an answer for him?"

She stares sheepishly at me and Rumple before speaking, "I ripped my heart out so that I could have power. At the time I thought that marrying a prince would be a better way to achieve that. Unfortunately without my heart I didn't realise what that meant I gave up but once I'd tricked Henry into believing that Regina was his I could not go back on that not if I wanted more power"

"So I didn't get a chance to raise our daughter because you blindly chose power over love?"

"You were the one who taught me to do anything to achieve my goals" she retorts.

"I thought your love for me and the family we talked about would be more powerful than your drive for power" he answers, a tinge of sadness in his tone.

"I did love you" she replies, "It's why I had to remove my own heart"

"You could have returned it to your body"

"I know but I got so used to living without it. I thought that love was weakness. I had forgotten the good things about having a heart. All I can say to you now is that I'm sorry to both of you"

"Rumple, how do you feel about that?"

He sighs, "I wish she had chosen differently but unfortunately I know that I cannot change the past. I don't feel that I am ready to accept her apology though"

Archie nods, "Do you mind telling us why not?"

"Mostly I'm still angry with her for what she did to Regina, for what I did to Regina and I think I might need some time to be able to work through that anger before I'm ready to forgive"

"Regina what do you think about what your mother and father have said here?"

I pause before looking at him so I can avoid their gaze on me as I speak, "I want to forgive them both for the past but it's hard" I sum up what I'm feeling the best I can. It's an odd thing to try and describe, both my mother and Rumple have caused me so much pain and I know that if they could they would take it back and all but it doesn't change the fact that it happened. At the same time I want so badly to be able to move on from this so that we can make some sort of attempt at being a family.

"Well to all three of you I say that this will take time. I recommend that you all come to me for individual sessions and keep the lines of communication open between you. You might find that some of the things that come out will be hurtful or painful but ultimately you'll need to get it out in the open if you all wish to move forward"

We all nod before making our way to exit. I ease myself up on my crutches slowly so as to avoid putting pressure on my arm before bidding Dr Hopper and Pongo goodbye.

000

I go home after a long day at the station, paperwork is such a drag and frown when I'm met by silence as I enter. Immediately I feel the stirring of panic in my gut before I remind myself to stay calm. Don't get worked up Swan when you don't even know if there is a problem. I walk into the kitchen where I breathe a sigh of relief at seeing a note with my name written in Regina's delicate looped handwriting.

_Emma, _

_Henry is with Neal. I know you probably panicked when you saw I wasn't home but don't worry. I'm at the stables. Hope you had a good day at work. _

_Love you_

_Regina x_

I grin before quickly running up the stairs so I can place the note in my box of valuables. I run back to the Bug and set off for the stables.

The evening air has created a chill now and I can just make out the moon appearing in the sky. I shiver a little and hope Regina had the sense to wear her coat today. I sniff as I get to the stables grimacing at that horse smell. I know Regina loves horses and Henry is always enthusiastic about coming here but there's no way in hell I'm getting on one of them.

"Regina?" I call out as I make way through the building with only the sound of hay crunching beneath my boots and the occasional neigh.

I walk all the way to the far stall before I see Regina. The dusk light hits her features perfectly I think as I watch her half leaning up against the horse, half stroking it lovingly. The horse itself seems to have registered her need for support as it lets her cling onto him to keep herself standing. I spot her crutches leaning up against the door. I stay silent for a few moments mesmerised by the gentle care at which both woman and horse move, from my vantage point I can see the wistful look on her face. Her voice suddenly rings through the air, "I know you're there"

"Hey Regina"

"Hello Emma, I'm guessing you got my note?"

I nod, "Yep, so what are you doing down here?"

She looks up at me, a serious expression on her face, "I saw Archie today. He thought it might be a good idea for me to spend some time with the horses"

"Was it?"

Her smile as she brushes down the horse gives me an answer before she speaks, "Yes. I can take care of him by myself Emma and he doesn't stare at me like I'm about to break at any moment like the rest of the town does" I nod in understanding as she talks before she looks at me with an almost sad expression, "I wish I could go riding"

I sidle up to her knowing how important this activity is to her, what it symbolises for her and her obvious bond with the creatures, "You will again honey"

"How can you be so sure?" she asks now half leaning into me and half leaning into the horse.

"Because you're you"

* * *

(Week Three)

"Emma please?" she pleads clasping her hands together in front of me.

I shake my head. "Can you wait just one more week?"

"Emma, I swear to God I am going stir crazy being stuck in this house"

I sigh knowing how much she wants to go back to work but I'm not sure I'm ready for her to yet. Whenever I think about all I remember is what happened last time she went to her office alone and I don't want to risk that happening again.

"Please Regina, just one more week"

She frowns noticing my pleading expression, "Em? Why don't you want me to go back to work?"

I look at her face, the purple bruising now faded and the only evidence on her face being a small scar that she's hiding with her hair, and I know I can't lie to her. For one thing she'd know. For another I can tell by the way that she looks at me that she genuinely wants to hear my answer and help me. "I'm scared"

She gives me a confused smile before sitting back down on the couch and gesturing for me to join her. I slide in behind her so I can wrap my arms around her waist and rest my head on her shoulder.

"Why are you scared?"

"It's just every time I think about you going back into that office I get this knot in my stomach where I remember what happened to you last time. What if you get hurt again Regina?"

"Hey" she says calmly before turning her head to face me, "Listen to me Emma Swan. We are both going to be okay. They can't hurt us anymore"

"I know, I just can't help it"

"I understand that" she sighs, "Archie told me it might take time for both of us to adjust to getting back to normal"

"I wish I could just get over it" I mumble.

"Don't wish for that Emma. You don't have to keep what you feel bottled up, just feel it instead, talk to me, let me help you like you help me"

I smile before planting a gentle kiss on her lips, "I love you. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone, well ya know except for the kid but that's different. I just don't think I can handle almost losing you again"

"You don't have to Emma. How about if I work in the station instead?"

I quirk a brow at her gesturing for her to continue, "Well it isn't my office, but I can just have the assistant run down any paperwork, your father is handling meetings at the moment anyway so we don't have to worry about that. Plus if I just do my work in the station you don't have to worry"

I pause before nodding, "Okay, we'll try it"

000

Three days later and we've fallen into a good working rhythm. In the mornings we drop Henry off at school, pop into Granny's for a cup of coffee before heading to the station, typically to do our mandated paperwork, we have lunch then she takes me home as we eventually agreed upon when we both realised a full day's work was still a bit too taxing for me to take on just yet before she heads back to finish her work day.

I smile to myself as I sit at the desk which has been dubbed my office. It's amazing how much just having a routine again can do to making me feel better. My new assistant comes down to hand me today's stack of paperwork as I give her yesterday's.

"Good morning Mayor Mills" she smiles nervously doing her best to avoid staring at the plaster cast on the table as well as the one beneath it.

I smile back at her hoping to put her at ease, "Good morning to you as well Jennifer. Tell me how did Charming perform at the meetings yesterday?"

The girl in front of me bites back a laugh, "Not as badly as last week. He said to thank you for the notes"

I nod, a small smile flickering onto my face, Charming may have known what to do when leading men into battle and getting people to join together but put him in a meeting with a school board and he panics.

Jennifer leaves telling me she'll come by later with a form she's forgotten to bring down. All in all so far she's proving to be a good assistant, from what I can remember she was one of the cook's children in Snow's palace, the cooks were probably the ones I liked the most, when the King was away they used to let me come down and bake with them even though both my mother and Leopold had forbade it.

Both Emma and I are startled by the sudden ringing of the phone in her office. Since there isn't all that much crime in Storybrooke I know most of Emma's time is spent putting drunk dwarves in cells for the night, filling out reports and doing her daily patrol.

She comes through to the main station before standing in front of my desk chewing her lip worriedly, "I have to go out"

I know full well that she's been trying to avoid leaving me here alone, which I'm more than certain is for both our sakes rather than just hers as I can feel the flickers of fear beginning to creep into my skin, she's been waiting to do her daily patrols until the afternoon every day. I take a deep breath, maybe this emergency will be good for us, give us a chance to prove that nothing bad will happen to either of us if we work in separate places.

"Anything major?" I ask.

"Pongo got out again" she answers with a smile.

I smile back in response, Archie really needs to watch that dog better, "Well I guess duty calls Sheriff" I say trying to downplay what a big deal this will be for both of us.

She nods, "Okay, if you need me"

"I'll call, have fun chasing Pongo dear" I add with a wave as she runs out of the door before quickly popping her head back in, "Will do, love you"

"Love you too, now go before he destroys Granny's hedges again"

The very next day in an unspoken agreement between both of us she takes me upstairs to my office. Pongo's latest escape attempt made us both see that we didn't need to live in fear anymore and that we could work in our offices or in her case the puddle outside Archie's building. I smile to myself thinking of Dr Hopper knowing that even if I can't get him to admit it, he couldn't have planned this one any better.

* * *

(Week Four)

_Cold. Icy cold. No, I think, come on Regina you're not there, you're safe. Yet the cold persists. The chill works its way up through my entire body and it feels like my bloody is freezing. I try and force my eyes to stay shut dreading what might be there if I dare open them. My body starts to shake and I will it to stay still but it keeps trembling of its own accord. _

_I feel something sharp across my cheek and the forceful sting forces my eyes open. I see their faces looming over me both of them wearing wide sadistic grins as they laugh. _

"Regina wake up"

_They keep laughing as I hear the buzz and crackle of electricity nearby. There's hand on my shoulder but it's not even of theirs. "Emma?" _

"Yes Regina, come on just open your eyes honey"

_The hand on my shoulder starts to move down before it tugs on my hand as if to pull me from the table but I'm tied down by heavy restraints. _

"Regina you're okay, just come back to me"

_I can feel tears coursing down my cheeks. "The Saviour coming for her queen. Shame she'll be too late" the pair of them singsong to me as they move to flip the switch. I scream before jolting upwards_.

"Regina, it's alright, I'm here, you're safe now" I feel her arms around me and I collapse into them. "Emma" I cry as I wrap my own arms around her waist feeling one of hands running her fingers through my hair.

"Was it the same one?" she asks softly.

I nod, "I just want them to stop"

"I know honey, just remember you're safe now Regina. I've got you"

I nod, "I know"

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Just hold me please"

"Sure thing honey, do you want to try going back to sleep?"

I shrug in her hold, "I don't know"

She nods before gently laying us both back down, "Just remember that I'm here"

I nod before snuggling tight into her chest hoping we can both go back to sleep tonight.

000

Henry comes into the station one day after school with a worried expression. I pause upon seeing the look on his face, "Hey kid what's up?" I ask as he slowly shuffles over before hugging me.

I frown at his quietness before pulling up into the chair with me. He's getting a bit big for this but I can tell he needs the comfort, "Henry, what's wrong?"

He frowns chewing his lower lip like Regina does, "Is Mom going to be okay?"

"Of course she is Henry"

"Are you sure?" I pause at the insistent nature of his question.

"Henry, what's going on?"

"I had a dream last night that you didn't get to her in time and at school today I overheard one of the kids on the playground saying that she almost died"

"Okay Henry, look it's okay to be scared for your Mom, what happened to her was really frightening for all of us but trust me she's going to be alright. I got to her in time"

"But the dreams feel so real" he mumbles almost ashamedly.

I tilt his head up, "I know they are Henry. I've had them too, when you dream something like that you can come get us you know?"

"I'm eleven Ma"

"And you think that makes you too old to have nightmares or ask for help?"

He nods. "Henry, you can always come to us."

"I know, I just feel like I should be able to handle it"

"Henry, you're a kid, you're supposed to come to us for help"

He nods, "She will be okay though right?"

I nod, "Would it make you feel better if you saw her?"

"What if she's busy?"

I laugh at that, "Kid we love you, neither of us are too busy to see you"

* * *

(Week Five)

I fidget feeling surprisingly nervous as I stand outside the conference room for the first time in months. I take a deep breath before tugging my blazer sleeve over where the cast used to be. Ten more minutes I think as the clock takes a lifetime to tick away the minutes.

My phone beeps and I pull it out quickly, _Good luck honey xo Emma_

I smile immediately glad because one, she remembered and two, she knew I'd need a courage boost before going in. it's the small gestures like this one that lets me know how much I'm loved and how well she knows me. What makes me even happier is that compared to eight months ago the idea of someone knowing me inside and out no longer terrifies me.

_Thank you Em _

_You nervous? _

_A little. _

_I'm sure you'll kick ass Gina, love you._

_Love you too, I'll see you later?_

_Yeah have a fun meeting ;)_

I chuckle internally knowing that meetings with the budget committee were less fun, more mind melting tedium before switching my phone to silent and sliding it into my pocket. I lean against the wall and look back up at the clock. Six more minutes. I sigh running through what needs to be discussed this meeting in my head.

I am pulled by my thoughts but a take-out cup of coffee being brandished at me. I smile in gratitude at the provider of the beverage and am surprised to see Charming in front of me.

"Charming?" I ask confused as I take the cup from his hands whilst making sure I keep my balance.

"Hello Regina"

"Thank you for the coffee" I say whilst wondering why he's here.

"You're welcome"

We stand outside the door in silence for a couple of minutes. Three more minutes I think as I look up to the looming figure of the clock on the wall. Charming clearly has followed my gaze because he breaks the quiet between us, "So are you ready for this?"

His concern startles me for a few moments but then over the past few weeks I have noticed that he and Snow have become more supportive of Emma and I and that our now weekly family dinners are nowhere near as awkward. In that split-second I realise why he's here and can't help but smile.

I nod at him, "I think so"

"Would you like me to stick around for it? I know technically I'm not acting Mayor anymore but if you'd like me to" he leaves that sentence hanging to gage my response to his idea.

I don't know which of us is more surprised when I say "Yes"

000

I knock a little nervously at Archie's door. I know Regina comes here twice a week and she says it helps but I've never been very good at talking to therapists. During my days in the system I was forced to go to therapy a couple of times but I flat out refused to speak to them. I know that this time is different though because this time it's on my terms.

The door swings open and the doctor blinks in surprise, "Emma? What can I do for you today?"

I bite my bottom lip, "Can we talk?"

He nods and I can tell from the look on his face that he might have been expecting this visit from me for a while. I throw myself down onto the couch as he settles himself into an armchair across from me.

"So what would you like to talk about?"

I sigh wondering how best to articulate what the problem is, "Regina went back to meetings today"

He looks confused, "That's good right?"

I nod, "It is because I know she wanted to get back to being full time Mayor again but I guess I'm just worried"

"Why? She has been back to being Mayor for a couple of weeks now"

"But that was part-time. What if this is too much too fast? I guess I just don't want her to rush into things and end up disappointed if she finds it too much"

He nods empathetically, "I can see where you're coming from Emma but I'll be honest with you I think Regina knows her own limitations"

"I know that, just sometimes she just barrels ahead with things"

"She has been known to do that yes" he adds with a wry chuckle, "But in this case you need to trust that she'll be able to set her own limits. Let her do what she feels she's ready for. If she isn't talk to her, express your fears to her and the two of you can work to a compromise"

"So I'm not just worrying too much?"

"No Emma, after what happened your worries are perfectly understandable. Don't invalidate your feelings. Talk about them, find ways to assuage your fears"

"Like what?"

"Well you could talk them through with Regina or just remind yourself that you'll both be alright in your working environment. The best way is just to face them ahead on but if you find that the fear begins to be too much then reach out for help. You and Regina have a great support system in each other and in your families. Lean on them. Let them help you work through your feelings about what happened"

I nod before offering him a smile, "Thank you Archie"

"Anytime you need to talk Emma"

"Thanks, I think I'm just going to go check in with Regina and see how her meeting went"

He smiles, "I'm sure she'll have done fine"

"You don't think it's too clingy?"

"Not at all, you too are very close and after what happened it's only natural to what to keep an eye on each other. Have you considered just having lunch together every day during working hours? That might help ease your separation anxieties."

I nod, "That sounds like a good idea Doc, I'll run it by Regina. Um, thanks for your help" I add as I leave the room. As I head over to the Mayor's office I realise that I actually do feel better from having voiced my fears to him. Damn guess I need to do a rethink on my opinion of shrinks. I think about his lunch idea and figure I may as well start today.

* * *

(Week 6)

"Emma" a familiar honey toned voice sings out to me in an attempt to pull me from the land of sleep.

I stay silent hoping I can sleep a little longer. I don't know what time it is but I'm guessing it's early.

"Em-ma" she calls again this time poking me gently in the ticklish spot on my stomach.

I squirm away trying to stifle a laugh, "Regina go back to sleep" I mumble.

"Emma, do you know what today is?"

The sheer happiness is bursting out of her all over the place. I open my eyes and see her radiating pure glee and giving me a dazzling smile which causes her eyes to sparkle slightly. I sit up and capture her soft lips in a kiss before bringing the woman back down to lie on the bed. "Yes honey, I know what today is but it's still too early"

"It's not that early"

I roll slightly to check my phone, 5:34, "Gina it's not even 6"

"So?"

"We don't even have to be at the hospital until 10"

"I know, I guess I'm just excited to finally have it off"

I smile back at her letting her lay down atop my chest so she can still look up at me, I brush some hair out of her face absentmindedly as I reply, "I know, remember what Whale said though" I hate to remind her of the aftermath of having the cast off because I know how much just having it removed symbolises to her in means of recovery but I know I need to make sure she's aware that there's still work to do. After all just because something looks fixed doesn't necessarily mean it is and whilst Regina is pretty big on putting on an appearance, well less so these days, the image does not always equal reality and unfortunately that is something we both have learned over and over in life.

"I know Emma but at least I'll look better again" she mumbles lowering her head down on to my chest with a sad smile.

"Hey" I say quickly tilting her chin up so she's looking up at me again, "You always looked perfect to me anyway"

"Even covered in casts and bruises?" she asks.

"Gina you could be a mummy covered in tar and oozing warts and I'd still love you"

She laughs at the image whilst also wrinkling her face up in mock disgust, "I love you and thank you"

"For what?"

"Being here for the past six weeks, I know it's not been easy and that I probably haven't been the easiest person to deal with. I also know you and Henry have struggled too and that we still have a way to go until everything is better again but I'm just really glad I have you and our family you know? I never knew how to love very well Emma but I'm really happy you and Henry have shown me how to do it. I just want to thank you for supporting me and helping me. I've never really had that in anyone before and I'm really glad you're my person"

I smile back at her feeling my heart do leaps and bounds in my chest at her words, "Always and forever Regina. Before you I never felt like I wanted to stay or that I was wanted but here in Storybrooke with you, Henry and well our entire messed up family tree, it feels like I actually have a home and I love that it's with you"

We share a deep and tender kiss feeling the warmth and sparks flush our cheeks and the happiness swell in our hearts as our hands entwine before we slowly break away from each other, small smiles lingering on our faces from the ghosts of kisses placed on them.

I pull her up gently so her head is resting on my shoulder before resting my forehead against hers as she shifts so that she is wrapped around my body comfortably and securely. "Get some sleep" I whisper to her again before placing a kiss on her nose then her lips then moving my pillow so we're both able to use it. I see her smile against my shoulder as my eyes close again.

000

A lot can change in six weeks. Bones can heal and bruises can fade. Casts come off, even if I still need a crutch and some physical therapy to get my leg back to full strength, on the surface things can look better. I'm not naïve. I know that there's still a long way to go but if the last six weeks have taught me anything it's that I can do it even if it hurts or if it's scary I have a family, I have friends, I have Emma. Six weeks have opened my eyes to just how much love and support I have available to me. Gone is the cold loneliness of my childhood. Gone is the isolation and hatred I received as mayor and evil queen before the curse broke and after. All that has been replaced by love and warmth and I find that unlike in my evil queen days when the mere thought of something like that would have disgusted me the feeling of being in a community and having a family just makes me safe and happy.

There are things worth opening your heart up to and I've come to realise that family and love are definitely two of those things. Without them I would certainly not be here half hobbling my way from my bedroom so that I can shower and change before we head to dinner with the Charmings and my parents. Without them I would probably still be languishing in a hospital bed refusing to move. It's fascinating the strength and courage having people to help you can give, especially those who'll help when you can't admit you need help or don't realise you need it.

I smile to myself as I re-emerge from the bathroom donned in a towel glad to finally see my leg again, the only sign of what happened to it is a small scar and a slight limp that will hopefully go away with therapy. I walk over to the bed to see Emma still sleeping peacefully, both of us having been fully satiated after making love for the first time in six weeks. I grin at the memory, in spite of the fact that it had been six weeks neither of us felt a need to rush. Instead we just went slow peppering each other with kisses and gentle yet passionate touches sending little rushes of electricity and warmth through each other as we moved in a perfect rhythm until our need to feel each other, to be with the other as close as we could became too much and we came together riding out our highs in each other arms. After six weeks it was certainly needed, I think with a small smile and a slight flush to my cheeks as I gently prod the blonde in our bed so she get up as well.

"Urgh what time is it?" she grumbles before sitting up the sheet falling back down to her waist. My eyes immediately land on her freshly revealed breasts, which admittedly now have a few more marks on them, "Ahem eyes up here Regina" she says with a smile before kissing me.

"Your fault dear" I reply with a smirk happily appraising the flesh before my eyes as I loop my arms around my neck.

She laughs, "I don't think it's my fault that you were staring"

"You gave me something to stare at" I say with a shrug as I lean forward to kiss her as well. She leans forward to kiss at my neck before I pull away slightly.

"As much as I'd love to continue this now Emma, I already need to cover that mark you left before we go to your parents though I'm sure they'd love the answer to how I got it" I add with a cheeky grin at the mortified blonde.

She smiles back at me, "I'm sure they would as well. We're probably better off avoiding that question anyway. Now go on get dressed"

"You don't think a towel is a good outfit to wear to dinner?"

She laughs, "I'd enjoy it, my parents and your parents probably not so much"

_I was initially just going to skip six weeks and do what will be in the next chapter but then I realised I wanted to give at least a snapshot of the things they went through in the six weeks whilst Regina was still stuck in casts etc. Hopefully it turned out alright. Thank you for reading :)_


	27. Chapter 27

_I apologise for the amount of time it took me to write this chapter up. Personal issues, a trip to my mother's and the overwhelming heat meant I wasn't in a great frame of mind for writing. Anyway I would like to thank everyone who's read, reviewed, followed and favourited this story for their continued support of the fic. I still don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)_

I smile to myself as I lead Regina through the woods. Luckily the weather has been kind to us and tonight is the perfect night for the date I have planned. The night air is crisp without cutting and if we look up there's a beautiful scattering of stars across the inky darkness. Today is the anniversary of the day the curse broke. For everyone else it is a celebration of remembering who they are and being reunited with their families. For us it's that and more. It's the anniversary of the day that changed everything, the day that gave us love, hope and family. Admittedly in the past year we've both been through a hell of a lot but we went through it together. To me that makes tonight special because a year ago today I found my other half and if that isn't worth celebrating then I don't know what is. I dropped Henry off with all four of his grandparents at the big town party happening in the square. I know Regina and I will have to put in an appearance there later but we have a date to have first.

I turn to look at Regina who is clinging to my hand like it's the last bar of Galaxy in the store. With the aid of the physical therapy she's been going to for the past two months her leg has improved except for a minor limp that most of the time is barely noticeable nonetheless she still feels the need to steady herself against me but hey I'm happy to be her leaning post. She catches me staring at her and looks at me through those warm chocolate brown eyes of hers, "You're staring Emma"

I smile at her still taking in every detail of her, under the dusky moonlight she looks damn beautiful. Her hair now curls down to her shoulders and I have no idea how she manages to get it to bounce and flip the way it does, her smile is showing off a hint of her teeth and makes that little scare above her lip stand out but the upturn of her lips makes her entire face glow with happiness. She's wearing jeans and a grey jumper since I told her to wear comfy clothing but somehow she still manages to rock it like it's one of her fancy business suits or queen dresses.

"Emma" she calls waving her hand in front of my face. I blink back out of my staring, "Sorry honey, you just look really beautiful tonight"

A small blush creeps onto her cheeks which even after a year I still find that flush adorable, "Thank you Em. You look great too" I smile at her pulling her in for a small kiss as we continue walking through the forest. I opted for my jeans, a black tee and my red jacket. I wear it a lot and Regina has oft threatened to burn it but this jacket will never leave my wardrobe rotation.

"Where are we going anyway?" she asks as I carefully help her up and over a particularly large log.

"You'll see"

"Can I have a hint?"

"Nope"

"Not even one?"

I shake my head before looking over to her and as I do she puts on her best pout, "Please Emma?"

I laugh, "No it will ruin the surprise" admittedly we don't have much farther to go anyway. She pauses as we reach the graveyard and looks at me with a confused expression. I give her a reassuring smile before leading her over to the mausoleum. As we walk up the steps I see her eyes widen in realisation before she suddenly whirls around to face me and captures my lips with her own. I smile into the kiss before resting my head on hers, "I'm guessing you know where we're going"

She lets loose a light laugh, the sound vibrating against my own mouth, "Indeed dear." I pull slightly away from her before linking my hand with hers and guiding it to the coffin so we can push it aside together. "After you" I say gesturing to the stairs. At her mildly apprehensive expression I give her hand a gentle squeeze, "I'm right behind you and I won't let you fall" she nods before slowly descending the cold stone steps.

I hear her gasp in surprise as she takes in the hidden room where we rode out the storm. After I took her home from work today I came over here and set the room up the way I wanted it. I smile as I watch her take in the picnic blanket with candles on the floor and the fairylights hanging up all around the room, I moved the white tree as well so it would be next to the blanket, sat next to it is our picnic basket. I click a remote in my pocket so the CD player starts her favourite Olafur Arnalds CD. She turns to me with an awed adoring gaze in her eyes, I grin back glad that I'm the one to put it there.

"Oh Emma, this is just, wow, thank you so much"

"No problem Regina. I love you and I figured before we have to go to the town thing later we deserved something special, you know just for us"

She grins, a big mildly watery smile as her eyes shine with happy tears, "You are an amazing woman Emma Swan. I love you"

"Love you too" I say before pulling her flush against me as she leans up and lightly brushes her lips against mine. I tighten my hold around her waist as our tongues do a synchronised dance in our mouths, I can feel my grin being matched by hers as the familiar warmth and sparks flutter through our bodies as the kiss deepens. She pulls away when the need to breathe becomes apparent and slides her hands down our joined bodies before entwining them my own.

"This is perfect Em"

"I'm glad you like it, come on let's eat" I say with a smile before sitting down beneath the tree and gesturing for her to sit in the space between my legs. She walks over but instead of settling there she perches herself on top of my right leg before stretching her legs over the gap and over my left one. I smile as she wraps an arm around my back before resting her head against my shoulder. "Comfy?" She nods with a content smile.

The hours I spent letting my mother and Granny show me how to cook pay off quite nicely as my chicken pasta salad is actually quite delicious. Regina laughs at my surprise at the edibility of the food before putting away her own tub and peering into the basket. She reaches over and pulls out the wine I packed earlier, "Merlot, good choice" she says half to me and half to herself.

I pluck the bottle from her hands, "Before we get to that I have something I want to show you"

She quirks her eyebrow at the vagueness of the sentence, "Okay"

I lean up against the tree before pulling her in close to me. My breath hitches as I feel a sudden rush of nerves about what I'm about to show her. "Em you okay?"

"Yeah just a little nervous"

"Why?" she asks scooting up so we're eye to eye. I take a deep breath before looking into the sincere expression of worry on her face and the warm loving gaze directed at me feeling it soothe my nerves. "Just have something really important to show you"

"Should I be worried?" she asks half-jokily, half nervously. I shake my head and flash her a reassuring smile. "No honey, just shut your eyes for me"

She nods, a small smile laced with an apprehensive look on her face as she slowly shuts her eyes. I drink in the features of her profile before gently cupping her face in my hands and concentrating my magic. I see the image in my mind before I place a kiss on her temple and shut my eyes as well.

"_Emma?" I ask quickly wondering why she's put me in our dream-room. "Hey honey" a voice rings out and I see her standing across from me wearing an adorable nervous smile. "I thought you had something to show me"_

_She nods, "Come here"_

"_Why don't you come over here?" _

"_I'm the one with something to show you, if you want to see it you'll have to come over here"_

_I shake my head smiling to myself at her stubbornness before moving to join her. She smiles in victory before bringing a glass screen into the room. I turn to her, confused, "Patience Gina" _

_I watch as she furrows her brow in confusion before a white glow emanates from her fingertips causing the screen to come to life, "Watch" she says her eyes moving to the picture. I follow her gaze before letting the images springing to life transfix my vision. _

_Henry in a smart suit standing guard next to a beautiful three tiered cake. _

_The well covered in fairy-lights with rows of seats leading up to it. A white silk ribbon of carpet leads past the seats and up to the rose petal covered steps of the well. The sunshine flows through the trees creating a gentle glow and warmth to the area. _

_Snow pestering Emma with bridal magazines as she groans about how she doesn't want to wear a dress. _

_Charming smiling proudly as he holds his arm out for her to take as he stands at the apartment door. _

_I see myself giving orders out about the food to a flustered looking Ruby and Granny who merely nods along with a bemused smile on her face. _

_My mother in a blue dress as she hands me an old tiara that she wore at her own wedding all those years ago. _

_Rumple walking me slowly up the aisle._

_Henry and Neal waving to us in Emma's bug. _

_The two of us in white dresses, mine with a red sash and floral embroidered bodice, her in a simple yet elegant knee length gown with little jewels around the waist. Her curls tumble down around her face and back, her mother having woven in some flowers in through parts. She grins at me as we stand by side at the well. I smile back at her feeling the joy swell in my heart as my eyes fix on hers. Granny speaks to the crowd and to us before we recite our vows happy tears shining on both our faces. _

_We kiss, gentle at her first before it grows until throat clears from our parents make us separate with a laugh. _

_Emma swirling me around the town hall turned dance-floor. _

_Emma and I cutting a cake and me threatening her as she makes to smush cake in my face. She does anyway and in spite of my threats we both end up laughing as people take pictures. _

_Snow walking in on us in the Mayor's office interrupting our wedding celebration. _

_Charming and Emma as well as Rumple and I doing the father-daughter dance. _

_Henry dancing with both of us as he tries to hide his embarrassment at Emma's insistence on showing him some moves. _

_The pair of us sneaking off to share a kiss and a private dance underneath the apple tree. _

I can see the small smile on her face as the pictures come to a close. Her eyes blink open as she stares at me with a look that expresses to me everything she feels towards me. I smile at the sight of all that love and adoration sent right at me. "Emma that was incredible" she says happy tears coursing their way down her face.

I grin at her before taking a deep breath still holding her face in my hands, "Regina, honey, I love you so much and I had a whole speech prepared but the only thing I need to say to you is that a year ago we had a dream and it gave us something amazing. It gave me you. You Regina Mills are my dream and I am beyond thrilled that I get to spend my days with you. I always used to run but with you I've never wanted to so what I want to know is if you'll make everything you just saw real. Will you do me the honour of being my wife?"

I finish and look to her as she beams at me tears still rolling down her cheeks. Her eyes sparkle at me before she leans in and kisses me tenderly, "Yes"

_If people would like me to write up the wedding then I will. If not the next chapter is the epilogue. Thanks for reading :)_


	28. Chapter 28

_I got quite a few reviews asking me to do the wedding so after several days of writing I give you 8000 words of wedding fluff. Be warned there is some smut in this chapter so if you don't like it I don't know scroll past it. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you like it :)_

Finally today has arrived. Four months of planning, panic and "disasters" that Regina would call me with every day in a frantic rush to get everything just right, but all of it worth it because it led us to today. I smile into the mirror looking past all the various bits of make-up and hair accessories that my Mom informed me were absolutely essential before settling on the framed photograph on the corner of the small table in my old room. I pick up the small frame, this picture being one of my favourites.

"_Come on Gina smile!" _

_She pouts mockingly at me before shaking her head but I can see the hint of a smile threatening to break it. Nowadays she's finding it a lot easier to just be happy with her family instead of hiding behind that mask of fear, we both are. I grin widely at her before looking over to see Henry continuing to play soccer with my Dad, Neal and Belle. It was settled pre-game that Regina, Mom and I were the subs in this epic tournament whilst Cora and Rumple were the referees, not that either one of them know the rules of the game. I shake my head as they continue to butcher the rules of soccer before quickly turning back to Regina and smushing us closer together. _

"_Em-ma" she warns playfully but leaning into me anyway. _

"_What?" I ask feigning innocence in the matter. _

"_You know what" she replies before tucking some loose hair behind her ear. _

"_Oh, you mean this" I say before kissing her on the cheek and tickling the sensitive spot on her stomach. She bursts out laughing and I grin triumphantly before snapping the picture with my phone camera. _

I catch my reflection and see my beaming smile as I look at us both squished in the frame radiating happiness. We both look a little windswept and the top of my head is kind of missing from the picture but it's an absolutely gorgeous one of Regina. I sigh happily lost in the memory knowing that I get to spend the rest of my life with her, hearing her laugh, making her smile and just in general being a family. Of all the dreams I had of this day growing up though I never thought it would be this great. Hell I never pictured the former evil queen being the love of my life nor did I ever imagine that Prince Charming would be walking me down the aisle, but none of that matters because sometimes reality is far better than anything you can dream of.

My phone jars me from my thoughts and I grin immediately knowing who it is, "Hi Regina"

"How did you know?"

"I know you, you missed me"

The quiet reply comes, "Yes"

"Hey I missed you too"

I can tell she's smiling on the other end, "Em?" she asks and I can hear the nervousness of her tone, I know she's anxious about today given how her last marriage ended up, it's taken a lot of conversations with me and Archie but she knows this marriage is different since it is one for love and not power however I can tell she needs me right now. "What's up Gina?"

She sighs, "Do you think you could get away for a few minutes, I just really need to see you"

I grin, "Sure baby, where are you?" I know my Mom will be pissed and this will probably put us behind schedule but some things in life are more important than that.

"The apple tree" I nod to myself before shutting my eyes and letting my heart guide me there. I grin as the magic swirls around me and I feel the ground shift beneath me and the reverent whisper of "Emma"

"Hey Gina" I say before standing and walking over to where she's sitting on the stone base around it with her head down. I kneel in front of her before cupping her hands in mine, "Everything okay?" she gives a small half-hearted nod in reply.

"What's wrong?"

She sniffs from above me and I quickly move to sit beside her before wrapping my arm around her small frame, "Regina honey, what's going on?"

"I…I…I'm just" she sighs in frustration before continuing, "I'm scared" she whispers.

I place a small kiss to her forehead, "What are you scared of?"

"You remember my last marriage?"

I nod and gesture for her to continue, "I love you so much Emma and I just don't want the same thing to happen to us, you know I mean what if I'm just a really bad wife who turns people into" her voice breaks before she can articulate sufficient words to describe her former husband. I squeeze her tighter to me before quickly wiping away the tears that escaped my own lids as she spoke, "Regina we are not you and him. We're you and me. Our marriage is going to be like our relationship now, one of love, trust, protection and friendship. Trust me honey, you are not a bad wife and our marriage is going to be great"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Our relationship is pretty awesome right?"

She chuckles slightly at the phrasing, "It is"

"So being married just means we'll have that forever"

"I love you Em, I think I just got freaked out a bit" she admits quietly burrowing her way into my hold so she can rest her head on my shoulder.

"And to think I thought I'd be the one who freaked out today" I mutter.

She smiles at that before looking up at me seriously, "How are you feeling today?" she asks knowing full well that I have insecurities as well. I pause for a few seconds, "A little nervous but honestly I think I'll be fine"

"You sure?"

I nod again, "I always thought that I'd be running forever you know but I found the right person and trust me she's someone worth sticking around for"

"Hmm, someone I know?" she asks with a grin.

I smile back before kissing her on the lips, "You might do"

She wraps her arms around my neck, "You're silly Emma Swan, utterly insanely adorably silly"

"I think there was a compliment in there somewhere so thank you"

"I love you" she says punctuating it with a kiss to my lips. I smile into the slow soft kiss. "I love you too, how are you feeling now?" I ask.

"I'm okay, I guess I just needed to see you for everything to feel okay again"

I smile at her, "Aw so sweet"

"Wait until you hear the vows"

"Mushy?"

"Like melting ice-cream"

"I'll let you go first then so you can shock everyone with the adorably gooey sappiness that is their Mayor"

"What about you dear? Are your vows mushy?"

"Let it be a surprise" I say with a wink.

"That's just unfair I think I should at least get a hint"

I laugh before getting down on one knee before her as she looks on bemusedly, I grin at her before putting on my best booming voice, "My dearest Regina, oh how I love thee"

She bursts out into laughter and I pull her down into my lap on the ground, "I assumed that's how you do it in the Enchanted Forest" I say as I feel myself beginning to laugh alongside her.

"Not quite dear"

"Damn guess I'll have to go with the Plan B standing up and speaking vows"

"REGINA! WHERE ARE YOU?" we hear shouted from the house. Regina looks up to me before placing another kiss on my lips, "I think I may have to go"

* * *

I turn back as I reach my porch to see Emma wave at me before disappearing in a puff of smoke, I sigh glad that she came here today even if we are now both incredibly behind schedule. Our impromptu pre-wedding meeting was exactly what I needed though. After waking up without her and after a very restless sleep my mind spiralled into panic and my heart in all its wisdom knew the only person who could soothe that fear was Emma. At least that will be the last time I ever have to wake up without her I think to myself with a small smile. I remember her words to me about how being married just means we get to be what we are now but forever. I wonder briefly how I got so lucky to be blessed with having such an amazing eternity laid out before me.

"Regina!" I hear my mother call again, I glance down at my wristwatch and realise that there is in fact only an hour to the wedding itself. Shit. I internally curse knowing that now is the time to rush. I push my own front door open and see my mother frantically searching the downstairs floor.

"Mom. I'm right here"

She rushes out of the kitchen before letting out a relieved sigh, "Where have you been?"

I blush and she gives me a knowing smile, "You couldn't wait two hours to see her my darling?"

"No, I needed her Mom and she came"

"She loves you sweetheart, never forget how lucky you are my dear to be loved so much"

I smile at her words before reaching out and hugging her, "I won't Mom"

She smiles back at me before gently releasing me and squeezing my shoulders, "Okay, now we both need to get dressed, your father will be here in forty minutes and you are not walking up the aisle in jeans"

"Why not? It'll be nice and comfortable" I reply with a playful grin.

"Regina Maria Mills, it took three months for you to pick that dress so you're wearing it" I laugh at her mock scolding before following her up the stairs.

Luckily it doesn't take too long for me to get the dress on since I chose a relatively simple gown for today. I take a glance at it in the mirror, the dress is a one-shouldered white satin one with tiny roses embellishing the bodice of the gown and a crimson red sash around the waist, which I may have picked because it reminded me of Emma's jacket, the dress stops just below my knee covering up the small scar the surgery all those months ago. I take a deep breath before smoothing out the dress.

I remember the last time I was in a wedding dress, the fear and the depression. I revel in the fact that this time around, staring at myself in the mirror I don't feel like that. Today I get to marry for love. I get my happy ending. I grin to myself knowing that this is what a wedding is about, being so unbelievably happy and head over heels in love that you could run down the street yelling your devotion to the world and not care just as long as the person who matters knows it. I move to put on a pair of flat white ballet pumps, I'd have liked to wear heels but I'm still not very stable in those and I'd rather not trip up the aisle, so the pumps it is that or I could surprise everyone and turn up in trainers. I'm sure my mother would be thrilled.

For today I stuck to light make-up because I know Emma likes it when I go without all the layers of make-up I used to use to construct my mask. I have no need for it anymore because I know full well I could paint my face green and still look into Emma's eyes and see that sparkle of love and adoration. There's a light knock on the door, "Come in" I say and turn to see my mother enter the room in a long blue gown. I see tears gather in her eyes as she looks at me before she slowly walks over to me and places her hand gently on my cheek, "You look so beautiful darling"

"Thank you mother" I reply. We both turn to the mirror and I can tell we're both thinking about what happened before my last wedding. I lean slightly into her as we stand next to each other in the mirror and smile at the reflection because unlike last time where she was cold and mocking all I can see is happiness on her face. She leans down to grab my hands before whirling me around to face her careful not to mess up my hair which I've swept up for today. I watch as she bites her lip before speaking to me.

"Regina, I have something for you. I should have given it to you back then but I'm glad I didn't because now you can use it for a wedding you chose to have. I'm so sorry for how I treated you the last time and I just wanted to let you know how grateful I am that you let me part of your wedding this time because it is the greatest gift you could ever have given me sweetheart. I'm so happy that you're finally happy. I love you Regina and I am so proud of you especially today" she pauses to wipe away an errant tear before moving to grab a box that I didn't notice her bring in.

She clasps it in her hands before passing it into my own. I open it slowly and gasp when I see a beautiful white gold tiara adorned with diamond stars. I run my fingers gently over the material before looking over to my mother who carefully takes it out of my hands, "May I?" she asks and I nod before she places it gently onto my head, "My mother wore this on her wedding day. She gave it to me before she died and told me that it was the most precious thing my father had ever given her. It was the hardest he ever worked to get something and he did it all because he knew it would make her smile for she used to wish upon the stars. She asked me to wear it when I found someone who loved me as much as he loved her. I wore it on my wedding but I shouldn't have because I married for power and not love but you are far stronger than I am Regina, you never gave up on love and you've found it so I'd really appreciate it if you could allow this tiara to be used the way it was intended"

I smile as my mother finishes before moving to hug her. I go to speak but no words escape my lips. I end up gaping wordlessly in my mother's embrace. This whole moment is somewhat overwhelming, I'd lived without her love for so long that moments like this still feel a little strange. On the flip side of that though is the feeling of finally having a mother who actually loves me and cares for me. I catch sight of us hugging in the mirror and realise just how far we've come since my first wedding. "I love you Mama" I whisper and hear her choke out a sob. I pull back immediately worried that I upset her but she just smiles happily at me, "Happy tears darling, happy tears"

We hear the noise of a car pulling into the drive and my mother moves to grab the bouquet of white roses and placing it in my hands and leading the way down the stairs. I walk behind her and we descend the stairs to where Belle, who is serving as my bridesmaid alongside my mother, and Neal and Rumple in tuxedos are waiting. I hear my father and Belle gasp before she speaks, "You look so beautiful in that dress Regina"

"Thank you Belle, you too" I say with a smile as my mother nods at them both before handing Belle a smaller bouquet of flowers to match her own. Neal nods at me, "You look really pretty" I smile back at him, our relationship being awkward but very gradually getting there mainly because of Henry, as he walks Belle and my mother to the car. My father walks up beside me before extending his arm out to me, I slip my arm into his elbow. "I can't believe I get to do this" he says with a small and mildly watery smile on his face.

"I'm glad you are" I reply. Months of therapy with Archie have done their job well. I really do owe the Bug a lot, admittedly off of me and my family he probably has made enough money by now to buy a holiday home in the Caribbean, but still a thank you is probably overdue.

"Are you ready dearie?" he asks. At my nod he slowly walks me out the house, the pair of us having had to practice walking together over several weeks so we could find a pace that didn't result in either one of us stumbling.

Neal waves to us from his car before he drives off with my mother and Belle to the woods. I smile up at the sunshine glad the weather has decided to work for us today. My father escorts me into the car before slipping into the front seat. "Before we head off I just wanted to tell you how happy I am for you today Regina and that I love you so very much. I'm really glad that you and Emma found each other"

I lean forward in my seat, "Thank you Dad" he smiles as I sound out the new syllable in my mouth finally feeling ready to say it. I see him try to surreptitiously wipe away a few tears before he starts the car, "Well I believe we have a wedding to get to"

* * *

I quickly poof back into my bedroom only to bump into my mother.

"Emma?! Where have you been? Do you realise how much we have to do and you randomly go missing?"

"Whoa, chill out Mom, I'm here and it won't take that long"

"Chill out? Chill out?! It's your wedding day! My little girl is getting married and she wants me to chill out! You know what, when Henry gets married remind me to tell you to 'chill out'"

It's hard not to laugh at my mother's freak out right now but at her stern glance I quickly put my hands up in surrender, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry but here's the thing, Regina needed me so I went to see her"

My mother sighs, "Fine, you're here now, let's just get you ready"

"What about Henry?"

"He and Ruby are already dressed and ready, they've gone down to the forest to check on everything"

I nod, at least some of us on schedule, I notice that my mom is standing around awkwardly in the corner as if she's not sure how far to push her mother of the bride role. I guess the ball's in my court on this one. I smile at her before picking up the hairbrush and handing it out to her, "Would you like to do my hair for me?"

She grins back at me, "Are you sure Emma?"

I nod, "You are my Mom and you'll probably do better than just chucking it up in a ponytail"

She stifles a small laugh before beginning, "I'm sure Regina won't care what you wear"

"I know but I want this day to be perfect for her"

She nods, "It will be Emma, she loves you, I'm pretty sure all she cares about is you being there. Don't worry Em, everything will be fine today. Trust me once you get up there and are married you aren't even going to care if something goes wrong"

"Really?"

She nods again with a small smile, "Really. You'll see that once the pair of you have declared your love for each other and made your vows none of the rest of it will matter. All that you'll care about for the rest of your life is that promise to love each other forever"

I smile as she speaks and notice a small smile on her face as well. Never in a million years would I have guessed that on my wedding Snow White would have been giving me advice to get me through the day but today of all days she is kicking ass at the mom gig. "Thanks Mom" I say to her unsure of how else to get across how much having her here today means to me. She gives me a knowing look and I can tell she understands, neither one of us really expected the other to be part of this day so for her to be here, helping me do my hair and dishing out advice means the world to both of us. It makes the day even more special to me because I have what I never thought I would growing up, a family to make my declaration of love in front of.

"All done" she finally pipes up before me. I look over her work in the mirror and see she's stuck with my usual curls but has woven in little petals of white flowers in through certain parts of it. "Wow Mom, thank you this is great"

"Anytime sweetheart" she says before placing a kiss on my cheek, "Now get your dress and make-up done or we'll be late"

I grin at her quickly applying some light make-up before picking up my floor length white gown. Neither of us wanted a big flashy dress so we each picked something simple. Admittedly we had some help from the dream I had in terms of what we wanted but it did lead to several treks to bridal stores so we could match the dream dresses exactly. I slip the dress on as quickly as I can running my fingers over the jewel embellished waist before smiling happy with how it looks and slipping on a pair of flats. My mother wanted me to wear heels but I know Regina isn't because of her leg so I promised her I wouldn't either.

There's a knock at the door and I yell "Come in!" to whoever it may be. My father sticks his head through the door before grinning at me, "Time to go Em"

I nod standing up and walking over to him. I notice he has tears in his eyes. "You look beautiful Emma. Before we go down to your Mom I just wanted to tell you how happy it makes me to be part of your day so thank you"

I smile back at him determined not to cry at this moment but having to hastily swipe a few tears away anyway, "Thank you Dad"

He grins at the title before offering his arm so he can escort me to the car. "Ready?" he asks as we leave. I nod "More than ready"

* * *

I stand next to my father at the edge of the wedding. Technically I know we're supposed to wait with everyone else but this way I can see everyone else walk up so I dragged my father over to this end. I smile happily as I look out on the scene before me.

We've rolled out a white silk carpet which snakes between rows of already filled white seats before covering the steps where Emma and I will be standing soon enough. I bounce lightly on the heels of my feet in anticipation wishing I could be up there already. My father chuckles beside me before steadying me, "Stand still dearie"

"I'm excited" I whisper back.

"I know dearie, you'll be up there in a second"

I grin back at him unable to keep the smile off my face. I look back over to the well seeing it adorned in fairy lights, luckily we have magic or they would be a bitch to keep lit up. I smile contentedly looking at how they appear so similar to the stars we laid out under on our first date here.

The wedding march music begins playing from a small iPod docking station being manned by Archie. "Showtime" I whisper to my Dad as I wave to Henry who is about to escort Belle up the rose-petal covered carpet. We went with roses, red, white and pink in the end, red for love, white for peace and pink for joy I think looking at the mix of colours scattering the smooth walkway.

My mother and Snow pass us next awkwardly linking arms as they send us a questioning glance as to our position. I merely smile at them both before watching them ascend the carpet and taking their positions next to Henry and Belle.

I catch a glimpse of blonde curls approaching us. My breath runs away from me as I catch sight of the blonde. The white of the dress and the glimmer of the sun gives her an almost transcendent glow. Emma catches my open-mouthed stare and winks at me before telling Charming to wait a second. He barely has the time to nod before she walks quickly over to me and kisses me gently on the lips, "You look amazing" she whispers.

"Not as beautiful as you" I whisper back.

She grins cockily, "It's probably a tie" Charming clears his throat behind us, "I'll see you up there" she says with a grin before kissing me again and joining her father at the edge of the carpet. I watch as she gracefully glides up the carpet before her father kisses her on the cheek and guides her up the steps to where Granny is waiting.

My father slips his arm through mine to drag my attention briefly away from Emma, "Shall we?" he asks. I nod with a grin before we walk slowly over to the carpet. I hear Emma's voice echoing in my ears from the rehearsals _Slow and steady Gina, I'll be waiting_. I take a deep breath as I repeat her words to myself before looking up and seeing her waiting there. My feet move automatically to take me to where she stands, I honestly don't think my heart would let them stumble right now if it meant a second less with her on those steps. After what feels like an eternity of white ribbon we reach the steps. My father kisses me on the cheek, "Go on honey, I love you" he says before helping me up the steps.

Emma immediately captures my hand in hers before giving me a beaming grin. "You ladies ready?" Granny asks with a large smile on her face. At our emphatic nods she grins, "Right well let's get this show on the road" at that we turn to her keeping our hands entwined as she speaks.

"Hello everyone, we are all gathered here today to watch two of the most stubborn yet ridiculously in love with each other women get married. Regina and Emma, when the pair of you asked me to do this I was beyond thrilled. Over the past eighteen months I, along with many others in this town, have been given the privilege of seeing your relationship blossom from enemies to stubborn Mayor and Sheriff to Emma and Regina, a couple whose love has remained ever constant in the face of many struggles. You two ladies are very lucky to have found each other and I hope that for the rest of your days you continue to treasure each other because quite frankly dears you both deserve your happy ever afters. Marriage is a serious commitment, it means to be someone's other half forever and I know you're both ready for that since you already are married in your hearts." She pauses for breath before looking at us both, "Let's hear some vows, I hope you've written some because otherwise this will be a very quick ceremony"

We both laugh lightly at her statement, "Gina you wanna go first?" Emma asks me swinging our hands. I nod before taking a deep breath. The rest of the world seems to fall away as I lose myself in her eyes. I keep my own gaze levelled on those swirling sea coloured eyes staring back at me with love as I start to speak, "Two years ago had anyone told me that I would be standing here marrying Snow White's daughter I would probably have incinerated them. Back then I didn't realise what I was missing out on. Em, you saved me. You saved me from angry townspeople, from wraiths and worse, from darkness and from my past. You saw all my past and you didn't judge me for it, you accepted me for all that I am and you were the first person in a long time to do that. You make me want to be a good person. You gave me things I had long given up on, you gave me a family in our son henry and you, you gave me laughter and happiness and most importantly you gave me love and you did it without ever expecting anything from me in return. There are so many reasons why I love you and I hope that over the rest of our lives I'll be able to tell you them all, I vow to be by your side whenever you need me, if you need a shoulder to cry on I'll be there, if you need someone to share an ice-cream sundae with just give me a spoon, if you get scared I'll be there to hold you, Em I just want to be with you forever and always. I love you to the moon and back Emma Swan and I want nothing more in this moment and our future to be your wife"

I finish with a happy smile and watch as she wipes away a few tears, "Damn that was mushy Regina" she whispers with a small laugh. I grin back as the music of her laughter sends tingles through my body, "Your turn Em" I whisper back.

"Regina I've been thinking for ages about what I would say to you up here today, I even wrote some stuff down but none of it seems right anymore. My mom told me something earlier today. She said that once we were up here nothing else would matter but our love for each other and she was so right. In all of space and time I could probably never put into words just how much I love you but I'm gonna try. Regina Mills, when I first met you, you were an infuriating pain in my ass" a peal of laughter rings around the well and I grin broadly back at her, "Luckily you let me in to your life and I got to see what you wouldn't let anyone else see. You tore down those walls of yours for me and let me see not the evil queen and not the mayor but Regina and I feel so goddamn blessed that I got to meet her because honey I don't think I could live without you. I spent a lot of my life running and I think now that you were what I was running too. You're my home Regina and you're my heart. I love you so much" she finishes and wipes the happy tears off my cheeks with her thumb.

She looks like she's shining with pure unadulterated happiness and I know I feel the exact same way. Her thumb moves until her hand is cupping my face. We've both forgotten about the rest of the people, we could be in any space at any time. All that matters to me right now is her and vice versa. She pulls me in for a gentle kiss as we feel that familiar and exciting hum of magic and love running through our bodies. I wrap my arms around her neck and hers encircle my waist as a throat clear behind draws us back to reality. "I think you ladies are skipping a step" Granny says with a smile. We both grin neither one of us releasing our embrace on the other.

"Can we have the rings?" she asks and our mothers step forward handing us the rings. We pull apart slightly so we can place the rings on each other's hands.

"Regina, do you take Emma to be your wife, to cherish and protect with all your heart until death do you part?"

"I do" I say sliding the gold band onto Emma's finger with a smile.

"Good. Emma do you take Regina to be your wife, to love and defend with all your heart until death do you part?"

"I do" she grins at me as she too slides the band on my finger. I smile down looking at it. Unlike my last wedding ring which served as a gilded symbol of my imprisonment this one is given to me as a symbol of love and eternity.

Granny smiles at both of us, "I now pronounce you wife and wife, _now_ you may kiss the bride"

We both share a happy laugh before kissing slowly and gently to the cheers and applause of the audience around us. Oblivious our kiss deepens as we both infuse it with happiness, passion and love. I can feel my heart doing a giddy dance in my chest as her tongue sweeps over my lips and mine does the same to her, the pair of us moving to our own rhythm and music until we hear four throat clears. We pull apart with a laugh at the mortified expression on our son's face and the blushes across our parent's faces. I continue to smile happily leaning into Emma as my heart buoyed by love and happiness beats in my chest now feeling complete.

* * *

I smile giddily the whole drive over to the town hall just holding onto Regina's hand. I turn to her to see a matching smile on her face.

"How do you feel now?" I ask remembering her fear this morning.

"I feel unbelievably good, I love you Mrs Swan-Mills"

I grin at the name before kissing her gently, "I love you too Mrs Swan-Mills. We're married, can you believe it?" I ask happily.

She nods and laughs looking at her ring, "I can believe it Em. We did it"

"That we did. You ready for the reception?"

"Does that mean we have to leave this car?"

I laugh again, "I think we might have to at some point Gina"

"Aw, I just want to stay with you" she pouts before giving a small giggle, "I'm so happy Emma, thank you"

"For what?"

"For making me this happy"

"Never a problem honey, besides you make me happy every minute I'm with you so we'll call it even. Now let's go celebrate our happiness with our family and friends" I move to get out of the car first before running round to the other side and sweeping her into my arms. She squeals lightly, "Emma! What are you doing?" she asks while laughing and latching her arms around my neck.

"You're my bride" I say in explanation.

"You're insane but adorable Emma Swan-Mills" she says adding our new last name with a grin.

"Yeah but you love me for it"

"For that and more" she says before pulling me in for a light and gentle kiss.

I carry her into the town hall before lowering her down onto her feet as the people gathered in the town hall applaud and cheer at our arrival. I catch the light blush on Regina's cheek and kiss the slightly pink skin. She grins as we take in the sight of the newly decorated town hall. There's been a big space cleared for dancing whilst Archie mans an iPod docking station for the music filling the room. Scattered around the edge of the room are tables covered in white tablecloths with centrepieces made of red, white and pink roses. I spot the cake being guarded by Neal and Henry. My stomach immediately does a leap at the sight of the three-tiered apple sponge cake draped in icing.

"You can have cake later" Regina whispers in my ear following my gaze.

"I'd rather have something else first anyway" I whisper back with a wink.

She smirks back before practically purring in my ear, "I'm sure we'll find a suitable dessert for you later dear" at that she gives me a cheeky grin before hugging her parents who have come up to congratulate us. I clear the fog that had briefly descended over my mind at watching my gorgeous tease of a wife walk off with a sway that I swear she added in on purpose before following her and hugging her from behind.

After about an hour of chatting and receiving various congratulations from the townspeople Regina suddenly breaks from my hold. She takes a quick glance around seeing that everyone else seems to be engrossed in dancing or conversation before leaning up and kissing my ear "My office" she whispers. I look around before grabbing her hand, "Now"

"Now" she nods and I can see her eyes have darkened dramatically over the past hour. I grin feeling that familiar tingle of desire shoot through my body and quickly sneak us out of the town hall before running us up the stairs. She laughs behind me before we enter the office.

"God I'm so glad we decided to have the reception here" she pants out before sitting atop her desk with a small grin. "I believe you wanted some dessert my dear?" she asks with a seductive purr.

I feel tingles run up and down my spine before walking over and placing my hands on her back, "It depends, what's on the menu?"

She smiles back at me before kissing me and swiping her tongue over my lips before I part them and let it into my own mouth. I moan into the kiss feeling the heat of the moment and run my hands up and down the fabric of her dress before moving my hands round to her front. She moans as I cup her ample breasts through the dress. I grin and pull back slightly, "Before we do this I just wanted to tell you how damn beautiful you look in this dress"

She blushes again, "You look amazing too Em. I'm glad I finally got to see you in a dress"

"You like?"

She grins before nipping lightly at my neck then soothing the mark with her tongue, "I love"

I smile settling my hands on her waist before placing her back up on the desk. I run my hands slowly up her legs sliding the dress up as I go so as to not mess up the pristine fabric. I pepper light kisses up and down her thighs as she moans breathlessly above me, "Oh god Em-ma" she whines out before placing her hands in my hair and pushing me closer to where she wants me most.

"Eager honey?"

"You're lucky I didn't rip this dress off you at the wedding"

"Well that would've made quite the ceremony" I add with a smirk before placing a final kiss to her hot centre through her panties. She gasps at the gesture and I pull away to place another kiss on her mouth. We capture each other's moans and I groan as I feel her pinch my nipple through my dress, I kiss the sweet skin on her neck one more time before scattering more kisses along her collarbone and chest smiling as small goosebumps appear in the wake of my lips. I hear her breathing speed up as I descend and settle back between her legs.

I reach up and grasp one of her hands in mine before pushing aside her silk panties to find my target glistening with her arousal. I grin breathing in the scent of my wife before slowly sweeping my tongue between her folds gathering her taste as I go. As I place a kiss on her clit she groans again before laying back down onto the desk, "Em-ma please" she breathes out impatiently, her own need growing. "I love you" I whisper into her core humming as I speak before easily sliding two fingers into her pulsing centre. I can feel the heat burning in my own chest as I lean up and place another searing kiss on her lips. She clenches my hand harder as her walls start to contract whilst I continue thrusting into her ear.

I twist my fingers inside of her one more time before lowering myself back down and capturing her clit with my lips. "Oh Emma!" she shouts as her orgasm hits her, I continue pumping my fingers within her core as I place another softer kiss on her clit.

"There you are, oh my god!" we suddenly hear shouted from behind her. I pull away quickly and turn to see my mother with a horrified expression on her now red cheeks.

"Uh hi Mom" I gasp out feeling the heat from before mingling with the embarrassment now burning my cheeks.

"I just came to find you for your first dance" she says in a small voice, "I'll just go" she squeaks out before fleeing the room.

As she leaves I burst out laughing. Regina leans up having returned to reality, "Did that really just happen?" she ask still mildly out of breath. I continue laughing before going to sit beside her on the desk. "It did indeed"

She laughs before kissing me hard on the lips, "That was amazing Emma"

"Well I try my best" I smile hugging her close, "You might want to re-do your hair before we go back downstairs"

She laughs again before leading me into the bathroom so we can fix each other's hair.

* * *

Another half-hour later and after we've managed to look presentable again Emma and I go back downstairs with satisfied smiles plastered on both our faces. As we enter Snow blushes furiously and looks away sheepishly. I smile, were I still holding onto my grudge against her earlier would certainly have been the sweetest revenge now it will probably just be a funny story we tell in the future.

Archie interrupts the awkward moment by grabbing the microphone, "Well now that the brides have decided to make a reappearance" at that small peal of laughter echoes through the room as Snow and Henry try and hide their red mortified faces, "It's time for Emma and Regina to have their first dance as a married couple"

We both smile at each other as Seal's _Kiss From A Roses_ begins playing on the stereo system. As the music rings through the hall Emma takes my hand and leads me out onto the floor. I grin happily at as she begins to twirl me slowly around the floor, this is the moment I had dreamed of as a little girl, dancing with the person I love as my friends and family watch with smiles on their faces. I didn't get it the first time round but now with Emma I get the moment I dreamed of.

"What are you thinking about?" Emma asks as the music swells around us.

"You gave me my dream" I say happily before pulling her in for a gentle kiss. She kisses me back before smiling as well, "You are my dream" after she says it she wrinkles her nose, "Too cheesy?"

I laugh before my shaking my head, "Not for us"

As the song comes to a close Archie invites everyone else out onto the dance floor. Emma continues to sway me around the room with me in her arms before we spot Henry standing awkwardly on the edge of the dance floor. I catch Emma's eyes and we share a look of understanding before walking over to him.

"You gonna dance kid?" Emma asks.

"I was thinking I'd sit it out"

I smile shaking my head before grabbing his hand and bringing him out onto the floor with us, "Come on Henry, dance with your mothers"

"I figured you guys would just want to dance with each other" he says quietly.

I kneel down slowly in front of him, "Henry" I begin before tilting up his head, "You're our son and we will always love you and want to spend time with you, now come on and dance with us"

He nods smiling a little before we start dancing slowly. Emma laughs as he attempts to do the ballroom dance that Charming has tried to teach him. "You need some moves kid" she says with a grin before launching into a routine of cheesy dance moves. Henry and I both stop dancing and laugh as she dances goofily around him.

"Ma please stop" he moans in embarrassment as I grin and join in as MC Hammer begins to feel the room. "Gina, you have this on your iPod?" Emma asks stunned.

I grin at her, "Of course I do"

"Just never pegged this as your kind of music"

I roll my eyes at her, "Emma it's hammer time" I say before pulling out my own selection of cheesy dance moves before Emma grabs Henry's hand and pulls him into a reluctant dance to this song.

The song comes to an abrupt halt when Archie grabs the microphone again, "Sorry to interrupt the wonderful display of moves" he says looking at us, "But it is time for the father-daughter dance" at this he puts on another slow song as Charming and Rumple come over to us.

Charming escorts Emma onto the floor as my father stands awkwardly next to me, "Would you like to?" he asks slightly nervously.

I nod happily before taking his arm, "Let's dance" I say as we begin a slow and mildly awkward dance compared to Emma and Charming's fluid movements. I find myself oddly not caring at our clumsy and uncoordinated dance and instead just enjoy the fact that I have a father to dance with.

The dance comes to an end and people clap us off. I move back to stand beside Emma and laugh as I hear her stomach grumble, "I think it's time for cake" I call out to Archie who smiles in reply.

We move to stand next to the cake and Emma eyes it happily before Neal interrupts, "How about a speech first?"

Emma groans, "But cake" she whines out.

I laugh, "We'll make this quick because Emma wants cake. Thank you all for coming today and letting us share our love and happiness with you. It means more than I can say that you are all here with us especially today so thank you for coming"

A round of applause rings through the room before everyone raises their glasses, "To Regina and Emma" Archie shouts and everyone joins in clinking their glasses together.

As they do we lift the knife and cut the cake, "Want me to smush it in your face?" she asks with a smile.

"Em don't" I warn though the laugh diminishes the threat.

"Come on Gina" she says with a playful tone.

"Emma" I begin but then she smushes some into my mouth anyway. In spite of my earlier warning I end up laughing through my mouthful of cake.

"You'll pay for that Emma"

"I'm sure I will" she replies through a laugh as she wipes the cake crumbs off my cheeks with a napkin. "Love you"

"I love you too"

We sit down at our table before digging into our plates of cake with smiles still lingering on our faces.

* * *

As the evening drags on Regina draws herself closer and closer to me. I have a feeling that being in here with so many people for so long is beginning to overwhelm her a little so I cuddle her closer happy to be the one who brings her comfort.

"Wanna step outside for a bit?" I ask whispering into her ear.

She nods with a small grateful smile as I lead her out to her apple tree. I feel her relax and smile contentedly upon seeing where I've led her to.

"Thank you Emma" she says before turning into my arms.

"Anytime honey"

"I love you so much" she whispers before she leans up and kisses me gently on the mouth. I kiss her back before slowly dancing us around the garden.

She grins as we sway lightly beneath the tree as the dusk air sends a light chill through the garden area. I smile back looking up as the stars begin to emerge in the sky above us. She shivers slightly in my arms and I pull her in closer, "Do you want to go back inside?"

She shakes her head, instead snuggling closer into my shoulder and chest, "Not just yet, is it okay if we stay out for a few more minutes?"

I smile resting my head against hers, "What's a few more minutes when we have forever?" I place another kiss onto her lips before continuing swaying us to the music of the night. My heart beats happily my chest as I hold my wife in my arms knowing that I truly have found a home with her.

_First off I've never written smut before so my apologies if it was terrible. Second I picked that song because it's probably one of the few love songs not written by Placebo or a metal band. The next chapter will be the epilogue. Thank you for reading :)_


	29. Epilogue

_Sorry this took me so long to get up. We have reached the end of this fic. It started out as a three-shot and finished up being 230 pages making it the longest thing I've ever written! Thank you for everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favourited this story. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy :)_

(One year later)

Emma and Henry are both out of the house this morning, he at school and her begrudgingly doing some paperwork over at the station, which means that I have my home all to myself. I absentmindedly swipe a bit of dust off the kitchen countertop and figure that a spot of dusting will keep me occupied until she returns.

I pick up Emma's iPod and place it down on the docking station before flicking through the artists shaking my head at some of the songs on here before spotting one of my favourite albums of hers. I gather up my cleaning supplies before hitting play and letting the opening strains of Within Temptation's _The Silent Force _ring through the air.

Half humming and half singing along to it I begin my clean-up distraction eventually winding up on the staircase. The wall next to the stairs is no longer bare but instead is adorned with a semi-organised scattering of photo frames all of them eliciting fond memories of the past year.

Our wedding day. A smile graces my lips as I look upon the two of us in our dresses, Emma standing behind me with her arms around my waist as she whispers something into my ear on the dance floor. I trace our grinning faces knowing we're as happy now as we were then. We have our moments where our insecurities rise up or our personalities clash but we both know that at the end of the day the other will still be there for we are each other's happy ending.

The next one is of the two of us on our honeymoon. Since we couldn't leave Storybrooke we ended up going camping in the woods. My father did offer us his cabin but Emma insisted we go for the full on camping experience that is until the first rainstorm hit and we both ended up running through the storm and breaking into the place anyway. Em took this just after we got into the cabin so we're squished together and covered in rain and mud. Three years ago had that happened I would have been furious but in that picture I'm laughing as much as she is and the memory of her tripping in the mud still makes me chuckle.

The family day at the beach (Henry's idea) hangs slightly crookedly beside that one. I straighten it as the picture shows me Emma and Henry standing proudly next to their giant sandcastle. After hours of their hard work they all but begged me to take a picture of them and their creation. I'll admit it was a fine castle for one made of sand.

I ascend up another few stairs the duster now abandoned on the bottom step as I lose myself in our living memory collection. Henry's first baseball victory. Charming and Neal were co-coaches after numerous debates about who was to actually lead the team. Somehow though they brought the team to triumph as the cheering section mainly led by Snow and my mother egged them on. A flush of pride went through both Emma and I as Henry played and participated with his friends even catching someone out. When the scores were announced Emma swept me up off the ground and into a hug and Henry ran up to us proudly waving the trophy over his head and joining our hug which is when someone snapped the camera capturing our family moment.

Thanksgiving which was not as awkward as we all expected it to be. I think over time and given everything we went through to get where we are now all of us knew what family meant and I doubt any of us want to lose that feeling any time soon. I linger on that step for a while as I take in the sight of my rather odd assembly of family members gathered tightly around the table in Snow's apartment.

Christmas we celebrated as a family over at my father's house but I didn't put any pictures of that day up instead selecting one from the mini-Christmas we had the day before just for the three of us, though to Henry's (and Emma's) chagrin we only opened one present each. I hope we do the same thing this year, don't get me wrong I enjoyed the big family Christmas but there was something about having our own private Christmas, just Em, me and Henry that was just so much more like what I had always wanted as a child. When I was young I'd normally be dragged to a ball and it never really felt like Christmas, I know Emma's childhood Christmases weren't exactly dissimilar in the feeling of loneliness and being left out either so for us both to have a small Christmas where it's about family and nothing more is special for us.

At the top of the stairs is one of my favourite photos of all. It's one Henry took without us realising until he gave it to us as a gift for our anniversary in a silver frame adorned with swooping stars. I trace my hand over the stars as I smile lovingly at the image. It wasn't a special evening, in fact I'm fairly certain both of us had terrible days at work beforehand. I remember sitting under my apple tree with a blanket over my lap and a book in my hand after dinner when Em came out with some cocoa and slipped in beside me. Just like that it didn't matter how long the day had been because by the end of it we were with each other. By the time Henry had taken the picture we were both asleep, my head resting on her shoulder and hers resting atop mine with our hands linked.

"Together in all these memories

I see your smile

All the memories I hold dear

Darling you know I love you till the end of time"

I grin to myself as the lyrics float through the air being sung by a familiar blonde as she hears the song playing as she enters our home. I stay at the top of the stairs still looking at the photo of us cuddled up together asleep when I feel her arms encircle my waist. Her head rests on my shoulder, "Hi honey" she says before turning my face and kissing me on the lips.

I smile into the kiss, "Hi Emma"

She notices my expression as I continue looking over the photos on our staircase, "What you thinking about Gina?"

"Just us and our life"

"Yeah?"

"And our lucky we are to have found each other"

She grins at that, "It's been a great year hasn't it?" she smiles scanning her eyes wistfully over the photos as well.

"It has"

"You know it's only going to get better right?"

"It doesn't have to"

She raises an eyebrow quizzically, "Huh?"

"Em, right now this is perfect, two years ago I had that dream again and I was terrified because it used to plague me and I dreaded it but that night I had it and you were there and now I'm grateful I had it because it led me to you and the life we have now. I love you, I love our son, I love our family and I love our life. To me this is what I dreamed of when I wanted a happy ending so it doesn't need to get better, it can just stay perfect"

She grins at me again and I pull her in this time for a kiss as she turns so we can face each other properly. "Forever and always right Gina?"

"Forever and always"

_And that's all she wrote. Thanks again for your continued support of this story and for the last time on this fic thanks for reading :)_


End file.
